


We're not friends, nor have we ever been

by VenerediRimmel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU!Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Gryffindor Harry, Hogwarts, Lemon, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Oneshot, Quidditch, Slash, Slytherin Louis, ballo del ceppo, friendstolovers, grifondoro!harry, hatetolove, minilong, serpeverde!louis, torneo tremaghi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 61,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: Se dall’amicizia all’amore intercorre solamente la distanza di un bacio, dall’odio all’amicizia e poi dall’amicizia all’amore, la questione si fa un po’ più complicata: approssimando per logica, un bacio c’è di certo, ma anche qualcosa di più.Harry, quindici anni, Grifondoro per scelta, seguendo Aritmanzia, avrebbe potuto calcolare un pronostico su che tipo di distanza ci fosse tra due persone che inizialmente si odiano, poi si vogliono bene e, infine, si amano.Louis, diciassette anni, Serpeverde per lignaggio, supponente da far saltare i nervi anche al più paziente delle persone, come il suo migliore amico ad esempio, non avrebbe potuto calcolare tale distanza. Eppure supponeva che essa fosse una via di mezzo tra un pugno nello stomaco e un bacio a fior di labbra, e che questa strada fosse percorribile purché avvenisse nel momento giusto. Perché Louis crede nelle occasioni.Dalla storia: Ma, appunto, fu inutile. Perché le loro labbra si schiantarono con la stessa potenza di uno Stupeficium.[AU!Hogwarts - Harry/Louis, che prima si odiarono, poi si vollero bene e infine si amarono]





	1. I.

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

  
**Parte I**  
prima si odiarono

   
Se dall’amicizia all’amore intercorre solamente la distanza di un bacio, dall’odio all’amicizia e poi dall’amicizia all’amore, la questione si fa un po’ più complicata: approssimando per logica, un bacio c’è di certo ma anche qualcosa di più.  
Il bacio al massimo può essere la fine. Qui c’è bisogno prima di un inizio, di due personaggi, dello svolgimento… Poi viene la fine, col bacio.  
Bene, allora. Partiamo.  
L’introduzione dei personaggi è necessaria per gettare le basi per cui sembri attendibile che prima ci sia stato fra loro l’odio, poi l’amicizia, e infine l’amore. Quindi:  
Harry, quindici anni, Grifondoro per scelta, sempre pronto a mettersi in pericolo per la sua maniacale curiosità di conoscere e scoprire, seguendo Aritmanzia avrebbe potuto calcolare un pronostico su che tipo di distanza e quanta, soprattutto, ce ne fosse tra due persone che inizialmente si odiano, poi si vogliono bene e, infine, si amano. Avrebbe potuto se non avesse avuto così tanta preoccupazione che il suo migliore amico non studiasse abbastanza per i M.A.G.O, impegnato com’era a diventare una leggenda.  
Louis, diciassette anni, Serpeverde per lignaggio, supponente da far saltare i nervi anche al più paziente delle persone, come il suo migliore amico ad esempio, non avrebbe potuto calcolare la distanza che intercorre fra un nemico che poi diventa amico e infine amante, perché al terzo anno ha snobbato la maggior parte delle materie facoltative. Eppure avrebbe avuto il coraggio di sostenere che essa fosse una via di mezzo tra un pugno nello stomaco e un bacio a fior di labbra, e che questa strada fosse percorribile purché avvenisse nei momenti giusti. Perché Louis crede nelle occasioni.

Presentazioni fatte, dobbiamo fare un passo- ehm, no, un salto indietro, all’importantissimo primo incontro.  
Saltiamo la parte in cui i personaggi si svegliano a causa dei raggi del sole che filtrano dalla finestra o dalla fastidiosa sveglia che trilla sul comodino… che tanto son parti fatte solo per cincischiare. Arriviamo al sodo, perché per diventare amici, Harry e Louis, ci hanno impiegato un anno intero… e noi tempo da perdere non ce l’abbiamo!  
Perciò, dritti al punto d'incontro tra i due.   
Harry, di _babbana_ discendenza, dopo aver attraversato un muro tra il binario 9 e il binario 10 di King's Cross, ed essere giunto al binario 9 e ¾, menzionato nella lettera, si sentiva un po’ spaesato, ma non spaventato. Difficilmente lo era stato, in undici anni, in realtà, perché facilmente si entusiasmava delle cose che lo circondavano. Presto sarebbe stato il mondo magico ad abbracciarlo, introducendogli tantissime di quelle novità che lui non vedeva l’ora di conoscere.  
Seduto in uno degli ultimi vagoni, fra i più vuoti, tamburellava un piede a terra e guardava fuori, mentre il treno viaggiava velocemente fra la natura verdeggiante di una Londra che a lui, cresciuto in una piccola contea del Chesire, era del tutto sconosciuta.  
In quel momento, forse, capitò l’insolito: il mondo magico gli presentò uno della novità che lui credeva di non veder l’ora di conoscere, ma che prima di subito si rivelò essere tutto il contrario.  
Louis, di nobile stirpe, al suo terzo anno stava ancora tentando di raggiungere la sua ambizione: diventare popolare. Ma sembrava cercasse la popolarità in posti veramente insoliti. Prima di tutto, da buon Serpeverde, credeva che umiliare gli altri fosse il primo modo per risaltare se stesso. Secondo poi, sosteneva che indurre gli undicenni a voler desiderare di entrare nella sua Casata, descrivendogliela in tutta la sua maestosità e in tutto il suo privilegio – Oh, il famoso Merlino era Serpeverde, mica pizza e fichi! – fosse l’opera che ogni Serpeverde dovesse compiere; infatti, benché non tutti meritassero di farne parte, era _necessario_ che in molti invidiassero la sua fortuna.  
Si sentì fortunato, quindi, quando passeggiando di vagone in vagone incappò in un pivellino col moccio sotto il naso che tamburellava euforico, in solitudine, guardando affascinato fuori dal finestrino.  
Lui, dal primo anno, per tutte quelle ore di viaggio, era sempre andato a zonzo. Stare seduto a _guardare_ il nulla gli sembrava proprio una perdita di tempo.  
«Ciao» disse, entrando. Con un sorrisetto vispo stampato in faccia osservò il moccioso con un cespuglio di capelli corvini in testa e due occhi sgranati e curiosi di un verde sgargiante che si voltarono subito a guardarlo.  
A Louis sembrò un ranocchietto, con quelle narici tondissime. Un ranocchietto che gli faceva una terribile _tenerezza._  
Gli si sedette di fronte, senza nemmeno chiedere il permesso di farlo, subito dopo essersi slacciato elegantemente la giacca della divisa di Serpeverde che già aveva indossato. Harry lo guardò sorridendo ingenuamente e «ciao!» replicò.  
Non indagò molto sull’aspetto dello sconosciuto che era entrato disinvolto e si era seduto davanti a lui. Si sentì _contento,_ in realtà, perché fare amicizia era uno dei buoni presupposti da fare che si era appuntato mentalmente. Gli sembrava una fortuna, quel visino spigoloso che gli sorrideva in un _ghigno_ altezzoso.  
«Primo anno?» domandò. Harry annuì, ampliando il suo sorriso.  
Louis assottigliò lo sguardo. Quella faccia era troppo _cutie pie_ , soprattutto ora che due fossette gli erano spuntate ai lati della bocca. «Come ti chiami?»  
Sapere il cognome del ranocchietto poteva dargli tantissime informazioni. «Harry, tu?»  
Louis rimase in silenzio, alzando indisponente un sopracciglio. Harry lo guardò in silenzio per un po’, prima di tramutare la sua espressione pacata in puro sconcerto.  
«Il tuo cognome, di grazia?»  
«Oh» esclamò. «S-Styles» rispose.  
Louis ci pensò, abbandonandosi allo schienale dei sedili. «Mh» mugugnò. _Ovviamente_ non ricordava l’intera lista delle famiglie Purosangue, ma quel _Styles_ non gli diceva proprio niente.  
«Styles, eh? Non mi dice proprio nulla…». Ma questo non significava granché, anzi, era piuttosto probabile che non fosse di discendenza Purosangue, considerato che le famiglie che si consideravano tali erano rarissime e quelle che facevano frequentare Hogwarts ai propri figli si potevano contare sulle dita delle mani.  
«Sei straniero? Ho sentito che molte famiglie si stabiliscono in Inghilterra proprio per far frequentare Hogwarts ai propri figli» indagò.  
Harry si accigliò e negò velocemente.  
«No, no… io sono il primo» spiegò innocentemente Harry. Louis capì, ma finse di fraintendere mentre sorrideva blando. «Primo in cosa?» chiese con un tono fra la supponenza e lo sdegno. Stentava a crederlo che quello scricciolo potesse essere il primo in qualcosa… in qualsiasi cosa.  
«Sono il primo mago! I miei genitori sono… normali» ovviamente, per lui che non aveva mai vissuto nel mondo magico, certe parole erano ancora del tutto ignote. Ci pensò Louis, con una smorfia schifata, a introdurgli dei nuovi vocaboli.  
«Ah» disse, facendo una pausa catartica, tentando per lo più di mortificare il moccioso che lo guardava sorridendo. Un sorriso che presto gli scomparve da quel faccino dolcissimo, quando Louis «si dice Babbani. I tuoi genitori, intendo. E tu sei un Mezzosangue, il primo mago proveniente da una famiglia Babbana» sputò con mal celata indignazione, ora guardandolo dall’alto al basso – come se prima di allora si fosse contenuto un poco.  
«Io e la mia famiglia, invece, siamo Purosangue» spiegò ancora saccente. «E significa che siamo maghi da molte, molte generazioni» si stirò la giacca, atteggiandosi mentre col suo sguardo affilato gli lanciava uno sguardo orgoglioso e fiero.  
Harry ci pensò per un po’, mentre l’altro gli si pavoneggiava di fronte.  
«Beh» esclamò pochi secondi dopo con tono decisamente più nasale del solito. Louis si accigliò, ancora quella smorfia sdegnante stampata in viso. «Alcuni dei tuoi lontanissimi parenti saranno stati figli di babbani, no? Trovo sia una cosa stupida classificarsi in base al sangue…».  
Harry era molto intelligente, nonché molto disinvolto nel dire ciò che pensava. Anche a costo di risultare fin troppo sincero.  
Louis, invece, soprattutto ora che il suo orgoglio era stato ferito a suon di ragionevolezze, era sempre stato una testa calda, quindi al suono di quelle parole che l'avevano scimmiottato si alzò furibondo, incenerendolo col suo sguardo di ghiaccio.  
La magia poteva fare tante cose, ma per fortuna non poté trasformare quello sguardo in stalattiti pronte a trafiggere l’innocuo Harry che, col mento all’insù, guardava Louis scioccato. Il dubbio che avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato, gli si insinuò nelle orecchie dopo che Louis sbraitò la sua collera: « _Tu, sfigato moccioso dalla faccia da ranocchio_ » sì, sulle offese, Louis ci stava ancora lavorando.  
_«_ Ma come ti permetti di scimmiottare qualcosa di sacro come le famiglie Purosangue? A parlare è solo la tua invidia! Ti piacerebbe, eh? Essere come me. Un Purosangue, Serpeverde, ammirato e desiderato da tutti? Eh? Non sai proprio contro chi ti sei messo, _lurido mezzosangue_ » lo offese, avvicinandosi alla porta dello scompartimento. L’aprì con violenza con tutta l’intenzione di andarsene senza aggiungere altro, mentre dentro di sé covava già i primi desideri di _vendicare_ quell’affronto subito.  
Tuttavia si ritrovò raggelato quando Harry, con un filo di voce, ribatté con tutta la sua innocenza: «Io credevo che le tue intenzioni fossero di fare amicizia, e non un tentativo di informarmi dove mi piazzo io e dove tu nella scala sociale della comunità magica. Sinceramente di questo non me ne frega nulla, ma a quanto pare tra tutto ciò che _ci sarebbe da sapere su di te,_ è più importante la famiglia da dove provieni, che il tuo nome».  
Louis, oltre che indignato, si ritrovò senza parole. Con le spalle rigide a guardare il vuoto, per un attimo non seppe proprio cosa dire. Quando si voltò, un ghigno mascherava quanto il suo orgoglio ne avesse risentito a parlare con quel moccioso.  
«Diventare tuo amico, _ranocchio_?» lanciò una risata quasi isterica.  
«Noi non siamo amici, né lo saremo mai» tagliò corto.  
Trascinò la porta quasi a chiuderla, ma prima di farlo «non si può diventare amici di qualcuno che finirà sicuramente fra i Tassorosso. Sai, lì ci finiscono tutti gli sfigati come te. Ci si vede, Harry Styles» e chiuse con un tonfo, mostrandogli infine il dito medio dalla vetrata, per poi continuare a camminare lungo il corridoio.  
Harry aveva ricevuto diverse informazioni in più, grazie a quello sconosciuto così arrogante, e fu piuttosto facile filtrarle attraverso una neutralità che sembrava più consona e meno vestita di pregiudizi.  
Ma di una cosa era certo: se quel tipo apparteneva ai Serpeverde, Harry avrebbe preferito centomila volte la casa “degli sfigati” all’eventualità di diventare un bigotto come lui – che su una cosa aveva avuto ragione: non sarebbero stato amici ora, né lo sarebbero diventati in futuro.  
Per fortuna, dopo una prima brutta impressione di tutto ciò che riguardava la magia di quel nuovo mondo che gli aveva insinuato Louis, Harry fu felice di scoprire che a Hogwarts non giravano solo fanatici ossessionati dalla fama, ma anche persone _normali, tranquille e piacevoli._  
«Ciao, io sono Niall e lui è Liam! Quel montato di Louis Tomlinson ti ha dato fastidio?» gli si presentò l’irlandese dalla chioma spettinata e l’allegria negli occhi. Accanto a lui, un ragazzino paffuto guardava l’amico con timidezza mentre gli sussurrava: «Non parlare così, quello potrebbe aver nascosto delle orecchie oblunghe qui da qualche parte. _Lo sai come è fatto…_ ».  
Liam – il biondino gli aveva detto che quello era il suo nome – doveva proprio aver subito la stessa sorta di Harry, soltanto che a differenza sua, doveva esserne diventato succube.  
«Nah, niente di così grave da dargli l’importanza che _Louis Tomlinson_ ritiene di avere. Io sono Harry, Harry Styles e la mia famiglia è… babbana?» si presentò subito, convenendo da sé che così, tra maghi, ci si dovesse presentare.  
Niall gli si sedette accanto mentre Liam, in silenzio, sedeva dove aveva sostato Louis.  
«Chissà che t’ha messo in testa quel coglione di Tomlinson. Harry, giusto? – lui annuì – non devi mai prendere troppo in considerazione le parole di un Serpeverde, soprattutto se proviene da una famiglia di _succhiasangue»._  
«NIALL!» si lagnò Liam, gettando sguardi disperati oltre la vetrata dello scompartimento. Niall lo ignorò «Fa silenzio, Liam».  
Harry, invece, facendo associazioni mentali, dedusse automaticamente l'idea che oltre all'esistenza di maghi e di streghe, esistevano perfino i vampiri. E lui, secondo le parole di Niall, doveva averne appena incrociato uno, quel _Louis Tomlinson_. Difatti gli era sembrato un po’ pallido.  
«Insomma, qualsiasi cosa ti abbia detto, non dargli ascolto! Non è realmente importante da dove tu provenga. Cioè sì… ma questo non ti pregiudica affatto». A Harry sembrò gentile, così annuì sorridendogli bonariamente.  
Liam, che aveva iniziato a masticare delle… _RANE?! –_ col proseguire dei giorni, gli sembrò meno strano – tentò nuovamente di ammutolirlo: «sì, ma ora finiscila, ché lo stai confondendo più di quanto già non sia! Harry, ti piacciono le cioccorane?» chiese, offrendogliene una.  
Fino al calare della sera, e all’arrivo così nei pressi della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria, Harry imparò tante altre cose e la curva della curiosità, che aveva subito una forte impennata verso il basso a causa del _Serpeverde,_ riprese il decollo grazie a Niall e Liam, i suoi primi amici.  
 

☼

   
Il Cappello parlante diede a Harry Styles una possibilità di scelta: «Hai una pazienza da far invidia, l’astuzia mal non ti si addice, un'intensa lealtà che farebbe onore al buon vecchio Salazar… ma hai coraggio, sei curioso, istintivo e queste caratteristiche in pochi le possiedono _veramente_. Molto interessante… era da tanto che non mi ritrovavo così indeciso: dove ti metto?»  
«Non a Serpeverde, non a Serpeverde!» pensò Harry. E non tanto per lo sgradevole incontro con uno di essi che aveva avuto durante il viaggio, bensì perché aveva trovato due amici, di Grifondoro e di Tassorosso, e l’idea che l’appartenenza a quella casa avrebbe potuto privargli di continuare ad essere loro amico, lo rattristava profondamente.  
Se il Cappello avesse potuto provare un _déjà-vu,_ lo avrebbe reso noto a Harry. Invece si limitò a sbuffare una risata e «Non a Serpeverde, eh? Sì, è vero, la tua testa mi ricorda proprio quella di uno che… oh sì… ma certo!» non ci fu una vera pausa, ma per Harry fu eterna. Trattenne il respiro fino a quando il Cappello Parlante non esclamò il nome di una delle quattro Casate.  
 

«Harry Styles!» quel nome attirò l’attenzione di Louis Tomlinson, seduto fra i suoi compagni di casata, durante la prima cena ad Hogwarts. Fino a quel momento, in cui il Cappello Parlante stava smistando i ragazzi del primo anno, Louis non aveva dato i segni di interessarsi granché agli eventi, se non agli undicenni che avevano l’onore di entrare a far parte della _sua_ prestigiosa famiglia.  
Fino a quel momento non aveva avuto nessuna delusione, quei quattro ragazzini smistati a Serpeverde li aveva già adocchiati e messi in conto di buon grado, ma a quel nome non poté fare a meno che voltarsi verso il centro della sala Grande e prestare tutta la sua concentrazione.  
Vide per primo il cespuglio corvino e poi, di nuovo, quella faccia da rospetto. Un’altra smorfia gli si dipinse in viso, tramutata subito in un ghigno quando pensò che fosse ovvio dove quello sfigato sarebbe finito.  
Sentì «GRIFONDORO» e piano il suo sorriso si trasformò in profonda delusione.  
Affrancò quella sorpresa con una alzata di spalle colpa di finta sufficienza. D’altronde, esisteva una categoria ben più peggiore degli sfigati in Tassorosso: i Grifondoro.  
Lo stupido era stato lui a non darlo per scontato.  
 

☼

   
Anche il secondo incontro ha la sua importanza. Per quanto si dica il contrario, diffidate sempre perché esso serve a confermare le prime impressioni.  
Se Louis considerava Harry uno sfigato destinato ai Tassorosso, col secondo incontro avrebbe confermato la sua ipotesi – fondata su solide basi - nonostante il rospetto fosse stato smistato in Grifondoro.  
Se Harry aveva considerato Louis un altezzoso bigotto dal quale avrebbe dovuto stare il più lontano possibile, il secondo incontro… fu una sfiga perché a quanto pare i suoi piani non stavano seguendo la giusta rotta.  
Accadde verso la fine della settimana, dopo la prima lezione di Pozioni.  
Harry aveva felicemente scoperto di amare la sua nuova scuola, nonché quello straordinario castello che ne aveva sempre una nuova da fargli scoprire. Era ancora scioccato dalle scale a cui piace cambiare e dai quadri che parlano, nonché dai fantasmi che gironzolano indisturbati per Hogwarts. Sì, era tutto meraviglioso.  
Perfino le lezioni e studiare! Agitare la bacchetta e pronunciare correttamente gli incantesimi. Volare su una scopa! Non era eccezionale, anzi, era piuttosto goffo… ma il Quidditch sembrava uno sport emozionante! – che non avrebbe praticato MAI. Ancora non aveva ben capito come funzionasse, ma solo il fatto che si dovesse volare su una scopa VOLANTE sembrava meraviglioso.  
Per tutta la barba di Merlino – esclamazione che usava da pochissimo tempo – adorava essere un mago!  
La lezione di Pozioni lo entusiasmava, ma non troppo. E il motivo principale era il fatto che dovessero condividerla con i Serpeverde. Per fortuna non con Louis Tomlinson, di due anni più grande, e la sua combriccola di amici regolarmente abilitati, per lignaggio e cose del genere, ad essergli amico o, per come la vedeva Harry, abbastanza idioti da essere alla sua altezza. Nonostante l’assenza del _succhiasangue,_ i Serpeverde sembravano essere _tutti_ degli arroganti insopportabili. Ciò nonostante, Harry Styles non sembrava andare poi così male nemmeno in quella materia.  
A fine lezione, ci impiegò più tempo, rispetto a tutti, nel sistemare il calderone, il mortaio e tutti gli altri utensili per poi prendere i libri e uscire. Così quando attraversò la porta antica dell’aula umida di Pozioni, nascosta nei sotterranei del castello, si imbatté in un gruppo di Serpeverde.  
Louis Tomlinson, uno di loro, appena uscito dalla sala comune dei Serpeverde e diretto a lezione di Trasfigurazioni, lo intravide subito e «Styles!» lo chiamò. Harry si limitò ad una alzata d’occhi al cielo e per distrarsi pensò a quanto fosse meravigliosa la magia che incantava il soffitto della sala grande.  
«Ohi, c’è nessuno dentro questa testa da rospo?» lo pungolò Louis, tentando di ottenere la sua attenzione. Quando Harry gli puntò gli occhi addosso, nei suoi goliardici e glaciali, lo fissò seccato.  
«Ciao».  
Louis lo colpì piano all’altezza dello stemma di Grifondoro inciso sulla sua divisa.  
«Grifondoro, eh?» puntò le iridi sul Leone di profilo nell’atto di ruggire per poi incanalare il suo sguardo negli occhi di un verde folgorante che esprimeva tutto il coraggio che doveva star usando per fronteggiarlo _alla pari._  
Tutti uguali, i _Grifotonti –_ pensò Louis – sempre pronti a dimostrare quanto la loro forza d’animo possa renderli all’altezza della situazione. Lo soppesò da capo a piedi e fece una smorfia, indietreggiando. Rimaneva pur sempre un Nato Babbano insulso.  
Harry tentò di sorpassarlo per incamminarsi lungo il corridoio, ma Louis lo fermò mettendosi rapido davanti a lui.  
«Scappi? Hai forse paura di me?».  
A Harry scappò una risata, prima di guardarlo, oltremodo sorpreso dal fatto che Louis credesse davvero che lui fosse intimorito dalla sua persona.  
«Affatto, la verità è più semplice di quanto il tuo cervello possa arrivare a capire: tu non mi piaci, la tua arroganza mi dà ai nervi così come la mia faccia da rospo e il mio sangue _sporco_ non piacciono a te. La cosa è piuttosto semplice, comprendi?».  
Louis serrò la mascella e si sforzò di sfotterlo con un ghigno.  
«Limpidissimo, direi» rispose, sorprendentemente d’accordo con il ragazzino più piccolo. Harry saettò il suo sguardo negl’occhi limpidi di Louis, un po’ incerto sul da farsi, poi annuì e «perfetto» concluse, cercando nuovamente di farsi strada. Una manciata di passi e Louis fu di nuovo davanti a lui, a ostacolargli il passaggio.  
«Ma c’è una cosa, ancora» con l’indice alzato, costrinse il Grifondoro ad indietreggiare fino a raggiungere una parete, dove lo schiacciò con prepotenza. «Non provare mai più a darmi dell’idiota senza cervello o ti fatturo l’esistenza, Styles» Harry lo sfidò con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure mentre si appuntava mentalmente quell’espressione (minacciosa) davvero carina.  
«Quindi capisci davvero ciò che ti dico: buono a sapersi. Ci si vede, Louis Tomlinson» replicò, spingendo il Serpeverde a indietreggiare con una spalla contro la sua spalla. Louis fu troppo sorpreso per reagire prontamente a quella risposta e così, mentre lo guardava correre via, meditò per la seconda volta vendetta.  
Il secondo incontro servì veramente a confermare le prime impressioni.  
Per Harry, Louis non solo era veramente troppo pallido da confermargli l’idea che fosse un vampiro, ma divenne ufficialmente il pallone gonfiato che gli era sembrato fin dal principio, facile perfino da sgonfiare senza nemmeno l’uso della magia.  
Per Louis, invece, Harry non solo continuava ad essere tremendamente _cutie,_ con quella faccetta da rospo, ma ai suoi occhi ottenne ufficialmente la parte che gli aspettava di diritto, quella di nemico giurato, che doveva assolutamente essere messo a tacere.  
 

☼

   
Da questo punto in poi è ovvio pensare e immaginare che Louis non desse pace a Harry e che Harry a stento riuscisse a sopportarlo, senza sfuriare tutto il nervosismo che quell’essere era in grado di fargli provare. Ma fu proprio per uno dei soliti dispetti di Louis, che poi lui e Harry si ritrovarono a incamminarsi sulla via dell’amicizia.  
Ora, come avrete ipotizzato, Louis Tomlinson non era propriamente una bella persona ma su una cosa devo ammettere che aveva proprio ragione.  
Perché se tra l’amicizia e l’amore intercorre la distanza di un solo bacio, chi sta in mezzo all’odio e all’amicizia è proprio un bel cazzotto nello stomaco. Come ipotizzato da Louis, insomma.  
Perché sì, Harry e Louis divennero amici - beh, a grandi linee - proprio quando Harry, perdendo la pazienza durante l’ennesimo dispetto di Louis, gli si avventò inferocito, piantandogli a sorpresa un bel cazzotto all’altezza dello stomaco.  
   
Non era una novità che un Grifondoro e un Serpeverde finissero per bisticciare, arrivando ad usare perfino le mani – e le gambe. Accadeva sin dagli albori di Hogwarts, perfino Godric Grifondoro e Salazar Serpeverde avevano avuto sempre le discussioni più accese.  
Quella tra Louis e Harry, quindi, sembrò molto insignificante per i motivi per cui accadde, ma ovviamente abbastanza interessante agli occhi di chi poté assistere alla scena.  
Risalito dai sotterranei dopo una lezione di Pozioni, Harry era corso nel giardino di fronte all’aula di Trasfigurazioni. Non si era sbagliato, quando vi trovò Louis e la sua compagnia di amici.  
Prima cosa sbagliata che fece, _d’impulso,_ fu prenderlo alle spalle e spingerlo con cattiveria. Louis, ovviamente, capitombolò fra i suoi compagni che lo sorressero alla bell’e meglio, prima di girarsi con sguardo omicida verso chi lo aveva spintonato.  
Ciò nonostante, poi non fu sorpreso di ritrovarsi l’espressione livida di Harry Styles.  
Quel rospo gli sembrava _tenero_ anche in quello stato. Rise in un ghigno che fece apparire il suo viso smunto ancor più tagliente del solito.  
«LO SO CHE SEI STATO TU!» gli urlò il Grifondoro addosso, dandogli ancora più soddisfazione. Louis si finse sorpreso, mentre bloccava i suoi amici dal prendere iniziativa contro il Grifondoro: «Non ho proprio idea di cosa tu stia parlando» affermò. Vide Harry stringere le mani in due pugni mentre con un mugolio insofferente cercava di tenere a bada la propria rabbia. E cosa poteva fare, quindi, un Serpeverde, se non istigarlo fino ad ottenere ciò che voleva?  
«Lo sai, sì, che la mia vita non ruota attorno alla tua, ranocchio?».  
A quel punto, Harry non seppe più contenersi. Perché era certo. Ne era sicuro, dopo tutto ciò che aveva dovuto passare, a causa di quel tipaccio _succhiasangue._  
«NON DIRE STRONZATE! SONO SETTIMANE CHE MI RENDI LA VITA UN INFERNO. LO SO CHE SEI STATO TU! QUEL ROSPO NEL MIO CALDERONE CE LO HAI MESSO TU!» urlò, attirando l’attenzione di Niall che, lì nei dintorni, gli si avvicinò di slancio per impedirgli di prendersi a cazzotti col Serpeverde. Harry, di questo, tanto era fuori di sé, nemmeno se ne accorse.  
Louis rise, ululando. «Styles, davvero pensI che io abbia così tanta considerazione di ciò che ti riguarda? Non sei nessuno, fattene una ragione. Quel rospo ci sarà finito per sbaglio o… ma che diavolo mi importa!? Và, torna da dove sei venuto, riunisciti ai tuoi simile, ranocchio, prima che tu possa pentirti delle tue azioni», sì, per quanto velata fosse, quella era una provocazione bella e buona.  
Harry esplose, liberandosi della presa di Niall che subito urlò il suo nome, e si avventò su di Louis tirandogli un cazzotto sullo stomaco, al quale, dopo vari gemiti di dolore, seguì da parte del Serpeverde un pugno in pieno viso.  
Subito attorno a loro si accerchiarono diverse persone, mentre continuavano a tirarsi calci e pugni finendo per rotolare sul terreno umidiccio dell’atrio.  
C’era chi gridava il nome di Louis e chi patteggiava per il Grifondoro, per il primino che aveva avuto così _coraggio_ da mettersi in lite con un Serpeverde.  
A dividerli fu la preside stessa, _una donna dall'aspetto piuttosto severo, che portava un paio di occhiali squadrati di forma identica ai segni che il gatto aveva intorno agli occhi. Anche lei indossava un mantello, ma color smeraldo. I capelli neri erano raccolti in uno chignon 1. _  
Minerva McGranitt agitando la bacchetta « _Immobilus»_ scandì austera, paralizzando il Grifondoro e il Serpeverde coinvolti nella rissa. Vederli a terra, immobili, in quella posizione intrecciata veramente _scomoda_ sembrò strano agli occhi di tutti gli studenti che sparirono, poi, alla velocità della luce quando si resero conto di avere la Preside in persona, lì, davanti ai loro occhi.  
«Styles, Tomlinson. È finito il momento di dare spettacolo nel cortile della scuola» li rimproverò. Quando con un altro gesto veloce del polso, furono liberati dall’incantesimo che li teneva ancorati come una coppietta di amanti, Harry e Louis si spinsero tra loro per allontanarsi e rimettersi in piedi. Si guardarono in cagnesco, con i capelli in disordine e le divise di entrambi sporche di terra ed erbacce, ma non per molto, grazie ancora alla Professoressa McGranitt che con un colpo di tosse, li rimise alla sua attenzione: « Non fatevi prendere per le orecchie e seguitemi immediatamente nel mio ufficio.»  
Lungo il tragitto, Harry pensò che per colpa di Louis sarebbe stato espulso. Già si immaginava la delusione dipinta sui visi dei suoi genitori e per questo gettò uno sguardo incollerito – ancora – verso Louis che, dal suo canto, camminava fiero nonostante l’andatura un po’ acciaccata dovuta probabilmente ai colpi subiti.  
Louis non stava pensando a nulla, ma l’idea che Harry Styles sarebbe stato certamente punito per averlo ingiustamente, o meglio senza prove, attaccato, lo inorgogliva quel tanto da renderlo tronfio e pieno di soddisfazione.  
Tutto scemò quando nell’ufficio della Preside, la Professoressa McGranitt, nella sua posizione austera, annunciò loro che «siete entrambi in punizione».  
Se la reazione di Harry fu abbassare il capo, piuttosto sconsolato ma decisamente rassicurato dalla consapevolezza di non essere stato espulso, quella di Louis fu un tantino più animata.  
«MA PROFESSORESSA!» urlò istericamente.  
Minerva McGranitt si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio, quell’espressione era inequivocabile quanto il suo disappunto.  
Louis sapeva cosa stesse rischiando, quindi in un primo momento si morse la sua lingua, mandando giù tutto il veleno mentre guardava torvo il Grifondoro affianco a sé.  
«Non me lo sarei mai aspettato da te, Styles. Dovresti onorare la Casa alla quale appartieni e non il contrario» iniziò la strigliata, ignorando la furia che imperversava nel Serpeverde. «Mi dispiace, professoressa» miagolò il Grifondoro, a testa china. Quanto si vergognava!  
«E tu, Tomlinson, dovresti dare l’esempio a quelli del primo anno e non-»  
«Ma Professoressa! È stato _lui_ a iniziare! Cosa avrei dovuto fare, subire? Non è onorevole per un Serp-» protestò Louis interrompendola. La McGranitt, in ogni caso, non gliela fece passare liscia: «L’onore, Tomlinson, sta anche nel portare rispetto alle persone più grandi di te e non nell’interromperle mentre queste stanno parlando».  
Louis tacque dopo un «mi scusi», a denti stretti, maledicendo la fortuna che Harry Styles aveva avuto nell’essere stati beccati dalla Preside che era, palesemente, a favore dei Grifondoro.  
«Ovviamente ora mi toccherà togliere dei punti ad entrambe le vostre case» riprese, dopo una profetica pausa. «Ebbene: 20 punti in meno a Grifondoro e a Serpeverde» annunciò.  
Louis mugugnò infastidito, senza il coraggio di guardare la professoressa per manifestargli il senso di ingiustizia che stava provando.  
Harry, ancora, non fece e disse niente. Davvero, doveva star sentendosi un miracolato.  
«Ora ritornate alle vostre lezioni, è lì che dovreste impegnare _tutte le vostre energie._ Alla fine della giornata scolastica fatevi trovare nell’aula del Professor Rüf, sconterete con lui la vostra punizione».  
Harry e Louis si guardarono disperatamente, mentre davano le spalle alla professoressa di Trasfigurazione, per poi incamminarsi fuori dall’ufficio – quello si poté considerare il primo gesto di complicità fra i due: la disperazione, perché entrambi conoscevano il professore di Storia della Magia e quella punizione sarebbe stata _una vera tortura._  
Insolito pensare che fu grazie alla McGranitt.  
La preside di Hogwarts li guardò, rigida nella sua posizione, fino a quando i due ragazzini, con passo mogio, sparirono oltre il gargoyle.  
«Oh Minerva cara, non sarai stata troppo dura con quei ragazzi? In fondo, non sono stati né i primi, né saranno di certo gli ultimi a farsi la guerra». Parlò _un uomo magro e molto vecchio, a giudicare dall'argento dei capelli e della barba; dietro gli occhiali a mezzaluna aveva due occhi di un azzurro chiaro, luminosi e scintillanti, e il naso era molto lungo e ricurvo, come se fosse stato rotto almeno due volte. L'uomo_ , dipinto in uno dei quadri nella parete dietro la scrivania, _si chiamava Albus Silente 2_.  
Non aveva perso la sua voce né il suo sguardo vispo. La Professoressa McGranitt si voltò, col mento alzato per guardarlo, e un po’ di malinconia attraversò i suoi occhi di gatto. L’assenza di quell’uomo, di quel vecchio e caro amico, si faceva sentire ogni giorno sempre più prepotentemente.  
«Oh Albus, non ti ci mettere anche tu, suvvia» replicò lei, spazientita sedendosi sulla poltrona e dandogli le spalle.  
«In punizione con Cuthbert, non vorrai farli morire… di noia!» ironizzò lui.  
Ciò che non sapete è che al quadro di Albus Silente piaceva davvero molto parlare, da quando non poteva più passeggiare avanti e indietro per il suo studio in particolar modo; quindi in quell’ufficio era un continuo chiacchiericcio, dalle prime luce del mattino fino a notte tarda. Ma Minerva McGranitt, benché non fosse cambiata poi molto in quegli anni, si era abituata a sentirlo come fosse un suono in sottofondo e lo lasciava fare, cullata da una nostalgia che non le dava tregua.  
«Hai proprio scoperto il mio piano malvagio, Albus, ora cosa farai per fermarmi?» rispose beffarda, sorridendo sotto i baffi sinuosi da gatta.  
Albus Silente ridacchiò, e fu come i bei vecchi tempi.  
   
Harry e Louis corsero in silenzio giù per le scale a chiocciola e, soltanto una volta fuori dall’ufficio della Preside, l’uno affianco all’altro, con i volti girati per guardarsi, si fronteggiarono con astio e risentimento.  
«Sarai contento, ora. Hai fatto perdere alla mia Casa un sacco di punti» come se la punizione col professore di Storia della Magia non fosse ulteriormente seccante.  
«Se non mi avessi fatto cucinare un povero rospo, facendo impuzzolentire tutta l’aula, a quest’ora non ci ritroveremmo qui. È colpa tua!» replicò testardo Harry.  
Louis sbuffò. «Quindi la nostra povera Miss Styles ci ha lasciato quest’oggi? Cotta dal marito, che drammatica fine, la sua» lo prese in giro, sorridendo nell’ennesimo fastidioso ghigno.  
Harry strinse i pugni, pronto a sferrargliene un altro. Si arrestò grazie al pensiero che alle proprie spalle ci fosse la McGranitt pronta a cacciarlo dalla scuola a calci nel sedere se solo avesse fatto un altro passo falso.  
«Me la pagherai, _Louis_ » disse soltanto. Non sapeva come, né quando… ma per un attimo in lui ebbe la meglio quella parte da serpe che il cappello parlante doveva aver rintracciato nella sua personalità.  
Il viso di Louis si illuminò di finta gioia, con una mano sul petto «Oh, ora ci chiamiamo per nome? Allora a stasera, Harry» replicò, iniziando ad allontanarsi.  
Harry lo fissò fino a quando non sparì e poi guardò il vuoto per un tempo indefinito.  
«Harry!» si ridestò quando la voce di Niall, che correva verso di lui, lo chiamò con tono preoccupato. «Cosa è successo?»  
Harry fece spallucce. «In punizione, con Tomlinson. E, ah sì, 20 punti in meno a Grifondoro… mi dispiace tanto» concluse con tristezza. Niall ridacchiò, afferrandolo per una spalla e «ma non preoccuparti, io li perdo per strada quotidianamente! Ci rifaremo con il Quidditch!» lo rincuorò sorridendogli.  
Iniziarono a camminare, facendo un tratto di strada insieme prima di separarsi per raggiungere ognuno la propria lezione.  
Prima di salutarlo, Niall ci tenne a dargli un consiglio: «Comunque, la prossima volta che vuoi affrontare quell’idiota di Louis, usa la bacchetta. Tu sei un mago, Harry! Le scazzottate lasciamole ai Babbani».  
E non aveva tutti i torti, Niall.  
 

☼

   
Harry si incamminò verso l'aula del professore di Storia della Magia con lo stesso entusiasmo con cui un condannato al bacio del dissennatore avrebbe camminato verso la propria morte. Pensare di dover trascorrere la fine di quella giornata assieme a un fantasma tedioso e un arrogante Serpeverde, non gli dava pace nel fargli credere che l'Inferno, in realtà, fosse esattamente quello e che lui ci fosse finito per sbaglio, ingiustamente. Condannato per aver ucciso un povero rospo.  
Entrò nell'aula dopo aver bussato. Due ragazzi, di cui uno riconobbe subito la sagoma e i capelli, gli davano le spalle mentre il professor Rüf sedeva dietro la cattedra con la stessa espressione indecifrabile sul volto.  
«Buonasera Professore» salutò educatamente, prima di sedersi il più lontano possibile dal Serpeverde, Louis, che si era voltato a guardarlo con un barlume di speranza. Come se fino a quel momento si fosse disperato al pensiero di poter davvero morire di noia.  
«Larry Stylinson!» lo chiamò erroneamente. Harry alzò un sopracciglio, dopotutto non era ancora abituato ai consueti errori del professore. Anche perché da un insegnante che aveva una memoria impeccabile e sapeva ogni minimo fatto storico, anche vecchio di 3000 anni, era assurdo pensare che facesse confusione con i nomi e i cognomi dei suoi studenti.  
Il terzo ragazzo, con un giornalino tra le mani a nascondere il viso, rise sonoramente mentre Louis mugugnava sofferente «Prof! Louis Tomlinson e Harry Styles! Gliel'ho già detto, siamo due persone! Due!».  
Solo a quel punto Harry capì che ce l'aveva con lui, così si alzò e si avvicinò prontamente alla cattedra: «Mi dica, professor Rüf».  
Il fantasma lo guardò con occhi vitrei. A Harry sembrò che pensasse a quando lo avesse richiamato alla cattedra per parlargli, perché senz'altro non ricordava cosa volesse dirgli.  
«Oh certo, certo. Mettiti vicino al tuo compagno, così posso controllarti meglio. Ho la cataratta, e non ci vedo molto bene».  
Harry annuì, imbarazzato, e senza aggiungere nulla si sedette in prima fila, accanto a Louis.  
«Mica lo sa che ha tirato le cuoia!» esclamò Louis, subito. Harry lo ignorò.  
«Un secolo che è morto e nessuno ha avuto la prontezza di farglielo sapere!»  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. Louis parlava tanto. Harry lo sapeva soltanto perché spesso si era ritrovato a osservarlo distrattamente, seguito dal solito gruppo di Serpeverde, ed era sempre, sempre in una fomentata discussione con uno dei suoi amici. Ora, sicuramente disperato per dieci minuti in solitudine, in compagnia di un fantasma e di un tipo apparentemente poco socievole, doveva aver deciso di parlare con lui riguadagnandosi il tempo perduto. Con Harry Styles. Il rospo a cui non dava tregua.  
Eh sì, Louis doveva essere veramente disperato.  
«Professore, mi scusi, ma mentre siamo qui in punizione con lei, dobbiamo fare qualcosa?»  
Il fantasma del professor Rüf sembrò pensarci.  
«In effetti, Larry, ora che mi ci fai pensare, dovrei assegnarvi qualche cosa da fare»  
Louis gli tirò una gomitata che lo fece piegare verso di lui e alla quale Harry rispose pestandogli un piede.  
Il fantasma, completamente ignaro di tali comportamenti, continuò: «Se non avete dei compiti da fare, commentatemi uno dei vostri periodi storici preferiti, minimo tre pergamene».  
Fu Louis a prendere subito parola, parlandogli sottovoce: «Che tu sia dato in pasto a un Troll di montagna, Harry Styles!» per maledirlo, senza mandarglielo a dire.  
Harry, dopo aver ringraziato il professore, si voltò verso Louis e, ingenuamente, gli chiese: «secondo te per periodo storico intendeva uno riguardante il mondo magico oppure uno in generale?»  
Louis lo guardò schifato, dall'alto verso il basso: «prima o poi al San Mungo apriranno un reparto solo per te, Styles. Abbi fiducia» replicò sarcasticamente.  
Harry fece spallucce e poi negò sussurrando: «per i coglioni invece c'è solo da perdere le speranze».  
Quando Louis, con voce grossa (o beh, stridula, nel suo caso) tentò di replicare con un «Come diavolo ti permetti, lurid-» fu interrotto dal terzo ragazzo, fino a quel momento silenzioso poche file dietro di loro, che abbassando il giornalino «Perché voi due non vi prendete una stanza da Madama Rosmerta e la finite di fare i gay ingenui?» sentenziò.  
A Louis sembrò veramente che uscisse del fumo dalle orecchie, tanto quelle parole lo avevano fatto arrabbiare, ma quando si girò per urlare (ancor più istericamente di prima) la voce gli si spezzò facendogli uscire un cinguettio imbarazzante.  
«Ihhhh» a Harry ricordò vagamente il rumore della pentola a pressione, o l’acqua del tè quando è pronta. Per questo fu subito incuriosito da quella reazione e si voltò a guardare ammirato colui che era riuscito a sgonfiare letteralmente quel pallone gonfiato di Louis Tomlinson.  
Così, in un silenzio davvero strano, Harry guardò prima il Serpeverde e poi il terzo ragazzo.  
Non indagò ulteriormente, anche se avrebbe potuto usare il momento a suo vantaggio chiedendo il perché Louis stesse reagendo in quel modo, ma il giornalino che il ragazzo aveva avuto fra le mani fino a quel momento catturò tutta la sua attenzione.  
«È un fumetto quello?» domandò con gli occhi lucidi. Lo sconosciuto che già ammirava per due motivi precisi (il mutismo di Louis e il fumetto in questione) guardò verso il basso e con un sorriso smagliante (e disarmante) annuì compiaciuto: «Sì, anche tu sei un appassionato?».  
Ma torniamo al nostro caro Serpeverde, che fino a quel momento si era letteralmente sgonfiato di tutta quell’aria da gradasso, mentre guardava il suo mito interagire con quel dannato rospo seduto al suo fianco.  
Era Zayn Malik, ex Capitano, nonché ex portiere della squadra di Corvonero e campione del torneo tremaghi, svoltosi l’anno precedente.  
Se Louis aveva perso tutto il suo smalto da serpe e non aveva reagito alla provocazione di quel ragazzo, il motivo era semplicissimo: Zayn Malik era l’emblema di tutto ciò a cui Louis tentava di ambire. Ancor prima di entrare a far parte come studente a Hogwarts, Louis conosceva ogni cosa del leggendario Zayn Malik, perciò ritrovarselo lì era davvero un colpo alla sua sanità mentale.  
Popolarità, maestria, fierezza, onore… erano queste tutte le caratteristiche che aveva sempre agognato per sé e che quel ragazzo aveva dimostrato a tutti di avere.  
Zayn era stato l’immaginario a cui aveva sempre ambito e se ora allungava la mano, poteva toccarlo. Incredibile. Oh sì, Louis voleva essere proprio come Zayn Malik, anzi, migliore di lui!  
In quel momento si ridestò, consapevole che in tutto quell’idillio ci fosse qualcosa che non andasse.  
Harry stava ammirando come i disegni del fumetto fossero in movimento, come le immagini della Gazzetta del Profeta, e Zayn era entusiasta – lo si percepiva da come gli occhi scuri gli brillassero di gioia – nel spiegargli che, sì, nel mondo magico erano ancora pochi i fumettisti che facevano della loro passione un lavoro, ma quei pochi era delle vere e proprie perle rare.  
«Un momento» intervenne Louis in un sussurro, gettando un’occhiata verso il fantasma. « _Tu_ sei Zayn Malik» lo indicò. Harry fissò Louis con cipiglio. Non capiva cosa ci fosse di strano. Quando il Serpeverde lo guardò, cercando una complicità che non ottenne, si voltò seccato verso Zayn, di nuovo, che «Sì, penso di sapere anch’io chi sono… da diciotto anni, più o meno» rispose schernendolo con un sorriso impertinente. Harry, se possibile, adorò ancor di più il modo in cui si prese gioco di Louis e sghignazzò.  
Louis, paonazzo, si schiarì la voce prima di riaprire bocca.  
«Nel senso, cosa ci fai _qui_ se ti sei diplomato l’anno scorso?» riuscì finalmente a rendere chiaro il senso di stranezza nel ritrovarsi il suo mito seduto a pochi banchi dietro di lui.  
Harry spostò nuovamente lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro e con stupore «Oh, anche tu studiavi qui?» chiese, perché era evidente che quel ragazzo fosse più grande di entrambi.  
Louis lo guardò bieco, nuovamente quell’espressione schifata che gli riservava sempre in qualsiasi occasione. Ovvio che Harry Styles non avesse proprio idea di chi fosse lo straordinario Zayn Malik.  
Harry, dal canto suo, lo ignorò. Come faceva sempre.  
«Sto facendo praticantato col professor Rüf. Se riesco ad arrivare alla fine di questi dodici mesi e a fare in modo che si ricordi il mio nome e il motivo per cui lo assisto quotidianamente, posso riuscire a realizzare il mio sogno: entrare nel gruppo di ricercatori storici, raccomandato da uno dei migliori professori in circolazione – beh _in quanto fantasma_!». Harry annuì, profondamente ammirato. La reazione di Louis, invece, non fu la medesima.  
_Tutto qui?_ Riusciva soltanto a pensare a quanto fossero deludenti le ambizioni di colui che tanto aveva ammirato. Lo guardò con sufficienza, mentre pensava che, di certo, nel corso della sua vita, avrebbe potuto dimostrare di essere migliore del ricordo che tutti si erano fatti di Zayn Malik, il leggendario vincitore del torneo tremaghi.  
«Mayn Zalik, si avvicini a me, in fretta» lo chiamò il fantasma. Zayn guardò Harry e sorrise: «Ho ancora 9 mesi a disposizione, ci riuscirò» esclamò facendogli l’occhiolino. Harry gli riconsegnò il fumetto che aveva tenuto in mano per sfogliarlo, ma Zayn lo fermò con un palmo della mano: «Tienilo, è un regalo per un appassionato come me. Spero ti piaccia, i disegni sono opera mia!» Harry lo ringraziò più e più volte, anche quando Zayn ritornò al suo posto una mezz’ora più tardi, mentre Louis per tutto il tempo non aveva fatto altro che canzonarlo, fingendosi di divertirsi nel prenderlo in giro, quando in realtà – benché fosse deluso dalle scelte di Zayn – non poteva fare a meno di provare _invidia_ nei confronti di quel Grifondoro al quale sembrava bastare un sorrisetto da ranocchio innocente per conquistare la simpatia degli altri, anche di tipi famosi come il Corvonero.  
Harry, per quanto si sforzasse di ignorarlo, si era reso conto dell’interesse che Louis provava per Zayn e dell’invidia che lo stava logorando e sfogando su di lui. Lo ignorò per leggere tutto il fumetto che Zayn gli aveva concesso di tenere, stupendosi senza mai farci l’abitudine alle immagini in movimento che rendevano quel fumetto una sottospecie di cartone animato _ma anche più straordinario._ Lo finì ben presto, divorandolo, e quando tirò dritto la testa davanti a sé, sentì con violenza il ritorno alla realtà. Non fu traumatico soltanto perché si trovava a Hogwarts. E lo fu, perché Louis Tomlinson sedeva ancora accanto a lui.  
Si voltò a guardarlo, notando immediatamente quelle iridi di stalattiti fuse saettare verso la pergamena bianca sotto il suo muso, che attendeva placida di essere scritta. Harry si lasciò scappare un sorrisetto divertito.  
Era ovvio che il Serpeverde volesse leggere quel fumetto. Il suo maledetto orgoglio, però, gli impediva di renderglielo noto.  
Harry Styles non avrebbe voluto dargli una tale soddisfazione, ma era così ansioso di poter commentare con qualcuno ciò che aveva letto che si ritrovò a constatare che fosse disperato, se gli andava bene che fosse proprio Louis.  
Ci girò attorno.  
«Io ho finito…non è che vorresti leggerlo invece di fare i compiti?».  
Louis alzò il mento e lo osservò prudente. Per un attimo gli sembrò un cucciolo cresciuto in solitudine quando entra in contatto per la prima volta con un altro essere vivente. Glielo offrì avvicinandoglielo. Louis reagì con una smorfia, guardando di soppiatto verso Zayn per accertarsi che non li stesse ancora tenendo d’occhio.  
Harry insistette allungandoglielo e aggiungendo: «Allora? Lo vuoi o no?».  
Louis alzò gli occhi sul viso del Grifondoro e lo fissò con austerità, cercando di nascondere alla bell’e meglio la propria curiosità. «Di cosa parla?»  
_Di esseri umani privi di magia che entrano in guerra con una forma aliena di intelligenza sovraumana._  
«Di famiglie come la tua, sì, di Purosangue rispettabilissimi che… governano il mondo. Tutto il mondo» disse Harry, inventando di suo pugno. Tremò, quando dietro di sé sentì Zayn sogghignare divertito.  
Una scintilla di _fuoco_ attraversò gli occhi cristallini di Louis: ora Harry sapeva che cosa servisse per fondere quel gelo lì dentro. _Un briciolo di furbizia._  
Louis glielo strappò letteralmente di mano tirandoselo a sé e iniziando a leggere quelle pagina non appena vi nascose il viso al suo interno, senza proferire parola.  
«Prego» borbottò il Grifondoro, sorridendo tronfio, per poi iniziare a fare i propri compiti.  
   
Una ventina di minuti dopo, lo stesso fumetto che gli era stato strappato di mano con tanto vigore, gli venne lanciato con la stessa verve sulla pergamena sulla quale stava scrivendo. Il commento di Louis fu «ti credi così tanto spiritoso, eh ranocchio?». Ma, a dispetto dal suo solito, non sembrava affatto in collera con lui.  
Harry prese tra le mani il fumetto, spostandolo appena di lato, mentre guardava Louis con un sorrisetto beffardo. «Ti è piaciuto, eh? Hai visto che figata pazzesca quando combattono, usando quelle armi supertecnologiche e facendo il culo agli alieni? Wow!» disse tutto d’un fiato, mentre gli occhi gli brillavano di euforia.  
Louis lo osservò placido per qualche secondo, come se volesse gustarsi quella visione. Difatti, all’insaputa del Grifondoro, felice in quel modo, con il ritorno delle fossette ai lati della bocca, era scioccamente troppo tenero. Si limitò a rispondergli, infine, con un’alzata di spalle «Noi avremmo risolto in un decimo di secondo, con una maledizione senza perdono» commentò asciutto. _Ma in realtà gli era piaciuto da morire._  
«È la parte di cui vado più fiero» gli bisbigliò Zayn, attirando l’attenzione di entrambi. Louis lo vide mentre faceva l’occhiolino al ragazzo seduto accanto a sé. Saettò lo sguardo su Harry, che gli sorrideva affabile, e si indispettì, borbottando qualcosa che non capì nemmeno lui; perciò senza aggiungere altro, riprese i compiti di Astronomia fino alla fine delle tre ore di punizione.  
Anche se, di tanto in tanto, inconsciamente, si ritrovava a girarsi verso l’altro per osservarlo. Chissà che cosa ricercasse in lui, in quegli attimi di alienazione. Sta di fatto che ogni volta, il Serpeverde tornava a guardare la pergamena maledicendosi e ricordandosi: «Non puoi e non devi fare amicizia con lui».  
   
 

  
_We just try to keep those secrets in our lives_  
_And if they find out, will it all go wrong?_  
 

☼

   
Harry confermò la sua tesi in breve tempo: i Serpeverde erano tutti delle piantagrane. Da quando Louis Tomlinson aveva di poco mollato la presa su di lui, schernendolo di rado e utilizzando molto di meno le situazioni a portata di mano per stuzzicare la sua impazienza, ci avevano pensato i Serpeverde del suo stesso anno a sostituirlo. E questo da quando Louis aveva commissionato loro di mettere il famoso rospo nel suo calderone. Quindi, in pratica, alla fine dei fatti era sempre colpa di Louis.  
Harry, comunque, aveva tentato di esercitarsi con gli incantesimi, nel tempo libero, per potersi difendere alla pari, ma ciò nonostante, almeno una volta alla settimana, per un dispetto o qualsiasi altra burla, andavano a cercarlo come fosse un appuntamento inderogabile.  
Aveva imparato perfino i nomi dei molestatori che avevano preso il brutto vizio di torturarlo: Max, Jay, Tom, Nathan e Siva. In cinque contro uno solo, quel numero era sì capace di fargli mancare i bei vecchi tempi in cui doveva vedersela soltanto con Louis.  
A proposito di lui. Louis si era dato alla macchia da quando quel dì in punizione con Harry Styles, aveva avuto il dubbio che davvero potesse _farselo come amico._  
Lo stesso in cui aveva avuto la fortuna di incontrare la leggenda, Zayn Malik, il modello di tutte le sue ambizioni. Colui che, alla fine, le aveva perfino deluse.  
Era ovvio, quindi, che si sentisse un po’ perso… con tutte quelle novità.  
Se ne stava spesso per i fatti suoi, parlava sempre di meno e durante le lezioni ascoltava l’insegnante, piuttosto che distrarsi come sempre. Perché farlo, significava dare modo alla fonte più vigorosa dei suoi pensieri di accendersi e tormentarlo senza dargli pace.  
Prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto scendere a patti. Evitò quel pensiero, per la prima volta, mentre passava davanti al bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta.  
«Oh povero ragazzo!» si lagnava il fantasma della ragazza, aggirandosi verso le alte finestre che affacciavano sul ponte di pietra della scuola. «Povero ragazzo! Che brutti ragazzacci! Lasciatelo in pace!» urlava disperata nemmeno fosse toccata a lei la sorte del ragazzo che tanto piangeva.  
Louis, che usciva dall’ufficio del professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, si incuriosì e le andò incontro.  
«Mirtilla, che succede?»  
« _VOI»_ urlò quando si voltò verso Louis, planando in picchiata verso il Serpeverde che inchiodò sul posto. «È per dei cattivoni come VOI che le persone non possono più vivere in pace, ahhhh» lo accusò, piangendo ancora e correndo subito nel cubicolo del bagno in cui era morta a causa del Basilisco. «Povero ragazzo! Povero, povero ragazzo!»  
Louis rimase col dubbio per un po’, impalato sul posto, poi decise che non poteva starsene lì, come uno stoccafisso, a sentire Mirtilla Malcontenta lamentarsi invano senza decidersi a spiegare di cosa parlasse.  
Capitò per il ponte di pietra per puro caso, e non per curiosità. E quando intercettò il “povero ragazzo” che Mirtilla tanto piangeva, Louis capì di trovarsi di fronte a una occasione.  
Peccato che non si sentisse pronto.  
Per un attimo, infatti, indietreggiò, pensando come un Serpeverde di filarsela senza intervenire. Anche se aveva il _potere_ e la _libertà_ di farlo, non era certo di volerlo fare.  
Ma si arrestò, quando realizzò che cinque Serpeverde del primo anno stavano letteralmente torturando senza tregua un solo Grifondoro. E non uno a caso.  
Proprio Harry Styles. Quando lo riconobbe, ricominciò a camminare. Avanzando, prese una decisione fondamentale: non sarebbe mai stato amico di Harry Styles, lo giurò convinto, ma soltanto lui aveva la prerogativa di importunarlo. Nessun altro. E un Serpeverde manteneva sempre le sue promesse, in tutte le sue sfaccettature.  
«Voi» urlò, quindi, avvicinandosi con passo svelto. Superò i quaderni e i libri caduti a terra, mentre i cinque Serpeverde si giravano e riconoscevano un loro compagno di terzo anno. «Smettetela subito!» continuò, guardando come Nathan stesse tenendo il colletto della divisa di Harry tra le mani e lo stesse scuotendo con prepotenza ridendogli in faccia.  
«Tomlinson!» lo chiamò Tom, sorridendo lestofante. «A te l’onore di continuare» lo invitò. Louis guardò uno per uno, non degnando di uno sguardo Harry, che con un labbro spaccato stava giusto piagnucolando che le cose non potevano mettersi in modo peggiore.  
«Sì, sì- grazie» tagliò corto Louis, guardando un po’ dappertutto, mascherando l’imbarazzo. «Ma voi sparite» ordinò loro, sperando di risultare abbastanza perentorio da non insospettirli.  
Non doveva esserci riuscito perché quelli lo guardarono con cipiglio. Louis perse le staffe.  
«Allora? Cercate guai? Se ci trovasse un professore, sei di noi contro uno solo di _loro_ potremmo finire in guai molto seri. Volete correre questo rischio per uno schifoso mezzosangue?» ecco, ora era risultato più convincente. Fu Max, il capo fra loro cinque, ad annuire silente e ad ordinare agli altri di seguirlo, con un solo movimento del capo. Nathan abbandonò con uno strattone il Grifondoro e rise goliardicamente, convinto che in mano di Louis Tomlinson quel tipo avrebbe fatto senz’altro prima a desiderare di diventare cenere e dissolversi nel vento. Passò accanto a Louis, sorridendogli meschinamente, e poi seguì gli altri.  
Louis li osservò fino a quando non scomparvero, poi si voltò verso Harry che, accasciato sul muretto in pietra, tentava malamente di asciugare il labbro insanguinato.  
Louis continuò a guardarsi intorno, accertandosi che non ci fosse nessuno pronto a coglierlo in flagrante, e quando fu certo di essere solo con Harry, prese un fazzoletto dalla sua tasca e glielo offrì. Senza guardarlo in viso.  
Harry per un momento guardò il fazzoletto di cotone, con ricamate le iniziali del Serpeverde schivo e dal comportamento insolito che aveva davanti, senza capacitarsi del perché Louis non stesse concludendo ciò che i suoi _amichetti_ avevano iniziato.  
Alla fine, dolorante, si limitò ad afferrarlo senza fare troppe domande. Anche perché se aveva una minima chance di uscirne miracolato, parlando avrebbe potuto rovinare tutto. «Grazie» disse piano.  
«Quei coglioni» borbottò Louis, dandogli le spalle e affacciandosi dall’altra parte del muretto del ponte di pietra. «Loro non avrebbero dovuto- Io… Solo io-maledizione! » farfugliò ancora, come se Harry non ci fosse e lui potesse liberamente lasciarsi andare ai suoi dubbi più profondi, taciuti fino ad allora.  
Harry non poté accigliarsi, per il troppo dolore, ma la sua espressione era un ricordo vago della confusione che spesso Louis gli faceva provare.  
«Cosa stai facendo, ora? Uno spettacolino prima di darmi il colpo di grazia? Non ce n’è bisogno, vai dritto al punto» gli disse. E al diavolo se poteva peggiorare la sua situazione, Louis Tomlinson gli stava facendo provare paura. E lui non ne provava _mai._  
«Styles, non istigarmi che sono già incazzato di mio» borbottò stringendo i pugni.  
Harry sbuffò sarcastico una risata e, dopo una smorfia di dolore che attirò gli occhi di Louis, «benvenuto nel club» commentò.  
Louis rise, divertito dalla faccia imbronciata che Harry stava facendo al suo fazzoletto. Quando, però, Harry tirò gli occhi verso l’alto, incastrandosi nei suoi, la risata smorzò trasformandosi in un silenzio contemplativo.  
Harry pensò che davvero Louis lo aveva salvato dalle grinfie di cinque Serpeverde. Ma non si fidava, perché non ne conosceva il motivo.  
Louis pensò che Harry assomigliava ancor di più ad un ranocchietto, conciato in quella maniera. Un ranocchio acciaccato terribilmente carino.  
Quando il Serpeverde offrì una mano al Grifondoro per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, Harry fu certo che Louis avesse bisogno di qualcosa che lui soltanto poteva dargli e così «Di cosa hai bisogno, Tomlinson?» sbottò, una volta in piedi, di fronte a lui.  
Louis lo guardò con cipiglio, poi si imbronciò: «Devo per forza vol-»  
«Sì» lo interruppe.  
Louis sospirò. Non aveva nulla da chiedergli, in realtà, ma era contento che Harry non sospettasse altri motivi per cui stesse lì, in suo aiuto, _amichevolmente._  
«Hai avuto più altri fumetti da leggere?» domandò, quindi. Quella scusa l’aveva pensata diverse notti addietro. Ed era la più credibile fra tutte.  
Harry si illuminò, credendo ingenuamente che quello fosse il motivo. «Sì, Zayn me ne ha prestati altri. Scommetto che li vorresti leggere anche tu...».  
Louis annuì guardandosi nuovamente attorno. «Me li passeresti prima di riconsegnarglieli?» disse in un sussurro fievolissimo.  
Harry sorrise: «E la parolina magica?»  
Louis tornò a guardarlo con chiaro disappunto stampato in viso. Parolina magica? In che senso?  
Si guardarono con quelle espressioni in viso e fu letteralmente comico il silenzio che ci fu prima che «cosa? C’è un incantesimo per- COSA?» sbottò il Serpeverde spazientito.  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato dall’idiozia dei maghi che non riuscivano a cogliere il sarcasmo babbano.  
«Niente, _Louis,_ lascia perdere. Domani te li faccio trovare a colazione sul tavolo dei Serpeverde-» disse, mentre si allontanava verso i suoi libri per raccoglierli.  
Louis lo bloccò per un polso, tirandolo indietro e urlandogli: «NO!» in faccia.  
Harry sorrise. «Vossignoria come vorrebbe che glieli recapiti senza intaccare la rispettabilità da Serpeverde?» si burlò di lui. Louis sbuffò.  
«Via gufo-» tentò, poi.  
«Non se ne parla proprio» esclamò il Grifondoro dandogli di nuovo le spalle e dirigendosi nuovamente verso la propria roba a terra. Louis lo seguì, senza bloccarlo, ma sbuffando sonoramente.  
«D’accordo, d’accordo. Lasciameli a colazione, domani. Ma…»  
«Sì, non mi farò vedere da nessuno. Parola di Grifondoro!» giurò senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarlo.  
«Ma io non posso fidarmi della parola di un Grifondoro» gli rispose Louis. A quel punto, Harry si voltò con qualche libro tra le mani e un sorriso indisponente stampato in viso (anche se faceva un male cane).  
«È tutto ciò che avrai da me, Louis».

 

 

1 e 2 sono citazioni ai libri di Harry Potter di Zia Row ♥


	2. II.

**  
Parte II**  
 _la dura legge del volersi bene_  
 

So I could take the back road  
But your eyes’ll lead me straight back home  
And if you know me like I know you  
You should love me

Nel bel mezzo della nostra storia, salutiamo il principio, dove fu protagonista l’astio, e diamo il benvenuto ai primi albori di amicizia. Come già premesso, Louis e Harry ci impiegarono un intero anno, quindi portate pazienza.  
Perché, vedete, i fumetti furono una soluzione temporanea. O meglio, se Louis prima o poi avrebbe dovuto scendere a patti con se stesso, grazie a quello scambio di fumetti poteva bearsi dell’idea che sarebbe stato quanto più tardi possibile. E in quel periodo, non si faceva né domande né problemi. Se doveva frequentare quel Grifondoro in orari e luoghi parecchio discutibili era per un motivo preciso. Punto.  
Quando dovette riconsegnargli i fumetti che Harry, poco meno di una settimana prima gli aveva lasciato al suo posto, in Sala Grande, Louis lo fece inviandogli un gufo.  
Capitò sempre di prima mattina, a colazione. Louis aveva usato di proposito un barbagianni che la scuola metteva a disposizione per recapitargli un messaggio.  
Ebbene sì, perché se Louis aveva avuto la possibilità di inviargli direttamente il fumetto via gufo, aveva invece scelto un messaggio in cui chiedergli un incontro.  
Le domande sul perché avesse agito così, lui non se le pose. Ma di risposte, noi, ne abbiamo in gran quantità.  
Harry ricevette il gufo con sorpresa. Nessuno gli aveva scritto fino a quel momento, anche perché la sua famiglia ancora non aveva compreso in che modo funzionassero i gufi. Nonostante avesse più volte tentato di mandar loro una lettera, in risposta non era mai arrivato nulla. L’importante, in fondo, era che loro sapessero che stava bene.  
Quando quel Barbagianni planò davanti al suo piatto, Harry rimase a guardarlo con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Prima di tutto, non era il suo gufo, Harold. Secondo poi, quella non era una lettera affrancata come le solite che aveva visto consegnare da altri gufi.  
Per un momento Harry si guardò intorno, certo che quello fosse uno scherzo. Quando puntò i suoi occhi smeraldo di fronte a sé, oltre il tavolo dei Corvonero e verso quello di Serpeverde, rabbrividì nel ritrovarsi trafitto dalle stalattiti che erano gli occhi azzurri di Louis. Non sorrideva, sembrava agitato, ma il ghigno non sembrava abbandonarlo mai. Il che era veramente terrificante, se non fosse per il fatto che Harry ci avesse fatto ormai l’abitudine.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sul barbagianni e «devi esserti sbagliato, non è per me il messaggio» sussurrò. Quello, in tutta risposta, allargò il becco e lasciò cadere la missiva. Poi, senza troppi convenevoli, iniziò a bere il suo latte.  
Harry lo guardò stranito per un po’, ma con un sospiro, alla fine, prese il messaggio e lo aprì, pronto a cadere nell’ennesima burla di chissà chi.  
Il “Chi” fosse stato a inviargli quel breve messaggio lo capì quando lesse la firma: «L.T». Potevano venirgli in mente tantissimi nomi di studenti, ma il “perché” di quel messaggio, gliene fece pensare soltanto uno.  
   
Ho finito di leggere quelli che mi hai dato, portane altri nella guferia, questa sera. Un’ora prima del coprifuoco.  
L.T.  
   
Quando Harry alzò lo sguardo, puntò direttamente il ragazzo che aveva osservato distrattamente poco prima. Allargò le braccia per esprimergli tutto il suo sconcerto e poi: «E la parolina magica?» esclamò, attirando l’attenzione di alcuni suoi compagni Grifondoro. Louis lo sentì, ma avrebbe negato di averlo fatto se qualcuno avesse chiesto. Si limitò a guardarlo con sufficienza, mentre masticava un po’ del suo bacon, per poi voltarsi subito altrove, quando i compagni di Harry seguirono il suo sguardo arrivando a lui. E quasi si strozzò.  
«Dannato ranocchio» lo maledì, tra i convulsi della tosse.  
La posta via gufo divenne impraticabile da quel giorno.

☼

A Harry piaceva salire nella Guferia per due motivi: il chiacchiericcio dei gufi appollaiati ognuno sul proprio trespolo e che tutti trovavano infernale e per il panorama. Il Sole tramontava come sciogliendosi all’orizzonte del lago, ed era uno spettacolo meraviglioso a cui assistere.  
Arrivò per primo e attese Louis appoggiato al muretto al principio delle scale, osservando proprio il panorama.  
Era quasi la fine di Ottobre. Due mesi, e ancora Harry trovava tutto talmente meraviglioso da iniziare a dubitare che tutto quello stesse accadendogli per davvero. Sorrise, sentendosi fortunato nell’essere un mago. Probabilmente non ci avrebbe mai fatto l’abitudine, alla magia.  
«Hey, rospo» sentì giungere dal fondo della scale. Harry sospirò: a Louis, invece, avrebbe mai potuto abituarsi?  
Harry non si domandava affatto perché quel Serpeverde cercasse in tutti i modi di ronzargli attorno. Certo era, però, che dall’antipatia che Louis gli aveva innescato il primo Settembre, sul treno per Hogwarts, era poi giunto a una spassionata curiosità nel conoscere ciò che Louis tentava di non mostrare a primo acchito a tutti.  
Perché sì, era un Serpeverde, quindi un arrogante, presuntuoso, insopportabile e viziato ragazzino, ma dubitava che fosse soltanto questo.  
C’era qualcosa in lui, che tentava animatamente di venir fuori. E quel qualcosa, lo spingeva stranamente alla ricerca di essergli amico. Per quanto poi Louis negasse fermamente di volerlo essere.  
«Louis» salutò quando egli arrivò all’apice delle scale. Harry rimase fermo, appoggiato al muretto, a guardare il lago che aveva ormai praticamente inghiottito il Sole. E Louis lo imitò, senza dire nulla.  
La pazienza, tuttavia, non doveva essere di Casa Serpeverde, perché quando Louis, pochi minuti dopo, gli avanzò i fumetti, lo fece proprio agendo con impazienza. E quest’ultima doveva provarla perché _Louis aveva un irrefrenabile desiderio_ di parlare con Harry.  
Harry lo accontentò: «Allora, ti è piaciuta questa storia?», il Grifondoro evitò di dirgli che oltre a Zayn che aveva disegnato l’intero fumetto, anche il suo amico Liam, di Tassorosso, del secondo anno come Niall, ci aveva messo del suo, scrivendo le interazioni dei personaggi e la trama.  
Non gli disse nemmeno che Zayn gli aveva detto di non dire nulla a Liam perché a detta del Tassorosso: «Non era ancora pronto per quel tipo di passo».  
Non gli disse nemmeno che aveva promesso di non farlo, benché li stesse già facendo leggere addirittura a una terza persona; e nemmeno che per un po’ si sentì in colpa, nel non dirgli di Louis, né che per un altro po’ pensò di poterla nascondere, quella bugia, evitando di consegnarne altri a Louis.  
Non gli spiegò nemmeno che quando il barbagianni era planato davanti a lui, quella mattina, Harry era sceso facilmente a patti con se stesso, ammettendo che un po’ gli sarebbe piaciuto _essere amico di Louis._ E che, quindi, quei fumetti erano una scusa anche per lui.  
«Ho preferito quella sugli alieni, in realtà. Questa era troppo romantica, per i miei gusti. E poi i vampiri che smettono di nutrirsi di sangue _umano_ per seguire una dieta _vegetariana_ a base di animali perché non vogliono essere degli assassini è un’idea stupida. I vampiri non hanno sensi di colpa, sono _morti,_ non hanno sentimenti» sentenziò. Solo in quel momento Harry si voltò a guardarlo.  
«E tu lo sai perché sei un vampiro?» domandò senza indiscrezione. Anche Louis, a quel punto, si voltò per guardarlo piuttosto sorpreso.  
Poi rise. «Ranocchio, se qualcuno ti ha parlato di me o della mia famiglia apostrofandola come “succhiasangue”, non intendeva nel suo significato _letterale»_ si prese gioco della sua stupidità.  
«Voi Nati Babbani siete uno spasso. Credete a tutto» per una volta, Louis sembrò non qualificarlo come tale in tono dispregiativo. Harry se lo annotò mentalmente, mentre si mordeva un labbro per la sua gaffe.  
Pensò per un po’ di tempo a qualcosa di strano che potevano fare i Babbani a cui Louis avrebbe creduto, come aveva fatto lui quando Niall aveva dato l’epiteto di “succhiasangue”. Ma niente di niente. Era troppo imbarazzo per avere un’idea geniale in quel momento.  
Louis aveva ancora il sorriso sulle labbra, divertito all’idea che Harry avesse pensato che fosse un vampiro per tutto quel tempo. «Tieni» lo richiamò Harry, piuttosto seccato, quando gli passò il nuovo fumetto che Zayn gli aveva dato; lui col sorriso sulle labbra abbassò gli occhi e lo afferrò. «E dopo i vampiri, gli zombie. Com’è?»  
«No spoiler» tagliò corto Harry, iniziando a scendere le scale. Louis lo seguì: «Che?»  
Harry si fermò, si voltò appena per rispondergli: «Spoiler, Louis. Se ti dicessi come finisce, ti rovinerei la sorpresa di scoprirlo da solo».  
«E se si rivelasse una perdita di tempo perché alla fine scopro che non mi è piaciuto?»  
Harry si voltò definitivamente per guardarlo in faccia. Lo esaminò con piglio e uno strano sorriso incredulo, infastidendo Louis che «Ora che c’è?» sbottò.  
Harry fece spallucce: «Niente, è che mi faccio la stessa identica domanda, quando _penso a te»._

☼

_“Io non sono una perdita di tempo, come ti permetti…” aveva iniziato il Serpeverde, vedendo il Grifondoro scivolare giù per la rampa di scale._  
 _“Sì, sì, come mi permetto lurido mezzosangue e bla bla. Buona lettura, Louis.” Lo aveva surclassato con ironia._  
 _Harry se ne era andato con la soddisfazione di essere riuscito in qualche modo a rivendicare l’offesa subita e, per di più, ad avere l’ultima parola. Che aveva scoperto gli piaceva terribilmente, quando si trattava di parlare con Louis._  
 _E Louis, invece, paonazzo per la rabbia, se ne era rimasto piantonato lì a meditare una vendetta che mai, probabilmente, si sarebbe guadagnato._  
Ci mise tutto il tempo che rimaneva per Halloween, per guarire dall’offesa subita. Ci impiegò tantissimo perché il fumetto sugli zombie divenne perfino il suo preferito, dei tre che aveva letto, nonostante la presenza di una appena accennata storyline romantica.  
Ne era valsa la pena, alla fine.  
Domandarsi se _lui_ valesse la pena di essere scoperto, invece, era insostenibile per un Serpeverde. Ne risentivano direttamente il suo orgoglio e il suo onore.  
Alla fine, Louis la prese come una questione di principio.  
Perché, _per la barba di Merlino che possa inciamparci spesso e volentieri_ , doveva valerne la pena.  
   
Fu un caso se decise di incontrare Harry il 31 di Ottobre. Halloween, una festività che Louis non aveva più la smania di festeggiare.  
Sebbene da qualche anno la comunità magica avesse deciso di dare maggiore importanza ad alcune delle feste che i Babbani festeggiavano di consueto, come il giorno di Saint Patrick, divenuto un bel pretesto per frequentare i pub di Hogsmeade per bere gran quantità di Burrobirra, così non poteva dirsi per Halloween, che si festeggiava ancora con il consueto banchetto serale e non piuttosto come era consono fare nel mondo babbano, travestendosi in modo spaventoso e andando di casa in casa per il famosissimo “Dolcetto o scherzetto?”.  
Quella festività infatti aveva avuto tutt’altra ascesa nel mondo degli studenti di Hogwarts. Nonostante già in quel giorno si festeggiasse il complemorte di Nick-quasi-senza-testa, e fosse già di per sé sufficientemente spettrale, era stato l’aumentare dei Nati Babbani a far vociferare l’intera scuola sulla più tradizionale delle feste anglosassoni. Il corpo scolastico di Hogwarts non aveva concesso nulla di più della cena a tema in Sala Grande, preoccuparti che la dedizione e l’interesse all’occulto potesse indirizzare gli studenti a un avvicinamento sconsiderato alla Magia Oscura. Ma come per tutte le cose che si proibivano a Hogwarts, anche per Halloween gli studenti furono ben felici di infrangere le regole.  
Tutto era cominciato dai Grifondoro.  
Nella Casata del coraggio, lì dove Godric accoglieva di buon grado anche i mezzosangue, due ragazzi dal vivace ardore erano stati attratti, fin dall’arrivo al castello, dalla Foresta Proibita, luogo in cui – com’è ovviamente risaputo – era vietato andare. Bastò per loro, giunto il 30 Ottobre del loro primo anno di scuola, fare un calcolo semplice, elementare. Se a Halloween non si potevano spaventare i ragazzini spauriti con scherzetti e incantesimi e se a Hogwarts era vietato girovagare per la Foresta Proibita, allora avrebbero fatto di entrambe le cose una ribellione: festeggiare Halloween, nella foresta proibita.  
Come è bene pensare, se inizialmente i due furono i soli, e pochi altri, a sgattaiolare fuori dalle proprie Sale Comuni, per una nottata all’insegna di un avventura nelle mostruosità oscure della Foresta Proibita, col succedersi degli anni, Halloween dopo Halloween, divenne un vera e propria tradizione, un vero e proprio modo per festeggiare, nonché una novità che i maghi, che non l’avevano mai festeggiato, trovavano eccitante.  
Ma come funzionava? Louis lo sapeva molto bene. I ragazzi più grandi puntavano sempre a quelli del primo anno. Li sfidavano a dimostrare il loro coraggio, li sfidavano promettendogli popolarità nel momento in cui fossero riusciti a fare qualcosa di terribilmente spaventoso, nonché coraggioso.  
Per questo Louis lo sapeva bene. Non voleva pensarci, né festeggiare. Ma tutti, al contrario di lui, sembravano frenetici all’idea che finalmente fosse arrivato quel giorno.  
Quindi, ritornando al dunque, non fu veramente un caso se Louis pensò di dover restituire il fumetto a Harry proprio quel 31 di Ottobre.  
   
   
Per incontrare Harry, Louis non utilizzò la posta via Gufo. Era stato fin troppo rischioso affidarsi a un barbagianni che, facilmente, avrebbe potuto perdersi o confondersi, recapitando il messaggio alla persona sbagliata. Quella volta, ci pensò da sé, con la massima rassicurazione che così non avrebbe corso alcun rischio.  
Quando ormai la pausa pranzo stava per finire, Louis seguì Harry fuori dalla Sala Grande, dopo averlo intravisto salutare le due persone, Horan di Grifondoro e Payne di Tassorosso, con cui era solito mangiare. Era così informato su di lui non perché gli importasse veramente qualcosa, ma soltanto perché era stato consequenziale chiedersi come Harry potesse dubitare che uno come lui non valesse la pena di essere conosciuto, quando si era scelto un irlandese FiloBabbano e un _Tassorosso c_ ome amici.  
Lo seguì fino al terzo piano, nascondendosi di tanto in tanto dietro una colonna o a una statua. Quando Harry si arrestò davanti all’aula di Incantesimi, appoggiato al muro in attesa che potesse entrare assieme agli altri studenti del suo stesso anno, Louis lo osservò mentre agitava la propria bacchetta mentre sillabava nel modo più corretto gli incantesimi che stava studiando in quella settimana.  
Non udiva fin lì dove si era nascosto gli incantesimi che tentava di perfezionare, ma trovò proprio in quel momento, il modo adatto per inviargli il messaggio. Non solo era il momento giusto, visto che ancora nessun altro attendeva con lui l’inizio della lezione, ma anche il modo più sicuro.  
Ah, Louis e le sue paranoie… vallo a capire!  
Perciò, dicevamo, con un incantesimo di levitazione, Louis inviò a Harry il suo messaggio.  
Giunse al Grifondoro un altro barbagianni, quel giorno. Ma questo era diverso dal solito, perché non proveniva dalla guferia. Non poteva, essendo fatto di carta. Il piccolo barbagianni gli volò attorno, attorno poggiandosi infine su una spalla. Harry lo fissò divertito, per poi guardarsi attorno. Ma non vide nessuno.  
Quando allungò una mano per afferrarlo, il barbagianni lo beccò facendogli male: «ahia!» esclamò con piglio.  
«Sei anche peggio di quelli veri» disse, mentre quello gli rispondeva con un versaccio. Non seppe come né perché, ma il comportamento stizzoso che aveva quel gufo di carta gli ricordava tanto quello di Louis. Istintivamente, Harry aprì un palmo della mano, sospettando che il gufo si sarebbe concesso soltanto in quel modo. E così, difatti, accadde. Il barbagianni riprese il suo volo e si aprì sulla mano di Harry.  
Quando lesse il messaggio, non poté fare a meno di ridere.  
 

_Non voglio mangiarti il cervello, anche perché dubito tu ne abbia uno consistente!_  
 _Perciò vediamoci dopo le lezioni, alla rimessa delle barche, così ti restituisco il fumetto_  
 _L.T._  
 

Ciò che lo fece ridere non fu tanto il messaggio, quanto il disegnino raccapricciante di uno zombie che, intuiva, Louis aveva disegnato ispirandosi a quello fatto da Zayn. Il risultato era veramente obbrobrioso.  
Louis, ancora nascosto dietro una grossa statua di un fauno, sorrise in modo disinvolto mentre osservava Harry ridere tanto animatamente.  
Scoprì così quanto gli piacesse essere il carnefice dei sorrisi del ranocchio.  
   
   
La rimessa delle barche faceva paura anche nei giorni in cui non era Halloween. Il rumore trascinante delle onde sulle barche, cigolanti nel loro dondolio, e l’atmosfera cupa e silenziosa lasciava molto spazio all’immaginazione fervida dei maghi.  
Louis si era steso a pancia in su con le braccia alzate verso l’alto e le mani sotto il capo, dentro una delle barchette mentre attendeva l’arrivo di Harry. Non si era nascosto di proposito per spaventare il Grifondoro al suo arrivo, ma non poteva negare di averci pensato beffardamente non appena si era sdraiato in essa.  
Harry arrivò un’ora più tardi, per l’unica motivazione che le sue lezioni dovevano essere terminate più tardi. Lo riconobbe dalla sua camminata che provocava sulle tegole di legno dei cigolii scoordinati e prolungati. Vide passare il cespuglio di capelli davanti a sé, senza dar segno che gli occhi verdi l’avessero notato lì, acquattato.  
«Haaaaarryyyy» con la sua voce cristallina sospirata, riuscì a ottenere l’effetto desiderato: una voce spettrale nell’etere che giunse al Grifondoro come una folata di vento.  
Harry si voltò con sguardo allarmato per guardare alle sue spalle ma non trovò nessuno, e si accigliò. Riprese a camminare quando per la seconda volta Louis lo chiamò: «Haaaaarryy».  
«Louis non è divertente. Esci fuori» lo rimproverò con voce dura. Louis non poté fare a meno di trattenersi, immaginandosi l’espressione imbronciata del ranocchio. Perciò si tirò su, ridacchiando divertito col capo chino; Harry lo vide e a braccia conserte gli si avvicinò: «Sei veramente-»  
«Originale? Sì, grazie» lo precedette Louis, tirandosi su e saltando velocemente sulle fondamenta di legno davanti a sé. Solo in quel momento, guardò Harry in viso sorridendogli smagliante. Era felice di vederlo.  
«Così originale che non ho proprio idea di dove mi chiederai di vederci la prossima volta…» gli rispose guardandosi attorno ancora sconcertato dal fatto che si trovassero proprio lì.  
«Ottimista, eh, se pensi già al nostro prossimo incontro» ribatté facendogli l’occhiolino. «Ma ti consiglio di gustarti il presente, qui con me, finché puoi» concluse ancor più beffardo. Harry si limitò ad una alzata d’occhi e un sospiro: «Oggi sei particolarmente di buon umore, che è successo? L’aria di Halloween risveglia il vampiro che è in te?»  
Louis rise, mentre il suo viso si tramutava in un ghigno: «Avrai sempre il dubbio che lo sia veramente, eh?»  
«Puoi contarci».  
Louis gli diede le spalle, sedendosi infine sul davanzale di una delle vetrate che circondavano la rimessa.  
Harry lo seguì con lo sguardo, ponendosi di fronte a lui, ma in piedi. Le braccia ancora incrociate al petto. «Allora? Ti è piaciuto il fumetto? Dal bigliettino immagino di sì» gli chiese. Stavolta fu lui a sorridergli impertinente. Perché era sempre una gran soddisfazione far ammettere a Louis che qualcosa che probabilmente con ignoranza avrebbe schifato, in realtà gli era piaciuto da matti. Louis, infatti, tirò su le spalle e si guardò attorno.  
«Oh, andiamo! Se ammetti che ti è piaciuto, non viene qui Salazar in persona a urlarti “Disonore, Tomlinson. Disonore su di te e su tutta la tua famiglia”» concluse con voce grossa, puntandogli un dito contro. Stava quasi per citargli Mulan, ma dubitò fortemente che Louis potesse conoscere quel film. O più in generale, dubitava fortemente che Louis sapesse cosa fosse un film.  
Louis sbuffò, senza guardarlo in volto, l’euforia ilare che poco prima lo aveva fatto essere così spigliato si era completamente mutata in diffidenza seccata. «È il mio preferito, al momento» borbottò.  
«Lo sapevo!» esclamò tronfio, sorridendo sfacciato per la confessione che l’altro gli aveva appena fatto. «Lo sapevo!» ripeté, come se avesse vinto alla lotteria.  
Louis guardò verso l’ingresso della rimasse e sbuffò seccato da quel comportamento: «Sorpreso che ogni tanto il cervello ti funzioni, Styles?» disse, poi, tornando a guardarlo.  
Harry ridacchiò, prima di sedersi accanto a lui. «Anche a te è piaciuta la parte in cui sono rinchiusi in quello scantinato con lo zombie e cercano di addomesticarlo? Non riuscivo a contenere le risate, giuro!» parlò in confidenza.  
Ora, Louis aveva amato quella parte. E, sì, anche lui aveva riso tantissimo; talmente tanto che al riaffiorare del ricordo, un mezzo sorriso gli scappò dal suo razionale contegno. Harry non se lo fece scappare: «E poi quando stanno per finire ammazzati da una mandria ed è proprio quello zombie addomesticato a salvarli? Un’idea molto romantica, non trovi?»  
A Louis, poi, faceva piacere parlare e commentare il fumetto con Harry. Sul serio, gli piaceva da matti. Ma proprio non riusciva a dimostrarlo con chiarezza. Mugugnò mezze parole e fece un’altra alzata di spalle. «Sì, beh, anche troppo romantica. Avrei preferito una bella scena di combattimento. Insomma, loro che uccidono tutti gli zombie. Non uno zombie che li salva da altri zombie. Non ha senso…» _però mi è piaciuto._ Un po’ come Harry per Louis: era un mezzosangue, Grifondoro e fastidiosamente irritante, però gli piaceva.  
E sì, anche un po’ come Louis per Harry: arrogante, ottuso, schifosamente controllato, però gli piaceva.  
«Ma come no! Certo che ha senso. Non mi stupisce che uno come te non abbia capito il messaggio di questa scelta» disse Harry, negando col capo guardando verso il basso. Louis voltò il viso e lo fissò con le sopracciglia aggrottate. «E di grazia cos’è che _uno come me_ non ha capito?» domandò indispettito.  
Fu senza parole quando Harry, con disinvoltura, lo guardò sorridendo per rispondergli: «Che ci si può aspettare il meglio da qualsiasi tipo di essere vivente, quando a questo gli si mostra un po’ di gentilezza».  
Un «pft» fu la risposta di Louis. «Dimentichi una cosa, ranocchio» Harry lo guardò aspettando che continuasse senza che gli chiedesse esplicitamente che cosa stesse dimenticando. Infatti, Louis parlò poco dopo: «Gli zombie non sono classificabili come esseri viventi. Al massimo come morti viventi, ovvero tutto ciò che la Magia Oscura sa fare meglio, hai presente gli Inferi? E converrai da te che la Magia Oscura è il male». Si sentì soddisfatto della sua risposta ragionata. E si sentì ancor più soddisfatto, quando Harry, piuttosto pensieroso, finì per annuire; nonostante non sapesse cosa fossero gli Inferi, immaginò dalla conversazione cosa potessero essere e non gli piacque affatto l’idea che nel mondo magico esistessero davvero degli esseri facilmente riassociabili agli zombie.  
«Tieni» parlò nuovamente il Serpeverde, passandogli il fumetto. «Ne hai altri?»  
Harry annuì silenziosamente, di nuovo, forse stava ancora pensando alle parole dell’altro quando gli passò altri due volumi.  
«Grazie» si fece uscire dalla bocca, Louis, che subito si morse il labbro guardando il Grifondoro.  
Harry annuì, probabilmente ancora sovrappensiero per accorgersi del momento profetico in cui Louis lo aveva gentilmente ringraziato, e il Serpeverde poté così sospirare di sollievo e poi tossicchiare imbarazzato.  
«Che c’è? Ti ha turbato qualcosa?» domandò, infine, incuriosito.  
«Mi piace commentarli con te. Mi fai- vedere altre prospettive» disse sinceramente Harry, alzando gli occhi verdi per incrociarli con i quelli di Louis: Harry sembrava terrificato da quella ammissione. Louis invece fu sorpreso e trattenne il fiato, per poco, prima di ridere un po’ meccanicamente. Perché anche a lui piaceva, per gli stessi motivi. Ed era davvero terrificante.  
«Capisco il turbamento!» disse ironico, ridendo. «Ma è normale, la mia saggezza colpisce anche gli esseri più ottusi» si pavoneggiò ironicamente.  
Harry lo guardò ancora per un breve attimo, prima di sospirare alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Sbruffone» disse, alzandosi.  
Louis si allarmò, alzandosi anche lui di scatto. Harry se ne andava? Di già?  
«Vai via?» _e dopo il “grazie”, con quella domanda pregna di disperazione toccò precipitosamente il fondo._ Louis si vergognò, mentre Harry si voltava a guardarlo scompigliandosi i capelli. «Sì, devo- devo prepararmi. Stasera ho- una cosa da fare. Sai, è Halloween e alcuni ragazzi hanno organizzato una- cosa…»  
«Nella Foresta Proibita?» il tono preoccupato di Louis destò tutta l’incertezza con cui Harry gli aveva spiegato i suoi programmi. Accigliato, replicò: «Tu che ne sai?»  
Louis negò senza guardarlo in viso, dondolando sui propri piedi. «Non importa come lo so, importa che non ci devi andare» suonò perentorio. Fin troppo.  
Harry si indispettì ulteriormente. «Stai cercando di proibirmelo oppure il tuo è un consiglio?»  
Louis sbuffò seccato. Quante cazzo di domande. Harry doveva dirgli soltanto una cosa: ovvero che non sarebbe andato. «Che cazzo te ne frega quali sono le mie intenzioni, tu non andare e basta!» esclamò.  
Harry lo fissò, prima scioccato, divertito in modo molto incredulo. «Non credo siano affari tuoi. Lo so come la pensate, voi, su questo tipo di festività _babbane –_ Harry sorrise negando ancora, come a volersi dare dello sciocco. Louis capì solo quando proseguì – E io che ti stavo per invitare… In ogni caso, lascia perdere. Non sei nessuno per impedirmi di fare ciò che voglio. E se questo offende la tua persona, beh, problemi tuoi!» lo rimbeccò piccato.  
Louis stava per rispondergli, questa volta urlando, perché finivano sempre col chiudere quel tipo di incontri con la sua voce stridula che urlava alle spalle di Harry, ma alla fine rimase in silenzio, mentre lo guardava andare via.  
Il perché è molto semplice. Ciò che gli avrebbe detto sarebbe potuto sembrare molto più compromettente del _grazie_ che gli era uscito fuori senza pensare. E non per le parole che avrebbe detto, ma perché questa volta erano pensate con criterio e preoccupazione.  
Perché, appunto, «è pericoloso e non voglio ti accada nulla» era troppo da dire, ad alta voce. Così Louis rimase in silenzio e lo guardò sparire, prima di sdraiarsi nuovamente in una delle barche, dove era certo avrebbe passato la serata di Halloween.  
   
   
Harry era stato invitato da due ragazzi di Grifondoro del sesto anno, e per questo si sentiva lusingato. Ignaro della neonata tradizione a Hogwarts pensava fosse un modo meraviglioso per festeggiare Halloween.  
Quella festa, in realtà, non gli era mai piaciuta tantissimo. Trovava disgustoso il pensiero di divertirsi spaventando la gente. Non che fosse diventato un ipocrita, oltre che un mago, ma l’idea di avventurarsi nella Foresta Proibita andava direttamente a solleticare la sua curiosità maniacale. L’unico pensiero fastidioso e martellante che gli rimbombava per la testa, mentre si preparava, era la voce di Louis che gli intimava di non avventurarsi per la Foresta Proibita. Si sentì un grande idiota, nuovamente, quando pensò di aver perfino voluto invitarlo ad unirsi a lui. «Pfff» sbuffò guardandosi per l’ultima volta allo specchio ed eliminando ogni cattivo pensiero che poteva influenzargli l’umore. Uscì dai dormitori e poi dalla Sala Comune assieme a Niall, attenti entrambi a non imbattersi nel custode.  
«L’anno scorso non ho potuto partecipare, Liam era un fifone e non me la sentivo di lasciarlo da solo. Ma quest’anno al diavolo lui, sarà sicuramente un’esperienza pazzesca!» gli aveva detto Niall, sottovoce ma con entusiasmo, mentre uscivano dal castello in direzione dell’ormai quasi inesistente capanna del guardiacaccia di Hogwarts, dove era stato organizzato l’appuntamento.  
«Di chi era questa casa?» domandò Harry, guardandola illuminata dal bagliore delle stelle e della luna piena.  
Niall si voltò di spalle per capire di cosa stesse parlando e lo guardò con cipiglio: «Di Hagrid, il guardiacaccia ed ex professore di Cura delle Creature Magiche. Non ne hai mai sentito parlare?» Harry ci pensò, aveva letto di un Hagrid ma non poteva credere che… «Hai mai letto la storia del famoso Harry Potter? Dovresti, eh, è stato un periodo fondamentale per il mondo magico…»  
A Harry si illuminò lo sguardo. «Hagrid! Harry Potter!» perché sì, ne aveva sentito parlare però non in un comunissimo libro di storia.  
«Sì! Il Salvatore del mondo, Harry. Di lui sai qualcosa, eh? E come potresti non saperne nulla…» commentò Niall, guardandosi attorno, impaziente.  
Certo che aveva sentito parlare di Harry Potter, soltanto che… credeva fosse una storia di fantasia.  
«I fumetti di Zayn, lì ho letto di loro, di Harry Potter! Sai, quelli che Zayn disegna e Liam scrive. Hai presente, no? Io pensavo fossero storie di fantasia…» farfugliò sovraeccitato. Erano i due volumetti che proprio quel giorno aveva passato a Louis.  
«Oh Harry, a volte sembri cascare proprio dalle nuvole» lo beffò. «Comunque sì, sapevo di questo lavoro che stanno portando avanti. Se prima si limitavano a scrivere storie di fantasia, questi ultimi sono un progetto ideato da Zayn. Sai, per invogliare gli studenti ad appassionarsi sia alla storia sia al mondo dei fumetti. Soltanto che Liam non si sente ancora pronto a… condividere.» Niall fece spallucce. «Ma stiamo già lavorando sodo ad un’opera di convincimento. Prima o poi ce la faremo».  
«Quindi è tutto vero… I genitori morti, i Dursley, Voldemort… il basilisco!» dal tono sembrava profondamente sorpreso.  
Niall annuì. «E il bello devi ancora scoprirlo! I miei preferiti sono i Malandrini» commentò, lui, che sapeva tutta la storia grazie all’antologia che i suoi genitori gli avevano regalato per il suo decimo compleanno. Harry, invece, conosceva soltanto i primi due anni in cui Harry Potter aveva frequentato Hogwarts, perciò: «NON SPOILERARMI!» urlò, tappandosi le orecchie. Niall alzò le mani e ridacchiando gli promise che non avrebbe aggiunto nient’altro.  
«Ma a proposito, Harry, da che ti sei travestito? È da quando ti ho visto che sto cercando di capirlo…».  
«Sono Jack Skeletron!» rispose, pensando che fosse piuttosto semplice da intuire. Il sopracciglio alzato dell’irlandese, però, gli confutò la sua convinzione, ricordandogli che era il protagonista di un cartone animato babbano.  
«Uno scheletro, semplicemente uno scheletro!» biascicò deluso. Niall si illuminò e annuì «ma certo! Uno scheletro animato da qualche fattura! Geniale, Harry! Davvero spaventoso. E il mio? Ti piace?»  
Harry annuì, poco convinto di sapere che cosa fosse.  
«Non sai che cosa sono, vero?» lo pungolò divertito. Harry annuì, imbarazzato, lasciando a Niall un momento di ilarità.  
«Sono un folletto della Cornovaglia, sono creature terribilmente fastidiose. Si divertono a creare scompiglio e fare scherzetti di ogni genere. Una vera tortura, se ti capita di averci a che fare!» gli spiegò.  
Harry si vergognò ulteriormente, mentre si rimproverava del fatto che la prossima volta avrebbe dovuto pensare come un mago e non come un babbano, cosa che gli capitava di fare senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
I ragazzi che lo avevano invitato a quella festa si presentarono poco più tardi. Loro, che nel frattempo si erano nascosti dietro le enormi zucche, si fecero avanti unendosi al gruppetto che li accompagnava. C’erano ragazzi di tutte le case e in totale non arrivavano nemmeno a una trentina di persone. Harry si sentì felice di poter far parte di quella combriccola, perché per la prima volta da quando aveva messo piedi a Hogwarts, si sentiva partecipe in una comitiva di maghi.  
I due ragazzi del sesto anno vestiti con eleganti abiti e una parrucca rossa in testa iniziarono a spiegare quale sarebbe stata l’avventura alla quale tutti avrebbero partecipato quella notte.  
«Dentro la Foresta Proibita ci sono innumerevoli avventure che vi attendono. Oggi è Halloween e la leggenda ci ricorda che in questa notte tutto è possibile, anche incontrare il mostro che tramuta in incubi i vostri sogni. Se siete abbastanza coraggiosi da affrontare voi stessi e i vostri limiti, entrate e andate alla ricerca di quanto troverete scritto nelle pergamene che il mio amico vi sta consegnando! Se credete di non poterlo fare, abbandonate fin da adesso, se arrivate ad un punto e volete tornare indietro seguite la mappa sulla pergamena oppure lanciate un segnale d’aiuto con la vostra bacchetta, verremo a prendervi.  
Lo scopo di questa avventura mostruosa è di decifrare il messaggio e trovare il tesoro nascosto. Nessuno, prima d’ora, ci è mai riuscito: al fortunato mago, quindi, aspetta la gloria per il coraggio dimostrato!  
Io e James vi auguriamo un terrificante Halloween. La Foresta Proibita è tutta vostra!» concluse, mentre entrambi si prostravano alla comitiva in un buffo inchino. «Sono travestiti da Fred e George Weasley. I fratelli gemelli di Ron, geniale!» gli sussurrò Niall, come se non potesse trattenersi dal dirlo. Harry li guardò estasiato, mentre parlavano animatamente assieme ad altri ragazzi, e poi subito un po’ rammaricato che non riuscisse a capire da sé tutti quei dettagli così affascinanti.  
«Senti, Harry, ti va di avventurarci assieme? Così magari in due sarà più divertente». Harry sospettò che Niall glielo stesse chiedendo per motivi diversi dal divertimento che avrebbero trovato nella foresta, ma in ogni caso si ritrovò ad annuire, mentre « _Lumos_ » ottenuta un po’ di luce dalle loro bacchette, attraversavano la strada serpeggiante che conduceva direttamente nel buio pesto e temibile nel quale chissà quali avventure avrebbero avuto modo di vivere.  
   
   
Lo scoprirono quando ormai erano nel cuore della foresta, che la mappa era decisamente troppo approssimativa e che se si fossero persi, ritrovare la strada per il castello sarebbe stato ben più complicato. Per questo motivo, Harry aveva consigliato a Niall di lasciare dei segni sugli alberi  in modo tale da poter ritrovare la strada grazie ad essi.  
«Come ti è venuto in mente una cosa così geniale? Giuro, io non ci avrei mai pensato…». Harry evitò di spiegargli che l’idea era venuta direttamente da un libro di fiabe che la mamma gli aveva letto fino a pochi anni prima e si prese il complimento immeritato, restando in silenzio.  
Fino ad allora non avevano che udito strani rumori, capaci di farli saltare sui propri posti e guardarsi alle spalle vigili e guardinghi. Harry confermò che l’idea di Halloween non gli piaceva un granché, ma _per tutti i galeoni della Gringott_ se si stava divertendo da pazzi!  
Niall non sembrava pensarla come lui, più agitato e preoccupato che le cose potessero mettersi male. «Harry, promettimi una cosa» gli disse ad un certo punto, con sguardo serio. Harry annuì impercettibilmente.  
«Liam non dovrà assolutamente sapere che rimpiango di non avergli dato ascolto. Prometti?»  
Harry sorrise, intenerito, per poi annuire accondiscendente. «Te lo prometto, Niall. Ma se vuoi tornare indietro, possiamo-»  
«No, no. Finché siamo insieme va- va tutto bene. Decifriamo il messaggio, diventiamo famosi e usciamo da questa fottuta foresta!» esclamò con ironia. Harry annuì nuovamente, scambiando la pergamena della mappa con quella del messaggio.  
Era un foglio completamente bianco. «Non c’è scritto nulla» disse. Niall guardò la pergamena e poi fece una smorfia.  
«Dannazione, lo sapevo. È sicuramente stregato. E ora che si fa?» dopo quella domanda, seguì un ululato alle loro spalle. Soltanto pochi esseri viventi erano capaci di riprodurre quel suono e i due, al solo pensiero, rabbrividirono sgranando gli occhi.  
«Okay, Niall, rifletti» disse Harry. Niall fece un’altra smorfia: «Cazzo, sono pessimo in questo. Liam, Liam è quello che riflette, di solito. Pure troppo. Oh quanto vorrei che fosse qui… anzi no, sai come frignerebbe di paura se fosse qui?» cincischiò il Grifondoro. Harry guardò la pergamena, cercando di fare mente locale.  
«Un incantesimo, un incantesimo che consente di annullare qualunque tipo di stregoneria, no? Dovrebbe funzionare!» spiegò.  
Niall si illuminò. «Ce l’ho! – disse tirando fuori la bacchetta – _finite incantatem_ »  esclamò con veemenza.  
«Ecco, ecco! Appare qualcosa!» disse Harry, prima di leggere l’unica riga di parole che uscì fuori:  
 

Ti piace vincere facile?

   
Grugnirono di insoddisfazione, mentre una folata di vento li impietrì di freddo. Si misero dietro una quercia, completamente congelati e mentre tremavano, grugnirono ancora di malcelata insofferenza.  
«Forse hanno usato dell’inchiostro simpatico?» convenne Niall che, impugnata la bacchetta, ritentò: « _Aparecium»._  
 

Ti credi simpatico? Perché non lo sei, così come non lo è questo inchiostro.

   
Niall maledì quel foglio come se fosse un essere pensante per poi dare le spalle a Harry e iniziare calciare sassi alla rinfusa.  
«Il diario di Tom Riddle!» esclamò Harry, pochi secondi dopo. «Una piuma d’oca! Mi serve qualcosa per scrivere… dovrei averla nello zaino» iniziò a parlare. Niall si voltò a guardarlo pensieroso. «Davvero credi che siano- nah, è impossibile. E poi perché giri con una piuma e il calamaio nello zaino, Harry?»  
Harry lo ignorò, mentre si sedeva a terra alla ricerca di tutto ciò che gli serviva. Qualche secondo dopo, con le ginocchia piegate verso di sé, Harry esitò guardando Niall che lo fissava incerto. «Che scrivo?»  
«Non ne ho idea, prova con un saluto».  
Harry si accigliò. Niall si giustificò subito: «Magari per ottenere il messaggio bisogna essere amichevoli ed educati. Che ne sai?»  
Harry annuì dopo aver fatto spallucce. D’altronde non era del tutto assurdo.  
Scrisse semplicemente “Ciao” e, come aveva letto e visto disegnato nel secondo dei fumetti che Zayn gli aveva dato su Harry Potter, quella breve parola scomparve come assorbita dalla pergamena stessa, per poi essere sostituita da un’altra frase:  
 

Ciao a te, che ne dici di saltare i convenevoli e andare dritto al dunque?

   
La frase scomparve subito dopo che Harry finì di leggerla, solo per sostituirsi a quello che sembrò un vero e proprio paragrafo. «Sta funzionando!» urlò Niall.  
   
 

Unicorno  
Classificazione M.D.M.: XXXX  
L’Unicorno è una bella bestia che si può trovare nelle foreste del Nord Europa. È un cavallo dotato di un corno, col manto e la criniera di un bianco immacolato quando è adulto, anche se i puledri all’inizio sono d’oro e diventano d’argento prima di raggiungere la maturità.  
Il corno, il sangue e il pelo dell’Unicorno possiedono tutti proprietà altamente magiche.  
Esso in genera evita il contatto umano, è più probabile che consenta a una strega che a un mago di avvicinarlo, ed è così veloce nella corsa che è molto difficile da catturare.  
   
9 1 10 11  
-1 25 -39  
   
Se il messaggio decifrerai,  
e il tesoro otterrai  
di fama e gloria ricompensato sarai

   
Quello restò indelebile, in modo tale che Harry poté leggerlo più volte prima di passarlo a Niall.  
«Questa è una citazione del libro "Gli Animali fantastici: dove trovarli”, ma perché l’Unicorno? E perché questi numeri?»  
Harry ipotizzò la cosa più ovvia: «è l’Unicorno che dobbiamo cercare. Il fatto è che non penso che vogliano che gli portiamo un Unicorno, ma qualcosa dell’Unicorno. E quel qualcosa è decifrato con quei numeri… prova a pensare se è qualche tipo di linguaggio vostro, fra maghi», ma Niall negò subito, dandogli indietro nuovamente il foglio. «Guarda che sei mago pure tu, Harry» lo ammonì. Harry non rispose. Un altro ululato turbò il loro silenzio.  
«Fa troppo freddo, senti, io mi sono stancato. Che ne dici se torniamo al castello? C’è ancora la festa di Nick-quasi-senza-testa se ci sbrighiamo. Almeno lì l’aria è spettrale per un buon motivo!» affermò Niall, ormai incapace di fingere di essere apparentemente tranquillo in quei luoghi angusti.  
Harry sospirò. Non poteva fare granché, oramai. Continuare da solo, sarebbe stato inutile e nemmeno gli andava; anche se l’idea di abbandonare a metà quell’avventura la viveva come una profonda delusione. Si alzò, quindi, e annuì al ragazzo, prima di sentire dei rumori giungere dietro l’albero secolare su cui si erano fermati.  
Niall gli si avvicinò, completamente pietrificato all’idea che un mostro gli apparisse davanti per sbranarlo. Harry, invece, aguzzò lo sguardo aspettandosi di tutto ma senza il vero e proprio timore di star per incappare nei pericoli che la Foresta Oscura sembrava custodire come una madre affettuosa.  
Venne fuori un esemplare, mediamente grande rispetto alla norma, di Acromantula, un enorme ragno con otto occhi e dalla fitta peluria nera che gli ricopriva tutto il robusto corpo. Niall saltò all’indietro, urlando di terrore, mentre Harry sgranava gli occhi di fronte all’ennesima prova che il mondo magico gli aveva appena fornito: «Così anche Aragog era vero, eh?» disse, mentre insieme indietreggiavano. I gemiti lugubri del ragno ruppero il silenzio che li aveva circondati fino ad ora. Poi, l’Acromantula parlò: «Aragog? Chi osa parlare del mio _trisavolo?_ _Chiiiiiiiiiiiii_?»  
Niall mugugnò il suo nome: «Har-ry» mentre quest’ultimo si guardava attorno, cercando una via per filarsela di lì. «Har-ry, andiamo via».  
« _Harry? Sei quel _Harry?» disse ancora il ragno. « _Il mio trisavolo avrebbe tanto voluto mangiarti, Harry. Sarà felice, quiiindi, se sarò io a faaaarlo»_ lo minacciò il ragno, mentre le pinze incominciavano eccitate a fare uno strano ticchettio. O per lo meno, questo sentirono entrambi i Grifondoro, prima di mettersi a correre il più velocemente possibile.  
Il ragno, subito dietro di loro, non dava segni di cedimento. Probabilmente, certo di avere a che fare col famoso Harry Potter non vedeva l’ora di farlo come sua preda e magari deliziarsi come contorno con il più magrolino.  
«Niall! Dobbiamo dividerci e raggiungere separatamente il castello, così uno di noi sarà salvo dalla bestia!» gli urlò Harry, stranamente ragionevole. Niall si guardò indietro, con gli occhi blu completamente disperati. L’Acromantula era sempre più vicina.  
«D’accordo! Harry: Arania Exumai. È l’incantesimo nel caso in cui… è contro i ragni! Arania Exumai, ricordatelo!» gli rispose urlando Niall, infine, prima di dividere le loro strade.  
Come era ovvio che accadesse, il _propropropropro_ nipote di Aragog seguì Harry, che senza poter confrontare la mappa, correva a perdifiato per la foresta senza una vera e propria direzione.  
Allo stremo delle forze, Harry tentò disperatamente di non rallentare. Tuttavia la sfiga gli giocò un brutto scherzo e proprio quando era riuscito a prendere un po’ di distanza dal mostro, inciampò rotolando su se stesso. Quando si rese conto di ciò che era successo, fu troppo tardi. Il ragno lo aveva raggiunto e rallentato la sua corsa, certo che ormai aveva fatto sua quella che sarebbe ben presto diventata la sua cena. Il ticchettio delle pinze diede a Harry monito di essere ormai spacciato. Tentò l’ultima, cercando la sua bacchetta nella tasca del mantello, ma questa forse doveva essergli caduta quando era rotolato, cadendo a terra.  
In quel momento, perciò, Harry provò veramente cosa fosse la paura. Indietreggiò aiutandosi con le mani e con i piedi, fino a quando non toccò con la nuca la corteccia di un albero.  
« _Questa corsa non ti ha fatto perdere questa deliziosa carne mhhhhh»_ parlò quando ormai era così vicino da poterlo fare suo con un solo scatto in avanti. Harry lo guardò con astio, mentre dentro di sé soccombeva alla paura. Tirò qualche calcio alla bestia che, da parte sua, evitò facilmente scansandosi. « _che io ora mi gusterò lentamente, sììììì-»_  
«ARANIA EXUMAI» sentì Harry, prima di essere completamente accecato da un fiotto di luce che uccise l’Acromantula imparentata col buon vecchio Aragog.  
Harry credette fino all’ultimo che colui che era venuto in suo soccorso, salvandogli la vita, fosse Niall, tornato indietro per cercarlo, ma quando Harry aprì gli occhi, nell’oscurità della foresta proibita, non vide il Grifondoro, suo compagno di avventura per quella notte, bensì l’unico tra i tanti studenti che mai si sarebbe aspettato di vedere lì.  
«Lumos» disse il suo Salvatore, togliendogli tutti i dubbi ma non la sua incredulità. E non perché fosse un Serpeverde e in quanto tale gli aveva appena salvato la vita. Ma perché, semplicemente, si trattava di Louis Tomlinson.  
Harry guardò l’Acromantula stesa su un fianco, con le zampe all’aria, priva di vita, per poter metabolizzare quanto gli fosse appena accaduto.  
«Te l’avevo detto che non ci dovevi entrare in questa maledetta foresta!» lo rimproverò Louis, offrendogli una mano per alzarlo e che Harry afferrò senza opporre resistenza. In piedi, di fronte al Serpeverde che gli offriva la sua bacchetta trovata chissà dove, domandò «Tu?» piuttosto incredulo.  
«Già. Io. E non fare tanto il sorpreso, perché se aspettavi l’amico tuo, a quest’ora eri già diventato la sua cena – disse indicandogli l’Acromantula – l’ho incrociato mentre se la dava a gambe e per fortuna che- che cazzo fai?» sbottò, durante la spiegazione.  
Harry l’aveva abbracciato d’impeto cogliendolo impreparato a reagire di conseguenza.  
«Sta zitto e non farmene pentire.» lo ammonì, soffiandogli sul collo. Louis rabbrividì con gli occhi leggermente sgranati.  
«Mi hai salvato la vita, è il mio riconoscimento» gli spiegò semplicemente. Solo a quel punto Louis tentò di scansarlo con un palmo della mano aperto sul petto, ma Harry strinse ancora più forte, divertito dal modo restio con cui l’altro affrontava quel tipo di ringraziamento. In realtà, Louis stava rabbrividendo a causa di un calore improvviso, ma se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto, sì, quella sera faceva un freddo cane.  
Alla fine, però, Louis sospirò abbandonando la propria mano lungo i fianchi e facendosi abbracciare. «Forse era meglio se avessi parteggiato per il ragno».  
   
   
Quando si misero in cammino verso il castello, fu abbastanza imbarazzate per il silenzio che calò tra i due. Harry, nonostante l’abbraccio che gli aveva dato istintivamente, era piuttosto confuso. E quando gli capitava di esserlo, difficilmente riusciva a vivere col dubbio. Così, mentre Louis guardava la mappa che gli aveva da poco strappato dalle mani per orientarsi in tutta quella oscurità, «mi era sembrato di capire che non fossi il tipo di persona da mettere piede nella Foresta Proibita…» sbottò, guardandogli il profilo del viso chino sulla pergamena.  
Louis sembrò di proposito evitare i suoi occhi, fingendosi concentrato.  
«Louis?» lo chiamò Harry.  
«Che c’è? Sto cercando di capire dove cazzo siamo per tornare prima al castello, aiutami invece di perdere tempo in chiacchiere».  
Harry sospirò, guardandosi attorno. «Scusa, basta che ti ricordi la strada che hai fatto per raggiungermi e la ripercorriamo» affermò. Louis lo guardò prima di alzare gli occhi al cielo. No, proprio non poteva dirglielo che li aveva seguiti per tutto il tempo e che, come lui, aveva perso l’orientamento lungo la corsa.  
«Ero troppo preso dal correre per venire a salvarti il culo, per prendere nota di dove stessi andando, ranocchio» gli sputò contro, fermandosi. Girò la mappa per accertarsi che non ci fossero altre note da poter usare per orientarsi, quando vide il messaggio decifrato.  
«Oh sì, quello non è niente… è il messaggio che ti danno all’inizio per-» tentò di giustificarsi il Grifondoro, ma Louis lo interruppe con un secco: «So cos’è».  
Harry lo guardò attentamente, mentre l’idea di un Louis al primo anno che partecipava a quell’ _avventura_ gli affiorava alla mente. «Ma certo…» esclamò il Grifondoro. «Come ho fatto a non pensarci? Ecco perché non volevi che andassi nella Foresta Proibita, ti hanno invitato anche a te, al primo anno, vero? Ti promettono fama e gloria, avrai accettato di sicuro!» sentenziò, sotto lo sguardo torvo di Louis.  
«Quando invitarono me la pergamena era bianca, incantata in qualche modo…Vi hanno semplificato il gioco» bofonchiò.  
«Lo era anche la nostra» lo corresse.  
Louis lo guardò scettico: «Vuol dire che siete riusciti a- non ci credo. Come?» a Harry sembrò veramente curioso, perciò sorrise bonario.  
«All’inizio pensavamo fosse inchiostro simpatico, ma in realtà… Hai presente il diario di Tom Riddle?» domandò Harry, certo che l’altro conoscesse piuttosto bene la storia di Voldemort. Infatti, Louis annuì.  
«Mi stai dicendo che bisognava semplicemente scrivere sulla pergamena?» Harry annuì. Louis sbuffò spazientito, lo sguardo vitreo, perso in ricordi di un passato che erano ancora in grado di terrorizzarlo. Lui, in quella Foresta Proibita, non si era imbattuto in un ragno. Non si era imbattuto in nulla, in realtà, ma al primo rumore molesto, il Serpeverde se l’era data a gambe verso il castello. Da quel dì, in realtà, era nato il suo odio per i Grifondoro.  
«Ma comunque è venuto fuori questo messaggio cifrato e io e Niall avevamo deciso di lasciar perdere e tornarcene al castello, quando abbiamo incontrato il propropropro nipote di Aragog»  
Louis guardò il foglio e lesse velocemente, mentre Harry lo convinceva di quanto fosse impossibile decifrarlo. Fu interrotto a metà quando Louis «i numeri corrispondono alle parole del paragrafo, non è difficile. Dice: Trovare l’unicorno nelle foreste. Catturare criniera dell’Unicorno. Adattandolo, significa che-»  
«Il tesoro è la criniera dell’Unicorno» concluse Harry, per lui.  
«Geniale!» esclamò dopo.  
«Grazie» rispose Louis con un ghigno divertito.  
Si guardarono negli occhi per una manciata di secondi, specchiandosi come a volersi incoraggiare reciprocamente. Quando il verde smeraldo delle iridi di Harry aveva quasi fuso le stalattiti azzurre di Louis, entrambi si ridestarono: «Scordatelo, ranocchio» protestò Louis, come se in quel silenzio si fossero scambiati altre parole, ricominciando a camminare impettito in una direzione presa a casaccio. «Lo so a cosa stai pensando, ma te lo scordi!»  
Harry lo guardò sculettare, prima di sospirare e seguirlo mogio e sconsolato. «Detesto lasciare le cose a metà» borbottò mestamente.  
«Mettiti l’anima in pace. Io il culo non te lo salvo una seconda volta…»  
Harry non obiettò, seguendolo in silenzio, forse pensando a qualcosa. Espose i suoi pensieri, qualche minuto dopo: «Giusto per sapere, per ben due volte hai specificato che mi hai salvato _il culo…_ ma è un modo per dirmi che sei particolarmente affezionato alle mie chiappe o…» lo prese in giro. E ci aveva dovuto pensare, per quella battuta.  
Louis si fermò, per guardarlo esterrefatto. Stava per dedicargli l’offesa del secolo, come augurargli di imbattersi in un ippogrifo in calore - ve l'avevo detto che ci stava lavorando sulle offese! - quando sentì un essere molesto passeggiargli tra le gambe, il quale lo fece sia saltare sul posto sia urlare istericamente: «AHHHHHHHHHHHH».  
L’essere, una specie di gatto, saltò dallo spavento addosso a Harry che di slancio lo prese fra le mani.  
«CHE COSA è? HARRY MOLLALO, PUò ESSERE PERICOLOSO!» urlò il Serpeverde.  
«Ma ciao micino» lo salutò il Grifondoro.  
Ovviamente, non si trattava di un gatto. La piccola creature aveva un pelo maculato, orecchie molto grandi e una coda di leone. Harry lo rimise a terra e permise tranquillamente alla bestiolina di fargli le fusa.  
«Mi domando come sia possibile che tu mi abbia salvato _il culo,_ se poi sei un tale fifone… è innocuo, guardalo» gli disse.  
Louis si riavvicinò lentamente, con aria diffidente e si piantonò a qualche metro di distanza quando la bestiolina gli riservò una specie di ringhio sottomesso. Lo indicò per mostrarlo a Harry con tanto di «ti sembra innocuo?» domanda isterica.  
«Lo hai rifiutato. Ti comporti nello stesso modo, tu, quando vieni offeso» lo pungolò Harry.  
Louis soffiò diffidente, tornando a guardare la mappa, ignorandoli bellamente e dando modo così a Harry di sogghignare sotto i baffi per la dimostrazione di quanto gli aveva appena detto.  
«Credo che la direzione giusta sia quella» gli indicò Louis, poco dopo. Harry si fidò senza troppi problemi e dopo aver salutato con una carezza la bestiola felina «ciao micino» disse e lo seguì.  
Camminarono senza dirsi nulla per un po’ e si resero conto di essere seguiti soltanto quando a Louis, optando per un sentiero a Ovest, fu sbarrata la strada dalla creatura magica che pensavano di essersi lasciati alle spalle.  
Louis le parlò come se essa fosse capace di favella. «Che vuoi? Spostati di mezzo, bestia!»  
La creatura gli soffiò indispettita prima di avvicinarsi a Harry per passargli tra le gambe e indicargli un sentiero a Est.  
«Credo voglia indicarci la strada per Hogwarts, sai?» tentò Harry, seguendola d’istinto.  
«E cosa te lo dice che sappia dov’è? HARRY! Non vorrai seguirla?!» le corde vocali di Louis rasentarono l’ultrasuono. Harry si voltò a guardarlo e, con molta semplicità, annuì: «mi fido più di lei che di quella mappa, onestamente».  
Louis lo guardò mentre gli dava le spalle, immobilizzato dal modo tanto semplice con cui quel Grifondoro affidasse la sua fiducia agli altri.  
«Beh, fa come ti pare. Io-» iniziò ad urlargli, livido di risentimento. Harry alzò un braccio e «sì, sì, non mi salverai _il culo_ un’altra volta» tagliò corto. Si girò poco prima di sparire nel buio: «Allora? Non me lo salverai di nuovo, ma almeno hai intenzione di seguirlo o vuoi restartene lì impalato come un idiota?» gli domandò, arrestandosi. Anche la bestiolina si fermò per attenderli.  
Louis guardò ancora il sentiero che aveva scelto, mentre mugugnava infastidito mille maledizioni. Con uno scatto nervoso, alla fine, raggiunse Harry e insieme ripresero a camminare seguendo la creatura.  
Diedero fiducia ad un essere che nemmeno erano in grado di classificare. Ma quella bestia felina, venuta dal cielo come la manna, altro non era che un Kneazle, un esemplare molto comune in tutta la Gran Bretagna, molto intelligente nel capire di chi fidarsi e di chi diffidare e in grado di guidare, chi come loro, avevano perso la strada di casa.  
Ci impiegarono un po’ e molte erano state le minacce di Louis, lungo il cammino. L’ultima, prima di scorgere le torri del castello di Hogwarts, fu: «Se finiamo nella bocca della mamma di questa bestia, torno a perseguitarti per l’eternità sottoforma di fantasma. Lo giuro, Styles».  
Forse per questo motivo, quando furono nei pressi di Hogwarts, Harry dedicò qualche minuto buono per ringraziare il Kneazle.  
Difatti, l’idea di un Louis spettrale a tormentargli l’esistenza era quanto di più terrificante potesse aspettarsi da Halloween.

☼

Novembre fu il mese del Quidditch. Con il giungere del primo week-end, si ebbe la prima partita di Grifondoro contro Serpeverde. Un confronto che riaccese gli animi da nemesi dei due nostri protagonisti.  
Harry non lo aveva saputo fino a quel momento, ma quando si ritrovò la realtà dei fatti davanti, non ne fu del tutto sorpreso.  
Perché era abbastanza ovvio che Louis Tomlinson facesse parte della squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde, in che ruolo ci impiegò diverso tempo a capirlo durante la partita. Fino a quel momento aveva appreso le regole di quel gioco attraverso le poche lezioni di Volo che aveva fatto con la professoressa Bumb e messo in conto il fatto che difficilmente sarebbe potuto entrare nella squadra di Grifondoro, considerate le sue scarse qualità fisiche. Ma il ruolo che più l’aveva colpito, e che poi scoprì essere esattamente quello del Serpeverde, era proprio quello di Cercatore.  
Non per chissà quali motivi, come ad esempio perché fosse il ruolo che definiva nel bene o nel male il risultato di una partita, bensì perché trovava il boccino d’oro veramente delizioso, con le sue piccole ali, e affascinante nel suo svolazzare indisturbato fino a quando colui che aveva il compito di acciuffarlo non lo trovava, iniziando a dargli la caccia.  
Per Harry, vedere Louis su una scopa fu una vera sorpresa. Tifare per la sua squadra fu più semplice che mai, anche se il più delle volte, doveva proprio ammetterlo, aveva prestato attenzione più alle azioni dell’unico Serpeverde che conosceva che alla squadra della sua Casata.  
Niall, accanto a lui – che dopo la notte di Halloween gli aveva chiesto scusa innumerevoli volte per non essere tornato indietro a cercarlo – urlava come un pazzo, incitando il Grifondoro e maledicendo, come se la sola intenzione potesse funzionare come fattura – la squadra di Serpeverde, che dopo un’ora di partita era in svantaggio.   
«Il nostro cercatore forse ha intravisto il boccino! GUARDATE!» urlò Niall, indicandogli la ragazza che, per l’appunto, scivolava verso il basso all’inseguimento di un esserino che, da così lontano, era impossibile distinguere. Anche perché pioveva, e la difficoltà era amplificata rispetto al solito.  
Harry, però, lo vide perfettamente Louis Tomlinson seguire in picchiata la Cercatrice di Grifondoro e spintonarla ripetutamente, in corsa verso la cattura del Boccino d’oro. Tant’è che si ritrovò a urlare anche lui, come Niall sotto lo sguardo di un disperato Liam che, sì, quella domenica aveva proprio sbagliato a sedersi accanto a loro, piuttosto che optare per la tribuna dei Tassorosso.  
Alla fine, la partita finì con Louis Tomlinson tronfio, a svolazzo per il campo da Quidditch con il boccino stretto tra le mani e la gloria della sua tribuna a riconoscergli il merito.  
Non fu un buon segno, che la prima partita dell’anno vedesse il Serpeverde trionfare sul Grifondoro. Ma erano ancora agli inizi, tutto poteva cambiare.  
   
   
Harry attese che la gente si spostasse verso il castello e che il campo da Quidditch si svuotasse prima di dirigersi verso gli spogliatoi. Rimase fuori, aspettando con dedita attenzione che la maggior parte dei ragazzi in squadra, sia di Grifondoro sia di Serpeverde, uscissero prima di intrufolarsi dentro. Non aveva un buon motivo per incontrare Louis, ma Harry non era quello fra i due che doveva scendere a patti con se stesso per accettare il legame che si era andato a instaurare con il Serpeverde.  
Lo trovò con un asciugamano a coprire soltanto la parte del corpo al di sotto della vita, mentre cercava nel proprio armadietto chissà cosa.  
Harry rimase affascinato dalla schiena ancora bagnata sulla quale alcune goccioline d’acqua se ne stavano brillanti a rendere quel corpo impossibile da non notare. Così, a braccia conserte, certo che non ci fosse rimasto nessun altro se non lui, tossicchiò destando l’attenzione del Serpeverde.  
Louis, in risposta, scattò agile a puntargli la bacchetta – riposta nell’armadietto – contro. Questo poco prima che l’asciugamano gli scivolasse giù, denudandolo completamente.  
A Harry scappò un’occhiata, lo ammise almeno a se stesso, ma subito alzò gli occhi al cielo, assieme alle mani in segno di resa.  
Resa totale.  
Louis, che aveva inquadrato Harry e abbassato la bacchetta un secondo prima che le grazie fossero ben esposte, «cazzo!» esclamò, quando l’asciugamano cadde a terra, affrettandosi a coprirsi alla bell’e meglio.  
«Proprio quello» rispose canzonatorio Harry, ridacchiando mentre ancora guardava in alto.  
«Cosa diavolo ci fai qui, ranocchio?» disse Louis, dandogli le spalle per nascondere il profondo imbarazzo che imporporavano le sue gote.  
Harry abbassò gli occhi solo per notare quell’accenno di coccige rimasto esposto, alzando subito imbarazzato lo sguardo verso l’alto per osservare, tegola dopo tegola, il soffitto sopra di loro.  
«Niente, volevo solo… congratularmi con te per la vittoria!» disse. Louis si voltò per indagare quanto fosse sincera quella scusa – stavolta tenendosi ben stretto l’asciugamano in vita.  
Per quanto se ne potesse dubitare, Harry lo era, sincero. Riconosceva sia i meriti sia le ingiustizie e non aveva alcun problema ad ammetterlo.  
«In realtà ti invidio un sacco, sai? Sai stare su quella scopa senza risultare impacciato o completamente inappropriato. In parole povere, nonostante tu abbia vinto contro la mia Casa, non posso fare a meno di riconoscere il tuo talento» gli spiegò, ancora una volta fin troppo innocentemente. Stava pur sempre parlando con Louis Tomlinson che, sì, nei suoi riguardi poteva essere cambiato un po’, ma non poi molto. Un ghigno, infatti, fu la sua risposta.  
«Cosa vuoi, Styles?» gli domandò. Questa volta era il suo turno di dubitare delle intenzioni del Grifondoro. Harry evitò di girarci attorno e fu abbastanza spiazzato per questo.  
Infatti, Harry sbuffò una risata per stemperare l’espressione sorpresa dipinta in viso e si grattò il capo, impacciato.  
«Pensavo…» bofonchiò poco dopo un sospiro. In realtà non lo aveva pensato fino a quel momento, ma sembrò sincero a se stesso quando parlò ad alta voce, esplicitando le sue volontà: «Mi piacerebbe molto se tu mi aiutassi un po’ a sembrare meno imbranato sulla scopa, ecco… E prima che tu lo dica, sì, potrei chiederlo a qualcuno della mia casa e risulterebbe meno imbarazzante, ma io ti passo i fumetti e quindi penso che sia giusto che tu-» farfugliò animatamente agitando le mani, mentre Louis, a braccia conserte all’altezza del petto glabro, sogghignava divertito.  
«Fammi capire, ranocchio, mi stai forse ricattando?» domandò beffardo. «Non credevo fosse nell’animo onesto del Grifondoro rinfacciare le cose per ottenere qualcosa» continuò a canzonarlo.  
Harry sbuffò spazientito dai modi di fare dell’altro e «Smettila di gongolare e rispondimi».  
Louis lo guardò con una strana luce negli occhi e un sorriso vispo, prima di dargli le spalle per cercare i propri abiti nell’armadietto. «ci devo pensare, ora vattene prima che ti veda qualcuno» rispose, congedandolo.  
Quando Harry uscì dallo spogliatoio fu il minimo dire a se stesso che se ne fosse assolutamente pentito. Ma fu il massimo quando ormai nella sala comune, davanti al fuoco acceso, nell’atmosfera cupa e sconsolata per aver perso la partita creata dai suoi compagni di casata, capì di star agendo per motivi che ancora non aveva del tutto ammesso a se stesso. Perché seriamente sarebbe stato più semplice chiedere a qualcuno di Grifondoro, anche a Niall, ma Harry voleva Louis. Voleva che fosse il Serpeverde, anche a costo di pentirsene per tutti i giorni del suo avvenire.  
Quel pensiero non gli fece chiudere occhio.

☼

Novembre passò velocemente, tra una partita di Quidditch, le lezioni e gli incontri tra Harry e Louis sempre in luoghi fin troppo improbabili.  
Harry non aveva ricevuto una risposta da Louis sull’aiutarlo a volare su una scopa e gli incontri si erano perlopiù svolti con una chiacchiera superficiale sui fumetti. E nulla più.  
Harry, che aveva dovuto mettere in conto il suo inspiegabile interesse verso il Serpeverde, iniziava a vedere esattamente come stessero i fatti. A farli incontrare, a unirli, c’era solo il pretesto di quello scambio di fumetti. Senza di esso, probabilmente, non avrebbero avuto più scuse né necessità di incontrarsi. Per questo motivo non insistette molto sul chiedergli una mano. L’idea che ci fosse un’altra scusa fra loro lo innervosiva e, poi, era curioso di scoprire cosa sarebbe accaduto nel momento in cui lo scambio di fumetti fosse terminato.  
Accadde due settimane prima di Natale. La McGranitt stava passando per la Sala Grande chiedendo agli alunni di scrivere il proprio nome sulla lista che portava di banco in banco, se per le vacanza natalizie fossero rimasti a Hogwarts.  
Harry e Niall stavano giocando a scacchi, quando Louis si avvicinò quieto, con un’espressione indecifrabile. Harry si illuminò, una speranza accesa che si fosse sbagliato nel credere che qualsiasi cosa era ciò che li accomunava fosse semplicemente una scusa.  
«Styles, il professor Lumacorno ti sta cercando. Ha chiesto che io ti accompagni personalmente» spiegò il Serpeverde, spegnendo tutto l’entusiasmo del primino.  
Harry annuì, guardando sulla scacchiera. Toccava a lui muovere. « _Cavallo in H3_ » bofonchiò mogio. Il Cavallo della scacchiera trotterellò da solo in posizione. Per un momento, al Grifondoro non sembrò così fantastico che le pedine si muovessero da sole.  
«ORA, Styles» esclamò spazientito Louis. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre apriva bocca per rispondergli piuttosto seccato.  
Niall si girò per guardarlo torvo, prima di sorridergli falsamente e rispondere al posto di Harry: «Se proprio Harry deve venire con te» iniziò, per volersi verso l’amico. «Non me ne vorrà… Alfiere in E6, SCACCO MATTO» esclamò, concludendo la partita col tonfo della spada del Re caduta sulla scacchiera.  
Harry si alzò, raccolse le sue cose e seguì Louis fuori dalla Sala Grande. Nessuno dei due, infatti, doveva scrivere il proprio nome sulla lista della McGranitt. Entrambi sarebbero tornati a casa per le vacanze.  
Camminarono in silenzio fino ai sotterranei. Louis ebbe la briga di dirgli la verità soltanto davanti all’ufficio del professore di Pozioni.  
«Lumacorno non vuole veramente vederti. Io, lo _volevo»_ disse dopo averlo fermato afferrandolo per un polso. Quella stupida pausa che confuse Harry, facendolo sorridere appena con cipiglio, terminò quando Louis «per ridarti questo» aggiunse. Harry abbassò gli occhi vedendo l’ultimo volume della saga di Harry Potter, scritto e disegnato da Liam e Zayn e annuì. I denti andarono subito a mordere le labbra come un rimprovero per aver sorriso.  
«Ce ne sono altri?» domandò Louis.  
Harry alzò gli occhi sul viso del Serpeverde e lo guardò attentamente. Quello era l’arrivo. «No, questo era l’ultimo. Non ce ne sono più» spiegò.  
Louis fece un passo indietro, allarmato. Si divise dal contatto col polso di Harry come scottato da un’atroce realtà. La vide anche lui, la fine di ogni blanda scusa. Assieme al fatto compiuto di dover finalmente scendere a patti.  
«Ah» commentò così di fronte al fatto compiuto. Si guardarono attorno, imbarazzati. Improvvisamente fu strano, ambiguo e, soprattutto, imbarazzante.  
Fu Louis, che ovviamente non scese a patti, a riprendere parola: «Beh, semmai in futuro ce ne saranno degli altri, sì, fammelo sapere. Mi farebbe piacere seguirli» gli disse, come se da solo non potesse andare direttamente da Zayn o da Liam, come se non ci fossero altri modi se non passare attraverso Harry per leggere quei maledetti fumetti. Harry annuì semplicemente, abbozzando un sorriso quando Louis iniziò a camminare, dopo un gesto del capo, andando oltre l’ufficio di Lumacorno in direzione della propria sala comune.  
Lo vide di spalle e serrò i pugni. «Louis!» lo chiamò, con tutta la volontà e l’istinto di affrontarlo finalmente.  
Louis si voltò, ma non avanzò di nuovo verso di lui. Harry lo guardò, il coraggio da Grifondoro nel petto a rimontare verso la gola come un conato di vomito.  
«Mi chiedevo se…» titubò, mentre tutto quel turbinio di forza e prepotenza tornava giù come una foglia essiccata in pieno autunno. «Se ti fosse piaciuto, sai il settimo anno è… il mio preferito» farfugliò senza alcun vigore nella voce. Perché quella richiesta non era ciò che aveva pensato con grinta di dirgli.  
Louis ridacchiò. «Nulla è meglio del quarto anno, ranocchio. Il Torneo tremaghi è imbattibile!» replicò placido l’altro, prima di sorridergli con un occhiolino. Harry annuì e ricambiò con un sorriso incerto. «Ma certo, certo. Beh, ciao, allora» replicò con una mano alzata in segno di saluto.  
Louis annuì semplicemente, nascondendo le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni neri. Di nuovo, gli diede le spalle e se ne andò.  
Se l’uno non era sceso a patti, l’altro aveva dato dimostrazione a se stesso, più di tutti, che c’erano situazioni e persone in grado di far demordere il suo animo da Grifondoro, che col Cappello Parlante aveva prevalso su tutte, per dare spazio a sentimenti di timore che, mai, in vita sua aveva avuto occasione di provare. Se non in quel momento, se non con Louis Tomlinson. Ma perché?  
Ancora una volta, con l’umore in subbuglio, Harry faticò a concentrarsi per tutta la restante serata e, poi, ad addormentarsi quella notte.

☼

La prima lettera che ricevette a casa, gli arrivò per mezzo di un gufo della scuola. La speranza che a scrivergli fosse Louis, perciò, non si azzardò nemmeno a pronunciarsi nella testa di Harry.  
Era Zayn, che in quel periodo di vacanze e con la permanenza di Liam nella scuola, gli inviava un nuovo fumetto appena ultimato.  
   
   
Ciao Harry!  
Io e Liam ci siamo messi d’impegno, con tutto questo tempo a disposizione, e abbiamo finito un altro dei nostri lavori. Spero ti piaccia, fammi sapere. Lo sai che i tuoi preziosissimi consigli sono sempre graditi!  
A parte questo, come stai trascorrendo queste vacanze? Ti stai divertendo o come al tuo solito stai già ultimando i tuoi compiti? A volte ricordi un po’ me, agli inizi, prima di perdermi col Quidditch e le altre cose… per questo mi sono molto affezionato a te e per questo vorrei accettassi questo fumetto come un presente per questo Natale ormai alle porte.  
Buon Natale, Harry.  
   
Zayn Malik  
   
PS Scusa il breve messaggio, ma voglio assolutamente evitare che Liam scopra il nostro sporco segreto perché uno dei suoi attacchi di ansia potrebbero definitivamente farmi venire voglia di fatturarlo.  
   
   
Harry finì di leggere il fumetto in nemmeno mezza giornata.  
Inutile dire che ci impiegò meno nel fare questo, che nel decidere se inviare suddetto fumetto al Serpeverde.  
Per decidersi, si prese del tempo. Rispose a Zayn, analizzando cogni dettaglio che gli era piaciuto, subito dopo averlo ringraziato e aver augurato anche a lui di passare un buon Natale. La madre di Harry, Anne, felice che il suo bambino avesse già stretto amicizia con altri maghi, fece perfino una crostata di albicocche da inviargli.  
«Non se la mangerà il gufo durante il viaggio, vero?» domandò a Harry, di sfuggita, che in risposta mugugnò diverse proteste. Perché era imbarazzante inviare una crostata della mamma a Zayn. Lo era proprio tanto, ma non sembrava avesse voce in capitolo perché Anne «vabbè, gliene faccio una anche per il gufo. Piccolina. Così non corriamo nessun pericolo» decise infine, senza l’aiuto del figlio.  
Scrisse anche a Niall, anche lui tornato a casa per il Natale. E attese la sua risposta. Ricevette all’indomani due lettere: quella di Zayn, in cui con forte entusiasmo gli scriveva di ringraziare la signora Styles per le deliziose crostate («Quella piccola l’ho data a Liam, che ora pensa tu gli voglia meno bene LOL No, perché non lo sa che la sua era per il gufo. Quanti segreti condividiamo, Harry? _);_ e quella di Niall, dove gli narrava l’incredibile avventura avuta in quei giorni, nella quale lui e suo fratello avevano dovuto cacciare, a suon di calci, tutti gli gnomi che infestavano il giardino.  
Fece trascorrere le feste, in compagnia di amici e parenti del mondo babbano e cercò il più possibile di disimpegnare la propria mente.  
Ma fu impossibile, perché ogni volta che guardava il fumetto non pensava al fatto che fosse un regalo di Zayn, bensì che dovesse inviarlo a Louis. Chissà per quale motivo, poi, si sentisse così obbligato.  
Alla fine, comunque, cedette. E gli scrisse.  
   
 _Ciao Louis,  
 ~~sono Harry.~~  
Zayn mi ha inviato questo ~~regalo~~ fumetto qualche giorno fa e pensavo ti facesse piacere leggerlo, ~~per questo ti scrivo~~.  
Spero ti piaccia, non avere fretta di riconsegnarmelo, potrai farlo direttamente a Hogwarts.  
Mi auguro tu abbia passato un felice Natale.  
   
Harry Styles_  
   
La risposta arrivò la mattina dopo, quando la madre di Harry, dopo aver rimpinzato la civetta di famiglia, gli portò la lettera direttamente nella stanza da letto.  
Harry aprì gli occhi mentre un leggero formicolio nelle dita e uno strana sensazione nella pancia gli auguravano il buongiorno.  
«Chi è Louis Tomlinson, amore?» gli domandò la madre. «Un altro amichetto di scuola?»  
Harry grugnì, scompigliandosi i capelli con una mano mentre con l’altra afferrava la lettera. «Devo preparare una crostata anche per lui?» domandò la donna.  
«No, mamma! Papà ti sta chiamando, mi sa…» tentò di distrarla. La donna si mise braccia conserte di fronte a lui. «Tuo padre è in giro con lo zio» ribatté. Harry soffiò indispettito: «Sarà Gemma! Oh sì, senti. Ti ha chiamato di nuovo».  
Anne annuì con un sorriso gentile e alzando le mani «va bene, signorino. Ma sbrigati a scendere altrimenti Harold finirà tutta la tua colazione» disse.  
Harry attese che la madre uscisse dopo un blando “seh” in risposta, per aprire la missiva di Louis.  
Strappò la busta e l’aprì, ritrovandosi sotto gli occhi una scrittura sgraziata composta di pochissime righe.  
   
  
 _Come siamo formali, ranocchio!  
Spero non ti dispiaccia se terrò il preziosissimo regalo di Zayn più a lungo del previsto, ma per le feste di Natale (non ho proprio idea di come lo si festeggia… da voi) nella mia famiglia si ha sempre poco tempo a disposizione.  
   
Grazie per il pensiero.  
   
L.T  
   
   
P.S. Insegna al tuo gufo le buone maniere._

_☼_

Sul treno per Hogwarts, Louis andava alla ricerca di un undicenne con un cespuglio di capelli corvini in testa, occhi verdissimi e, nel complesso, con la faccina da rospo più tenera che si fosse mai vista nella comunità magica.  
Ovviamente, il fatto che fosse alla ricerca di un Grifondoro non lo dava assolutamente a vedere. Chiunque l’avesse beccato girovagare, avrebbe senz’altro pensato a uno di quei studenti incapace di star fermo nel proprio vagone.  
Lo individuò dove l’aveva incontrato la prima volta e come questa, fu fortunato nel trovarlo da solo. Entrò nello scompartimento senza bussare o annunciarsi. Fu Harry a doversi rendere conto dell’intruso, guardandolo con sorpresa non poi tanto inattesa e abbozzando un sorriso mentre lo osservava sedersi di fronte a lui.  
Louis sprofondò nello schienale della seduta e sorrise in un ghigno. «I tuoi amichetti ti hanno abbandonato, rospetto?»  
Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo, allargando leggermente le narici e sospirando profondamente. «È bello rivederti, Louis».  
Fece una smorfia in risposta, Louis, come se non gli credesse e il suo sarcasmo fosse così palese da disturbarlo. Peccato, però, che Harry pensasse veramente ciò che aveva appena detto.  
Louis non attese molto, prima di mostrargli per quale motivo fosse andato alla sua ricerca. Gli riconsegnò il fumetto e «peccato che Zayn abbia deciso di regalarti proprio il peggiore fra quelli che ci ha fatto leggere» affermò, studiandosi accuratamente qualsiasi sfaccettatura trafelasse dal viso del ranocchio.  
Harry sgranò gli occhi, come se ricercasse nel volto di Louis un dettaglio ben celato in quella parole che soltanto lui aveva colto. Louis si accigliò, senza indagare, quando Harry «a me è piaciuto. Sono migliorati tanto, dal primo fumetto. In questo hanno avuto molta precisione nei dettagli ed è questo che lo rende comunque un bellissimo lavoro. Sì, forse la trama non è delle più originali ma a me è piaciuta anche quella. Sono sicuro che a te non è piaciuto soltanto perché si concentra molto sulla storia d’amore dei protagonisti».  
Louis alzò le mani con un sorriso canzonatorio a sfidarlo. In realtà, lo infastidiva molto quella presa di posizione del ragazzo.  
E  per due motivi, provava quel fastidioso sentimento: primo, l’idea che quel fumetto fosse un regalo di Zayn; e secondo, il pensiero che fosse proprio quel suo non dargliela mai vinta e dirgli le cose in faccia senza paura di farlo arrabbiare od offenderlo, come invece non facevano mai tutti coloro che lo circondavano, che in tutta onestà gli piaceva a tal punto da infastidirlo.  
Aveva trovato un motivo per cui avrebbe voluto scendere a patti ed essere amico di Harry Styles proprio in quel fastidioso senso di piacere che aveva di parlare con lui. Perché Harry non lo adulava, né gli mentiva pur di farsi accettare. Era quel che era, e a Louis piaceva.  
«Calma, ranocchio. Questo animo spavaldo a cosa è dovuto? Ti offende se non gradisco un’opera del tuo amico Corvonero o-»  
«Louis, sei forse geloso?» sbottò Harry, piegando la schiena verso di lui per parlargli in confidenza.  
Louis strabuzzò gli occhi, stupito da quella insinuazione.  
Come non detto, non gli piaceva per niente quando Harry gli palesava con tutta la sua fastidiosissima onestà la verità dei fatti.  
«Che? Di cosa dovrei essere geloso?» per un momento, il Serpeverde ebbe timore che Harry rispondesse a quella domanda in modo corretto.  
Sospirò di sollievo quando l’altro replicò: «del fatto che io sia amico di Zayn. Ho il sospetto che tu nutra molto rispetto nei suoi traguardi, se non profonda ammirazione. Hai più volte evidenziato il fatto che questo – e gli mostrò il fumetto – fosse un suo regalo per me e quindi mi hai dato modo di credere che tu sia invidioso del fatto che io sia legato a lui come non lo sei, invece, tu».  
Louis rise grossolanamente. «Ti hanno mai detto che straparli?»  
Harry sbuffò, guardando fuori dal finestrino. «Evidentemente ho imparato dal migliore» bofonchiò risentito.  
Ci fu silenzio per un po’, momento in cui entrambi ponderarono su quanto si erano detti. Louis si alzò, evidentemente consapevole di non potersi trattenere più a lungo di quanto avesse già affatto, senza avere una scusa per rimanere.  
Fu in quel momento che Harry, stranito, gli disse ciò che da tempo sostava sulla punta della lingua. «Se non avessimo la scusa dei fumetti, io e te avremmo modo di parlare comunque?». Ovviamente, non parlò in termini di amicizia, perché lo sapeva bene cosa pensava Louis su questo argomento.  
Louis fu schietto nella sua menzogna. «Per quale altro motivo dovremmo parlarci, io e te?». Quelle parole ferirono tantissimo Harry che annuì con un nodo alla gola prepotente a tal punto da istigargli le lacrime. Ma anche un Grifondoro aveva il suo orgoglio e quindi non cedette. Si girò a guardare fuori dal finestrino, di nuovo.  
«Hai ragione, non ci sono altri motivi. Beh, allora, per la prossima volta vorrei cortesemente che chiedessi direttamente a Zayn, per i fumetti. Così non avrai neppure più modo di essere tanto geloso di lui, né dovrai sentirti costretto a frequentarmi, visto che farlo ti procura tanti problemi».  
Louis rabbrividì. Harry lo stava decisamente mettendo alle strette. Annuì, sforzandosi di non alterarsi, mentre serrava la mascella con prepotenza. Così forte, che iniziò a sentire male ai muscoli della bocca.  
«Non mi procura alcun problema avere a che fare con te» lo rassicurò, come se volesse dimostrargli quanto, in realtà, gli fosse indifferente. Harry si voltò a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. Ci si specchiò e ancora una volta senza peli sulla lingua: «Però ti vergogni, no? Ti vergogni a farti vedere con me a tal punto da organizzare incontri in luoghi improbabili e a inventare scuse per non destare sospetti, giusto?» gli disse.  
Louis strinse i pugni. L’istinto di attaccarlo per fargli chiudere quella boccaccia incrementava assieme alla rabbia.  
«Ma cosa cazzo vuoi da me, Styles?»  
Harry fece spallucce. «Esserti amico» gli spiegò. Louis rabbrividì nuovamente. Stavolta, la forza di denigrare quell’offerta o di mentirgli insultandolo non la trovò e rimase in silenzio. Fu Harry a parlare di nuovo.  
«A differenza tua, so andare oltre gli aspetti che ci rendono due persone completamente agli antipodi. A differenza tua, so accettare il peggio di te perché quel poco che ho trovato di vero, di te, vale la pena di essere apprezzato».  
A differenza tua, a differenza tua. Due differenze, in totale, che stesero Louis in una tomba di realtà.  
Ma una sola differenza, implicita, che concedeva a Harry la semplicità di dirgliele, tutte quelle cose, e che invece Louis non avrebbe mai avuto la forza di tirar fuori: il coraggio. A Louis mancava il coraggio di non vergognarsi più.  
Perché come avrebbe sostenuto _le dicerie di chi avrebbe guardato con occhio inquisitore_ la loro amicizia?  
E poi essere amico di un Grifondoro del primo anno non era proprio una idea geniale per la sua scalata verso la popolarità.  
«A differenza tua, Styles, non mi interessa affatto conoscerti e andare oltre tutto ciò che ci rende così diversi. Sono lusingato del tuo desiderio di voler essere mio amico» con tutta la forza possibile, cercò di ostentare strafottenza. E ci riuscì, mentre Harry lo guardava livido e deluso. «Ma a differenza tua non voglio esserti amico. Fattene una ragione».  
Proprio in quel momento, Niall aprì la porta dello scompartimento. Louis si girò e fece un ghigno. «Ecco, vedi? Questo è il massimo a cui puoi aspirare…» gli mostrò, andando incontro al nuovo arrivato. Lo sorpassò, andando a sbattere di proposito contro la spalla del Grifondoro che lo guardò truce nonostante non sapesse cogliere i motivi  per cui Louis Tomlinson aveva detto quelle parole.  
Il Serpeverde se ne andò senza aggiungere altro. Peccato che a Harry non sembrò affatto quella che in realtà era: una fuga.  
«Che voleva dire, quell’idiota?» chiese Niall, sedendosi di fronte a Harry.  
«Niente di importante…» rispose Harry che, stanco di pensare a quanto fosse accaduto, pensò bene di allontanare il più lontano possibile tutta l’insofferenza che stava provando.  
Niall non indagò ulteriormente, nonostante morisse dalla voglia di sapere. E cambiò argomento: «Secondo te, sono in guai grossi se per caso non avessi fatto tutti i compiti per le vacanze?»  
Harry tornò a sorridere. «Posso darti una mano, se vuoi».

☼

Il ritorno tra i banchi e alla vita da studente aiutò molto Harry a non pensare. Libero dagli incontri di Louis, che incrociava di tanto in tanto in Sala Grande o in giro per Hogwarts, Harry strinse ancora di più l’amicizia già instauratasi con Niall e Liam. Nonostante fossero di un anno più grandi di lui, non gli facevano affatto sentire il peso di tale differenza. Liam si era dimostrato essere più spigliato e meno timoroso di ciò che a primo acchito sembrava dimostrare di essere. Harry lo trovò piacevole, soprattutto quando ebbe finalmente il coraggio di parlargli dei fumetti.  
Ciò che non aveva capito del discorso di Zayn e Niall sul fatto che Liam “non si sentisse pronto a condividere” non era per paura o mancanza di coraggio, bensì un puro atto di saggezza. Liam non si sentiva pronto perché vedeva i frutti del suo lavoro ancora piuttosto acerbi, quindi prima di pubblicare qualcosa che lo riguardava così profondamente, voleva essere certo di averci messo tutto se stesso e, soprattutto, tutto il meglio di sé. Harry gli fu molto d’aiuto in questo, confidandogli ogni aspetto e ogni intuizione che aveva avuto leggendo i suoi lavori.  
Si ritrovarono un Sabato di fine Febbraio nel piccolo atrio di fronte all’aula di Trasfigurazione a lamentarsi dei ragazzi che passavano di lì diretti verso l’ingresso e che avevano il permesso per andare in visita a Hogsmeade. Loro, di primo e secondo anno, quel privilegio ancora non era concesso.  
«Che seccatura, però. Non credo sia meritocratico proibirci di andare a Hogsmeade soltanto perché abbiamo dodici anni» borbottò seccato Niall.  
«Undici» replicò celere Harry, per ricordargli che per lui fosse ingiusto il doppio.  
«Niall, dubito tu sappia il significato della parola meritocrazia» lo pungolò Liam, ridendo divertito dal viso paonazzo dell’amico. Faceva freddo e il bianco della neve li circondava ma non si davano pace all’idea di dover tornare dentro le mura del castello quando molti degli studenti andavano a spasso al di fuori di esso.  
«Perché tu lo sai?» ribatté indispettito. Liam negò col capo completamente avvilito e al tempo stesso divertito dal Grifondoro. «Beh, in ogni caso è ingiusto comunque» disse di nuovo con convinzione. E Liam annuì, almeno questa glielo doveva, una sorta di solidarietà che scemò nell’attimo in cui, alzandosi, «devo incontrarmi con Zayn in biblioteca, ha rinunciato ad uscire per lavorare sul nostro ultimo progetto» disse, con smagliante entusiasmo. Niall sbuffò, seccato maggiormente dal fatto che tutti gli altri avessero qualcosa da fare rispetto a lui che, al massimo, poteva avvantaggiarsi un po’ di compiti per la settimana successiva.  
Harry, invece, ricambiò il sorriso e «Buon lavoro, allora!» esclamò, incoraggiandolo. Liam gli diede una pacca su una spalla, per ringraziarlo e se ne andò salutandoli con una mano.  
«Se solo ci fosse un modo per andare a Hogsmeade senza essere visti dai professori» piagnucolò Niall. Harry ridacchiò, alzandosi. «Niall, hai resistito fino ad oggi. Non vorrai cacciarti nei guai per il resto dell’anno, vero?»  
Niall lo guardò attentamente. E senza pensarci, poi, replicò: «Non ci penserei due volte a giocarmi l’anno, se solo sapessi un trucco per arrivare a Hogsmeade. Ho bisogno di svaligiare Mielandia! Ne ho bisogno!»  
Harry rise mentre con un cenno lo invitava a rientrare nel castello, magari per trascorrere il tempo a giocare a scacchi. Niall lo seguì e giunti all’ingresso di Hogwarts quando ancora Niall si lagnava delle ingiustizie del mondo, ebbero l’infelice occasione di imbattersi in un gruppetto di Serpeverde, pronto a partire per Hogsmeade.  
Louis, fra questi, riservò a Harry una celere occhiata. Fu un altro della combriccola ad origliare di sfuggita le parole di Niall e a prendere al balzo l’occasione per schernirlo. «Hey, Horan! Facciamo a chi arriva prima a i Tre manici di scopa? Chi perde offre da bere a tutti!» lo tentò. Niall fece soltanto una smorfia piena di sofferenza. Il tipo, guardando i suoi compagni e sogghignando divertito: «Ah no, è vero. A voi sfigati del primo e secondo anno non è concesso uscire da Hogwarts» affermò, ridendo. Harry fissò prepotentemente Louis che, a quello scherno, stava solo dimostrando un pallido sorriso e che, come faceva spesso, riusciva senza mai cedere a non guardarlo dritto negli occhi. Il ghigno che impreziosiva quel visetto smunto da serpe sembrava solo un vago ricordo.  
Niall mostrò alla combriccola il dito medio, mentre Harry lo tirava verso l’interno della scuola per evitare che d’istinto decidesse di attaccare quello che del gruppetto aveva parlato, assestandogli su quella faccia paffuta e da canaglia un bel pugno.  
Prima di attraversare il portone d’ingresso, Harry si voltò per accertarsi che i Serpeverde stessero prendendo la strada opposta alla loro.  
In quell’attimo, entrò in contatto con il gelo degli occhi di Louis. E rabbrividì, tornando subito a guardare dritto davanti a sé.  
Lo stesso fece Louis, riscaldato dal verde che lo aveva colto in flagrante, per poi seguire i suoi compagni attraverso la stradina fino al cancello della scuola.  
Davanti alle scale principali, Harry e Niall si divisero dandosi appuntamento in Sala Grande mentre Niall saliva per prendere la scacchiera con cui avrebbero giocato il restante pomeriggio.  
Quando Harry si sedette al solito posto nel tavolo di Grifondoro, passò molto del tempo in attesa di Niall a guardare il soffitto incantato. Era qualcosa a cui difficilmente riusciva a fare l’abitudine. Pensò a quanto fosse inconcepibile l’idea che l’uomo per sua natura trovasse ormai “normali” visioni meravigliose come un cielo sereno, in tempesta o stellato oppure, ancora, fenomeni ottici come l’arcobaleno. Quel soffitto _magico_ gli dava modo di riconsiderare ogni cosa esistente al mondo che fino ad allora aveva dato per scontato sotto un punto di vista che egli stesso definiva incantevole. Non passava giorno in cui non ringraziasse di aver avuto la fortuna di essere mago.  
Sorrise, al pensiero di quando gli era arrivata la lettera da Hogwarts, perché tutti lo avevano creduto uno squallido scherzo di qualcuno che voleva prendersi gioco di un povero undicenne credulone. Quando invece si era fatta chiara e nitida l’idea che fosse tutto reale, dall’incredulità, Harry era passato alla vera gioia. E da quello stato non si era più schiodato.  
Sussultò, quando di fronte agli occhi gli apparve un passerotto paffutello con due piccole pergamene allacciate al collo.  
Harry lo guardò accigliato, mentre si sistemava meglio sulla sedia. L’uccellino lo seguì svolazzandogli di fronte.  
Harry lo esaminò attentamente, prima di alzare una mano per permettergli di appoggiarsi con le zampette a un suo dito, ma il passerotto lo beccò. «Ahia!» esclamò lui, mentre il piccoletto _bastardo_ si adoperava nel lasciar cadere la prima piccolissima pergamena.  
Il foglietto, che si aprì mentre cadeva lentamente verso il tavolo, diceva semplicemente: _segui l’uccello_.  
Harry arricciò il naso e si guardò attorno. Che cosa ambigua, quel messaggio. Pensò a uno scherzo, subito, ma non ebbe il tempo di decidersi sul da farsi che l’uccellino iniziò a beccarlo su ogni lembo di pelle che trovava a disposizione. Lo costrinse, quindi, ad alzarsi mentre si lamentava delle piccole violenze subite da _un uccello._ Era paradossalmente incredibile pensare che tutto ciò stesse accadendo per davvero.  
Il passerotto smise di prenderlo a beccate quando Harry iniziò a seguirlo. Salirono le scale, fino al terzo piano, oltrepassarono il bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta e poi l’Ufficio di Difesa contro le arti oscure. L’uccellino si fermò davanti alla statua «della Strega orba» così ricordava l’avesse chiamata Liam, una volta.  
Era una strega raccapricciante, a partire dalla sua formosa gobba. Il passerotto svolazzò attorno al capo di Harry, che ebbe paura ricominciasse a beccarlo, prima di lasciar cadere il secondo foglietto che si aprì nel medesimo modo del primo.

Sulla gobba della Strega orba: dissendium.  
 _Fanne buon uso._

Se il messaggio fosse stato firmato da qualcuno di cui Harry sentiva di potersi fidare, probabilmente il Grifondoro non avrebbe desistito così a lungo, guardandosi attorno accertandosi che il custode di Hogwarts non si aggirasse per quei corridoi pronto a coglierlo di sorpresa. Anche se, in realtà, non stava facendo nulla di male, solo tentando grossolanamente di non dar adito alla sua curiosità di lanciarsi a capofitto in quella avventura.  
Perché lo sconosciuto non doveva poi esser tale se sapeva prendere Harry per il suo punto debole, la curiosità. Mille modi avrebbe potuto usare e lui avrebbe assolutamente negato, ma in quel modo, con quel velo di mistero e quell’assurda adrenalina a pizzicargli dietro la nuca. AH! Non aveva proprio tempo da perdere.  
«DISSENDIUM» disse, quindi, subito dopo aver impugnato la bacchetta e averla posizionata sulla gobba della strega, la quale si aprì facendogli scoprire quello che era un passaggio segreto che portava in chissà quale meraviglioso posto.  
Harry si guardò ancora due volte attorno, prima di addentrarsi. Forse avrebbe dovuto pensare a Niall, tornare da lui e invitarlo ad andare insieme per quel passaggio ma Harry non ci pensò. Non pensò nemmeno al passerotto che, dietro di lui, scomparve dissolvendosi nel vuoto attimi dopo.  
   
Giunse in una cantina. Non impiegò molto tempo per comprendere dove fosse finito. Girandosi attorno, guardando le innumerevoli scatole di dolciumi, vecchi cartelli e insegne usurate, Harry immaginò di essere arrivato direttamente nel famoso negozio di Mielandia.  
Sorrise, mentre gli occhi gli si illuminavano di gioia. Si guardò attorno, esaminò le scatole solo per trovare confezioni chiuse di cioccorane, bacchette magiche alla liquirizia, caramelle mou, gelatine Tuttigusti + 1, bolle bollenti e… chi ne ha più ne metta.  
Inizialmente, desistette dal prenderne un po’ e ficcarsele direttamente in bocca ma quando prese atto di non aver portato con sé nessuna moneta e che quindi non avrebbe potuto comprare nulla di tutta quella deliziosa roba, cedette alla debolezza e iniziò ad abbuffarsi, nascondendo alcune delle caramelle nelle tasche del mantello nero e ripromettendosi mentalmente che in futuro avrebbe ben ricompensato quel negozio per tutto ciò che gli stava illegalmente trafugando.  
Mangiata l’ennesima bacchetta di liquirizia, Harry si coprì col cappuccio del mantello e, salendo piano le scale che portavano direttamente al negozio, fece ben attenzione nel controllare che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi che potesse riconoscerlo o capire, al solo sguardo, che non potesse trovarsi lì.  
Il negozio di Mielandia era pieno di studenti, ma il proprietario non sembrava esausto, anzi, appariva rilassato come se fosse abituato ad avere un numero così alto di clientela. Harry non trovò molti ostacoli per uscire, complici i dolci che riuscivano a conquistare tutta l’attenzione su di loro. E quando finalmente mise piede fuori dal negozio, con la pancia piena e il cuore a mille, Harry fu estasiato perfino dal freddo di un inverno ormai alle porte che gli sbatté in faccia. Si strinse nel suo mantello, allungandosi quanto più possibile lo strato del cappuccio lungo il viso, e iniziò a camminare per Hogsmeade. Guardò ogni vetrina ma non entrò in nessun negozio. Soltanto Tiri vispi Weasley seppe attrarlo fino a quasi farlo cedere ma il passaggio di alcuni professori, tra cui la preside stessa, diretti probabilmente alla locanda di Madama Rosmerta, lo fecero indietreggiare finendo per nascondersi lungo una stradina in discesa, sulla quale la neve alta non era stata lavorata per spostarla ai lati, ostacolando così il passaggio.  
Harry, concentrato a controllare il tragitto dei professori, si accorse soltanto successivamente di essersi tuffato nella neve ed essere bloccato da essa fino a metà delle sue gambe. Tentò invano di venirne fuori ma quando si agitò alla consapevolezza di non riuscire a farlo, si sbilanciò all’indietro e cadde. Per lo meno, ora era completamente nascosto. Nessuno avrebbe potuto trovarlo. Il problema divenne assurdamente proprio quello: se nessuno l’avesse trovato, totalmente sommerso dalla neve, lì ci sarebbe rimasto. E fra poche ore, pure morto ibernato.  
« _Mobilicorpus_ » sentì all’improvviso, prima di sentirsi tirare verso l’alto come se ai polsi e alle caviglie e per tutto il corpo avesse legati dei fili invisibili. Harry vide i capelli castani di qualcuno e la punta della bacchetta, ma da lì sopra, colui che aveva appena usato un incantesimo per sollevarlo dalla neve, doveva vederlo benissimo a dispetto delle sue teorie sul nascondiglio perfetto.  
Quando venne fuori, Louis era lì con espressione concentratissima – come non lo aveva mai visto – che lo salvava. Per la seconda volta.  
Harry tornò a toccare con i piedi per terra, ben lontano dal cumolo di neve in cui era stato capitombolato come un pesetto di piombo, e subito si premurò a togliersi tutti cumoli di neve che aveva portato con sé.  
«Sei una calamita per i guai, Styles» gli disse freddamente Louis. Harry si accorse subito che il Serpeverde non lo aveva chiamato con l’abituale epiteto che lo associava a una rana. E quasi gli dispiacque se non fosse che, ormai, erano quasi due mesi che non veniva chiamato in quel modo. Anzi, in nessun modo.  
«Grazie per avermi tirato fuori da lì» si sbrigò a dire, ricacciandosi il cappuccio sulla testa e voltandogli le spalle per incamminarsi verso la strada principale di Hogsmeade.  
«Hey» si sentì tirare indietro per un polso. Stavolta da una mano ben visibile. Quella infreddolita di Louis.  
Si guardarono negli occhi, in silenzio, per un po’. Fino a quando Harry non strattonò il proprio braccio e «Sì, sì, prima che tu lo dica: lo so, non dovrei trovarmi qui perché è proibito agli studenti del primo e secondo anno ma mi è apparso questo _uccello_ » iniziò, bloccandosi poi quando Louis lo interruppe con un secco «lo so» seguito da un ghigno.  
Ci fu altro silenzio, poi «Tu…» esclamò Harry, sconcertato. Louis annuì, sorridendo, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche.  
« _Sempre questo tono sorpreso_ » replicò ironicamente, alludendo a quando nella Foresta Proibita era stato proprio lui a salvarlo dal ragno e ad ora, ovviamente, che sembrava veramente scioccato dal fatto che fosse stato il Serpeverde a indicargli il passaggio segreto nella statua della Strega orba.  
Harry negò guardando a terra. «Non è questo, solo che- non capisco…» farfugliò, sinceramente confuso.  
«Cosa?»  
«Perché?» andrò dritto al punto. Louis evitò di guardarlo, cercando di fingere di non capire. Harry insistette: «Perché farmi scoprire quel passaggio segreto se… insomma. Eri stato piuttosto chiaro l’ultima volta, no? Noi non siamo amici, allora perché mi hai fatto arrivare qui a Hogsmeade?»  
Louis sbuffò. Quanto odiava quella testardaggine di Harry nel voler puntualizzare cosa ci fosse fra di loro. Fece spallucce: ammettere ad alta voce che si era pentito di come lo aveva trattato l’ultima volta era qualcosa che non era in grado di fare. Così, si adattò: «Non sopporto questo tuo voler mettere i puntini sulle i. Insomma, è quello che è. L’importante è quello che si fa e non quello che si dice». Alzò gli occhi su Harry che lo guardava con cipiglio. Poi lo vide negare.  
«Quindi mi stai dicendo che dovrei tener conto solo delle cose che fai nei miei riguardi e non quello che mi dici? E che quindi dovrei accettare le tue offese improvvise e insensate quando qualsiasi altra persona potrebbe insinuare che tra noi ci sia un rapporto d’amicizia perché secondo te in realtà “è quel che è”? Louis, ti prego, fa pace col cervello. Scendi a patti con te stesso, perché io non posso diventare pazzo seguendo la tua follia, okay?»  
Louis non si mosse, né replicò immediatamente. «Ti ringrazio per… quello che hai fatto per me. E anche per adesso. Se non fosse per te sarei morto ibernato là sotto, però ti prego, finché non capisci cosa vuoi da te e da me, soprattutto, non fare questo tipo di cose. Non farlo- insomma, stammi lontano» concluse Harry. E senza aspettare risposta, camminò allontanandosi.  
Louis lo guardò andare via e stavolta non tentò di fermarlo. Stavolta, in realtà, non ebbe nemmeno la collera che aveva sempre avuto e che gli aveva sempre fatto uscire dalla bocca nient’altro che offese.  
Sospirò, perché riconosceva la verità nelle parole di Harry: doveva scendere a patti.

☼

Louis sembrò non voler assolutamente seguire il consiglio di Harry. O perlomeno, se aveva finalmente fatto pace col cervello, aveva senz’altro deciso di non essergli amico.  
Il primo anno si concluse e tornare a casa, nonostante la gioia di rivedere i suoi genitori, fu veramente triste.  
I primi giorni d’Estate gli davano l’impressione che quei mesi lontano dalla scuola sarebbero parsi infiniti, eppure erano già passate tre settimane. Quindi, la sua era solo esagerazione.  
Sdraiato sul letto a leggere “Quidditch attraverso i secoli”, si deconcentrò quando percepì la voce di sua madre parlare con qualcuno. Il telefono di casa non aveva suonato, né il telefonino ma forse non aveva sentito il campanello, così alzandosi, uscì dalla stanza e scese le scale per raggiungere il piano sottostante che dava direttamente alla porta d’ingresso.  
Quando intercettò la sagoma di Louis, rimase a metà della scalinata piuttosto sorpreso. Sentì la madre dire al giovane mago che suo figlio si trovava al piano di sopra e che avrebbe fatto bene ad entrare in casa, mentre lei andava a chiamarlo, ma quando Anne si voltò entrambi lo videro sulle scale, immobile come una statua di sale.  
Louis accennò un sorriso, salutandolo con la mano libera. Harry non gli rispose, distratto dalla madre che tornò a parlare direttamente a lui: «Oh, Harry, amore- c’è qui un ragazzo che dice di essere un tuo _amico di scuola»._  
E, sì, Anne probabilmente aveva usato le parole sbagliate al momento giusto perché quando Harry riprese a scendere i pochi scalini mancanti, fissando ininterrottamente gli occhi azzurri di Louis, «potresti giurare che si è definito proprio così?» chiese a Anne, ironicamentem che non capì e sorrise guardando prima suo figlio e poi l’altro. «Comunque, ci penso io, puoi andare» le disse, afferrando la porta e costringendo Louis a fare un passo indietro.  
«Fallo entrare, sarà stanco se è volato con la scopa fino a qui».  
Eh sì, perché Louis aveva una scopa in mano, ma Harry dubitava fortemente che il Serpeverde fosse arrivato lì volando. «Sì, mà. Non preoccuparti» replicò il Grifondoro, convinto. Anne, come faceva spesso, desistette e li lasciò soli.  
«Davvero crede che sia arrivato fino a qui volando?» lo interrogò Louis, ricevendo un’occhiata torva da parte dell’altro.  
«Se tu ti presenti con una scopa in mano, non è che le dai molte altre alternative» rispose a tono. Louis ridacchiò. Poi, quando Harry si sedette sul piccolo gradino della porta d’ingresso, Louis lo seguì mettendosi accanto a lui.  
«A proposito, che ci fai qui? Con una scopa?»  
Harry lo guardò, trovando Louis che già lo fissava. Si osservarono placidamente, entrambi silenziosamente contenti di trovarsi esattamente lì. Un po’ meno Louis, che camminando per quella strada, fatta di sole case, aveva dovuto sopportare gli sguardi molesti di troppi Babbani – decisamente troppi.  
Louis gli sorrise: «Sbaglio o mi avevi chiesto di darti delle lezioni di Volo?» domandò.  
Harry sospirò. «Louis, te l’ho già detto che-»  
«Senti, Harry. Lo so che cosa mi hai detto e per quanto ti possa sembrare difficile crederlo, l’ho fatto davvero. Ho fatto come mi hai detto. Sono sceso a patti con me stesso, e ci ho impiegato un sacco di tempo, lo so. Però se tu ora continui a spingermi via e a non darmi nessun modo, io come faccio a dimostrartelo?»  
«Dillo» rispose semplicemente il Grifondoro.  
Louis alzò un sopracciglio. Harry sospirò guardando dritto davanti a sé. «Dirlo ad alta voce sarà già un modo per dimostrarmi che non ti vergogni più».  
Louis sbuffò, guardandosi le scarpe. «Siamo amici» farfugliò.  
«Come?» allungò le orecchie, fingendo di non aver sentito quel soffio di voce che aveva appena ammesso quanto gli aveva chiesto di dire.  
Louis sbuffò una seconda vlta, seccato da come Harry riuscisse sempre ad avere la meglio su di lui. «Io e te» disse con tono di voce un po’ più alto di quanto avesse fatto precedentemente. «Siamo amici» sentenziò, alla fine, girandosi a guardarlo nel modo più sincero che potesse provare a trasmettergli.  
Harry sorrise, cercando di trattenersi mordendosi un labbro. Louis, imbarazzato dal modo in cui lo stava fissando, sbuffò ancora e guardò davanti a sé.  
«Il tuo nuovo amico deve però darti una brutta notizia» disse Harry, attirando di nuovo quelle iridi di stalattiti su di sé. «Qui non possiamo volare, ci sono troppi occhi indiscreti…» spiegò. Louis si guardò attorno con una smorfia che fece ridacchiare il Grifondoro.  
«Babbani» esclamò, ma dopo un sospiro e un’alzata di spalle, riprese subito parola: «Se non è un problema, puoi venire a stare da me per qualche settimana. Dove vivo io, abbiamo tutto lo spazio e nessun Babbano a spiarci. Il maniero della mia famiglia è protetto forse anche in modo migliore di quanto lo sia Hogwarts».  
Harry sbuffò una risata: «Sbruffone» lo accusò scherzosamente, spingendolo poi con una spallata. Louis sorrise vispamente. «Allora, che dici?»  
Harry alzò le spalle. «E i tuoi genitori cosa ne penseranno di me? Insomma, sono pur sempre un Nato Babbano, smistato in Grifondoro». Louis si irrigidì, rilassandosi con una risata isterica, mentre si scompigliava i capelli con una mano. Fuori dalla scuola, sembrava anche meno impostato. A Harry piaceva tantissimo, in quelle vesti.  
«Dobbiamo dirglielo per forza?» esclamò con ironia, mordendosi un labbro all’occhiata torva di Harry. «No, seriamente, chissene importa! Se ne faranno una ragione. Così come ho fatto io…» concluse serafico subito dopo.  
Harry lo schernì rapido: «Spero che loro non ci mettano lo stesso tempo che ci hai impiegato tu, onestamente», e stavolta fu il turno di Louis di guardarlo con piglio. «Comunque non devi convincere me, ma mia madre» disse, infine, indicandogli l’interno della casa. Louis annuì animatamente e si schiaffeggiò con entrambe le mani le ginocchia, alzandosi di scatto e ricomponendosi.  
«Non preoccuparti, ranocchio, ci so fare con le mamme» esclamò, facendogli l’occhiolino e allungando in quel viso smunto il migliore dei suoi sorrisi vispi. Poi, entrando senza problemi in casa, seguì la strada che poco prima aveva preso Anne, senza aspettare Harry.  
Il Grifondoro inizialmente rise, ma dopo poco si fece subito serio. Si alzò e «In che senso ci sai fare con le mamme? LOUIS!» urlò preoccupato, rincorrendo in casa il _suo amico._

  
We're not friends, we could be anything  
If we tried to keep those secrets safe  
No one will find out if it all went wrong  
They'll never know what we've been through   
  



	3. III.

**  
  
Parte III**   
_La distanza di un bacio_

Friends don't treat me like you do  
Well I know that there's a limit to everything  
But my friends won't love me like you  
No, my friends won't love me like you

   
   
Cinque anni durò la loro amicizia. O meglio, cinque furono gli anni di pace, prima che essa venisse messa in discussione da un altro tipo di sentimento. Ma di questo abbiamo già parlato, siete informati a sufficienza, quindi facciamo un piccolo riassunto.  
Dopo la prima estate trascorsa praticamente insieme, Harry e Louis non ebbero problemi. Intendiamoci, non era tutto rose e fiori e sentimenti sbandierati ai quattro venti. Pft. Molto peggio: discussioni, litigi e sfuriate erano il loro modo di esprimere quanto si volessero bene, poiché quella era la natura del loro rapporto.  
Harry non aveva più avuto incertezze su Louis: la prova era stata fin da subito accertata con i genitori di Louis, che non lo avevano ben accolto in casa, ai quali il Serpeverde aveva semplicemente detto che non era affar loro decidere chi potesse o meno essere suo amico; ma ne aveva avuto poi perfino l’indubbia conferma, a scuola, quando alcuni suoi compagni di casata avevano avuto da ridire sulla sua frequentazione assidua con lo sfigato ranocchio di Grifondoro, ai quali Louis aveva suggerito, prendendoli per il colletto e sbattendoli al muro: «Osate un’altra volta chiamarlo con quell’epiteto e non avrete più lì sotto gli attributi che vi qualificano come maschi, ma ben visibili qui sopra per essere ciò che siete realmente: un branco di coglioni». E, indietreggiando, poi, li aveva lasciati andare riferendosi con voce tranquilla a Harry con un «Andiamo, ranocchio?» mettendo in chiaro chi fosse l’unico a poterlo chiamare in quel modo.  
«Non c’è davvero bisogno che tu mi difenda, ce la posso fare benissimo da solo» lo aveva rimproverato poi, Harry, seguendolo con piglio.  
«Non mettermi in discussione, altrimenti perdo il loro rispetto» replicava di solito Louis.  
«Non perderai il loro rispetto, ma senza ombra di dubbio non scamperai nemmeno a una mia fattura» ribatteva Harry, quindi.  
E la conversazione si concludeva, il più delle volte, con Louis che, dopo aver pronunciato «Sei davvero un rospetto tenero quando tenti di minacciarmi, lo sai?», finiva per darsela a gambe, seguito a ruota dal Grifondoro con una bacchetta in mano pronto a fatturarlo.  
In realtà, sembrò proprio che Louis avesse fatto le considerazione sbagliate in merito allo stringere amicizia con un Grifondoro. Avendo ipotizzato, come ben ricordiamo, che farlo avrebbe comportato notevoli difficoltà nella sua ambizione a diventare popolare, dovette ricredersi quando per tutto un anno, molti degli studenti non fecero altro che parlare e interessarsi all’insolita coppia che col tempo denominarono il duo _Serpedoro_ , e questo perché fu forse la prima volta che un Grifondoro e un Serpeverde legarono così tanto finendo per diventare l’uno il migliore amico dell’altro.  
Il realtà, a Louis non era potuto andare meglio di così. Soprattutto con l’andare avanti negli anni. Crescendo, entrambi si erano sviluppati in piccoli uomini, ottenendo l’approvazione soprattutto dalle ragazze, che iniziarono a interessarsi a loro in un modo tale che, anche per quei motivi, divennero ben presto tra i ragazzi più ambiti della scuola, nonché i più popolari.  
   
Per quanto Harry si fosse legato a Louis, non smise di frequentare Niall e Liam. Nonostante i due avessero trovato diverse difficoltà ad accettare la presenza esuberante del Serpeverde, quando erano in compagnia di Harry, col tempo ci si abituarono istaurando con Louis una _sottospecie_ di amicizia. O meglio, loro lo reputavano un amico benché Louis si appellasse a loro come _agli amici del suo amico Harry._  
Perché, in fondo, Louis restava un arrogante, bigotto, smistato per lignaggio in Serpeverde. Era quello che poteva ben accettare, dopo una lunga lotta con se stesso, un’amicizia con un Grifondoro. Ma un’amicizia con BEN due Grifondoro e un Tassorosso (punto esclamativo, punto esclamativo, punto esclamativo) beh, sì, era decisamente un problema al quale preferiva non pensare nemmeno.  
Per fortuna, nessuno gli chiese di scendere a patti in questo. Quindi, non lo fece.  
   
Saltiamo cinque anni di amicizia e, principalmente, di fluff perché il senso di questo racconto è analizzare come e quale distanza intercorre tra l’odio e l’amicizia – che abbiamo già fatto – e quale, invece, sia quella che passa dall’amicizia all’amore.  
No, no. Andiamo, suvvia! Non siate così banali. Non è semplicemente una questione di bacio. Il bacio c’è, ma non è tutto. Originali, intesi? Pensate con originalità.  
Quindi. Dove eravamo? Ah sì. Saltiamo questi cinque anni e giungiamo a un Harry quindicenne, che purtroppo non ha affatto cercato di porre rimedio al suo problema di “accecante curiosità”, il che, sul versante scolastico, lo rende ancora terribilmente secchione, forse il più secchione di tutta Hogwarts. In cinque anni è lievitato: le sue gambe lunghissime lo rendono un gigante tra i quindicenni, mentre gli allenamenti di Quidditch lo hanno formato nelle spalle larghe e nei muscoli di tutto il corpo ora ben poderosi. Ma il suo viso, beh quello si è fatto soltanto più grazioso: con quelle labbra rosse, rigonfie naturalmente e a forma di cuore, con gli occhi sempre più intensi, vivi e aperti sul mondo che ha ancora voglia di scoprire e con quel naso le cui narici ricorderanno sempre a Louis un tenerissimo rospo. La voce, invece, sempre nel suo tono nasale, si è fatta più profonda. Ora quando parla sembra sempre si sia appena svegliato.  
Il diciassettenne Louis non è cresciuto poi molto, ma Harry giura che i tratti spigolosi del suo viso aristocratico si siano un po’ smussati, rendendo quella mascella squadrata più delicata, rispetto ai suoi occhi azzurri che sembrano ancora delle perfette stalattiti pronte a trafiggere qualsiasi cosa. E, beh, sì, Louis è ancora supponente da far schifo e, per giunta, ancora assolutamente convinto di voler diventare una leggenda, come Zayn Malik. (Piccola nota per i suoi fan: ha finalmente ottenuto la raccomandazione del professore di Storia della Magia, unendosi finalmente ai ricercatori storici della comunità magica. Ha lavorato con loro per tre anni, ma durante una “ricerca sul campo” si è ritrovato ad affrontare gloriosamente una “situazione complicata, archiviata come _top secret”,_ per cui il Ministero della Magia lo ha proclamato Eroe, nonché arruolato come Auror. Zayn, che non ha rifiutato l’occasione, ha infine promesso in un’intervista alla Gazzetta del Profeta che non sarà semplicemente un eroe che combatte contro la Magia Oscura ma che, anzi, continuerà di certo a perseguire la sua più forte passione, ovvero quella di ricercatore storico).  
Mannaggia, mi dilungo sempre troppo.  
In sostanza, l’amicizia di Harry e Louis non poteva dirsi più vera e sincera di quella che li legò per cinque stramaledettamente fluffossisimi anni.  
Nessuno, tantomeno loro due, avrebbe mai pensato di doverla mettere in discussione. O meglio, non proprio nessuno… perché ci siamo noi.  
Da dove possiamo partire? Ma sì, abbiamo un po’ di tempo e un po’ di spazio perciò mettiamoci comodi e usiamo un incipit… poco originale.  
   
Il vento settembrino gli scompigliava i capelli arricciati, nonostante se ne stesse supino sull’erba, sotto un albero in prossimità del lago. Guardava tra i rami rivestiti di foglie alla ricerca di quel poco di Sole capace di riscaldarlo. Avrebbe passato tutte le Domeniche in quel modo, assorto in un silenzio accomodante. Poi, Louis parlò e rimpianse la calma.  
«Ho preso forse la decisione più importante della mia vita, ranocchio».  
Il suo migliore amico, poco distante da lui, se ne stava seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla quercia che faceva loro ombra, con uno stelo di erba fra le labbra. Harry sbuffò una risata ironica, come a volerlo silenziosamente già beffeggiare.  
«è quel _forse_ che trae in inganno. Giusto la prima volta, poi ci fai l’abitudine» obiettò. Il silenzio del Serpeverde lo incoraggiò a continuare a parlare: «L’ultima decisione che hai definito “più importante della mia vita” è stata trasformare la biancheria intima da bianco ai colori della tua casata, come se dovessi ricordarti che sei un Serpeverde, ogni mattina, guardandoti il pacco» spiegò, mentre l’altro gli schiaffeggiava poco carinamente il capo, poco distante dalle sue gambe. «Non è per quello che ho cambiato il colore della mia biancheria- ma, taci, mi distrai! Dicevo: ho sicuramente preso la decisione più importante della mia vita!».  
Harry sbuffò sarcasticamente un’altra volta, ricevendo – questa volta con una gamba – l’ennesimo colpo sul capo. «Oh, andiamo, Louis, non tenermi sulle spine. Voglio assolutamente sapere di cosa si tratta!» esagerò, fingendosi veramente impaziente di scoprire la novità – sicuramente un’idiozia – che il migliore amico voleva esporgli.  
«Quest’anno ci sarà il Torneo Tremaghi. È per questo che abbiamo iniziato subito gli allenamenti di Quidditch ed è sempre per questo che le partite, invece di annullarle, le gareggeremo nei fine settimana di Settembre e Ottobre. Probabilmente si farà qui a Hogwarts, preferiscono sempre organizzarlo qui perché si ha più spazio per ospitare le altre due scuole… Insomma, ho deciso che metterò il mio nome nel Calice del Fuoco, ranocchio. Voglio essere il campione della nostra scuola che parteciperà al Torneo!».  
Non era affatto una sorpresa. In cinque anni in cui Harry aveva condiviso molte notti e tantissimi giorni assieme a Louis, lo aveva sentito parecchie volte affermare il suo fortissimo desiderio di partecipare al Torneo Tremaghi. Spesso, lo aveva ascoltato raccontare le gesta dei più famosi campioni di quel Torneo, anche più di una volta. E Harry lo lasciava fare, perché era un Grifondoro paziente.  
Tuttavia, quel giorno, con il Torneo Tremaghi effettivamente alle porte, Harry fu sorpreso. Si alzò per sedersi e guardarlo dritto in viso con cipiglio. D’un tratto, lo assalì la preoccupazione.  
«E i M.A.G.O?» domandò. Ovviamente, non erano gli esami di fine anno a gettarlo nel panico, ma su qualcosa doveva pur basare le sue scuse. Louis fece spallucce: «Quale modo migliore di studiare e ripassare se non quello di prepararsi per il Torneo? Pensaci: tre prove. Una di forza e coraggio, una di intelligenza e un’ultima per mettere alla prova l’intraprendenza e più in generale le abilità magiche del campione» la sua voce delicata, di un tono decisamente troppo alto, esprimeva tutto l’entusiasmo di Louis. Harry lo sapeva distinguere da tutti gli altri atteggiamenti del Serpeverde, perché ormai lo conosceva come le sue tasche. Nonostante questo, non riuscì proprio a esprimergli la stessa smania.  
«A me più che il metodo più efficace per ripassare, sembra proprio i tre passi ben studiati da Louis Tomlinson per diventare una leggenda». A quelle parole, Louis ghignò tronfio. Harry incrociò le braccia al petto, subito dopo essersi alzato per guardarlo dall’alto e sembrare più profetico che mai. «Dimentichi una cosa, Tomlinson».  
Louis si alzò. Da un anno a quella parte, per guardare in faccia Harry doveva tenere leggermente il mento più alzato del solito. Una cosa che all’inizio era stata un duro affronto da mandare giù. Il ranocchio più alto di lui, _puah_.  
«Ossia?» domandò, incitando l’altro, caduto in un assorto stato contemplativo della persona che aveva di fronte.  
«Chi ha voluto come te diventare leggenda, lo è diventato nel momento in cui è MORTO! E molto più di quanto pensi, partecipando proprio al Torneo Tremaghi!»  
Louis sbuffò, ridendo mentre si guardava attorno a sé. «Sei il solito catastrofico, ranocchio» disse, infine, prendendo la sua scopa e iniziando a camminare verso il campo da Quidditch. Harry fece le medesime azioni, più rapido, per poterlo raggiungere. Con la sua falcata, ci riuscì in pochi secondi.  
«Sono realista» ribatté, guardandolo assiduamente mentre l’altro evitava anche solo di imbattersi nelle iridi verdi del Grifondoro.  
«Non rompere. Ho detto che metterò il mio nome nel Calice del Fuoco, non è detto che mi sceglierà!»  
Harry pensò che questo era vero, ma non bastava per calmarlo. Riaprì bocca per insistere su quanto fosse sbagliato intraprendere quel tipo di ambizione, ma Louis lo fronteggiò d’improvviso, bloccandolo con una mano sul petto: «Ne riparliamo dopo, okay? Ora abbiamo altro su cui concentrarci», Harry guardò la mano ferma sul suo torace tornito per poi rialzare gli occhi su Louis.  
Louis aveva ragione. Perché se Harry e Louis erano migliori amici da cinque anni, c’era ancora un luogo dove potevano considerarsi due nemesi. E questo era il campo da Quidditch.  
Come aveva detto Louis, le partite erano state anticipate in quei due mesi prima del Torneo Tremaghi, che avrebbe visto il suo principio la notte di Halloween con il Calice di Fuoco.  
Ma prima di questo, avete bisogno di un’altra informazione che vi ho taciuto fino ad ora. Dopo l’estate tra il primo e secondo anno di Harry, trascorsa praticamente su una scopa volante, Louis convinse Harry che fosse sufficientemente bravo per provare le selezioni per la squadra di Quidditch. Per il secondo anno, Harry non entrò, comunque, nella squadra di Grifondoro, ma dal terzo anno, in assenza di un Cercatore, Harry iniziò a giocare a Quidditch come membro del Grifondoro.  
Cercatore contro Cercatore. Louis fu veramente fiero di Harry, ma soprattutto contento di poter avere un avversario che riteneva essere suo pari – modestia a parte, eh, ma l’aveva allenato praticamente lui!  
Harry, sconsolato, dopo un sospiro e una mano a scompigliare i suoi capelli arruffati, annuì visibilmente. Soltanto un secondo dopo, afferrò velocemente il polso di Louis per allontanarlo dal suo petto.  
Sentì molto bene, con le dita sulle vene, scorrergli attraverso il sangue tutta l’adrenalina che doveva star provando. Per il Quidditch, ma soprattutto per il Torneo Tremaghi. Tenne quel polso tra le sue dita qualche secondo in eccesso, mentre si specchiava in quelle stalattiti ora fuse dal suo sguardo silvestre. E lo capì, che sarebbe stato arduo convincerlo diversamente da ciò che sosteneva, con tale ardore, con anima e corpo.  
Doveva essere Harry, questa volta, a dover affrontare le sue paure. A scendere a patti.  
   
   
Grifondoro e Serpeverde, quella seconda Domenica di Settembre, fecero una pausa dopo quasi due ore di gioco, lasciando la partita a vantaggio della Casata i cui colori verde e oro spiccavano assieme al serpente che primeggiava nello stemma.  
Louis si era per tutte e due le ore mantenuto d’istante dal Cercatore di Grifondoro, nonché suo migliore amico, benché Harry avesse tentato di avvicinarsi più volte per riprendere il discorso dove l’avevano mollato. Ma chiaramente quello non era il momento giusto e per quanto Harry non volesse capirlo, Louis non dava segni di cedere alla sua insistenza e gli scappava via, dall’altra parte del campo.  
Per questo motivo, durante la pausa, quando lo vide avvicinarsi a lui con impeto, la reazione fu quella di alzare gli occhi al cielo, assieme ad  una mano nella sua direzione per stoppare ogni suo tentativo di vomitargli addosso l’ennesima predica: «Harry, ti prego» piagnucolò con una smorfia seccata stampata in viso che raggelò l’espressione di Harry, ma non le sue intenzioni.  
«Non puoi lamentarti, se non dai peso alle cose importanti né puoi seccarti se sono io a mostrarti l’importanza che hanno certe tue decisioni» lo rimproverò, cercando i suoi occhi azzurri. Li trovò appena finì di parlare, quando il viso di Louis scattò verso la sua parte per guardarlo con astio.  
«Io do il giusto peso alle mie decisione, sei tu che esasperi tutto come se tutto fosse una questione di vita o di morte!» ribatté.  
Harry sgranò gli occhi e alzò le braccia per urlare «MA SI TRATTA DI UNA QUESTIONE DI VITA E DI MORTE, IDIOTA!», attirando l’attenzione di tutta la squadra di Serpeverde.  
Per fortuna, la voce amplificata di colui che raccontava per filo e per segno l’andamento della partita riacquistò l’attenzione di tutti, giocatori e spettatori.  
«Stuuuuuudenti di Hogwarts. Professori. Mentre attendiamo l’inizio del secondo tempo della partita di Quidditch, che vede il Serpeverde in vantaggio sul Grifondoro, volevo presentarvi un intrattenimento davvero divertente. Avrete notato la novità di quest’anno, ovvero le telecamere sospese attorno allo stadio, che riprendono minuto dopo minuto la partita. Il loro utilizzo non è dipeso soltanto per aiutare l’arbitro a rivedere momenti salienti della partita e i comportamenti scorretti dei giocatori. (Oh no, per fortuna non servono solo a questo. Il cacciatore dei Serpeverde, Warrington, può tirare un sospiro di sollievo.) Sopra di me, poi, nella tribuna del preside e dei professori avrete notato anche la meravigliosa illusione ottica ottenuta sotto concessione della Preside McGranitt di uno schermo _supertecnologico_ come quello che i Babbani utilizzano nelle partite di football, gioco ormai noto per essere molto simile al nostro Quidditch. Per ora lo schermo ha agito in funzione di tabellone, tenendo il punteggio delle due squadre ma, da adesso, e per tutta la durata della pausa, lo schermo ci darà la possibilità di vedere cosa riprendono le telecamere. Ritorniamo quindi alle premesse: vi avevo promesso un intrattenimento divertente, ed eccolo qui!»  
Minerva McGranitt guardava il ragazzo, che parlava al microfono così animatamente, con disappunto. Come se non fosse del tutto convinta di aver fatto la cosa giusta. «Ecco, andiamo al dunque, Williams» lo riproverò, interrompendo la sua logorroica spiegazione. Williams ridacchiò dritto al microfono, stonando un po’ tutti quanti nello stadio. La risata fu attutita quando dallo schermo magico iniziò, accompagnata da una canzoncina melensa, la sigla di quell’intrattenimento ancora non spiegato.  
«KissCam. È un semplice gioco, ragazzi, a cui tutti voi potrete partecipare. Le telecamere, ora, inizieranno a girare tra gli spalti di tutte le case e quando due persone verranno riprese da una di essa, saranno visibili direttamente sullo schermo, all’interno del cuore che ora state vedendo. Cosa dovranno fare le due persone? Semplicissimo: dovranno scambiarsi un innocuo bacio alla francese».  
Gli spalti si animarono con un vociare ricolmo di sorpresa. La McGranitt ebbe la certezza che non avesse fatto la scelta giusta, ma non obbligò lo studente ad annullare tutto. Perché un po’ le piaceva quell’idea. E piacque molto anche a tutti gli altri professori che ridacchiavano commentando sottovoce con chi sedeva al loro fianco.  
«Siete tutti obbligati a farlo, nel caso foste ripresi. La telecamera non smetterà di riprendervi finché non lo farete. Anche nel caso in cui non doveste conoscere affatto colui o colei che vi toccherà baciare. Ma ora basta cincischiare, telecamere a lavoro!» ordinò. E come se quest’ultime fossero sotto incantesimo dirette dal cronista, iniziarono a girare tra gli spalti.  
Harry e Louis rimasero ad ascoltare fino all’ultimo. Louis, tra i due, sembrò interessato anche quando furono inquadrati i primi due malcapitati di Corvonero. Harry, invece, riteneva avesse altro di più importante a cui dare attenzione, così tornò a guardare Louis e riprese la sua opera di convincimento.  
«Sto semplicemente cercando di farti ragionare. Fossi in te, prima di decidere se partecipare o no al Torneo, dovresti essere certo di essere in grado di sostenere una sfida che va decisamente oltre le potenzialità di qualsiasi mago ancora non diplomato. È pericoloso, andrai incontro a sfide pericolose e, soprattutto, a prove che metteranno a dura prova le tue paure. Louis, cazzo, mi ascolti?»  
Louis aveva un ghigno stampato in viso, che nascondeva il disappunto che, alle parole di Harry, stava provando. Si sentiva particolarmente offeso dalla poca fiducia che il Grifondoro aveva su di lui e sulle sue capacità di mago. Lo guardò torvo, senza rispondergli, perché era talmente seccato da non avere nemmeno nessuna offesa da lanciargli contro. Così tornò semplicemente a guardare lo schermo, che inquadrava un’altra coppia, di Grifondoro, che sotto la stessa melodia melensa si appropinquava a scambiarsi un goffo bacio.  
«Louis?» insistette Harry. «Sei il mio migliore amico e mi sembra ovvio che io ti faccia-»  
«Harry» lo interruppe Louis, con occhi sgranati. Harry non diede peso al fatto che non lo stesse guardando, preso a fissare un punto davanti a sé. «Sì, lo so, sono troppo melodrammatico e mai ottimista ma-»  
«No- Harry!» lo interruppe di nuovo il Serpeverde. Questa volta indicandogli lo stesso punto che stava fissando. Harry si accigliò. «Cosa…» iniziò, ma la voce gli divenne roca «…c’è-» e non suonò nemmeno come una domanda, quando guardando dove gli era stato indicato vide lui e Louis ripresi da una telecamera ed esposti direttamente sull’immenso schermo, sopra lo spalto dei professori, all’interno del cuore con quella terribile canzoncina melensa ancora a risuonare per tutto lo stadio.  
In mente gli risuonò la voce del cronista di Tassorosso: _KissCam. È un semplice gioco, ragazzi, a cui tutti voi potrete partecipare. Le telecamere, ora, inizieranno a girare tra gli spalti di tutte le case e quando due persone verranno riprese da una di essa, saranno visibili direttamente sullo schermo, all’interno del cuore che ora state vedendo. Cosa dovranno fare le due persone? Semplicissimo: dovranno scambiarsi un innocuo bacio alla francese_.  
Mandò giù il boccone amaro che gli si piantonò in gola e rimase a bocca aperta. Lo seppe solo perché dallo schermo si vedeva proprio la sua reazione.  
Williams riprese la parola con entusiasmo: «ATTENZIONE, ATTENZIONE! La telecamera ha fatto proprio una bella scelta: per la KissCam di oggi: Louis Tomlinson, Cercatore di Serpeverde e Harry Styles, Cercatore di Grifondoro! E quando mai sarebbe potuta accadere una cosa simile? Tutti con me, aiutiamoli a prendere coraggio: kisscam, kisscam, kisscam»  
A quella affermazione, gli studenti iniziarono diversi cori di incoraggiamento, visto che i due sembravano non volersi smuovere dalle loro posizioni scioccate.  
E ben presto divenne per le orecchie dei due Cercatori come un ritornello sfiancante: _kisscam, kisscam, kisscam_  
Louis si voltò a guardare Harry, che già lo stava fissando. Si osservarono contemplando chissà cosa e sembrò nuovamente che si parlassero senza dover per forza usare le parole. Per questo, come un déjà-vu, «Scordatelo, ranocchio» esclamò Louis, rimproverandolo.  
Furono due, però, le cose che fecero andare diversamente le cose, rispetto alla prima volta. La prima, Harry era ancora quello che detestava lasciare le _cose a metà,_ come aveva dovuto fare la notte di Halloween; e la seconda, le telecamere non sembravano voler schiodarsi da loro.  
«So a cosa stai pensando e scordatelo, non accadrà mai» continuò Louis, guardandosi attorno piuttosto imbarazzato. I compagni della sua squadra ridevano fra loro guardandoli, così come stavano facendo quelli di Grifondoro.  
Non accadrà mai. Louis ne era convinto. Fu Harry a non esserlo.  
Pronto a tuffarsi d’istinto senza pensare alle possibili conseguenze, da buon Grifondoro, si avventò sul Serpeverde acciuffandogli il viso con entrambe le mani. E, sì, un po’ agì per impulso e un po’ anche per vendetta. Perché era arrabbiato con Louis, che non lo stava a sentire, e metterlo _in imbarazzo_ in quel modo sembrava essere la giusta arma per guadagnarsi la sua rivalsa.  
Louis, che sapeva ormai di cosa Harry fosse capace, si ritrovò comunque spiaziato. E quando le due mani di Harry lo afferrarono per il viso tentò inutilmente di ritrarsi incavando il collo verso l’interno, alzando inverosimilmente le spalle.  
Ma, appunto, fu inutile. Perché le loro labbra si schiantarono con la stessa potenza di uno _Stupeficium_.  
Durò mezzo minuto, ma fu il tempo necessario affinché la magia nel corpo di uno dei due – e non si seppe mai quale fosse fra quello di Harry e di Louis – si scatenasse al di fuori di esso senza l’utilizzo della bacchetta magica, in un modo così energetico da far tremare tutte le scope che si trovavano nei paraggi.  
Un’emozione forte era in grado di scatenare naturalmente una magia così potente che perfino gli Uffici Misteri del Ministero della Magia erano ancora alla ricerca di una spiegazione ragionevole sulle cause scatenanti. Eppure quelle scope tremarono, scosse proprio da quella magia, per tutto quel mezzo minuto. E nessuno seppe spiegarsi il motivo, benché fosse palese.  
Louis era tornato a una posizione normale, come una tartaruga che, dopo un forte spavento,  aveva tirato fuori nuovamente il capo fuori dal guscio. Mentre le mani di Harry si erano fatte meno prepotenti sul viso spigoloso del Serpeverde.  
Gli spalti si erano ammutoliti, mentre le loro bocche si assaggiavano, ora, con più delicatezza. E dopo lo schianto, ci furono per loro gli ultimi dieci secondi di incanto. Come stregati da quella magia che faceva vibrare tutto attorno a loro e che sembrava aver fermato perfino il tempo, i pollici di Harry carezzarono dolcemente le gote di Louis che restava immobile, lasciando che le labbra piene di Harry avviluppassero le sue.  
C’erano tante parole che avrebbero potuto usare per descrivere quel momento, ma nessuna sembrava essere adatta a spiegare il mistero di quel bacio.  
«MOMENTO INDIMENTICABILE, QUELLO CHE ABBIAMO APPENA VISSUTO» anche il cronista si pronunciò con enfasi mentre il momento della KissCam passava a un’altra malaugurata coppia.  
Harry si allontanò prima impercettibilmente dalla bocca del migliore amico, specchiandosi nelle iridi liquide di Louis, completamente assorto ancora dalla stregoneria di quel momento. Le scope erano tornate immobili, l’incanto svanì nell’etere in modo così improvviso da rendere drastiche le sue conseguenze. Harry e Louis non si dissero niente, ma Harry saltò all’indietro e Louis si guardò subito attorno, come se non sapesse più dove si trovasse.  
Fu Harry a parlare per primo: «Torno dalla squadra, la pausa è quasi finita. Ne riparliamo dopo» disse, riferendosi al discorso che l’aveva condotto lì, eludendo palesemente il bacio. Louis annuì, scappando dagli occhi verdi che lo inchiodavano da quando le loro labbra si erano divise. «Sì, sì… Aspetta, di cosa dovremmo parlare dopo?» si riprese poi, spaventato all’idea che il Grifondoro volesse parlare di quanto era successo.  
«Della tua decisione importante, Louis»  
«Ah sì, sì»  
Erano come scesi su un altro pianeta,  o meglio, era come se dopo cinque anni in cui avevano interagito parlando la stessa lingua, ora quel bacio li avesse impostati su due frequenze parallele, inconciliabili che non li faceva comprendere fra loro.  
Erano scossi, frastornati dal dopo schianto e sarebbe stato difficile, per quel secondo tempo, ritrovare la concentrazione per giocare una buona partita di Quidditch.  
   
  
Quando le due squadre tornarono sulle scope e la professoressa Bumb suonò il fischietto per dare il via al secondo tempo di quella partita, Harry e Louis salirono di parecchi metri rispetto a tutti gli altri giocatori. Ben distanti fra loro e consapevoli che tale distanza fosse abbastanza per potersi rimirare indisturbati, si fissarono senza pensare al Boccino D’oro, ponderando su quanto era appena accaduto a causa di un intrattenimento _babbano._  
Era stato strano, sia per Harry sia per Louis.  
Ecco tutto. Non sapevano che altro dire, se non quanta stranezza avessero provato nell’assaggiare l’uno le labbra dell’altro. Entrambi pensavano che, sì, era stato veramente insolito, mentre si passavano ripetutamente la lingua sulle labbra come a voler riassaggiare i rimasugli di quanto quel bacio aveva lasciato impresso sulla loro pelle. Ma a restare, indelebile, era soltanto uno stato di incomprensione.  
Perché non aveva fatto schifo a nessuno dei due, ed era strano. Stranissimo. In cinque anni Louis aveva avuto una mezza storia con una ragazza di Serpeverde e anche se Harry si era dimostrato meno interessato, aveva avuto anche lui delle piccole avventure.  
Baciare il proprio migliore amico, sì, sembrava un’altra bella avventura. Spericolata, assurda, pericolosa… strana. Decisamente strana.  
«Che cosa strana» farfugliarono entrambi più e più volte. Questo, fino a quando davanti agli occhi di Louis non comparve il Boccino D’Oro, probabilmente stanco dei due Cercatori che non sembravano avessero proprio voglia di andarlo a cercare per il campo di Quidditch.  
Louis si ridestò come da un brutto sogno. Affilò lo sguardo, mentre si stringeva alla sua scopa. E come un riflesso di uno specchio, Harry fece lo stesso quando intercettò a pochi metri da lui il Boccino d’Oro. Svolazzava indisturbato, cercando la loro attenzione. E la ottenne, quando entrambi si lanciarono in avanti per andare ad afferrarlo.  
Il cronista di Tassorosso commentò la corsa dei Cercatori come “l’inevitabile corsa allo schianto”, ma se lo schianto era avvenuto poco prima, durante la pausa, l’inevitabile non accadde. Non di nuovo. Per fortuna. E Harry e Louis a un passo dal sbattere l’uno contro l’altro, scesero in picchiata, verso il terreno, alla disperata corsa verso il Boccino.  
Come premesso, in quei caso tornavano ad essere rivali. Nemesi, che si erano appena baciate. Strano. Ma dettagli.  
Si spintonavano fra loro e calciavano cercando di disarcionarsi per avere la meglio sul Boccino.  
Erano alla pari, perché entrambi arrivavano fino all’ultimo secondo di possibilità – prima di sfracellarsi sulla terra – per poi frenare e ritornare in volo. Quella volta, però, spintonarsi, toccarsi o anche solo guardarsi per lanciarsi qualche fugace frecciatina fu strano e per questo limitarono il tutto a poche spintonate. Stranissimo.  
Ma dettagli. Beh, neppure troppi, due soltanto: perché quando Harry guardò Louis, si sentì nuovamente sotto l’effetto di uno schiantesimo. E quando Louis guardò Harry, invece, si sentì così confuso da dimenticare dove fosse diretto.  
Perciò, quella volta, l’incontro con l’erba del campo da Quidditch, per uno dei due, fu inevitabile.  
La scopa di Louis fu in mille pezzi, mentre il proprio corpo rotolava per il campo perdendo definitivamente la possibilità di acciuffare il Boccino. Harry, invece, frenando per il rotto della cuffia e avanzando con velocità a un pelo dall’erba, si voltò a guardare le condizioni di Louis, preoccupato inizialmente, ma poi subito pronto a riprendere concentrazione e acchiappare finalmente il Boccino D’Oro.  
Grifondoro vinse contro i Serpeverde, quella Domenica di Settembre. Eppure fu come perdere, per entrambi i Cercatori.  
Strano. Ma dettagli. Uno soltanto: con il Boccino ancora tra le mani, Harry corse verso Louis per soccorrerlo. E nonostante fossero ancora sul Campo da Quidditch, tornò essere ad essere il suo migliore amico. Oppure già non lo era più.  
   
Louis passò una nottata in infermeria. E Harry, insonne, nel letto, la trascorse a toccarsi la bocca con le dita della mano, pensando che fosse tutto troppo strano.  
 

☼

   
Harry non trovò un altro momento buono per parlare con Louis della sua decisione “più importante della vita”, ergo scrivere il proprio nome e gettarlo nel Calice del Fuoco. O meglio, Harry non trovò di proposito un altro momento per parlare con Louis. E il motivo non era tanto il fatto che si fosse ricreduto, quanto piuttosto il pensiero che quel tipo di discussione era direttamente riassociabile alla situazione _strana_ – ormai così la definiva – accaduta loro durante la partita di Quidditch.  
Ovviamente, per più di due mesi non si erano evitati pur di non affrontare il discorso. No, il loro rapporto d’amicizia era rimasto apparentemente immutato. Soltanto che, ecco, sì, non ne facevano parola. Di niente. Perciò nemmeno del Torneo Tremaghi.  
Questo però non diede pretesto a Louis di ricredersi sulla sua decisione di partecipare come Campione al Torneo Tremaghi. Anzi, non era mai stato tanto convinto di qualcosa, in vita sua, come lo era in quei mesi.  
La sua non era soltanto una decisione, non la vedeva affatto come tale. Per Louis era l’espressione meglio riuscita di tutte le sue ambizioni: e per conquistare ciò che aveva sempre desiderato sapeva che quella era _l’unica strada._  
Per la popolarità, sempre dritto seguendo l’indicazione “Per di qui: Torneo Tremaghi”.  
   
Arrivò il giorno, dunque, in cui nessuno dei due ebbe più tempo per esitare. Harry avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo di convincere Louis a non iscriversi al Torneo e Louis, beh, avrebbe dovuto semplicemente ascoltarlo, facendo poi ciò che meglio credeva per se stesso. E questo accadde il giorno prima di Halloween, quando la McGranitt prese la parola, a cena, per comunicare l’evento tanto importante.  
Iniziò introducendo le due scuole che, assieme al campione di Hogwarts, avrebbero partecipato al Torneo, le quali avevano fatto il loro arrivo durante quella stessa giornata. Entrarono prima gli studenti di Durmstrang. Tutti rigorosamente maschi. Harry non ne riconobbe nemmeno uno, ma Niall, seduto accanto a sé, si agitò con malcelata euforia quando gli studenti di Durmstrang gli passarono accanto, dimostrandosi interessato in particolar modo a uno di loro, e il perché, Niall, glielo spiegò all’orecchio: «Quello è Josh Krum! Il figlio del famoso Victor Krum, hai presente? Lo chiamano “il Devine” perché alla sua età ha ottenuto risultati _divini_ , anche migliori del padre! Sicuramente il Calice del Fuoco sceglierà lui, come Campione della loro scuola»  
Harry lo guardò, mentre camminava per la Sala Grande, era molto basso di statura, con un corpo muscoloso che definiva la sua sagoma come quella di un tronco di un albero secolare – e il fatto che indossasse una casacca marrone, impellicciata, non migliorò quella sua impressione su di lui. Era castano, tratti tipicamente bulgari, sguardo fiero e apparentemente temibile.  
Seguirono le studentesse di Beauxbatons. Eleganti e leggiadre come farfalle, sembrò volassero verso il lungo tavolo dei professori, dove al centro attendeva solennemente la Preside McGranitt.  
Harry tentò di guardarle in viso, ma era difficile concentrarsi senza perdersi nei loro corpi così seducenti. Anche in quel caso, Niall sembrava un esperto. «Eleanor Calder, Barbara Palvin, Sophia Smith, Danielle Campbell, Cara Delevigne, Kendall Jenner…» e l’elenco delle bellissime ragazze si prolungò fino all’ultima ragazza, ma Harry tornò ad ascoltare la voce di Niall – distratto per un po’ da tutta quella femminilità che sembrò elettrizzare l’intera Sala Grande, attirando l’attenzione non solo dei ragazzi ma anche delle ragazze – soltanto quando il Grifondoro più grande di un anno gli spiegò perché le conoscesse così bene: «In Francia sono ormai famosissime, in tutto il mondo, anche quello babbano. Lavorano per Victoria’s Secret, hai presente? È forse la catena di lingerie femminile più famosa ed è anche la prima e unica prodotta dalla nostra comunità!»  
Harry annuì, assorto e un po’ ammirato. Si spogliò di quell’insolita sensazione quando la McGranitt tornò a parlare dando ai nuovi arrivi il benvenuto. E rimase ad ascoltarla, passando per un fugace momento a controllare il Serpeverde, Louis Tomlinson, nonché suo migliore amico, seduto dopo la tavolata dei Corvonero.  
Lo trovò con gli occhi verso la sua direzione, che gli sorrideva piccato nel suo solito ghigno. Harry abbozzò un sorriso in risposta, mentre Louis gli indicava con il capo e gli occhi fulgidi le bellissime ragazze di Beauxbatons.  
«Quindi, ragazzi, come avrete ormai capito: _Hogwarts è stata nuovamente scelta per ospitare l’evento leggendario, il Torneo Tremaghi! Ora, per quelli di voi che non lo sanno, il Torneo Tremaghi chiama a raccolta un solo campione per ciascuna delle tre scuole, per intraprendere una serie di competizioni di magia 1»_  
Harry fece uno scatto verso Louis, per guardarlo nuovamente. Ma gli occhi di stalattiti si erano persi, completamente assorti nelle figura parlante della Professoressa di Trasfigurazione.  
 _Eterna gloria, ecco cosa attende lo studente che vincerà il Torneo Tremaghi! Ma per guadagnarsela questo studente dovrà superare tre prove, tre prove estremamente pericolose invero. 2_  
Harry ascoltava, ma non poteva fare a meno di guardare il viso di Louis che, mentre la McGranitt prometteva _eterna gloria,_ si accendeva mostrando come un libro aperto il suo acceso desiderio. Sospirò, voltandosi nuovamente verso la tavolata dei professori. Vide entrare il Calice di Fuoco e ascoltò la professoressa presentarlo« _Il calice di fuoco! Chiunque desideri proporsi per il Torneo deve solo scrivere il suo nome su un pezzo di pergamena e gettarlo nelle fiamme prima di domani sera a quest'ora. Non fatelo con tanta leggerezza: il prescelto non può tornare indietro! Chi è scelto se la vedrà da solo, e fidatevi se vi dico che queste gare non sono per i deboli di cuore» 3. _  
Minerva McGranitt fu chiara nelle restrizioni, soltanto quelli del settimo anno avrebbero potuto scrivere il proprio nome e gettarlo nel Calice di Fuoco, ora acceso nella sua meravigliosa e affascinante fiamma blu.  
L’annuncio della professoressa terminò come era sempre stato concluso negli anni: «E da questo momento il  _Torneo Tremaghi_  è iniziato!» accompagnato, quindi, da un applauso generale che coinvolse anche Harry, ma che forse fu il meno convinto di tutti.  
I tempi per parlare con Louis erano veramente stretti e Harry non sapeva più se avesse davvero intenzione di farlo, perché alla fine non era una scelta che toccava fare a lui. Soltanto che… l’agitazione al solo pensiero che Louis partecipasse e che, di conseguenza, si imbattesse in innumerevoli pericoli lo faceva agire da incosciente senza volerlo.  
Alla fine della cena, quindi, si alzò in direzione del tavolo dei Serpeverde. Louis lo salutò, non appena lo vide, con un enorme sorriso. «Ranocchio, vieni!» gli disse, invitandolo a sedersi accanto a lui, dove un posto vuoto sembrava attenderlo. Harry si guardò intorno, gli faceva sempre strano l’idea di sedersi alla tavolata dei Serpeverde. Fece una smorfia quando la fiamma luminescente del Calice incendiò i suoi occhi verdi. «Perché non andiamo a farci quattro passi?»  
Louis ghignò, alzandosi senza fare troppe moine, seguendo Harry fuori dalla Sala Grande. Non potendo uscire al di fuori del castello, salirono fino al terzo piano, fermandosi sulla Torre dell’Orologio.  
Già lungo il tragitto Harry aveva iniziato a parlare, facendo un discorso parecchio sconclusionato, che in parole povere si poteva riassumere con un “Louis, pensaci bene, secondo me non dovresti partecipare perché è troppo pericoloso”. Louis aveva ascoltato silenziosamente senza mai interromperlo, guardando le scale, alle quali piaceva ancora molto cambiare, nei loro mai calcolati movimenti. Giunti sulla Torre dell’Orologio, sulla quale gli unici rumori erano la voce nasale di Harry e il ticchettio delle lancette che segnavano precisamente l’ora, i due si arrestarono sulla ringhiera guardando i corridoi sui quali si affacciavano. «Poi quest’anno hai i M.A.G.O. potresti rischiare di non passare gli esami perché non hai avuto molto tempo per studiare. E, ancora, sei veramente sicuro che valga la pena rischiare così tanto per l’ambizione che ti sei messo in testa di diventare popolare?».  
Louis negò velocemente, un po’ risentito per quell’ultima domanda. «Non lo faccio per la popolarità» replicò semplicemente, mettendo in chiaro le sue intenzioni. Harry lo guardò senza insistere.  
«Sul serio, non è _solo_ per questo. Io sento di doverlo fare, come se fosse ciò per cui esisto? Tu ci credi nel destino, ranocchio? – Harry fece spallucce, perché non lo sapeva – beh, io sì. Credo, soprattutto, nelle occasioni. E questa è la mia occasione, non posso perderla per paura. Ho provato involontariamente sempre tanta paura nella mia vita e sento che questa è la mia occasione per dimostrare che non sono un codardo, che ce la posso fare. È la mia occasione, capisci? Non posso perderla».  
«Non hai bisogno di un Torneo per dimostrare che sei coraggioso, Louis» lo rimbeccò Harry in un sussurro. «Lo hai già fatto, diventando mio amico» continuò subito, sorridendogli dolcemente. Louis lo guardò di sottecchi, allungando un sorriso semplicissimo. Quello che Harry preferiva su tutti.  
«Senti, Harry, se tu avessi diciassette anni e potessi, quindi, partecipare al Torneo Tremaghi, senza pensare alle conseguenze ma sapendo che hai la possibilità di dimostrare a te stesso quanto vali e soprattutto di vivere un’esperienza unica nella vita, che può formarti in quanto uomo e in quanto mago, cosa faresti? Da Grifondoro, esiteresti per pensare a cosa sia giusto o sbagliato o agiresti d’istinto?» domandò piccato.  
Harry si morse un labbro, maledicendo l’astuzia di Louis Tomlinson che gli dimostrava, giorno dopo giorno, quanto ormai lo conoscesse meglio delle proprie tasche. Ma conoscere una persona non è sempre un bene: Louis lo aveva appena messo con le spalle al muro e Harry non poteva più continuare con i discorsi senza nesso logico pur di non ammettere che, sì, lui praticamente avrebbe partecipato al Torneo Tremaghi senza pensarci, d’istinto, ma se si trattava del migliore amico non poteva, _proprio non ci riusciva,_ a pensare di pancia, annullando l’idea che Louis potesse rischiare la proprio vita… perché poi _lui_ come avrebbe fatto a stare senza il migliore amico, se questo fosse morto?  
«Ti odio tantissimo» borbottò, ammettendo la sua disfatta. Louis rise grossolanamente, prima di tornare serio con espressione beffarda: «Ancora, ranocchio? _Dopo tutto questo tempo? 4_» lo beffeggiò sghignazzando.  
Harry lo guardò torvo, prima di rispondere: « _Sempre_ »4.  
 

☼

   
Il giorno dopo, il 31 Ottobre, non fu proprio una Domenica come le altre e non perché Harry scese per colazione in Sala Grande molto tardi rispetto ai soliti giorni di lezione. Fu il soffitto incantato a ricordargli che fosse Halloween, addobbato con zucche, pipistrelli e quant'altro a tema per quella festività, ma non era nemmeno quello, perché furono gli studenti stranieri a fargli tornare alla mente la stranezza di quella Domenica.  
Con l'aria assonnata si sedette vicino a Niall, che giocava a scacchi insieme a Liam, e iniziò a mangiare quello che c'era e a trangugiare avidamente il succo di zucca che tanto gli piaceva.  
Si ricordò del Torneo, quando inquadrò lì, dove l'aveva visto l'ultima volta, il Calice di Fuoco, immacolato con la sua luce blu.  
La linea di Età che lo circondava incuteva timore a chiunque passasse di lì, ma nessuno era stato in grado di provare a sfidare quel tipo di magia per imbrogliare.  
Harry sbuffò mangiando pigramente. Si chiese se Louis avesse già messo il biglietto col proprio nome nel Calice ma scacciò il pensiero per evitare di incupirsi. E per distrarsi, alla fine, si mise ad osservare i due amici mentre si sfidavano con gli scacchi.  
Durante le partite, Niall si era lasciato andare ai suoi attacchi di eccitamento logorroico. Harry, dopo un po’, per il puro gusto di prenderlo in giro, aveva perfino iniziato a contare quante volte ripetesse “Josh”, “Josh Krum” o il “Devine”, perché seriamente il suo cervello sembrava non riuscire a pensare ad altro. O meglio, ci riuscì, quando un piccolo gruppetto di studentesse di Beauxbatons saltellò sinuosamente verso la loro parte facendogli credere che volessero parlare proprio con lui.  
Harry ridacchiò quando, delusissimo, lo vide afflosciarsi come un fiore a cui non si è più prestato alcuna cura per poi guardare Liam con una smorfia risentita.  
Ridacchiò anche Liam che: «Sei proprio un povero illuso se hai creduto che fossero interessate a due come noi» aggiunse, esortandolo con un gesto del capo a fare la sua mossa. Harry si accigliò, ma fu Niall a parlare per lui: «Perché escludi sempre Harry da questo tipo di discorsi?»  
Liam guardò Harry, studiandoselo da capo a piedi per poi guardare Niall come se quell’occhiata spiegasse implicitamente il perché, ma Niall, testa dura, non sembrava voler capire. E nemmeno Harry, a voler essere sinceri.  
«HARRY!» La voce di Louis li fece sviare da quel discorso, anche se Harry sentì Liam, con un filo di voce dire a Niall: «Eccoti il perché».  
«Buongiorno» lo salutò Harry, sorridendo cordiale. Louis era entusiasta, saltellò fino a raggiungere il trio soltanto per ignorare i due ragazzi del sesto anno, concentrandosi con un sorriso sghembo nella direzione di Harry: «Puoi venire con me un attimo?»  
Harry, mentre Niall e Liam alzavano una mano per fare segno a Louis che ci fossero anche loro e rinunciando all’impresa con un mesto «Ciao anche a te, Louis», lo interrogò prima di alzarsi: «Dove?».  
Louis sbuffò. Avrebbe potuto rimproverarlo per tutti gli scrupoli che si faceva ogni volta, quando gli chiedeva qualcosa, perché quando invece si trattava del contrario lui, le incertezze, non se le poneva mai; ma alla fine rinunciò. Era troppo _eccitato_ quella mattina per bisticciare con il Grifondoro.  
«Lì» bofonchiò, quindi, indicando alle sue spalle verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde. Harry guardò Liam e Niall, poi ancora Louis. Ripensò alle parole di Liam e indicandogli il posto accanto a Niall, di fronte a sé, lo invitò a restare esattamente dove erano.  
Liam sogghignò, erano ormai tre anni che non temeva più Louis Tomlinson. Aveva preso coscienza che se aveva fatto amicizia con Harry, andando oltre i pregiudizi, non doveva essere poi così temibile, né tantomeno orribile. Era stato ottimista, certo, ma la paura si era smaterializzata senza più far ritorno.  
Louis si sentì in forte imbarazzo, ma non perché avrebbe dovuto condividere il tavolo dei Grifondoro assieme, per giunta, a un Tassorosso, bensì per i motivi per cui era andato alla ricerca di Harry per tutta la mattinata.  
Alla fine, sconsolato, si sedette senza fare storie.  
Niall guardò Harry domandandosi se stesse usando una delle maledizioni senza perdono per esortare Louis a fare ciò che voleva, Liam guardò Louis e gli sorrise mentre in un sussurro irrisorio: «che onore che ci fai, Louis. Cosa ti rende così mansueto, quest’oggi?» gli domandò. Louis lo guardò di striscio con malcelata diffidenza, e non gli rispose. Ma fu Harry, dopo aver ridacchiato, a replicare: «è Halloween, il vampiro è sempre più… festoso nella sua giornata di libertà» scatenando la risata fragorosa di Niall che gettando il capo all’indietro attirò l’attenzione di parecchia gente.  
«Ma la finite di fare i coglioni?» li riproverò Louis, mentre i tre continuavano a sghignazzare. «Ohi, Liam! Ho capito cosa volevi dire! Guarda, ora le studentesse di Beauxbatons ci stanno guardando!»  
Liam si schiaffeggiò il viso, cercando le parole giuste per spiegare che non erano espressioni di ammirazione quelle che le suddette ragazze stavano riservando al quartetto, ma quando Harry e Louis si voltarono a guardare dalla loro parte e queste sorrisero ad entrambi, Liam comprese che in parte Niall aveva ragione, quindi si rassegnò ad annuire al migliore amico.  
«Certo, Niall anche se sono piuttosto certo che tu faresti prima ad attirare l’attenzione di uno inarrivabile come Krum, piuttosto che anche solo una delle ragazze di Beauxbatons» concluse, indicandogli verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde dove Josh Krum li stava fissando ancora piuttosto scioccato per la risata di Niall che aveva poc’anzi udito.  
Niall si voltò a guardare dove Liam gli aveva indicato e sussultò, nell’incrociare gli occhi del Devine: «Oh mio dio, ora sa che esisto» esclamò iperventilando.  
Liam ridacchiò, raggelato poi dal tossicchiare nervosamente di Louis che li obbligava, quanto meno Harry, alla sua attenzione.  
«Non ti ho cercato per tutta la mattinata per sprecarla ascoltando stupide scimmiottate dei _tuoi_ amici» affermò serafico. Dopo un «E bentornato al buon vecchio Louis» di Niall, ammutolito poi da un’occhiataccia di Louis,  che portò lui e Liam a ritornare sugli scacchi, Harry fissò Louis con cruccio, infastidito dal modo in cui si era espresso su quelli che considerava essere anche amici di Louis, che lui lo volesse o no.  
Louis, a quel punto, sbuffò e «Sì, okay, ho esagerato. Scusa…» farfugliò, Harry lo guardò ancora più assiduamente. «Sì, okay, chiedo scusa a _tutte e due»._  
Liam e Niall annuirono, guardando Harry piuttosto ammirati per come era riuscito a rendere mansueto il caratteraccio di Louis. Ma Harry sapeva che la _gentilezza_ di Louis e la sua _disponibilità_ voleva significare ben altro. Perché, se era vero che Louis conosceva bene Harry, lo era ancora il viceversa. E ognuno usava quella conoscenza come meglio credeva.  
«Ora posso parlarti?» insistette il Serpeverde. Harry annuì, dando modo a Louis di alzarsi di scatto.  
«Sì, ma qui» replicò celere. Louis si risedette sconsolato, sbuffando pesantemente. Guardò Niall e poi Liam, un po’ in imbarazzo, sapendo che, seppur concentrati sulla partita degli scacchi, le orecchie di entrambi erano ben pronte ad ascoltare qualsiasi cosa avesse da dire a Harry.  
Louis sbuffò ancora, per poi afflosciare le spalle e dichiarare la propria sconfitta in quella battaglia. «D’accordo» con gli anni, per Louis era diventato più facile scendere a patti. Ma di fatto lo riteneva ancora piuttosto snervante.  
«Devo gettare la pergamena col mio nome nel Calice di Fuoco, entro oggi» esordì così, guardando con la coda dell’occhio verso il Tassorosso e il Grifondoro, che sedeva al suo fianco, mentre Harry lo ascoltava concentrato senza mai distogliere gli occhi altrove. «Così, stavo pensando» tossì, infastidito dal dover dire quella cosa di fronte ad altre due persone, perché per quanto lo volesse, era già fin troppo imbarazzante doverlo dire a Harry.  
Serrò la mascella e tirando fuori pergamena e piuma dal mantello, che aveva indossato per andare a cercare il migliore amico fuori dal castello, lo passò al ragazzo che gli sedeva di fronte.  
«Pensavo che potresti scrivere tu il mio nome. Sai, come porta fortuna» concluse parlando velocemente, finendo col guardare Niall e Liam che, immobili, avevano guardato con occhi bassi il passaggio della pergamena dal Serpeverde a Harry.  
Louis avvampò, perché sapeva che i due non avrebbero taciuto ancora per molto.  
Guardò Harry, mentre sentiva di scoppiare, e si sgonfiò quando lo vide sorridere dolcemente verso il foglio bianco.  
Fu Niall, depositando il gomito sul tavolo e il viso nel palmo della mano a esclamare: «Ma che dolce!» e Liam a seguirlo a ruota: «Che cosa terribilmente carina!» beffeggiando il Serpeverde.  
Harry guardò i due amici, sorridendo ancora come un idiota. Louis, semplicemente, scoppiò istericamente nella reazione che tutti si stavano aspettando da un bel po’: «NON SONO DOLCE Né CARINO! DOVRESTE AVERE TIMORE DI ME PERCHé IO SONO PERICOLOSO E ANCHE PIUTTOSTO INCAZZATO, ORA!».  
Inutile dire che le ragazze di Beauxbatons si voltarono nuovamente dalla loro parte.  
Niall sospirò in scherno per ripetere: «Sei proprio un _amore_ » ridacchiando assieme al migliore amico. Harry rise piano, negando con la testa bassa, mentre afferrava la piuma e con disinvoltura scriveva il nome e cognome di Louis.  
Non si interrogò del perché il cuore avesse preso a battergli così forte a tal punto da sentirlo nelle orecchie, né perché trovasse veramente _bello_ il gesto che Louis aveva compiuto. E ignorò la reazione stizzita di Louis che, sedendosi un po’ più lontano da Liam e Niall e ignorando la loro esistenza, attese che Harry finisse di scrivere per accompagnarlo a gettare la pergamena nel Calice.   
   
Per la prima volta in cinque anni, quella sera Harry vide la Sala Grande gremita di studenti sparpagliati tra i quattro tavoli senza prestare attenzione al tipo di casata di appartenenza. Si era seduto vicino a Louis per l’occasione, mentre Niall e Liam, nel tavolo di fronte al loro, si erano uniti ad alcuni amici Tassorosso del loro stesso anno.  
Louis era agitatissimo.  
Come saprete benissimo, il Calice è un giudice imparziale, e sceglie chi considera essere il migliore studente di ogni scuola. Harry, guardando verso Louis, ebbe il pensiero che il Serpeverde stesse proprio avendo il timore di non essere lui, il migliore della scuola. Cosa assolutamente insolita, visto che Louis si era sempre sentito il migliore di tutti. Sorrise, toccandogli il braccio per tentare di rassicurarlo. Louis saltò sul posto, guardò la mano di Harry per poi salire sui suoi occhi. Harry gli sorrideva: «Hey, non hai nulla da temere».  
Louis fece una smorfia, prima di negare e ridacchiare nervosamente. «Tu non capisci cos-»  
«Io so meglio di chiunque altro cosa significhi per te, Louis» si premurò a ricordargli. Entrambi, poi, furono assaliti dai ricordi e si sorrisero, ripensando a tutte le volte in cui Louis aveva occupato interi pomeriggi, se non giornate, a riempirgli la testa delle sue ambizioni.  
Annuì. «Hai ragione, ma se non dovessi…»  
«Hey» lo fermò nuovamente. «Ho scritto io il tuo nome e il Calice non potrà fare a meno di scegliere quella pergamena» lo rassicurò, e nonostante quelle basi avessero poca logica Louis sorrise, annuendo, e «Hai ragione, ranocchio» concluse.  
Quando la McGranitt si avvicinò al Calice del Fuoco, quella sera, dopo un breve discorso rivolto ai prossimi Campioni del Torneo, tutti gli studenti erano troppo concentrati sulla voce della donna e sulla sua figura austera, per rendersi conto che la mano di Harry, scivolata lungo il braccio, si era intrecciata a quella di Louis e che, nascoste tra le loro gambe, rimasero legate a quel modo fino a quando la McGranitt, acciuffando una delle pergamene sputate fuori dal Calice del Fuoco: «Louis Tomlinson» gridò, seguita dagli applausi di tutta Hogwarts che per quell’anno aveva avuto il suo Campione.  
 

☼

   
Harry, al suo fianco non appena venne fuori dalla riunione con i professori, ci tenne a trattarlo con i guanti, aspettando che fosse l’altro a parlargli di tutto quello che era successo, piuttosto che insistere per farselo raccontare.  
La notte di Halloween rimasero insieme a parlare sulla Torre dell’Orologio, dove il custode raramente andava alla ricerca di studenti fuori dalle proprie sale comuni, e lo fecero fino all’alba, nonostante il giorno dopo ricominciassero le lezione.  
Louis, che gli aveva raccontato per filo e per segno le indicazioni che aveva avuto durante l’incontro con gli altri due campioni, che per intenderci erano stati Josh Krum per Durmstrang ed Kendall Jenner per Beauxbatons, ma ciò che lo angosciò, subito dopo che la paura di non essere scelto da Calice fu dissolta nel vento, era ben altro.  
«Devo allenarmi, prepararmi per le prove ed essere al meglio di Josh Krum, che è praticamente il migliore in qualsiasi cosa e della Jenner che non sembra aver timore di nulla! Quando diavolo posso allenarmi se la maggior parte del tempo lo spreco a lezione e se non ho nemmeno un posto _riservato_ dove stare?»  
Harry riprese subito parola, anche se non aveva una risposta ai suoi dilemmi. «Sicuramente Josh Krum è migliore in tante cose, Louis, ma se ha ripreso dal padre, non può essere di certo il migliore nell’astuzia. E, poi, se anche fosse vero che la Jenner non ha paura di nulla, fidati che questo non va a suo vantaggio! Per questo tipo di prove, bisogna avere paura. Chi non è ha è solo un folle che va bendato verso alla morte. Tu sei astuto, Louis, e se hai paura, almeno sai contro cosa vai incontro».  
Louis si sentì di poco consolato a quelle parole. Non annuì, ancora un po’ incerto. «E poi ci sono io. E insieme troveremo un modo e un posto per farti allenare. Ma tu ricordati che non sei solo, okay? Ci sono io» _che non ho assolutamente intenzione di farti morire._  
A quelle parole, Louis sorrise con un pesetto in meno depositato sul cuore. Non seppe perché, ma il pensiero che Harry fosse lì, accanto a lui, a sostenerlo ed aiutarlo, anche se effettivamente non aveva i mezzi a disposizione per farlo, lo rincuorò.  
Ora che sapeva fosse così facile sentirsi meglio grazie alla voce e alle parole di Harry, immaginò fosse dipendente dal suo sostegno.  
E lo capì, Louis, soltanto dopo essere diventato Campione del Torneo Tremaghi, soltanto quando, di nuovo, la mano di Harry trovò la strada per stringere la sua mano.  
Senza Harry, difficilmente avrebbe potuto farcela a uscirne vivo. Con Harry, invece, facilmente, avrebbe potuto farcela a stringere la Coppa del Torneo Tremaghi.  
 

☼

   
Necessitavano di un luogo affinché Louis potesse allenarsi.  
I giorni a seguire furono parecchio movimentati. E l’agitazione di Louis non si placò, anzi, se possibile divenne molto più intensa e frustrante. In assenza di un luogo dove stare in pace senza essere disturbato, Louis si era messo a studiare gli altri due Campioni del Torneo e spesso se ne stava da solo, sulle rive del lago, sotto l’albero secolare che spesso li aveva accolti per pomeriggi interi, mentre Harry faceva programmi di ripasso, per evitare che Louis corresse pericoli per i M.A.G.O. di fine anno, e mentalmente elucubrava su un possibile posto dove Louis potesse allenarsi senza occhi indiscreti a spiarlo.  
Josh Krum e Kendall Jenner non parevano soffrire il fatto che non avessero un luogo privato e questo probabilmente perché, benché non lo dessero a vedere, un posto lo avevano, l’uno sulla nave incantata che li aveva traghettati fino ad Hogwarts e l’altra nelle carrozze che, probabilmente, dentro erano più grandi e ospitali di ciò che davano a vedere dall’esterno.  
Louis, invece, che era nella propria casa, si sentiva ridicolizzato a non avere lo stesso privilegio e lo sfogava con risposte fredde e inacidite che lanciava a chiunque avesse l’insensatezza di rivolgergli parola.  
Harry ebbe modo di mettere alla prova la propria pazienza, indole che Louis aveva sempre distrutto negli anni ma che, anzi, in quei momenti sembrava ben preparata a mantenersi salda per il bene della loro amicizia. Così, se Louis aveva bisogno di qualcuno con cui prendersela, Harry gli si offriva generosamente, sapendo di essere l’unico a _durare_ di più.  
L’epifania giunse a Harry, in una giornata di pioggia che aveva costretto Louis a rimanersene dentro le mura del castello, chiuso nella propria sala comune.  
Scene nei sotterranei assieme a un Serpeverde trovato in Sala Grande. Il Serpeverde, che sicuramente doveva girargli bene considerata la disponibilità, andò a reperire Louis dentro la sala comune per farlo uscire.  
Louis venne fuori con due occhiaie terribili a consumare maggiormente il suo viso smunto. «Cosa ti è successo?» lo salutò Harry con occhi sgranati, ricolmi di preoccupazione. Louis roteò gli occhi, seccato, e «Cosa vuoi?» replicò, esulando la domanda che gli era stata posta.  
Harry incrociò le braccia al petto e «Stai dormendo la notte, almeno?» domandò ancora. Louis evitò il suo sguardo indagatore e sbuffò: «Continueremo ancora per molto a fare domande alle quali nessuno dei due ha intenzione di rispondere?»  
Harry sorrise beffardo, quando «non saprei, tu che dici, continuiamo?» lo pungolò. Louis strinse gli occhi a due fessure, pronto a sbraitargli contro. Ma non era giornata perché la notte non aveva chiuso occhi e giunto al pomeriggio si sentiva veramente troppo stanco.  
«Harry, piantala. Ho di meglio da fare che perdere tempo in qualsiasi cosa tu stia cercando di fare» disse, infine, dandogli le spalle pronto a rientrare nella sala comune, dove avrebbe continuato a crogiolarsi con l’idea di essere uno sfigato Campione del Torneo Tremaghi prossimo a fare la peggior figura di merda del secolo.  
Ma si piantonò al suolo quando alle sue spalle, Harry replicò: «Ciò che stavo cercando di fare era dirti che ho trovato un posto dove potresti prepararti per le prove. Ma se hai di meglio da fare, okay. Peggio per te, stupido Serpeverde».  
Louis scattò a guardarlo, una speranza riaccese i suoi occhi azzurri. Harry sorrise, contento di esserne il benefattore. «Non mi stai prendendo per il culo, vero?» commentò Louis, mettendosi di nuovo di fronte a lui. Harry mostrò le grandi mani aperte a un palmo dai visi di entrambi.  
«Direi di no, sto facendo di tutto tranne che prenderti per il culo, Louis. Potrei farlo, se proprio insisti, ma non mi sembra il momento adatto, questo» rispose vispamente. Louis, che non aveva molta pazienza come il Grifondoro, scansò bruscamente quelle sue manacce con le proprie, e lo fissò in volto, serio: «Harry».  
Quest’ultimo, subito dopo aver sbuffato una risata, si fece strada con un semplice: «D’accordo, seguimi».  
Più volte, salendo moltissime scale e diversi piani, Louis chiese «Dove stiamo andando?» senza ricevere risposta. E tantissime volte, poi, camminando per il settimo piano del castello, richiamò il migliore amico: «Harry», ma il Grifondoro sembrava concentratissimo e alla ricerca di chissà cosa, insomma, troppo indaffarato per spiegargli cosa stesse cercando di _trovare._  
Aveva bisogno di concentrazione, Harry, e di pensare nitidamente a una frase concisa ma chiara, mentre passeggiavano ripetutamente lungo i corridoi del settimo piano.  
Quando, al trentesimo: «Harry!» di Louis, questo aprì gli occhi incenerendolo con lo sguardo, Louis fece lo stesso, pronto a fargli del male fisico se non avesse avuto immediatamente dei chiarimenti su quello strano comportamento dell’amico.  
«Se non mi dici immediatamente cosa stai cercando di ottenere passeggiando inutilmente per questi corridoi, mi istighi a cruciarti senza troppi ripensamenti»  
«Non stiamo passeggiando inutilmente e se sei più ottuso di Barnaba, il Babbeo bastonato dai Troll che hai alle tue spalle, non è colpa mia!» replicò, tornando subito dopo a camminare, ad occhi chiusi, con un cipiglio ad aggrottare la sua fronte e quella frase ripetuta nella mente.  
 _Per quanto questo stupido testone non se lo meriti, ho davvero bisogno di una stanza dove Louis si possa allenare per il Torneo. Per quanto questo coglione non si meriti nulla, ho davvero bisogno di un posto dove lui si possa esercitare. Ho davvero bisogno di posto per questo cretino, perché ne va della mia pazienza ormai agli sgoccioli. Ti prego, se non si è capito, ho davvero bisogno di un luogo privato dove il mio migliore amico possa-_  
«HARRY, BASTA. Ne ho abbastanza del tuo comportamento, IO HO LA NECESSITà DI PREPARARMI PER IL TORNEO TREMAGHI E TU MI STAI FACENDO PERDERE TEMP-» urlò nuovamente Louis, prima di ammutolirsi al «shhh» che Harry gli esclamò voltandosi a guardare la parete di fronte a loro.  
Louis scattò in avanti per raggiungerlo, pronto a tirargli un pugno quando Harry: «Ci sono riuscito! L’HO TROVATA, LOUIS!» esclamò, indicando la parete dalla quale una porta – comparsa dal nulla – si stava ingigantendo piano, piano.  
Louis, a quel punto, comprese. E il suo sguardo si illuminò nuovamente. «Ranocchio…» esclamò emozionato, senza sapere cosa altro dire.  
Harry si girò a guardarlo, tronfio come mai prima di allora: «Allora? Chi era il lurido mezzosangue che vale meno di niente? Eh, Louis? Eh?» esclamò, colpendolo sovraeccitato su una spalla con diversi pugni scherzosi che non fecero una piega sullo sguardo esterrefatto di Louis.  
Il Serpeverde fissò la porta apparsa dal nulla, che dava la certezza ai suoi occhi che la Stanza delle Necessità esistesse davvero, e poi si voltò verso Harry, guardandolo con un sorriso compiaciuto.  
Fece un passo verso la porta, sorpassando Harry di pochissimo e si arrestò, mentre un’energia gli saliva d’impeto come un vomito che, però, si fermò al cuore, nel quale iniziò a pomparsi, come una furia pronta a sgorgare fuori in maniera imprevista.  
Harry stava per seguirlo ed aprire la porta, ma si fermò anche lui quando Louis si voltò per fronteggiarlo e abbracciarlo velocemente senza dire nulla. Era il suo turno, dopo quella sorta di salvataggio, di ringraziarlo.  
Harry, pietrificato, se ne rimase con le braccia aperte e l’espressione scioccata mentre il viso di Louis si nascondeva nell’incavo del suo collo, solleticandogli col respiro la pelle, in quel punto molto sensibile. Rabbrividì, mentre anche il suo cuore esplodeva di meraviglia. Come sciolto da un incantesimo di pietrificazione, alla fine, avvolse Louis con entrambe le braccia.  
Sospirò un «Prego» anche se non c’era stato nessun esplicito grazie da parte del Serpeverde, perché, per quel giorno, quella _dimostrazione_ sarebbe valsa molto più di mille parole.  
E dopo cinque anni, Harry capì il significato dell’espressione che Louis aveva usato per spiegare i suoi atteggiamenti: “è quel che è”. Non che non lo avesse capito fino ad allora, perché, insomma, è quel che è ma sicuramente non è difficile. Soltanto che quel dì lo percepì nel suo lato _positivo_ e ne fu felice.  
«Wow, questo sì che è un colpo di scena» esclamò con sarcasmo. Louis borbottò qualche maledizione, allontanandosi di scatto e dandogli le spalle. Un suo colpo di tosse, mentre Harry continuava a sghignazzare contento, e replicò: «Entriamo a dare un’occhiata, ranocchio»  
 

☼

   
La Stanza delle Necessità aveva dimostrato quanto più di ciò che entrambi si aspettavano. Fece trovare al suo interno un ampio spazio in cui esercitarsi nella pratica, senza dimenticare l’importanza che avrebbe avuto la teoria – tanto cara al Grifondoro – lasciando a disposizione un piccolo angolo dell’immensa sala, confortevole e riscaldato da un camino sempre acceso con divani e un tavolino basso su cui ogni tanto compariva qualcosa da mangiare o qualcosa di caldo da bere.  
Senza nemmeno dirselo, Harry e Louis incominciarono da quel giorno e in tutti i momenti liberi dagli impegni scolastici a incontrarsi al settimo piano, vicino all’arazzo di Barnaba, il babbeo bastonato dai Troll, dove compariva per loro la Stanza delle Necessità.  
Eppure quel giorno, Louis aspettò Harry più del dovuto. E quando lo vide arrivare fu subito pronto a rimproverarlo per essersi fatto attendere così tanto: così si alzò in piedi in un balzo, al suono del suo passo, inconfondibile con quello di qualcun altro, e si girò attorno per incrociare il suo sguardo; aprì bocca pronto a qualche maledizione – per fortuna – innocua ma la richiuse senza far uscire alcun suono, accigliato da ciò che vide.  
«Cosa sono quelli?» chiese retoricamente.  
Harry si guardò la pila di libri che aveva fra le mani e «Lo sai che non mi stupisce affatto che tu non sappia cosa siano _questi?»_ disse con ironia malcelata. «Libri, Louis» continuò, sillabando lentamente mentre il Serpeverde sbuffava dandogli le spalle. «Li usano le persone per leggere e apprendere nuove nozioni» aggiunse, fiancheggiandolo.  
Louis lo guardò di sbieco quando tentò «Piantala, idiota» di ammutolirlo. Ma questo permise soltanto a Harry di sghignazzare mentre la porta della Stanza delle Necessità compariva di fronte a loro.  
Entrarono e solo in quel momento Louis riprese parola: «Intendevo, a cosa ti servono qui dentro tutti quei libri?».  
Harry sbuffò mentre si dirigeva verso i divani e l’accogliente angolino che preferiva rispetto a tutto il resto della sala. «Non è ovvio? Dobbiamo _studiare_ per prepararti alle prove del Torneo».  
Louis lo seguì con un bel cipiglio ad aggrottare le sue chiarissime sopracciglia. «Come, scusa? Studiare? Io devo fare _pratica_ per le prove del Torneo, non _studiare_ » specificò, fronteggiandolo.  
Harry strinse di più i suoi libri addosso, guardandolo in cagnesco. Lo faceva spesso, quando si sentiva contestato da chicchessia, ma soprattutto da Louis.  
«E, di grazia, come vorresti fare pratica se sei un ignorante come un Troll?» rispose con tono da maestrina. Louis lo guardò bieco. «Non sono ignorante-»  
«Significa che ignori la conoscenza di una determinata cosa, non è-»  
«Lo so che significa, sta zitto! Ma nelle tre prove, Harry, non ti fanno domande per testare la tua intelligenza. Ti mettono alla prova facendoti rischiare la pelle, io devo…»  
Harry roteò gli occhi al soffitto e sbuffò spazientito: «Ma per affrontare le prove ti serve un modo intelligente precedentemente studiato. Non puoi andare alla cieca perché di fronte non avrai dei burattini sui quali funzionerà qualsiasi incantesimo. Devi esaminare caso dopo caso, fare ipotesi e trovare una o più soluzioni. Perciò bisogna _studiare»._  
Louis grugnì fastidiosamente, dandogli le spalle e camminando furibondo per la stanza. In quei momenti sembrava un piccolo cucciolo di drago con il fumo a fuoriuscire dalle orecchie, perché impazientito dal fatto di non riuscire ancora a sparare fuoco dalla bocca. Harry fece un sorriso sghembo sapendo di aver avuto la meglio su quella diatriba. Ciò nonostante, Louis non gliela diede vinta.  
«Tu studia pure, allora, io faccio come mi pare» esclamò infatti avanzando verso il centro della stanza, dove diversi fantocci di legno attendevano passivi di essere molestati dagli incantesimi di Louis Tomlinson.  
Fu il tempo di Harry di indispettirsi. Con un tonfo sordo fece cadere la pila di libri sul piccolo tavolino. Fu talmente inaspettato che Louis saltò sul posto, sorpreso, girandosi a guardare nella direzione del Grifondoro. «Benissimo, allora non hai bisogno di me, qui» disse Harry, quando gli occhi di Louis lo misero a fuoco.  
Si incamminò verso la porta senza lasciarsi scappare un cedimento per guardarlo e vedere la sua reazione. Fu quasi sul punto di credere che, davvero, per quella sera si sarebbe ritrovato a rimuginare sul malumore causatogli da Louis nella sala comune dei Grifondoro, ma poi il Serpeverde arpionò il suo polso, quando lo raggiunse con passo veloce, e lo tirò indietro.  
«Non è vero che non ho bisogno di te, qui» disse semplicemente, con la mascella serrata e l’apparente assenza di qualsivoglia imbarazzo che quella dichiarazione potesse fargli provare.  
Una capriola, sulla bocca dello stomaco di Harry, fu la reazione che causò quella confezione. Poi, irrigidendo la bocca per impedirsi di sorridere, annuì semplicemente guardando verso il divano. Il polso fu libero dalla presa di Louis che gli permise di ritornare sui suoi passi. Si sedette vicino al caminetto e prese il primo libro dalla colonna inquietante sul tavolino e nascose il suo sorriso soddisfatto, in mezzo a quelle pagine, quando Louis, deposte le armi e ceduto alla verità dei fatti, gli si sedette accanto.  
Iniziarono così a studiare, per allenarsi come Harry credeva fosse il modo corretto.  
 

╦

   
Le settimane passarono, facendo inesorabilmente avvicinare la prima prova, ma le azioni del duo Serpedoro non cambiarono. O meglio, cambiarono piuttosto lentamente.  
Ciò che bisogna quindi appuntare di quei momenti fu soltanto qualche d’uno dei dialoghi che si scambiarono.  
   
Dopo qualche settimana, per il piacere di Louis, passarono ad esercitarsi sulla pratica. Louis non lo ammise mai, ma dopo un bel approccio alla teoria, sembrò avere più senso ciò che riportarono nelle esercitazioni. Iniziarono con la trasfigurazione.  
Harry non sembrò allarmarsi quando trasfigurarono oggetti, ma fu un tantino preoccupato quando si trattò di trasfigurare proprio lui.  
«Ti prego, dimmi che sai ciò che stai facendo» lo pregò, quando posti l’uno di fronte all’altro, Louis sembrava concentratissimo e pronto ad agire.  
«So che cosa sto facendo» rispose, infatti, con nonchalance. Harry, però, non lo era tanto.  
Quindi insistette: «Ti prego, dimmi che sai ciò che stai facendo. Senza mentire». Louis lo guardò dritto negli occhi, esasperato.  
Poi replicò: «Ora pretendi troppo, ranocchio»  
  
   
 _«Feritum»_  
Quando Harry fu tramutato in _furetto_ fu terribile solo per la mezzora dopo, spesa in diversi tentativi del Serpeverde a trasfigurarlo nuovamente in uomo.  
«Ora almeno so in cosa si tramuterà il Molliccio nel caso in cui ne incontrassi uno»  
«In un furetto?» chiese Louis, divertito e sollevato per essere riuscito a trasfigurarlo di nuovo.  
«No. In _te,_ che vuoi farmi cose…».  
   
  
Poteva essere qualsiasi cosa a distrarre il Serpeverde, ma spesso il motivo furono un paio di occhi.  
«Puoi smetterla di distrarmi?»  
Harry rimase esterrefatto ogni volta che si sentiva sotto accusa e, sempre, replicò innocentemente: «Ti sto solo osservando…»  
«Esattamente, e mi distrai» lo ammonì furibondo. «Leggi uno di quei cosi, e lasciami in pace»  
Harry sbuffò, allora, infastidito e «Libri, Louis» concluse. «Te l’ho già spiegato cosa sono e a cosa servono, questi “cosi”» specificò, accontentandolo e iniziando a leggere, parecchio indispettito.  
   
   
Altrettanti, furono i suoi sbalzi d’umore.  
«CHE COSA HAI COMBINATO?» gli urlò Louis se nella Stanza delle Necessità trovava qualcosa fuoriposto.  
«Dal tono – isterico – della tua voce, presumo di aver fatto un casino»  
Ma Harry aveva imparato a farsi beffa di lui, piuttosto che indispettirsi tutte le volte.  
   
   
Furono tanti i momenti in cui Louis cedette alla disperazione. E tante le volte in cui esclamò di rinunciare. Per fortuna, Harry era lì, sempre pronto a fare il suo _lavoro._ Senza mai dimenticare di essere sincero, ovviamente.  
«Non puoi rinunciare, ora».  
La disperazione di Louis non era non solo nell’atteggiamento, bensì anche nella sua voce «Perché no?» e, soprattutto, nei suoi occhi algidi che sembravano liquefarsi quando si incontravano con quelli verdi del migliore amico.  
«Perché ti conosco, e non mi perdoneresti mai se non ti obbligassi ora a non mollare».  
   
   
Quando poi Louis riprendeva animo e ritornava a ragionare, forse lo faceva anche troppo sconfinando nella follia. Che Harry non gli risparmiava mai di fargli notare: «Tu sei pazzo!» esclamò quando Louis gli espose l’idea di voler usare su di lui una serie di fatture.  
«Lo so, e non è grandioso?»  
Ovviamente, Louis non riuscì a convincere Harry e, quindi, sulle fatture si accontentò dell’approfondito lavoro teorico.  
   
   
Furono diverse le cazzate che vennero in mente di fare a Louis, ma Harry non perse mai la sua curiosità: «Cosa stai facendo?» di chiedere cosa avesse in mente per quel giorno.  
E più di una volta, ricevette da Louis la medesima onesta risposta: «Qualcosa di estremamente stupido».  
   
   
Come tanti furono i momenti in cui era facile trovarsi in disaccordo. E il più delle volte, il due Serpedoro finiva col discutere.  
«Non sono mai stato tanto insultato, in vita mia!» lo rimproverò sdegnante Louis. Harry, allora, rise beffardo, mentre con fare saccente: «Tu non presti molto ascolto a ciò che dico, è diverso» rispondeva.  
   
   
Ogni tanto, però, anche il Serpeverde ritrovava il modo di intrattenersi in goliardiche conversazioni.  
«Non posso esserti di alcun aiuto durante le prove, Louis» gli smontò, Harry, il favoloso piano che gli aveva appena esposto.  
«Da furetto, nella mia tasca, potrei usarti come esca!» esclamò sorridendo piccato. Harry lo guardò torvo.  
«Non sei divertente» replicò allora col broncio.  
Louis ghignò, impugnando la bacchetta: «E chi ha detto che stessi dicendo per scherzo?».  
   
   
Ci impiegò moltissimo, Louis, a ottenere una capacità impeccabile negli incantesimi silenziosi. E fu perché Harry insistette tanto, lo torchiò chiedendogli sempre di meglio, anche quando ci impiegava pochissimo tempo. Perché per il Grifondoro doveva essere ineccepibile, il che lo rendeva un bravo _coach._  
Bravo, tanto quanto snervante. E Louis, che non aveva peli sulla lingua, glielo faceva notare non appena poteva: «Sei davvero fastidioso quando ti ci metti».  
Harry, permalosissimo, gli rispose soltanto con un «Senti chi parla». E per quanto si sentisse sfiancato dal comportamento pressante di Harry, con quel suo broncio di disappunto stampato in viso, Louis lo trovò incredibilmente tenero. Così, smussata la stanchezza, sorrise incrociando le braccia: «Ma io lo sono sempre, qual è la tua scusa invece?».  
E così, alla fine, Harry, che per fortuna non aveva alcuna capacità negli incantesimi silenziosi, ripeteva spesso _crucio_ nella propria mente, incenerendolo con lo sguardo, e sorridendo poi quando, sempre nella sua immaginazione, vedeva un Louis agonizzante che lo pregava di smetterla.  
   
   
Nella Stanza delle Necessità ci trascorsero parecchio del loro tempo, spesso sparendo anche alla vista dei loro amici e spesso rinunciando perfino alle visite fuori le mura del castello.  
Niall e Liam, però, non si perdevano nemmeno un’uscita da Hogwarts, soprattutto se si trattava di andare a Hogsmeade. Così Harry chiedeva a Niall di comprare anche per lui qualcosa da Mielandia.  
«È una bacchetta alla liquirizia che hai nelle tasche?» gli domandò Louis, quando si presentò al settimo piano, di fronte alla parete dove da settimane si trovavano aspettando che la Stanza delle Necessità si mostrasse a loro.  
«Oppure sono solo felice di vederti…» lo prese in giro Harry, senza perdersi la faccia sconvolta che gli si palesò in risposta, prima di crucciarsi in un’espressione seccata: «No, stupida rana, è una bacchetta alla liquirizia. Dammela».  
   
   
C’era una moda che aveva influenzato gli studenti di Hogwarts. Quella della bromance. Grifondoro, Tassorosso e Serpeverde che si salutavano “Bro” e “Bro” come fossero i nuovi “Ciao”. No, i Corvonero se lo risparmiarono come la maggior parte delle mode momentanee. E questa malattia sopraggiunse, in modo veramente imbarazzante, anche tra i Serpedoro.  
In un momento di pausa, in cui il freddo aveva attraversato il castello prendendo posto assieme alle persone che lo abitavano, fu Harry a ringraziare il gesto – insolitamente carino – di Louis nell’offrirgli una cioccolata calda: «Grazie, bro».  
Gli occhi algidi di Louis saettarono sul volto di Harry, chiedendogli con una sola espressione scioccata se stesse facendo per davvero. Poi, contento dei buoni risultati che stavano ottenendo, seguì il momento imbarazzante con qualcosa di ancor più imbarazzante: «Cos’è? Una Bromozione?»  
Harry sbuffò una risata e quasi si versò la cioccolata caldissima addosso. Fu il suo momento di guardare scioccato Louis che gli sorrideva nervosamente. Sì, era solito fare battutine, ma mai di uno squallore così… pessimo. Quello piuttosto era Harry che, difatti, non si risparmiò, rispondendogli: «Brobabilmente».  
Negarono entrambi, ridendo come due idioti. E Louis fu certo, in quel momento, di star risentendo fortemente della pessima influenza di Harry.  
   
   
I libri erano sacri per il Grifondoro. Tant’è che quando Louis gli diceva di non distrarlo e Harry iniziava a leggere qualcosa, poi succedeva che si perdeva lasciando che il tempo trascorresse senza che lui se ne rendesse conto.  
Lo ridestava, spesso, Louis con un «Ti sono mancato?» che gli diceva, con un sorriso sornione, sdraiandosi con la testa sulle gambe del Grifondoro, quando ritornava da una passeggiata fuori dalla Stanza delle Necessità.  
«Perché eri andato via?»  
L’orgoglio di Louis, tutte quelle volte, fu messo a dura prova.  
   
  
Spesso Louis gli proponeva esercizi al limite dell’assurdo. Nonché pericolosissimi.  
«Suvvia, qual è la cosa peggiore che potrebbe succederci?»  
Harry sbatté le proprie mani contro i fianchi e gli rispose con malcelato sarcasmo: «Che ne so, una cosa a caso: tipo morire!».  
Louis sghignazzò e fece spallucce: «Ma dai, come se questa eventualità ci abbia mai fermato, prima d’ora!»  
Harry si schiaffeggiò il viso, allora, esasperato.  
«Ho creato un mostro».  
   
  
Così, diverse volte si ritrovarono a rischiare la pelle. Soprattutto Harry, che diventava vittima degli esperimenti pratici di Louis. Diventare un furetto divenne presto una cosa da niente.  
Il Serpeverde credé, dopo un brutto schiantesimo silenzioso che fece volare Harry dritto contro una colonna, di averlo ammazzato perché il Grifondoro, dopo essere crollato a terra, privo di sensi, non aveva dato alcun segno di ripresa.  
Gli era per questo corso incontro, prendendolo tra le braccia e scuotendolo ripetutamente per ridestarlo. «Harry»  
«Ranocchio!!»  
«Harry!»  
«Harry!»  
«Ranocchio…» Gli sentì il battito e, poi, anche se dalle narici tonde percepisse il suo respiro. Era sul punto di rianimarlo con la respirazione bocca a bocca, ma Harry aprì gli occhi, come risvegliatosi da un brutto incubo, proprio quando il viso di Louis gli fu a pochi centimetri di distanza.  
Per imbarazzo, allontanandosi appena, la prima cosa che gli chiese Louis fu: «Non sei morto?»  
E la risposta di Harry, con voce roca e una smorfia dolorante fu: «Credevi di riuscire così – tossì ancora – facilmente a liberarti di me?»  
   
   
Ebbe la certezza – di aver creato un mostro – quando durante un duello Louis: «Ma non pensarci più, ti ho detto di mirare! Spara! Spara! Spara dritto qui!» gli gridò indicandosi il petto, come a voler incitare Harry a _spaccargli il cuore._  
Harry, che aveva impugnato la bacchetta e puntata contro il Serpeverde, distese il braccio verso il basso guardandolo con cipiglio: «Louis, hai per caso ascoltato della musica dal mio mp3?» congegno _babbano_ per il quale Louis aveva sempre gridato a gran voce di non volerci avere nulla a che fare.  
Eppure l’imbarazzo del Serpeverde gli diede una risposta affermativa.  
   
   
Harry e Louis, infine, lasciarono che accadesse. Il tempo trascorso in quella stanza, dove col mondo al di fuori di essa, aumentava sempre di più; sebbene agli inizi avessero avuto il coraggio di chiudere una giornata e ritornare ognuno nella propria sala comune, dopo qualche settimana, poi, divenne sempre più difficile. Tant’è che per tornare nei propri letti, in orari notturni veramente improbabili, rischiavano sempre di incrociare il custode e finire in guai seri.  
Così, rinunciarono al rischio e fecero quello che più gli tornò comodo.  
Uno sbadiglio fu il principio di quella decisione.  
«Vai a dormire, Harry, si è fatto tardi». Louis alzò lo sguardo dal quaderno di appunti dal quale stava ripassando le varie deduzioni sulle papabili prove che gli sarebbero potute capitare durante il Torneo e sorrise, intenerito dalla faccia da sonno di Harry che, seduto accanto a lui, ascoltava Louis ripetere.  
Louis lo vide negare e poi: «Starò qui anche tutta la notte, se dobbiamo» gli disse Harry.  
Sorrise più ampiamente, annuendo semplicemente e riprendendo a leggere.  
Quando Harry, poi, gli si appoggiò con la testa su una spalla, già addormentato, Louis non si ritrasse né lo svegliò per cacciarlo con le forze da quella che ormai era diventata una vera e propria tana per loro.  
Chiuse il quaderno, piuttosto, e si stropicciò gli occhi con la mano non imprigionata dalla figura di Harry; con uno sbadiglio, si accoccolò sul divano per stare più comodo ma Harry non lo toccò, lasciandoselo addosso. Aveva un buon profumo, era come un balsamo per la sua anima che, tranquillizzandosi e privandosi di tutto lo stress, gli permetteva di addormentarsi pacificamente.  
Aveva bisogno di Harry, anche per dormire.  
Fu la prima volta, quella. Poi accadde sempre più spesso. Così tanto, che alla fine la Stanza delle Necessità intuì il bisogno di entrambi e gli fece trovare perfino un letto.  
Uno solo, perché Harry e Louis si addormentavano sempre su uno dei due divani.  
Un solo letto, sì, perché Harry e Louis si risvegliavano sempre incastrati l’uno nell’altro come pezzi di un puzzle. E di due letti non ne avevano bisogno, quindi.  
 

Friends just sleep in another bed

   
  
1, 2, 3 citazioni a Harry Potter e il Calice di Fuoco  
4 citazione a Severus Piton, che spero non tornerà a torturarmi sottoforma di fantasma, con tanto di capelli unti, per aver osato usare la sua famossisima dichiarazione d'amore.  
  
   



	4. IV poi si amarono

 

  
_A Lily e James,_   
_Che morendo hanno dato prova della magia più potente fra tutte :_   
_l’amore_   


**  
IV**  
poi si amarono   


   
   
Harry era parecchio infastidito, ma ammetterlo sarebbe stato ben più complicato di quanto dimostrasse di non esserlo affatto. Complicato come ammettere perché, e a causa di chi, fosse infastidito.  
Niall e Liam, seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro, accanto a lui, di tanto in tanto gli lanciavano sguardi indagatori e con la stessa frequenza Harry, accorgendosi dei loro sguardi, li ammoniva ricordando loro quanto gli mancasse ancora per finire i loro compiti di Erbologia.  
«Quest’anno vi ricordo che avete i G.U.F.O. avete davvero il coraggio di perdere tempo a cincischiare?»  
Se Liam annuì, convenendo che fosse giusto tale rimprovero, e riprese il suo trattato sugli effetti curativi del Frullobulbo, Niall sbuffò sonoramente, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Il comportamento di Harry non solo gli metteva ansia, ma lo facevano esasperare a tal punto da incattivirlo.  
 Perciò, senza più trattenersi: «Cos’è, hai le tue cose o hai solo litigato con la tua dolce metà?» sputò fuori l’insolente frecciatina. Harry fece uno scatto col proprio capo nella sua direzione e l’occhiataccia che gli riservò, amplificò maggiormente la tensione fra loro. Liam interruppe ogni cosa stesse per uscire dalla bocca di Niall, con un calcio nelle caviglie del Grifondoro che «Ahia!» esclamò. «Perché lo hai fatto?» chiese, guardando il migliore amico.  
Liam, semplicemente, gli indicò verso l’ingresso della Sala Grande, dove aveva appena fatto la sua apparizione Josh Krum, l’idolo vivente di Niall Horan. Quando Niall lo vide, sgranò gli occhi e si eclissò sulla sua stessa sedia, finendo quasi completamente sotto il tavolo.  
Harry, che accantonò momentaneamente il proprio fastidio ANCHE nei confronti di Niall, lo guardò con sospetto e curiosità.  
«Che gli prende, ora?» domandò a Liam. Il Tassorosso ridacchiò, ma invece di rispondere al più piccolo del trio, parlò direttamente con Niall: «Hey, lo avevi giurato. Ficcarti lì sotto non ti garantirà di venir meno alla tua promessa». Poi guardò Harry e facendogli l’occhiolino, aggiunse: «Ora vedrai» in un sussurro.  
Niall, respirando profondamente e guardando Liam, si alzò coraggiosamente. «Hai ragione: ho promesso. Devo andare a parlargli» affermò, allontanandosi da loro, verso Krum, a passo deciso. «Buona fortuna!» gli augurò il Tassorosso.  
Harry e Liam rimasero tutto il tempo con lo sguardo puntato sul giovane Grifondoro, tanto coraggioso da aver preso la decisione di parlare con il Devine e, poi, inevitabilmente, scoppiarono a ridere, nascondendosi malamente con le mani quando lo videro, a pochi passi dallo straniero bulgaro, che gli stava sorridendo fiducioso, fare dietro front e darsela a gambe come il migliore dei codardi.  
«Che è successo?» gli domandò Liam quando li raggiunse con aria disperata. Niall mugugnò abbattuto, mettendosi una mano davanti al viso e risedendosi, stavolta accanto a Harry, per dare le spalle all’ingresso della Sala Grande.  
«Allora?» insistette Harry.  
Niall sbatte le mani sul tavolo e «Mi ha sorriso e non ce l’ho fatta. NON CE L’HO FATTA, OKAY?!».  
Fu, allora, Liam a replicare un «Quanto sei idiota, amico» mentre Harry sghignazzava di nuovo, spogliandosi lentamente del fastidio che aveva provato fino ad ora. Ma come se questo si fosse affezionato fin troppo alla sua figura, gli si ancorò nuovamente addosso, mentre la risata scemava dal suo viso, quando «Harry» sentì Louis chiamarlo alle sue spalle.  
   
Camminavano diretti verso il settimo piano, e ormai sappiamo tutti il motivo quindi è inutile che lo specifichi. C’è da sottolineare, però, il silenzio che li accompagnava e che, raramente, prima di quel momento, aveva fatto loro compagnia.  
Se il motivo di Harry era ben risaputo, quello di Louis aveva ancora un minimo di riservatezza. Tale fino a quando non vi espongo il problema – che lavoro arduo: insomma, un giorno solo divideva il Serpeverde dalla prima prova del Torneo Tremaghi. Un giorno, o poco meno insomma, visto che si sarebbe svolta esattamente quella Domenica.  
Anche Harry lo sapeva, ma era troppo infastidito per riconoscere l’ansia e lo stress del momento che doveva star provando il suo amico.  
Era così infastidito che come sempre, non poteva rimanersene zitto senza chiedere spiegazioni. Perché, sì, come avrete ormai intuito, la causa del suo fastidio dipendeva direttamente da Louis.  
«Ti ho visto parlare con una delle studentesse di Beauxbatons…» lanciò il sasso, riscuotendo Louis da quello che doveva essere un momento contemplativo su chissà quale pensiero. Louis si voltò a guardarlo con cipiglio iniziale, per poi sorridere smagliante.  
Ovviamente, fu ancora più fastidioso per Harry.  
«Oh sì. Con Eleanor… era proprio di questo che volevo parlarti! Volevo aspettare che fossimo nella Stanza delle Nece-»  
«Ti piace?» sbottò Harry.  
Louis si rimangiò il discorso che stava per fargli e al quale aveva fatto solo un’inutile premessa, per ritornare a guardare il Grifondoro con un piglio evidentissimo. «Chi?» domandò.  
Harry sbuffò roteando gli occhi al cielo e _per tutti gli schiopodi sparacoda_ quanto lo irritava quel Serpeverde ottuso.  
«Ma come chi, Louis? Di chi stiamo parlando?» gli inveì contro, ormai fermi a metà strada. Louis alzò un sopracciglio, guardandolo scettico.  
«Ma che hai?» gli domandò ancora, iniziando ad avere il dubbio che Harry fosse arrabbiato per qualche motivo che lo riguardava.  
Alla buon ora. Su quanto fosse ottuso, comunque, Harry non aveva così poi tanto torto.  
Harry grugnì «niente» mentre una scala cambiava direzione. Così mugugnò frustrato nuovamente quando, avanzando a passo svelto e abbandonando Louis dietro di lui, incominciò a trovare il modo per arrivare al settimo piano. Salì e scese due volte, poi riprese a salire.  
Louis lo seguì, ancora contraddetto da quanto fosse successo. Arrivati al settimo piano e sorpassata la Signora Grassa, riprese parola: «Mi stai chiedendo se mi piace Eleanor?»  
Ci era arrivato. Harry, però, non fu più certo di voler sapere la risposta e quindi allungò ancor di più il passo, facendo faticare ancor di più Louis che gli stava dietro.  
«Lascia perdere» gli disse, quando si fermò di fronte all’arazzo di Barnaba, il babbeo bastonato dai Troll.  
«No, non lascio perdere. Mi hai chiesto se mi piace quella ragazza di Beauxbatons con cui mi hai visto parlare?» esclamò con beffarda insolenza, accompagnata da un ghigno che quando Harry lo intercettò lo irritò, facendogli incrociare le braccia al petto.  
«Che vuoi? Ti ho visto in atteggiamenti intimi e ti conosco, quindi so quanto flirti con qualcuno…»  
Louis alzò le braccia al cielo e lo guardò stupefatto. «E quindi hai dedotto che mi piaccia?» replicò. «Sei proprio uno stupido e poi… la tua cos’è? Gelosia?»  
Harry sbuffò ridendo nervosamente. «Ti piacerebbe lo fosse» e, beh, lo era. Che inutile spreco del congiuntivo.  
Louis negò guardando dritto davanti a sé, verso la parete sulla quale avrebbe dovuto comparire la porta della Stanza delle Necessità, che però quella sera si stava facendo desiderare… più del solito, insomma.  
«In ogni caso che tu lo voglia sapere o no, non ci stavo flirtando perché mi interessa ma soltanto perché ho saputo da Dean che a sua volta lo ha saputo da Mark che glielo ha detto uno di Durmstrang che le studentesse di Beauxbatons sanno qualche informazione sulla prima prova!»  
Harry si girò a guardarlo confuso, ancora sulla difensiva. «Che?»  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo ed esalò un respiro spazientito. «Stavo flirtando con quella ragazza per strapparle qualche informazione sulla prima prova, zuccone!»  
Il viso di Harry si illuminò, mentre accettava di buon cuore che nemmeno lui fosse poi così sveglio.  
La porta della Stanza delle Necessità iniziò a mostrarsi in quel momento. «Quindi le hai spillato qualche informazione?» domandò Harry incuriosito. Il ghigno di Louis fu la risposta che voleva e sorrise di rimando.  
«Era di questo che volevo parlarti» affermò, aprendo la porta, ma si bloccarono sull’uscio quando di fronte a loro non ebbero la solita stanza nella quale aveva passato la maggior parte delle loro giornate.  
Era molto più piccola e confortevole, quasi intima come un salottino. Un tavolino soltanto con due tazze di tè fumante che li attendeva.  
Harry e Louis si guardavano, mentre cercavano di capire le intenzioni della Stanza delle Necessità.  
Perché due erano le possibile opzioni sul perché la Stanza delle Necessità si fosse mostrata a loro in quel modo: o uno dei due aveva chiesto il bisogno di un tè in un salottino intimo – ma così non era stato – oppure era stata la stessa Stanza delle Necessità a credere che Harry e Louis avessero il bisogno di _fare la pace_ di fronte a una bella tazza calda per distendere i nervi, in un posticino che li accogliesse, come un abbraccio, a stare vicinissimi tra loro.  
In ogni caso, entrambi non indagarono ed entrarono richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
 

☼

   
Nel freddo pomeriggio di una Domenica di Novembre, i tre campioni scelti dal Calice di Fuoco dovettero affrontare la prima prova.  
Il signor Bagman era ancora a capo dell’Ufficio per i Giochi e gli Sport magici e all’interno della tenda, montata a dovere nei pressi sconosciuti della Foresta Oscura, spiegò a Louis, Josh e Kendall il tipo di prova che si sarebbe svolta quel dì.  
«È giunto il momento, miei cari ragazzi, di informarvi della prova!» i tre annuirono silenziosamente.  
«In questo sacco estrarrete a turno un modellino della cosa che state per affrontare. Ce ne sono diversi… tipi. E il vostro compito non sarà affrontarla in duello, bensì recuperare ciò che essa custodisce».  
Bigman guardò uno ad uno con un sorriso enigmatico. Avendo il vizio delle scommesse, c’era da domandarsi su chi avesse riposto un bel gruzzoletto di galeoni.  
«Prima le signore» affermò quindi, porgendo a Kendall il sacchetto che teneva tra le mani. La ragazza di Beauxbatons estrasse un esemplare in miniatura di Grifone. La sua smorfia mentre la guardava muoversi sul palmo della mano disse a Louis che non aveva risposto tutte le speranze su quella bestia. Il sacchetto poi passò a Josh che, dopo qualche secondo, estrasse un Occamy, dando così modo a Louis di capire cosa gli fosse capitato.  
«E al signor Tomlinson» disse Bigman, con un sorrisetto che sembrava dimostrare tutto il suo divertimento.  
«La Sfinge» sussurrò Louis, mentre infilava la mano. «Come dici, ragazzo?» domandò il signorotto. Louis negò. «Niente, niente» rispose, tirando fuori il formato in miniatura della creatura che gli sarebbe toccato affrontare. E la Sfinge, nonostante la minima altezza, sul suo palmo sembrò già sfidarlo con lo sguardo.  
Perché di una cosa era certo, Louis, così come lo era stato il giorno prima assieme a Harry, se gli fosse capitata quella creatura, durante la prova non gli sarebbe stata chiesta la dimostrazione del suo coraggio o della sua forza, bensì quella della sua astuzia. Solo in quel modo sarebbe potuto riuscire ad avere un buon risultato.  
«Ciascuno di voi ha estratto la creatura che dovrà affrontare. Krum, lei è il primo. Poi c’è la signorina Jenner e infine lei, Tomlinson. Alla fine di questa prova vi sarà assegnato un punteggio che va da 1 a 10 dalla giuria da me capeggiata. Mi raccomando, date il meglio di voi stessi. Ora devo andare, spetta a me anche la telecronaca. Signor Krum, al suono del cannone, saprà che è il suo turno» e detto questo, sparì.  
Il momento di Josh Krum durò un bel po’,  o forse sembrò soltanto a Louis un tempo infinito. Quando un secondo cannone avvisò l’inizio del momento di Kendall Jenner, Louis iniziò a camminare per tutto lo spazio a sua disposizione. O almeno fino a quando, da quella che sembrava un’apertura tra i tendaggi non udì una voce nasale molto famigliare.  
«Louis! Louis!» lo chiamava. Si avvicinò con un sorriso, sapendo già chi fosse.  
«Ranocchio, che ci fai qui?»  
«È la Sfinge, Louis! A te toccherà la Sfinge!» gli disse il Grifondoro. Louis intuì gli intenti di Harry e sorrise bonariamente, quando scostò le tende per vederlo. Harry quasi scivolò in avanti e fu Louis a fermarlo bloccandolo per le spalle. «Sì, lo so» gli disse, specchiandosi nei suoi occhi verde prato ora un po’ agitati. Forse più dei suoi azzurri che lo guardavano inteneriti.  
«Ti ricordi come abbiamo pensato di procedere?»  
Louis annuì semplicemente, ampliando il sorriso. E a quel punto, fu Harry a restituirgli indietro un’emozione di sorpresa.  
Lo abbracciò d’impeto e se lo strinse forte addosso. Come se quella potesse essere davvero una possibile “ultima volta”.  
«Ti prego, non morire, okay?»  
Louis gli mostrò un ghigno quando il terzo cannone suonò avvertendolo che fosse il suo turno. «Ti piacerebbe, ranocchio».  
   
   
Non a caso avevano scelto quelle creature per quella Prima Prova. Tutte e tre, infatti, era state utilizzate spesso come guardiani di oggetti di valore o rifugi segreti.  
Tuttavia, se l’Occamy, creatura bipede, piumata con il corpo di serpente, e il Grifone, con la testa d’aquila e il corpo da leone, avevano un metodo di difesa prettamente fisico e violento – non che fosse meno difficile – la Sfinge, con la sua testa umana e il corpo di un leone, come arma di difesa utilizzava spesso l’intelligenza e l’astuzia di cui era fornita ben più di molti dei maghi viventi nella comunità magica.  
Ma Louis era calmo, perché lui e Harry avevano lavorato a un piano nel quale credeva fortemente.  
Mentre avanzava nel capannone e gli studenti lo applaudivano, urlando il suo nome, individuò immediatamente la Sfinge e la fronteggiò.  
Fece un inchino, per mostrarle il rispetto che le doveva. Non era certo che fosse necessario, ma Harry glielo aveva consigliato. E lui si fidava del Grifondoro.  
Lo vide subito, l’oggetto a forma di cubo che la creatura custodiva fra le zampe anteriori da leone.  
Anche la Sfinge, in tutta la sua fierezza compita, abbassò il capo in segno di rispetto.  
«Salve, umano» lo salutò la bestia.  
Il Serpeverde mostrò un ghigno: «Louis, signora» affermò. «Dovete ricordarlo, perché sarò Colui che riuscirà a confondervi»  
La Sfinge, a quelle parole, rise malignamente. Non doveva credergli. Il ghigno di Louis si fece, allora, più prepotente.  
   
 _«Se dovesse invece capitarti la Sfinge, Louis… io avrei un piano» gli disse Harry, quel Sabato in cui di fronte a un tè non poterono far altro che parlare. E non per chissà quale impedimento, ma semplicemente per la Stanza delle Necessità che aveva aperto loro le porte solo a condizione che entrambi smettessero di discutere e sfogare il loro nervosismo l’uno sull’altro._  
 _«è un buon piano?» replicò Louis, sorridendo più tranquillo, ora, nel conoscere cosa lo attendeva l’indomani._  
 _«Probabilmente no, ma lasciami spiegare…» precisava, esasperato dal comportamento insistente di Louis che, divertito, gli stava sorridendo beffardo._  
 _«Sai, io e mia sorella – Gemma, ricordi? – fin da piccoli ci siamo divertiti a creare degli indovinelli. Noi li elaboravamo e poi ci sfidavamo a risolverli nel minor tempo possibile. Chi ci impiegava di meno, vinceva.»_  
 _«E vinceva sempre lei, vero?»_  
 _«Ovvio» rispose obiettivo Harry, concedendo a Louis una risata sincera. «Comunque, quello a cui stavo pensando è che potresti usare uno di questi indovinelli»_  
 _Louis negò. «Dimentichi il dettaglio che solitamente è la Sfinge a porre degli enigmi e non il contrario!»_  
 _«Appunto!» esclamò Harry, con lo sguardo di chi voleva fargli capire ciò che stava pensando. «Se tu invece riuscissi a convincerla affinché sia tu a farle l’indovinello, il problema di come superare questa prova sarebbe bello che risolto!»_  
 _Louis negò di nuovo. «In che modo sarebbe bello che risolto, di grazia?»_  
 _Harry sorrise fiero. «Lascia che te lo spieghi»._  
   
«E cosa avresti intenzione di fare, affinché ciò accada?» gli domandò la Sfinge, a quel punto.  
Louis fece spallucce. «So che le piacciono molto gli indovinelli e anche se solitamente è lei a porli, volevo proporle qualcosa di nuovo. Mi faccia spiegare, poi deciderà lei se accettare o meno la mia offerta». La Sfinge annuì.  
«Grandioso! Sarò io a sfidarla con un indovinello, signora. Non lei. E sarà semplicissimo risolverlo, astuta come siete. Se doveste riuscirci avrò perso e rinuncerò a prendere ciò che state proteggendo. Se invece non doveste riuscirci, avrò vinto e mi consegnerete ciò che mi aspetta di diritto. Come vedete, non avete nulla da perdere, se avete la certezza di essere più astuta di me» la sfidò con sguardo sbarazzino.  
La Sfinge colpì il terreno con una zampa e «Certamente sono più astuta di te!» rispose, punta nell’orgoglio.  
«Accettate, quindi?»  
La Sfinge ci pensò, senza smettere di guardarlo. Nel frattempo, attorno a loro era calato un silenzio imbarazzante. Nessuno osava dire nemmeno una parola.  
«Accetterò…»  
Louis mentre si inchinava per ringraziarla, impugnò la bacchetta.  
   
 _«Quando avrai avuto il suo consenso, le farai questo indovinello: “Benché sia ciò che tutti desiderano almeno una volta nella vita, egli spesso pugnala al cuore ma quasi mai uccide. Chi è?”»_  
 _Louis ci pensò, ma non ebbe alcuna risposta. «Quale sarebbe la soluzione?»_  
 _Harry alzò le spalle. «Ancora non sono riuscito a indovinarlo, in realtà. Ma non è questo il punto. Perché tu sei un mago, Louis, e sei un Serpeverde astuto. Più o meno di lei, non importa. Perché non la sconfiggerai per mezzo di questo indovinello…»_  
   
«L’indovinello è questo: _Benché sia ciò che tutti desiderano almeno una volta nella vita, egli spesso pugnala al cuore ma quasi mai uccide. Chi è?_ »  
La Sfinge iniziò a pensarci e Louis, pur fingendosi in attesa, iniziò la sua azione astuta.  
   
 _«Questa non è astuzia, ranocchio» lo interruppe Louis. «Questo si chiama barare»_  
 _Harry tirò su le spalle. «E voi Serpeverde siete i migliori a farlo, no?» rispose con sorriso sghembo._  
   
 Si concentrò in quel preciso incantesimo che tanto aveva studiato assieme a Harry e se lo ripeté alla mente più volte, aumentando sempre di più l’intensità con cui voleva che accadesse.  
La Sfinge sembrò ancora molto lontana dalla soluzione di quell’indovinello ma lo sembrò ulteriormente quando l’incantesimo silenzioso di Louis funzionò.  
 _Confundus!_  
La Sfinge sembrava stordita, quando Louis – con lo spavento di molti che non si erano resi conto della riuscita del piano del Serpeverde – iniziò a correre, senza perdere di vista lo sguardo della Sfinge, verso l’oggetto cubico che la creatura stava proteggendo.  
Quando l’afferrò senza ricevere un attacco difensivo da parte della Sfinge, Louis corse indietro mentre la platea esultava il suo successo.  
Solo in quel momento, con lentezza, la Sfinge sembrò riprendersi. Louis le mostrò vincente ciò che le aveva trafugato.  
«Ve l’avevo detto, signora, che sarei stato capace di confonderla».  
Il corpo da Leone si animò furibondo «MI HAI INGANNATO!» perdendo però l’equilibrio ancora tramortito dall’incantesimo quando tentò di attaccarlo.  
Così la Sfinge crollò al suolo, chiaramente vinta, mentre il cronista parlava del successo del Serpeverde, inducendo i giudici a dare il loro voto per l’ultima prova.  
Louis mostrò a tutti la sua vittoria alzando il cofanetto che aveva tra le mani e si fermò a guardare nella direzione di Harry, che gli applaudiva con animo, chiaramente orgoglioso di lui.  
«La soluzione dell’indovinello… ragazzo, dimmi qual è» lo chiamò la Sfinge, col tono non più austero ma chiaramente di chi era molto delusa da se stessa.  
Louis stava guardando ancora verso Harry, sorridendogli felice, e quando si girò verso la Sfinge seppe di aver appena trovato la risposta in quei fulgidi occhi silvestri.  
«L’amore» disse.  
«È l’amore, signora».  
 

☼

   
Era uscito con un buon punteggio, ma ovviamente Louis era arrabbiato.  
«Sono secondo» commentò schifato, per l'ennesima volta a Harry. Ma soltanto perché a loro due si erano uniti anche Liam e Niall che subito si erano complimentati per il successo della prima prova.  
«Dovresti vedere il bicchiere mezzo pieno e non mezzo vuoto» gli consigliò Liam. Louis lo guardò bieco prima di «E tu dovresti chiudere più spesso la bocca» rispondergli maleducatamente. Harry, infatti, gli calciò una gamba da sotto il tavolo che fece saltare Louis sul posto.  
«Sì, sì... Non dicevo sul serio» si scusò a modo suo, mettendo il broncio.  
Niall lo guardò di striscio, non affatto sorpreso di quella correzione che molto lontanamente potevano essere confuse come scuse. Ma poi ebbe modo di avvampare quando il Serpeverde: «Tu invece sarai contento» lo ammonì come fosse un’accusa. Niall si accigliò.  
«Che la tua crush si sia posizionata al primo posto» continuò Louis, riferendosi a Josh Krum con una smorfia. Niall, per l’appunto, arrossì imbarazzato guardando prima Liam e poi Harry con occhi sgranati. Ci mancava proprio che pure Louis dubitasse della sua impeccabile e ovvia eterosessualità, ora.  
Sbuffò e sbattendo i pugni contro il tavolo «NON HO UNA CRUSH PER J-»  
Le parole gli morirono in gola, quando proprio Josh Krum – che sembrava sempre ronzargli attorno, visto che se lo ritrovava nelle vicinanze praticamente ogni volta – passando per il loro tavolo « _Ciao_ » li salutò.  
«OH! Ciao…Josh! Congratulazioni per ieri!» fu il primo a rispondergli, Niall, in piedi benché il campione di Durmstrang ce l’avesse con il Serpeverde.  
Louis si concesse una risata, che seguì quella di Harry e Liam che, in malo modo, tentarono di nasconderla all’irlandese con le mani davanti alla bocca, mentre quest’ultimo li inceneriva con i suoi occhi cobalto, sebbene l’unica cosa che avesse preso ancor più fuoco, in quel momento, fossero unicamente le gote di Niall.  
«Cosa dicevi, mh? Non hai una cotta per il bulgaro? Vallo a dire al Platano Picchiatore, Niall, che magari ti assesta un bel cazzotto che ti fa ragionare e accettare _la dura verità»_ lo beffò il Serpeverde, d’un tratto nuovamente smagliante. Harry lo guardò, sorridendo felice per il suo ritrovato buon umore e annuì in risposta quando Louis riprese parola riferendosi a lui: «Rospo, io me ne vado. Ci troviamo più tardi, okay?».  
Quando si allontanò dal trio, fu proprio Niall a sbarazzarsi di quell’imbarazzante – solo per lui – silenzio.  
«Credimi, Harry, io sono davvero felice che il tuo amico sia sopravvissuto, ma non sai che desiderio ignobile mi fa venire quando apre bocca e le dà fiato…» affermò Niall, digrignando i denti. Liam alzò un sopracciglio, mentre sottovoce gli chiedeva se sapesse il significato della parola “ignobile”, completamente ignorato dall’irlandese che nella propria immaginazione vedeva se stesso avada kadavrizzare il Serpeverde.  
Harry sogghignò: «Tipo lanciargli una maledizione senza perdono? Non preoccuparti, è un desiderio che conosco fin troppo bene».  
Liam ridacchiò, mentre li osservava con quegli sguardi frustrati. Soppesò maggiormente lo sguardo di Harry, che non si staccò dalla figura di Louis fino a quando questo non sparì – e il Tassorosso lo seppe perché lanciò delle occhiate anche a Louis – e ci vide la sostanziale differenza che sussisteva da quell’occhiata a quella di Niall. Sorrise e riprese i propri compiti. Era troppo presto per fare di quel pensiero un dato di fatto.  
 

_☼_

   
Da quando avevano iniziato a esercitarsi nella Stanza delle Necessità, Louis non era riuscito a evocare un Patronus con la forma tipicamente animalesca di cui parlavano tutti i libri di incantesimi, e il massimo che aveva ottenuto era stata una nebbiolina argentea.  
Non che fosse necessario che il Patronus prendesse la forma di un animale, ma era chiaramente un dato di fatto che il suo Incanto fosse veramente debole e che per tutto quel tempo che fosse trascorso tra la prima prova, ormai superata, e la seconda, Louis avrebbe dovuto fare del suo meglio per ottenere un miglioramento.  
Harry se ne stava sul suo divano, con le gambe incrociate e un libro aperto e depositato su di esse. Louis gli dava le spalle, a un paio di metri di distanza da lui. In quei momento, Harry aveva la sensazione che la Stanza delle Necessità fosse fin troppo dispersiva.  
Stava mangiando diversi zuccotti di zucca, mentre si rigirava tra le mani il cofanetto conquistato da Louis nella prima prova, con la speranza di trovare una soluzione dentro uno dei suoi nuovi libri.  
All’ennesima maledizione urlata da Louis, Harry alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò attento. Il Serpeverde si voltò con aria disperata, per poi sbuffare: «Te l’ho già detto, Harry, quel coso mi servirà durante la seconda prova, è inutile perderci tempo per capire come aprirlo!»  
Tradotto: ti prego, potresti smetterla di ignorarmi e venire in mio soccorso?  
Harry roteò gli occhi al soffitto, depositò il libro e il cofanetto al suo fianco e si alzò per raggiungerlo. «è la cosa all’interno del cofanetto che ti servirà durante la prova e se non capisci come aprirlo prima dell’effettiva seconda prova, voglio proprio sapere cosa ti inventerai!» lo rimproverò, mentre Louis lo guardava disperatamente.  
«Sì, okay, ma ora mi aiuti con il Patronus, Harry?»  
E al suono di quella voce delicata e spezzata da un tono così disperato, Harry come poteva rimanere impassibile? Sorrise bonario e acciuffando il migliore amico, lo costrinse a girarlo in modo tale che gli desse le spalle. Furono proprio queste che Harry strinse con le sue grandi mani prima di «rilassati» sussurrargli delicatamente a un orecchio, iniziando a massaggiargli quella parte del corpo che sotto i polpastrelli sentì immediatamente tesa.  
«Lo sai benissimo che non è il nervosismo o la tensione che tira fuori un buon Patronus. Devi concentrarti su pensieri felici...».  
Louis grugnì, con gli occhi già chiusi teneva i pugni strettissimi per non cedere a un gemito di piacere causato da quel massaggio che stava alleviando, nonostante la sua non volontà, tutta la tensione accumulata dai suoi insuccessi.  
Stringeva così forte che ebbe timore di rompere perfino la propria bacchetta. Quella che quasi gli cadde, poi, quando, preso alla sprovvista, sentì al suo orecchio nuovamente la voce di Harry parlargli: «Tu ti concentri sulla grandezza del Patronus e ti innervosisci se riesci ad ottenere solo un istantaneo sprazzo di luce... Ed è qui che sbagli, Louis. Non è sulla grandezza che devi puntare, ma sull'intensità! Più forte è il tuo ricordo e più sarà intensa l'energia che rifulgerà dalla bacchetta!».  
Louis fece, allora, uno scatto per fronteggiarlo. Si specchiò per un momento nelle sue iridi silvestri ed ebbe timore e forse un po' di collera nei suoi confronti. Perché era facile per Harry, a parole, dirgli come fare... Non era così semplice però... Perché lui pensava a cose felici ma forse...  
«Forse non ho pensieri abbastanza felici per ottenere questi risultati!».  
Harry rise di lui, negando. Le sue mani tornarono in fretta sulle sue spalle, come fosse un'esigenza, quella di toccarlo. Le strinse per incitarlo: «Tutti abbiamo pensieri felici, Louis. Non ce ne sono di abbastanza forti o di deboli. È il modo in cui ci aggrappiamo ad essi che fa la differenza.»  
Lo voltò nuovamente e poi: «Ascolta la mia voce» gli disse. Louis ingoiò della saliva in eccesso. Poi annuì. «Chiudi gli occhi», e lo fece.  
«Ora pensa soltanto a quel ricordo che ha la capacità di strapparti un sorriso o che sappia farti emozionare nonostante sia passato. Pensaci come se non esistesse altro. Ci sei solo tu. E il ricordo che lentamente ti avvolge come un lenzuolo, pronto a cullarti nella beata sensazione di serenità».  
Louis seguì quella voce come una guida e non fu un caso il fatto che fu proprio quel tono nasale a fargli trovare la strada giusta per giungere a ciò che stava cercando tanto disperatamente. Perché rivide se stesso, più piccolo, sul vagone del treno per Hogwarts che apriva uno scompartimento prima di essere investito da un sorriso genuino... Sentì qualcosa bruciargli sulla bocca dello stomaco. Il fuoco fatuo di un principio.  
E poi vide il Professor Ruf e questo lo accigliò un poco, ancora con gli occhi chiusi. «Larry Stylinson!» prima di tornare a sentirsi felice nel ritrovare quel sorriso mentre agguantava con le sue mani il fumetto che il proprietario di quel sorriso gli stava offrendo.  
Ancora, in guferia, un sorriso. Sempre di una sfumatura diversa. O forse era ciò che provava nel vederlo, ad esserlo.  
Un altro ricordo, la stessa bocca a cuore, rossa, pronta a sorridergli.  
«Ora, aggrappati a quel ricordo Louis. Fallo come se da esso ne dipendesse la vita» quelle labbra gli parlarono, dando una voce al suo ricordo felice. Rabbrividì.  
In volo su una scopa, lo rivisse sentitamente come la prima volta, e quindi si sentì orgoglioso quando quel sorriso tornò a manifestarsi su quel viso da rospo, soltanto per ringraziarlo per avergli insegnato a volare.  
«Conto fino a tre, poi fai scoppiare di gioia il tuo Patronus... Uno»  
Harry sorrideva nello scrivere il suo nome su una pergamena che avrebbe presto dato in pasto al Calice di Fuoco.  
«Due».  
Tutti i suoi sorrisi dopo i loro abbracci. Li abbracciò.  
«Tre».  
Inutile specificarlo, ma il sorriso di Harry era il suo pensiero felice.  
«EXPECTO PATRONUM».  
Harry indietreggiò soltanto per assistere alla riuscita dell’incantesimo di Louis. Poi, divenne una statua di sale.  
Louis, ad occhi aperti, ora, fece il suo incantesimo e questa volta con successo. Alla gioia, però, si sostituì presto la sorpresa quando un rospo argentato di medie dimensioni iniziò a zampettare nell'aria per tutta la Stanza delle Necessità.  
Lo guardarono entrambi finché l'effetto di quel potente incantesimo non svanì nell'etere, come congelato dalle emozioni di Louis che da gioiose, divennero terrificate. Senza dirsi nulla ma sapendo entrambi più che bene cosa volesse significare tutto ciò, si guardarono quando Louis si voltò verso Harry. Sconvolto.  
«Louis...» disse Harry, la voce un po' commossa, avanzando con una mano verso il Serpeverde.  
Louis indietreggiò, gli occhi ancora sgranati, spaventati da ciò che era successo: avrebbe potuto reagire in diversi modi ma alla fine scelse quello sbagliato.  
«Io… devo- devo… andare».  
Il sorriso di Harry era il pensiero felice di Louis. Ma era stato inconsapevole fino a quel momento. La voce di Harry, poi, emozionata e non imbarazzata come gli era parsa, gli gettò addosso il timore che per Harry potesse non essere la stessa cosa. Forse la felicità di Harry era nel sorriso di qualcun altro.  
E questo timore, che gli fece capire di dover metabolizzare tante altre inconsapevolezze, lo fece scappare via.  
 

☼

  
   
Da quell’avvenimento, Harry e Louis non si ignorarono. Fecero quanto di più peggiore potessero fare: ignorarono l’accaduto, come la prima volta sul campo da Quidditch. Ma anche se il bacio era stato più compromettente, quello che era accaduto col Patronus di Louis nascondeva dietro dei significati molto difficili da ignorare e per quanto ci provassero, i due Serpedoro, finirono col permettere che il loro rapporto si raffreddasse, in una situazione di stallo che gelò le attenzioni, gli sguardi e ogni atteggiamento che prima di allora era stato ingenuo e che ora portava con sé tutto un altro carico di significati.  
Harry lo capì una settimana prima della vigilia di Natale, seduto accanto a Liam in Sala Grande. Ad Hogwarts non facevano altro che parlare del Ballo del Ceppo, la grandiosa festa natalizia che si organizzava durante il Torneo Tremaghi.  
Niall era giorni che tentava di poter parlare con Barbara Palvin per invitarla al Ballo, ma vani erano stati i suoi tentativi, nonché le sue possibilità che ella accettasse il suo invito. Ma nessuno gli faceva premura di dirgli che non aveva speranze.  
Liam, forse, era l’unico a non essere completamente impazzito per il Ballo del Ceppo. Quando Harry gli aveva chiesto chi avesse intenzione di invitare, lui aveva semplicemente fatto spallucce e «Andrò da solo, probabilmente. Per me non è un problema» rispose. Ma quando Harry vide la lettera di Zayn, giunta al Tassorosso quella mattina, capì anche il motivo del suo non avere problemi ad andare da solo.  
«Cosa dice Zayn?» gli chiese e Liam, sorridendo dolcemente: «Che forse riuscirà ad unirsi a noi per il Ballo del Ceppo» rispose. Ovviamente.  
Louis, orecchie da mercante, seduto di fronte ai due, ghignò: «Ottimo! Almeno avrà modo di prendere atto chi è il suo degno successore» ed esclamò, facendo accigliare Liam che subito: «Chi? Josh Krum?» lo prese in giro.  
Louis lo guardò torvo senza dire nulla, anche perché l’arrivo di Kendall Jenner ammutolì tutti e tre.  
Louis la guardò col mento all’insù, benché lei guardasse dritta negli occhi verdi del migliore amico.  
C’era da precisare che nemmeno Harry e Louis avevano avuto modo di invitare qualcuno al ballo. E soprattutto per Louis questo era un problema, visto che lui assieme agli altri due campioni avrebbero dovuto aprire le danze con un valzer che la McGranitt stava insegnando a ballare.  
Non che non avessero voglia di farlo, ma con tutto ciò che era successo fra loro, le ragazze erano diventato davvero l’ultimo problema.  
Eppure, dall’ultimo, furono proprio “le ragazze” a risalire in vetta alla lista dei loro problemi. Grazie a Kendall.  
«Ciao Harrì» lo salutò lei con un sorriso sfacciato. L’accento francese rendeva il nome del Grifondoro davvero strano da udire, ma non fu per questo che l’espressione di Louis si tramutò ben presto in una smorfia.  
«Ciao… Kendall… ?» replicò lui, piuttosto attonito. Da quando la studentessa di Beauxbatons conosceva il suo nome? E perché?  
Si voltò a guardare incredulo verso Liam che sogghignava, divertito dall’espressione di Louis.  
«Senti, Harrì, ti va di essere il mio accompagnatore per il ballo?» tirò dritto la ragazza, dando modo alla smorfia di Louis di tramutarsi – ancora – in un’espressione incredula, nonché letteralmente disorientata. Louis guardò Harry e, forse, una piccola parte di lui sperò che l’amico rifiutasse. Il motivo non se lo chiese.  
«Io?» domandò Harry, indicandosi. Kendall annuì. «Oui».  
«Oh…» esclamò Harry, guardando finalmente Louis che, inebetito fino a quel momento, si sbrigò a guardare altrove per non dargli nessuna prova del suo turbamento.  
Liam, allora, chiaramente sveglio nell’intuire cosa frullasse nella testa dei due, spinse con un gomito Harry, ridestandolo dalla sua incertezza e incoraggiandolo a risponderle.  
«Va- va bene. Sì- certo… perché no!» rispose, grattandosi il capo goffamente mentre Kendall sorrideva contenta, prima di esporsi verso il Grifondoro per stampargli un bacio sulla guancia e volare leggiadramente via verso le sue compagne che l’attendevano con risolini veramente inquietanti.  
«Wow, quindi aprirai le danze assieme a Louis, eh Harry?» lo pungolò Liam, sogghignando. Louis lo incenerì nuovamente con lo sguardo. Harry ridacchiò mentre guardava Louis provando veramente tanto disagio. Così tanto che aprì perfino bocca per tentare di dire qualcosa, forse una giustificazione, al Serpeverde che, però, fulminandolo con un solo sguardo, scattò sul posto, alzandosi. «Bene» esclamò.  
«Ora che mi ci avete fatto pensare, è bene che io vada ad invitare Eleanor al ballo. Ci vediamo dopo» salutò glaciale, lanciando stalattiti con gli occhi verso il Grifondoro prima di scomparire alla loro vista alla velocità della luce.  
Harry sospirò sommessamente. In quel momento capì che il loro rapporto si era consolidato in una situazione di stallo che aveva praticamente stagnato ogni tipo di affetto speciale che prima di allora erano stati capaci di dimostrare, l’uno all’altro, con una semplicità che non riusciva più a venir fuori in modo spontaneo. Non era più geloso di una terza persona, perché aveva visto la verità. Una verità che Louis confutava con tutto se stesso. Non era geloso, bensì frustrato.  
«La vostra amicizia può sopravvivere a questa piccola spaccatura che si è posta fra voi per chissà quale misterioso motivo» gli disse Liam, sorprendentemente.  
Harry si voltò a guardarlo, domandandosi se Liam non avesse capito tutto. Sospirò di nuovo: «E in che modo?»  
Liam lo guardò, addolcendo nuovamente il suo sguardo e «Sii onesto con lui. Digli quello che provi». Il Tassorosso era stato inequivocabile, per questo Harry negò. «Non funzionerà».  
«Perché no?»  
«Perché non credo sia pronto a sentire ciò che ho da dirgli. Non credo lo sarà mai…» replicò, mentre riaffiorava in lui la paura intravista negli occhi di Louis quando era venuto a capo dei suoi sentimenti. Era scappato di fronte ai propri, chi gli avrebbe garantito che non fosse successo quando gli avrebbe mostrato i suoi, di sentimenti?  
«Perché pensi questo?» gli domandò Liam, che non sembrava curioso di scoprire cosa Harry tacesse, piuttosto il suo intento sembrava quello di tirargli fuori un coraggio che il Grifondoro stava tenendo a bada.  
«Perché non si tratta più di amicizia… io- io credo di amarlo»  
«Oh…» esclamò di meraviglia, ma non sorpreso. Affatto. Harry avvampò guardandolo imbarazzato. Quanto si era lasciato sfuggire! Doveva rimediare: «Sì, ma soltanto un po’» tentò, mostrandogli la distanza con pollice e indice del suo affetto per Louis.  
Liam ridacchiò, dandogli diverse pacche sulla spalla. «Amico mio, io forse non lo conoscerò tanto quanto te, ma riesco a vederlo. Non sta scappando dai suoi sentimenti, ma dalla paura che tu non possa provare lo stesso che lui prova per te».  
Harry lo guardò incerto. Non era sicuro che fosse così. Perché Louis era corso via dopo che il Patronus aveva fatto suo il ruolo di una tacita dichiarazione, e non piuttosto per non starlo a sentire. Louis provava la stessa vergogna che aveva provato agli albori della loro amicizia. Il suo era nuovamente un rifiuto. Non paura.  
Per questo, non credé alle parole di Liam. Al quale, però, si limitò a sorridere, sospirando nuovamente prima dell’arrivo di Niall.  
«Amici, credo che… sì, Barbara abbia accettato il mio invito per il ballo».  
E a quel punto fu Liam a non credere a ciò che aveva appena sentito uscire dalla bocca del migliore amico.  
«In che modo ci sei riuscito?»  
 

☼

  
   
Il Ballo del Ceppo giunse veloce come se quel Natale avesse fretta di scoprire come si sarebbero svolti i fatti successivi. Va bene, va bene. Sono io che salto direttamente al 24 Dicembre perché non so che altro dirvi per quanto riguarda la settimana che trascorse dalle ultime circostanze. Pft.  
Quindi, Louis aveva avuto la sua accompagnatrice, Eleanor Calder. Niall aveva avuto la conferma che Barbara fosse la sua, testimone anche Liam. E Zayn, finalmente, arrivò poco prima che le danze si aprissero con il primo ballo dei Campioni del Torneo. L’ex Corvonero salutò prima i professori, intrattenendosi con loro per qualche minuto, ma poi, per non perdersi il momento del grande inizio, raggiunse Liam affiancandolo per il resto della serata.  
Niall teneva stretto a sé la figura femminea di Barbara, vestita splendidamente in un abito molto punk, rispetto a quello delle altre ragazze presenti già in Sala Grande, addobbata magicamente per l’occasione con addobbi natalizi di ogni genere, mentre col collo tirato guardava l’ingresso, aspettandosi l’arrivo di chi a gran voce aveva detto di _attendere con ansia - e_ forse molta di più di quella che aveva provato mentre aspettava Barbara – ovvero del campione di Durmstrang, Josh Krum, il più chiacchierato, oramai, tra le mura del castello. E la maggior parte delle chiacchiere, sì, erano nate proprio dal Grifondoro in questione.  
Louis, oltre la porta della Sala Grande, era molto nervoso. Non credeva di essere in grado di ballare decentemente, nonostante le prove di ballo fatte dall’inizio di Dicembre. Aveva tanto altro nella testa, ma in quel momento preferiva di gran lunga stressarsi con quel tipo di problema. Eleanor, che cingeva la sua mano, con un sorriso «Louì, non preoccuparti, segui me e andrà tutto bene» lo incoraggiò col suo splendido accento francese e il suo viso a cuore, raggiante e soddisfatta dell’accompagnatore che aveva per quella serata.  
La risposta di Louis fu un sorriso stentato che si raggelò quando vide arrivare dal principio delle scale il suo migliore amico, Harry.  
Erano state rare le occasione di vederlo con un vestito elegante addosso, ma fu certamente la prima volta in cui, ormai cresciuto e divenuto un piccolo uomo, Louis poté ammirarne i cambiamenti.  
Harry scese le scale con agitazione, fino a quando almeno non incrociò lo sguardo di Louis. Perché poi il Serpeverde lo vide sorridere, felice di trovarlo lì, scoprendo che anche lui, in risposta, gli aveva sorriso come non faceva da settimane.  
«Stai molto bene con questo maglioncino a collo alto, Louis» gli disse Harry, quando lo raggiunse, toccandogli  una parte della giacca per sistemargliela. Louis avrebbe voluto dirgli che invece lui era un incanto con quell’abito scuro e, soprattutto, con quella camicia sbottonata fino a metà petto e quella cravatta allentata sul collo, ma tacque, preferendo mandare giù un boccone amarissimo.  
«Questo vestito ti sta una meraviglia, Elle» le disse poi il Grifondoro, guardando l’accompagnatrice di Louis che, sorridendo ammaliata, lo ringraziò: «Mercì».  
Kendall si avvicinò molto in fretta, senza salutare, stringendo veloce il braccio del suo accompagnatore e «Harrì, da questa parte» lo spinse via per avvicinarsi all’entrata, dove presto avrebbero fatto il loro ingresso tanto atteso.  
Louis lo seguì con lo sguardo, mentre lentamente anche loro prendevano posizione. Ora sapeva di essere agitato per motivi ben distanti dalla preoccupazione di sbagliare i passi di un valzer.  
Harry si girò a guardarlo, proprio quando le porte si stavano aprendo per accoglierli. «In bocca al lupo» gli disse, senza avere tempo per ricevere risposta.  
«Crepi» rispose Louis, iniziando a camminare verso il centro della Sala, dove tutti li stavano fissando assiduamente, mettendoli – soprattutto lui – in soggezione.  
Ballare fu un disastro e non perché inciampò nei piedi della sua dama diverse volte, ma perché per più di una volta si ritrovò a fissare Harry, che danzava con Kendall in modo molto spigliato e dimostrava molto apertamente di star divertendosi anche in assenza della sua compagnia.  
Fu un disastro, perché Harry sembrò essersi totalmente dimenticato della sua esistenza, durante il primo valzer, e nei successivi, mentre lui non era in grado di staccargli gli occhi di dosso, se non quando Eleanor lo richiamava alla sua attenzione.  
Fu un disastro, e per questo gli montò dentro una rabbia con la quale avrebbe potuto incendiare tutto il castello con la stessa potenza e atrocità di un Ardemonio.  
Zayn, seduto vicino a Liam durante la cena, ci aveva perfino tratto delle deduzioni.  
«Leeyum, quanto ci impiegherà secondo te Louis a scoppiare, questa sera?» disse al Tassorosso, che alzando lo sguardo cercò e individuò il Serpeverde mentre chiacchierava con un gruppo di amici chiaramente distratto, forse troppo impegnato a tener d’occhio Harry che, a pochi metri di distanza parlottava in modo molto complice con Kendall Jenner.  
«Non si tratta di tempo, Zaynie, ma di distanza. E ormai è questione di millimetri» disse semplicemente, addentando un pezzo della carne deliziosa che aveva nel piatto.  
Zayn sogghignò, guardando il compagno accanto a sé. «Sei cambiato tanto in questi anni, lo sai?» esclamò.  
Liam lo guardò di soppiatto, indagando i suoi modi di fare e soprattutto il suo scopo, dimostrandogli palesemente tutta la preoccupazione che tale affermazione gli aveva gettato addosso. Zayn depositò un mano sul braccio prima di «In meglio, non allarmarti» rincuorarlo. Sogghignò al sorriso sollevato di Liam e poi «Ma dietro questo uomo c’è ancora quel tenero ragazzo impaurito che più volte mi ha fatto desiderare di fatturarlo» replicò celere. Liam roteò gli occhi al soffitto. Aprì bocca per dire qualcosa, probabilmente per ricordargli quanto mancasse di intelligenza nonostante fosse un Corvonero, ma fu interrotto dall’esuberanza dell’altro che «questo per dirti che quando non ci sei, è di quel ragazzino che sento la mancanza, anche se poi è dall’uomo che sei diventato che ho sempre tanta voglia di tornare» confessò sinceramente, prima che un ciuffetto di vischio nascesse magicamente sopra le loro teste, facendoli scoppiare a ridere come due ragazzini. Come quei due ragazzini che si incontravano, fra le mura di Hogwarts, sempre per condividere sogni e passioni. Sogni e passioni che, forse non dette a gran voce, erano ciò che li univa ancora così sinceramente.  
Un bacio sulla guancia, per non destare troppo nell’occhio, sancì la dichiarazione del ex Corvonero.  
   
Come aveva specificato Liam, era una questione di millimetri ormai. Così quando Louis passò di proposito davanti a Harry, con l’intenzione di andare al tavolo delle bibite per prendere qualcosa da bere, e il Grifondoro lo vide, quest’ultimo si alzò, pronto a congedarsi senza troppi scrupoli da coloro con cui stava intrattenendo una chiacchierata, e lo seguì per afferrarlo velocemente per un braccio e salutarlo. «Hey».  
Eppure quando Louis lo fissò non fu gentilezza né felicità quella espressa nei suoi occhi algidi. Harry lasciò quindi il braccio e si accigliò: «Che succede?»  
Louis ridacchiò sarcastico, guardandosi attorno. «Ah, finalmente il mio migliore amico si ricorda che esisto. Un nuovo record» disse acidamente.  
Harry si accigliò maggiormente: «Io?» domandò senza sapere cosa dire.  
Quando però Louis lo piantonò col proprio sguardo con un’espressione di chi voleva accusarlo, Harry si indispettì e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Quello da record dei record sei tu che ti comporti da schifo con me da più di una settimana, da quando-»  
«Sì, vabbè, ma qui non è né il luogo né il momento giusto per parlarne» lo interruppe prima che dicesse troppo, dandogli subito le spalle per riprendere la sua camminata verso il tavolo delle bibite.  
 _Amico mio, io forse non lo conoscerò tanto quanto te, ma riesco a vederlo. Non sta scappando dai suoi sentimenti, ma dalla paura che tu non provi ciò che lui prova per te._  
Sentì nuovamente le parole del Tassorosso risuonargli nella testa e, così, d’impeto, decise che sì, proprio quello doveva essere sia il luogo sia il momento giusto per mettere alla prova e far uscire fuori la verità di ciò che stava accadendo in Louis, che non aveva sicuramente paura come sosteneva Liam.  
«Ti vergogni ancora di me, non è così?» gli disse, quindi, quando raggiungendolo lo costrinse a voltarsi nuovamente a fronteggiarlo.  
Louis sgranò gli occhi, fissandolo come se non potesse credere in ciò che aveva sentito. Serrò la mascella guardandosi attorno. Qualche occhio indiscreto li stava osservando, cercando di scoprire cosa stesse accadendo fra loro in modo così tanto animato.  
Per questo motivo, e per nessun altro, Louis lo afferrò per un braccio e se lo trascinò fuori dalla Sala Grande. Harry glielo permise soltanto perché ormai aveva parlato e doveva sapere. Ma quell’uscita di scena fu già di per sé una dimostrazione che aveva ragione lui e non Liam.  
«Perché dovrei vergognarmi di te?» disse, una volta soli, davanti alla scalinata principale dalla quale poche ore prima Louis era stato capace di rimanere senza parole osservando Harry scendere con quell’abito che lo rendeva un uomo tanto affascinante.  
«Non mi sono mai vergognato di te!» continuò Louis, in collera anche solo per il pensiero che Harry potesse pensarlo.  
«Ah no?» insinuò Harry.  
Louis lo fissò incredulo. «Stai davvero pensando al primo anno? A quando eravamo due mocciosi? Cinque anni, Harry. Cinque anni sono passati e tu vuoi insinuare che io mi vergogni di te, _della nostra amicizia?_ Spero tu stia scherzando» lo minacciò a denti stretti.  
Gli occhi di Harry si ridussero a due fessure quando «Non è di me o della nostra amicizia che sto parlando, ma di ciò che provi per me. Di quello ti vergogni!».  
Louis indietreggiò, guardandosi ancora attorno per accertarsi che non ci fosse nessuno.  
«Non è- ma che cazzo dici, Harry?» farfugliò con un sottilissimo filo di voce. Ormai non si sbagliava nemmeno più, a chiamarlo con il suo epiteto. Era diventato semplicemente Harry. Fu un altro segno per il Grifondoro.  
«Nella Stanza delle Necessità, Louis. Il tuo Patronus. È un rospo. E non appena hai preso atto di questo, sei scappato via, decidendo di ignorare l’accaduto il giorno dopo. Quindi ho dedotto che ti vergogni dei sentimenti che provi per me» gli vomitò addosso tutto il risentimento che stava provando anche solo all’idea che tutto ciò fosse vero e lo sguardo truce di Louis non gli lasciò proprio spazio a dubbi: «Sentimenti? Ma che cosa c’era nel tuo calice questa sera? Whisky Incendiario?» si prese gioco di lui, senza sapere di star ferendolo veramente tanto, soltanto perché preso _troppo_ alla sprovvista per decidere di essere sincero. Perché poi, se fino ad allora aveva colpito con una lama poco affilata, Louis sferrò il colpo finale e fu fatale.  
«Io non proverei alcun tipo di sentimento per un uomo, tanto meno per te! Neanche se fossi sotto la maledizione Imperius» affermò schifato. Come i bei vecchi tempi in cui, quando Harry gli chiedeva di essere amici, lui ritrattava trattandolo malissimo.  
Ma non bastò: «Forse ti confondi con i tuoi sentimenti, visto che sei stato tu a baciarmi». E a modo suo, anche Louis lo interrogò su ciò che voleva sapere dal migliore amico. Peccato che l’avesse fatto nel modo sbagliato.  
Harry, livido in volto, tentò di difendersi con la stessa arma, con la consapevolezza ormai di non fargli tutto il male che l’altro, invece, gli stava inferendo: «Quella volta l’ho _dovuto_ fare per quel fottutissimo gioco, altrimenti non ti bacerei nemmeno se in alternativa avessi il bacio del Dissennatore!»  
A farsi male, per quanto inconsapevoli fossero entrambi, erano veramente bravi.  
«Bene, allora la questione è chiarita» spiegò il Serpeverde.  
«Limpidamente» replicò il Grifondoro, iniziando a salire le scale. Perché voglia di ritornare alla festa non ne aveva.  
Prima di abbandonarlo si girò nuovamente: «E, ah, buon compleanno» gli augurò, con gli occhi lucidi pronti a non sopportare più tutta quella sofferenza che stava provando da settimane. D’improvviso si risentì un undicenne afflitto.  
Louis si voltò subito dopo averlo udito e con tono improvvisamente titubante, gli disse «Grazie».  
Fu come una doccia fredda, la consapevolezza di avere diciassette anni. Era grande e voleva che gli altri lo trattassero da tale, ma se continuava a comportarsi negli affetti come un troglodita di tredici anni, facevano bene tutti quanti a trattarlo come un bambino.  
Prese consapevolezza di tutto ciò, davanti alla porta d’ingresso della Sala Grande. Tornò a guardare verso la scalinata e fece in tempo a scorgere in che direzione stesse andando Harry.  
E lo seguì.  
   
Perché la distanza, ormai sbriciolata e ridotta ai minimi termini, non durò mesi, come la prima volta. Furono solo attimi. Atroci, lentissimi, impiegati dal Grifondoro a sfogare tutto ciò che aveva tenuto dentro.  
«Harry, aspetta» lo fermò il Serpeverde che l’aveva inseguito fino al quadro della Signora Grassa, che dava l’accesso alla Sala Comune di Grifondoro.  
Harry si voltò senza vergognarsi di mostrare le sue lacrime. Louis si arrestò a pochi gradini, sorpreso nel non vederlo asciugarsi le gote per nascondere orgogliosamente il suo pianto.  
«Che cosa devo aspettare? Altri colpi bassi da quello che ritenevo essere il mio migliore amico?» lo interrogò. Louis negò.  
«È vero, il mio Patronus è un ranocchio. Perché tutti i miei pensieri felici sono con te.  Ma non mi vergogno di questo. Lo so che non mi capirai quando te lo dirò, perché tu sei sempre pronto all’avventura, a buttarti a capofitto nelle cose, a non aver mai _paura di niente…»_  
Harry lo interruppe subito: «E chi te lo dice? Cosa ti fa essere così sicuro che io non abbia, qui, adesso, tanta, tantissima paura? Mh?»  
Louis fu sorpreso. Ancora una volta. Così «Veramente?» domandò.  
Harry annuì, guardandosi attorno. Incrociò gli occhi della Signora Grassa, che sorrideva compita nonostante la palese curiosità che stava provando nell’ascoltare quei due ragazzi parlare di fronte a lei.  
«È vero che non ho mai provato paura per le cose o le situazioni che sembrano spaventare tutti gli altri ma da quando ho a che fare con te, Louis, io provo sempre tantissima paura. In questo momento – e indicò verso il pavimento -, adesso, io sto provando paura. Ed è sempre a causa tua. Ho paura da quando sono tuo amico e ancor di più da quando hai deciso di partecipare al Torneo… perché ho il terrore di perderti. Ecco, esatto, è questo il termine giusto per esprimere quanto io sia terrorizzato dal potere che TU hai su di me» dichiarò onestamente, tirando su col naso. Louis salì un gradino.  
«Quindi, beh, se mi parli di paura, io ti capisco perfettamente» disse, asciugandosi il naso con una manica della giacca, e sorridendo laconico.  
Louis salì un altro gradino, lasciandosi alle spalle ogni timore che aveva provato fino a quel momento. Sorrise a Harry e calibrò bene le parole che stava per dirgli: «Avevo paura, Harry, fino a qualche minuto fa, che tu non provassi ciò che… _provo io per te»._  
Harry sgranò gli occhi esterrefatto, mentre si rendeva conto che Liam aveva effettivamente ragione.  
Louis salì un altro, ultimo, gradino e lo raggiunse. «Capisci questa mia paura?» gli sussurrò avvicinandosi per eliminare _tutta la distanza._  
Harry annuì, mentre il cuore prendeva a battergli sempre più forte ad ogni passo in più che Louis compiva verso di lui.  
«Non mi vergognavo dei miei sentimenti, cercavo di tutelarli per timore che non fossi corrisposto ma, ora-» titubò, cercando una conferma negli occhi silvestri di Harry che, sorridendo dolcemente: «Quindi non è vero che non proveresti dei sentimenti per me nemmeno se fossi sotto la maledizione Imperius?» gli domandò.  
Louis negò, sorridendo, ormai a una distanza veramente ridicola dalla bocca del Grifondoro. «E tu davvero preferiresti il bacio del Dissennatore al mio?» gli domandò insolente, allontanandosi appena da quella bocca piena, poco prima che potessero combaciare perfettamente.  
Harry abbozzò un sorriso imbarazzato e negò, concentrando poi le sue iridi sulle labbra sottili del Serpeverde.  
Incredibilmente da come si erano messe le cose fra loro due, si baciarono. Senza vergogna, davanti alla Signora Grassa, che nascose tutto il proprio imbarazzo da donna d’altri tempi dietro il ventaglio, ridacchiando per il lieto fine di quelle scena alla quale aveva avuto la fortuna di partecipare.  
Non ci furono tremolii di scope o magia inaspettata da quel bacio. Perché la magia fu proprio quell’accostamento di labbra che perdurò per un tempo indefinito che né Harry né Louis ebbero il tempo di calcolare.  
«Ecco, questo è un modo decisamente migliore di augurarmi buon compleanno» convenne il Serpeverde quando si divisero per riprendere fiato. Harry lo strinse dolcemente all’altezza dei fianchi.  
«Ammettilo, hai fatto tutto questo solo perché non eri soddisfatto dei miei auguri!»  
«Assolutamente sì, cosa credevi? Che ti amassi? Pft, sogna ragazzo! Sono pur sempre un Serpeverde: ho sempre doppi fini».  
Harry sorrise, spingendoglisi addosso. «Anche perché un Serpeverde innamorato di un Grifondoro è davvero impossibile».  
Louis sogghignò, negando e replicando beffardo: «No, Harry, impossibile è un Grifondoro innamorato di un Serpeverde».  
  
  
  _._   


  
  
  
 

Come due verginelli con gli ormoni scoppiati e lasciati alla libera baraonda. Ecco, in che modo descrivere Harry e Louis dopo quel momento.  
Dalla Signora Grassa alla Stanza delle Necessità ci impiegarono un fottio di tempo. Correvano, spingendosi o semplicemente toccandosi ritrovando quella affinità fisica che avevano perso in quelle settimane, e poi rallentavano, camminando lentamente o fermandosi su una parete per baciarsi  con la stessa smania di chi non aveva più tempo per farlo.  
«Kendall si starà chiedendo che fine abbia fatto…» affermò Harry, prima di essere morso dalla bocca di Louis. «Ahia».  
«Ti interessa cosa possa pensare della tua assenza?» gli domandò il Serpeverde, mentre vedeva il Grifondoro accigliarsi indispettito.  
«Questo dovrei essere io a domandarlo a te».  
«Peccato che a me non me ne freghi una prugna secca di cosa possa star pensando Eleanor» convenne Louis, tamponandogli celermente la bocca con la propria e insinuandoci insolente la lingua. Harry, però, si ritrasse per dire «Fico».  
Louis sorrise e «Grazie» rispose, pensando fosse un complimento inaspettato. Harry negò: «Si dice fico secco, non prugna… anche se non ho idea del perché» ci pensò su. Louis lo spinse via, ridendo incredulo dell’idiozia dell’altro per poi farsi strada lungo il corridoio.  
«Che c’è ora?»  
«Ti distrai facilmente, ranocchio-» la voce gli tremò ingenuamente, nel chiamarlo nuovamente con quell’epiteto. Il volto di Harry lo raggiunse, mentre si addolciva teneramente in sorriso trapuntato da due fossette.  
«Questo l’ho notato però» precisò. Louis fece finta di non capire, velocizzando il passo. «Cosa? Non so proprio a cosa ti riferisci» gli disse, mentre tentava di non ridere.  
Harry non insistette, ma con un pizzico di coraggio in più, allungò due dita pronte a solleticare la mano di Louis.  
«Non penserai che io sia un tipo da passeggiata mano nella mano, vero?» disse il Serpeverde, senza però ritrarre la mano ma, anzi, iniziando anche lui a solleticare con le proprie dita quelle di Harry, fino a quando non si intrecciarono con estrema disinvoltura.  
«Affatto! Piuttosto tu pensi che io sia quel tipo di persona?» ribadì Harry, sghignazzando.  
«Affatto!» e si sorrisero, camminando mano nella mano.  
   
Con l’arazzo di Barnaba, il babbeo bastonato dai Troll, alle loro spalle, Harry e Louis guardavano la parete di fronte a loro, assorti in un silenzio imbarazzante.  
Imbarazzo nato dal motivo per cui necessitavano, ora, della Stanza delle Necessità.  Non gli serviva più un luogo dove esercitarsi per il Torneo Tremaghi, perciò la loro mente era libera di pensare qualsiasi cosa, ma la Stanza della Necessità non saziava i loro bisogni se questi erano delle bugie che celavano altri tipi di occorrenze.  
«Tu a cosa stai pensando?» gli domandò Harry. Louis scoppiò a ridere.  
«A quello che stai pensando tu, suppongo» ribatté, per poi aggiungere: «Spero».  
Si guardarono di sottecchi, quando «al mio tre lo diciamo ad alta voce?» propose Harry. Il Serpeverde annuì.  
«Uno», «Due…»  
«Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta. Al tre lo diciamo oppure uno, due, tre, VIA, e lo diciamo?» si burlò Louis sghignazzando, solo per ricevere una gomitata dal Grifondoro. «Ahia, era solo per essere sicuri». Harry gli disse solo «Al tre, e lo diciamo» poi riprese la conta.  
«Uno», «Due», «Tre… abbiamo bisogno di un letto!» urlò Harry. Louis tacque, trattenendo le risate.  
«LOUIS!» lo chiamò Harry, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
«Audace il mio rospetto. Addirittura un letto? E che cosa vuoi fare… nel letto?»  
«Soffocarti con un cuscino» replicò Harry, imbarazzato e per questo rosso in viso.  
«Ci sei riuscito, guarda!»  disse subito, Louis, quando vide la porta della stanza iniziare a comparire davanti a loro. «Quindi _desideravi atrocemente un letto…»_ lo prese in giro.  
«Ora desidero atrocemente ammazzarti: che dici cosa mi farà trovare lì dentro la Stanza delle Necessità per soddisfare i miei bisogni?» affermò Harry, mentre Louis incapace di attendere di entrare, gli si era posto di fronte per baciarlo subito dopo «Un letto, no?» avergli risposto maliziosamente.  
   
   
Furono sollevati entrambi, quando entrarono, di trovare la stanza che avevano avuto modo di vivere quotidianamente in quei mesi. Forse l’ala in cui Louis era solito esercitarsi si era ristretta facendo diventare la stanza di poco più piccola e confortevole, ma l’angolo che Louis definiva “del ranocchio” era rimasto immutato. Un caminetto accesso riscaldava l’ambiente, due divani davanti ad esso dove parecchie notti si erano addormentati e accanto il letto tanto agognato.  
Harry sospirò, rasserenato dal fatto che non ci fosse nulla che potesse imbarazzare entrambi e quindi congelare una cosa che, piano piano, senza rendersene veramente conto, li stava agitando.  
Poi Louis si pose nuovamente di fronte a lui con aria birichina e Harry temette di essere l’unico ad essere preoccupato dalla situazione.  
Gli sorrise, ma Louis che sapeva riconoscere ogni sfaccettatura di quel viso da rospo lo fissò con piglio. «Ti turba qualcosa?»  
Harry negò, mentre prendeva atto che era ovvio che Louis fosse più disinvolto di lui. Louis gli sorrise, allora, credendogli, e iniziò a baciarlo.  
Ricordava di come era stato descrittivo nelle sue avventure amorose e ricordava anche come lui si era sempre chiesto come facesse a divertirsi se in mezzo c’erano sempre dei sentimenti da mettere in ballo.  
E se fosse un incapace e i sentimenti di Louis non fossero abbastanza forti da farlo rimanere nonostante le sue inadeguatezze?  
Panico.  
Gli sorrise nuovamente, quando Louis si allontanò incerto dalla freddezza improvvisa del Grifondoro.  
«Harry… che c’è?» gli domandò.  
«Noi- noi siamo amici… e… e se questa cosa non dovesse funzionare? Louis, che ci succederebbe?» gli domandò a sua volta, esprimendo i suoi dubbi.  
Louis lo afferrò con entrambe le mani per il viso e se lo avvicinò al suo: «Harry, te l’ho già detto: noi non siamo amici, non lo siamo mai stati» lo baciò per fargli capire cosa stesse intendendo e Harry, nonostante gli avesse appena comunicato a voce una cosa terribile, capì cosa volesse dirgli e si calmò.  
Era come se fin dall’inizio fossero stati destinati ad arrivare a quel momento. Forse non nella Stanza delle Necessità, forse non in quel modo, forse prima o forse più tardi… ma dovevano amarsi e non volersi semplicemente bene.  
Io lo sapevo, voi lo sapevate… e ora anche loro lo sanno. Felicitazioni!  
Con quel bacio, Louis riuscì a trovare la frequenza per sintonizzarsi al Grifondoro e lo baciò avidamente, avviluppandogli quella bocca che stava velocemente diventando una sua piccola ossessione. Gli piaceva, infatti, la consistenza morbida di quei cuscinetti pieni e gli piaceva da impazzire il sapore dolciastro che riempiva quella bocca, a tal punto da ritrovarsi a succhiarla ingordo prima di insinuare la lingua e approfondire quel bacio avvolgendo quella di Harry. Si strinsero l’uno addossato al corpo dell’altro per iniziare a camminare verso il letto. Andarono addosso prima al bracciolo del divano, poi contro lo spigolo del davanzale del camino, capendo così di dover spostarsi sulla destra, per trovare il letto. Durante il viaggio si sfilarono l'uno la giacca dell'altro e quando poi giunsero contro il materasso scivolarono su di esso, sdraiandosi con le labbra ancora a combaciare perfettamente fra loro.  
Poi, dopo un lungo bacio appassionato, si divisero per riprendere fiato.  
«Wow» commentò Harry, sorpreso dalle capacità innate di apnea che stava dando prova di possedere.  
Louis ammiccò: «Lo so, ma il meglio deve ancora venire» disse ironicamente spavaldo. Harry ridacchiò per poi dire ciò che gli ripeteva spesso: «Sbruffone».  
Si guardarono per un po'. Come se anche quel momento fosse un modo per alimentare i loro desideri.  
«Scommetto che stavolta sei davvero felice di vedermi» commentò Louis, indicando la patta dei suoi pantaloni scuri ben rigonfia. Harry si nascose dietro una mano e rise forte; quando con i suoi occhi fulgidi puntò quella di Louis, però, tornò a mostrare il proprio viso e «Anche tu, eh» commentò mordendosi un labbro.  
Louis fu incapace di guardare altrove, mentre sosteneva che l'ossessione per quella bocca non potesse intensificarsi più di così.  
In uno scatto fu in ginocchio sul letto per liberarsi del dolcevita che aveva ancora addosso. Harry lo imitò fronteggiandolo e aiutandolo poi a liberarsi di quell'indumento. Subito dopo toccò alla sua camicia, che per fortuna era già sbottonata per metà. Si liberò della cravatta e, infine, si osservarono.  
Non era la prima volta che si guardavano, con gli addomi nudi, ma fu comunque diverso. Quel desiderio che ardeva nel petto di entrambi, irruppe scatenando le loro mani che presero ad accarezzare l'uno il petto dell'altro mentre tornavano a baciarsi con la stessa fame di chi aveva digiunato per una settimana.  
Fu Louis, alla fine, a sbottonare per primo l'asola dei pantaloni di Harry, ma si fermò quando percependo la durezza che si nascondeva al suo interno ebbe voglia di sentirsela addosso, contro la propria. Così trascinò le ginocchia in avanti e si strinse forte al Grifondoro,  toccandogli i glutei e percependo subito come, con frustrata meccanicità, i loro bacini iniziarono a strusciarsi l'uno contro l'altro.  
Gemettero quando le loro labbra schiantarono nell'ennesimo bacio e le lingue espressero chiaramente il tipo di danza che i loro corpi avrebbero voluto intraprendere ben presto, cavalcandone sinuosamente ogni minima nota.  
Harry strinse forte i glutei di Louis per tirarselo meglio addosso finendo così per perdere l'equilibrio, cadendo nuovamente sdraiati sul letto.  
Con quella posizione assunta involontariamente, con Louis quasi interamente sopra il suo corpo, trovarono il miglior modo per sentirsi vicini a tal punto da soddisfare la loro concitazione. Per questo Louis si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, impedendogli subito di arrivare con le mani al suo coccige e obbligandolo ad alzare le braccia sopra le loro teste, dove si prese la libertà di intrecciare le proprie mani a quelle del Grifondoro. Poi, iniziò a muovere il bacino e fu una vera tortura per entrambi che ansimarono con le bocche piene dei loro baci.  
Harry riuscì a ribaltare la situazione in un momento di debolezza del Serpeverde e per un po' primeggiò su di lui, cadenzando a suo piacimento il ritmo di quei movimenti. E ancora gemiti. E ancora baci.  
Poi Louis capovolse nuovamente e fu un miracolo che non caddero dal letto. Ma i miracoli non si compiono mai due volte di seguito e, quindi, quando Harry ritentò l'ardua impresa di sovrastarlo, tonf, caddero sul pavimento gelato.  
Inizialmente risero, respirando ognuno fin troppo vicino alla bocca dell'altro, chiaramente incapaci di dividersi neanche per fare un gesto così semplice come lo era una risata.  
«Torniamo su?» gli domandò Harry con voce roca. Louis gli morse un labbro e «Se ti piace cadere, ranocchio, torniamo su…» affermò Louis e quando lo vide negare innocentemente, eludendo la capriola nello stomaco «allora forse è meglio se restiamo dove siamo finiti» dedusse. «Che ne dici invece di liberarci degli ultimi indumenti?»  
Harry avvampò, dando la scusa al fuoco che illuminava i loro occhi.  
Louis non si lasciò sfuggire quell'imbarazzo e «Cosa c'è? Devo aspettarmi la sorpresina?» scherzò iniziando a sbottonare i propri pantaloni e mostrandogli il paio di boxer verdi e dorati che aveva indossato. Harry lo imitò lasciandosi addosso un gonfissimo paio di boxer neri.  
Louis, ora seduto accanto a lui, lo guardò intenerito dall'imbarazzo che Harry tentava a tutti i costi di nascondergli. Gli pizzicò una guancia con un morso, dimostrandogli una confidenza che aveva da molto prima del loro primo bacio. Harry lo scansò via mentre Louis «Mi eccita ancor di più questo tuo lato timido» gli confidava.  
«Io ho ancora tanta voglia di ammazzarti, quindi non giocherei col fuoco» lo minacciò indispettito.  
Louis ridacchiò alzando le mani in segno di resa, poi gli si avvicinò cercando le sue labbra. «Hai vinto tu, qual è la penitenza?»  
Harry alzò gli occhi al soffitto, poi sbuffò: «Quante parole! Baciami, sciocco» lo incoraggiò afferrandolo per la nuca e spingendoselo addosso. Si ritrovarono sdraiati sul pavimento a fare la stessa gara a chi aveva la meglio sull'altro, sovrastandolo col proprio corpo. Si fermarono soltanto quando presero con le proprie mani a circumnavigare i loro corpi, accarezzandosi in ogni dove ma diretti verso ciò che più li faceva sentire due pazzi frustrati. La mano di Louis fu la prima a trovare la strada oltre il boxer nero di Harry e la prima cosa che disse, dopo uno schiocco di labbra, fu: «Confermo: non si tratta di una bacchetta alla liquirizia. Attenzione, questa non è un'esercitazione!». Harry rise, nascondendo dietro quel suono gutturale, tutti i brividi che stava provando al tocco della mano gelida di Louis sul suo membro.  
E fu sagace, in quel momento, nel non dargli dello stupido, come avrebbe fatto di solito, ma nell'imitarlo cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
Louis, infatti, percepite le dita di Harry stringere il suo sesso, lì dove ne risentiva tutta la sua eccitazione, ammutolì, specchiandosi negli occhi di Harry per sfidarlo a fare la prossima mossa. Lui, per primo.  
Così Harry mosse la mano, lentamente. E quando a Louis scappò il primo ansimo, per vendetta iniziò anche lui a massaggiarlo.  
Quando i sospiri di entrambi si fecero sommessi, aumentarono anche la velocità e poi quasi giunti all'apice del piacere, si baciarono con talmente tanta foga da creare un nuovo suono con le loro bocche, mischiato ai gemiti che da esse ne fuoriuscirono.  
Furono tramortiti come da un colpo improvviso di freddo che durò una manciata di secondi. Singhiozzarono come se stessero piangendo col respiro affannato. La lotta a chi sovrastava l'altro non la vinse nessuno dei due, optando alla fine a una posizione alle pari che li vedeva entrambi sdraiati a terra su d’un fianco.  
Si guardarono a lungo, sorridendosi. Poi fu il turno di Louis di esclamare un «Wow» stupefatto per l'emozione enorme che lo aveva scombussolato e che soltanto ora lo stava abbandonando lentamente.  
Harry sogghignò prima di «Lo so, lo so. Ma il meglio deve ancora venire» replicare beffeggiandolo come l'altro aveva fatto prima di lui.  
Ciò nonostante, Louis si riguadagnò subito il privilegio di avere sempre l'ultima parola e a quella beffa, gli rispose: «Il meglio è impallidito dall’orgasmo che abbiamo appena avuto, ranocchio. Fidati, non verrà».  
Quella notte d’amore non finì così, ma ci fu un momento in cui Louis dovette abbandonare la Stanza delle Necessità per tornare al proprio dormitorio a prendere un paio di abiti puliti per entrambi.  
Nella stanza del suo dormitorio, inconsapevolmente, si ritrovò a fissare con insistenza il cofanetto di legno levigato e quindi, senza pensarci o domandarsi perché, acciuffò anche quello e lo portò con sé.  
Harry si era addormentato, e Louis rimase a guardarlo dopo aver abbandonato gli abiti su uno dei divani per un po’, ai piedi del letto. Sdraiato a pancia in giù, con i capelli abbastanza lunghi e ricci sparsi per tutto il cuscino, dormiva beatamente col viso rilassato in un sorriso.  
Non ci impiegò molto a spogliarsi degli abiti che si era infilato sbrigativamente e a seguirlo nel letto assieme al cofanetto, dal quale stranamente non riusciva a separarsi.  
Si mise a sedere con la schiena appoggiata alla sponda del letto e iniziò ad esaminare, forse per la prima volta, quel contenitore di legno senza nessuna iscrizione sopra.  
Non aveva serratura che dava l’idea che esso si aprisse per mezzo di una chiave, né qualche segno sul legno che ne facesse supporre una apertura. Ma in qualche modo durante la seconda prova avrebbe avuto il bisogno di ciò che quel cofanetto custodiva e questo aveva fatto supporre che per prepararsi al meglio avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per aprirlo.  
Fece quanto di più sciocco potesse fare. Acciuffando la bacchetta dal piccolo comodino vicino al letto, si sistemò il cofanetto tra le cosce e tossicchiando nervosamente, a bassa voce pronunciò: « _Alohomora_ ».  
Ma non funzionò. Ovviamente.  
« _Cistem Aperio_ » formulò poco dopo, ma il cofanetto vibrò tra le sue gambe e rimase chiuso. Louis sbuffò.  
« _Diffindo_ » idem.  
« _Reducto!_ » che ve lo dico a fare.  
« _Expulso_!» Niente. Nada. Caput.  
O meglio, al cofanetto non successe nulla, ma Harry al suono della voce sempre meno sussurrata di Louis si svegliò.  
Louis si voltò a guardarlo e se prima di allora il nervosismo di non aver avuto alcun risultato lo aveva accigliato, subito sciolse quell’espressione per sorridergli dolcemente. «Torna a dormire, ranocchio».  
Harry, invece, si mise a sedere accanto a lui, stropicciandosi gli occhi e poi un ciuffo di capelli davanti al viso, sbadigliando ancora mezzo rintronato. «Che stai combinando?»  
Louis fece spallucce. «Provavo a venirne a capo…»  
«Lanciandogli contro una scarica elettrica?» lo beccò con voce nasale. Louis ridacchiò e «non fare il solito saccente!» lo ammonì raccogliendo il cofanetto. «Provaci tu se sei migliore di me» e glielo offrì.  
Quando Harry lo afferrò con una mano, successe una cosa insolita. Tenuto stretto dalle mani di entrambi, il cofanetto iniziò a vibrare come se la cosa al suo interno si fosse improvvisamente risvegliata.  
Harry e Louis si guardarono per un attimo, sorpresi, prima di destare tutta la loro attenzione al cofanetto.  
«Guarda!» gli indicò Harry con la mano libera. Sul legno liscio, infatti, iniziò improvvisamente a formarsi qualcosa, come se una mano invisibile lo stesse levigando per disegnarci qualcosa.  
Louis lo fissò con ostinazione, cercando di capire il più in fretta possibile cosa stesse prendendo forma ma lo capì all’ultimo, assieme al Grifondoro, quando «è un pugnale» affermò. «Incastonato in una rosa» seguì Harry.  
Quando entrambi pensarono che la magia fosse compiuta, una scritta comparì sotto la figura di un pugnale incastonato in una rosa: _Love is not a bed of roses. I’ll open with your heart._  
«Che diavolo significa?» borbottò il Serpeverde. Harry fece spallucce, rigirandoselo tra le mani e fissando per qualche secondo in più la forma della rosa e del pugnale ora incisa nel legno.  
«La prima parte significa che l’amore non è semplice, privo di difficoltà, non è soltanto gioia, ma anche dolore. Ma la seconda parte, io- non ne ho idea».  
Louis ci ponderò bene, guardando le mani di Harry mentre si rigiravano il cofanetto per studiarlo in ogni dettaglio. Alla fine, stanco di non raccapezzarsi affatto nonostante finalmente il cofanetto avesse deciso di mostrargli qualche indizio, «Per stanotte lasciamo perdere, ci penseremo domani» affermò, rubandoglielo dalle mani di Harry e depositandolo accanto alla propria bacchetta sul comodino.  
Prese le lenzuola, velocemente, e mosse repentino facendo un sacco di vento mentre si sentiva osservato dagli occhi silvestri di Harry che, poi, ridacchiando, lo seguì sotto le coperte.   
«Dove eravamo rimasti?» gli chiese retoricamente, avvicinandosi al corpo del Grifondoro per avvolgerlo al suo «ah sì, a tu che promettevi che il meglio deve ancora venire» e baciarlo come sentiva l’esigenza di fare da quando avevano smesso.  
«E facciamolo venire, va» ironizzò, mentre la risata roca di Harry, da sotto le coperte, riempiva la stanza.  
Rimasero in quel letto a inventarsi e figurarsi cosa fosse il sesso. Non erano esperti, e fin troppo giovani, per quei gesti d’amore, ma impararono presto a conoscere l’uno il corpo dell’altro, ad amarlo saziando ogni piacere e sempre con la convinzione ingenua che la scritta sul cofanetto si sbagliasse di grosso.  
L’amore, se chiuso nella Stanza delle Necessità, poteva essere privo di ostacoli come un letto di rose.  
 

_☼_

   
Trascorsero altri due mesi, prima della seconda prova, e Harry e Louis vissero – nuovamente – la maggior parte della giornata nella Stanza delle Necessità. La modalità con cui affrontavano le giornate fu nettamente diversa, però.  
   
«Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta… dove stai toccando, ora?» domandò Louis, sudaticcio, con gli occhi sgranati all’improvviso e i muscoli tesi nonostante fosse sdraiato sul letto con le gambe aperte. Harry uscì fuori dalle lenzuola con un sorriso impertinente.  
«Non ne ho idea, ma sembra piacerti» rispose, tornando con le dita a stuzzicarlo laddove si era insinuato con grande sorpresa di Louis.  
«Piacevole, sì, ma imbarazzante…» commentò con occhiata torva. Era strano anche avere Harry tra le proprie gambe che si divertiva a esplorare nuovi luoghi del suo corpo pronti a reagire dinnanzi alle sue attenzioni.  
«To-oo-gli-l-l-l oh, miseriaccia!» esclamò mentre, tentando di far la voce da despota, Harry riprendeva a stuzzicarlo con le proprie dita – o forse soltanto uno?! – nel piccolo foro che era capace di renderlo assurdamente nervoso e servizievole al tempo stesso.  
Harry sorrise. «Sicuro che vuoi che lo tolga? In effetti dovremmo metterci a studiare-».  
Quell’idea non piacque affatto a Louis che chiudendo il ragazzo tra le proprie gambe ora incrociate, lo nascondeva sgarbatamente sotto le coperte per indurlo a continuare.  
«Stiamo studiando» replicò poi il Serpeverde, abbandonandosi al cuscino. «Ah sì?» rispose Harry da sotto le lenzuola.  
«Anatomia umana, ranocchio» replicò celere con un ghigno, prima di iniziare a trattenere il fiato per non lasciarsi sfuggire l’ennesimo gemito.  
Quando tornò a respirare, a causa di un ansimo non trattenuto, Louis si schiaffeggiò il viso in pieno visibilio. «Sì, assolutamente dobbiamo scoprire cos’è QUELLO, ranocchio» gemette.  
Gennaio, difatti, lo passarono a studiare anatomia umana. E fu molto soddisfacente, nonché di ben poco aiuto per la seconda prova.  
   
Giunse allorché Febbraio che ricordava ad entrambi quanto poco mancasse al giorno in cui si sarebbe svolta la seconda prova.  
Ma ci fu il compleanno di Harry, come prima scusa per non mettersi a studiare, e poi San Valentino, nel quale entrambi ci tennero a precisare quanto poco avessero voglia di considerarla la festa degli innamorati.  
«Ranocchio, ti pare che io sono così stucchevole da festeggiare una festività del genere?» gli ricordò Louis.  
«Per carità, poi il vescovo Valentino fu un martire flagellato dai romani e poi decapitato. Al massimo dovremmo andare a festeggiare con Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa!» rimbeccò Harry.  
«Sì, ma ora non fare il saccente» lo ammonì, mentre camminavano per Hogsmeade.  
«Entriamo qui?» domandò il Grifondoro.  
«Va bene» accettò il Serpeverde.  
E quando il campanello trillò, Madama Piediburro fu ben felice di accogliere nel suo confortevole rifugio l’ennesima coppietta felice, alla quale fu lieta di offrire due tazze di tè e tanti pasticcini a forma di cuore.  
   
Pochi giorni prima della prova, che si sarebbe gareggiata il 24 Febbraio, Harry e Louis erano nuovamente nella Stanza delle Necessità e senza troppi colpi di scena erano ancora dentro il letto, accoccolati dopo un’estenuante lezione di Anatomia (colpo di tosse ndA).  
Ma la pausa era finita, così Louis, preso da una concitazione che sembrava non attenuarsi mai, subito sovrastò il Grifondoro, sedendosi sopra di lui all’altezza del bacino con un sorriso ferino.  
Harry sorrise distrattamente, mentre afferrava i fianchi di Louis per massaggiarli dolcemente. Louis si accigliò immediatamente, un po’ anche indispettito dal fatto che non avesse tutta l’attenzione dell’altro.  
Eluse per un momento la sua sensazione e iniziò a baciargli la bocca, stuzzicandolo minuziosamente con la lingua per indurlo a tirare fuori la propria per giocare un po’. Harry lo fece, ma con qualche secondo di ritardo. Louis lo ignorò ancora, troppo dedito alla propria erezione, già pronta a ricevere le attenzioni dovutegli dal Grifondoro. Così, il Serpeverde iniziò a mugugnare, baciandogli la guancia sinistra e scendendo verso il collo. Risalì appena per mordicchiargli il lobo dell’orecchio, avviluppandolo e succhiandolo subito dopo con le labbra e la lingua.  
Ma Harry non degnava di dimostrare alcun segno di eccitamento a quelle dimostrazioni di affetto.  
Louis ignorò ancora, iniziando a frazionare il proprio sesso contro quello di Harry, che per lo meno dava i segni di essere concitato quanto il suo, e tornò a baciarlo.  
Poi, non fu più una sensazione: Harry era veramente distratto.  
«Harry, a cosa diavolo stai pensando?» lo ammonì Louis, a pochi millimetri dalla propria bocca. Harry intercettò i suoi occhi algidi e vi ci specchiò per qualche secondo prima di dire «niente» con poca convinzione.  
A Louis fu chiaro il fatto che il Grifondoro fosse preoccupato. Fece due calcoli mentali e pensò di averne capito perfino i motivi.  
«Non preoccuparti per la seconda prova, andrà tutto bene» gli disse, mentre con un dito gli accarezzava la bocca piena. Harry lo guardò dispiaciuto. «Non era a questo che stavo pensando, anche se, sì, il pensiero che sia fra pochi giorni mi terrorizza parecchio…» gli specificò. Louis sorrise. Ogni volta che Harry gli ricordava quanto avesse paura di perderlo, una capriola non poteva fare a meno di scatenarsi nella sua pancia.  
«E allora cosa?» gli chiese affabile.  
Harry titubò qualche secondo di troppo. «Rospo, parla»  
Quando gli occhi silvestri affogarono nell’azzurro delle iridi di Louis, Harry compì la sua domanda: «Secondo te, a chi è finita la Mappa del Malandrino? Credi che ce l’abbia ancora Harry Potter?»  
Louis lo guardò incredulo. Stava sognando oppure Harry Styles gli aveva appena fatto la domanda più assurda che potesse fargli, considerando il momento?  
Louis alzò la schiena per guardarlo con sufficienza dall’alto. «Cosa vuoi che ne sappia, io?» rispose con arroganza. «E perché stai pensando a questo mentre io cerco di… perché pensi alla mappa del malandrino?» domandò con un grugno.  
Harry tornò a stringergli i fianchi, poi con cipiglio preoccupato: «Perché chissà che pensieri si farà, chiunque ce l’abbia, nel vedere i nostri nomi _sempre_ uno sopra l’altro» gli confessò.  
Louis sgranò gli occhi e, poi, rise grossolanamente. Cadde sull’addome del Grifondoro e continuò a ridere, mentre l’altro «Non so proprio cosa tu ci possa trovare di divertente…» gli diceva indispettito.  
Louis trovò la forza di tornare serio qualche minuto dopo. Si tirò mollemente a sedere, mantenendosi con le mani sul petto di Harry e «Oh, ranocchio, non devi più avere timore che qualcuno possa trovare disdicevoli i nostri nomi _uno sopra l’altro,_ ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro» lo rassicurò, sghignazzando senza sapersi contenere.  
«Perché?» domandò con voce nasale. Louis gli fece una carezza e come un serpente pronto a far sua la preda: «La Stanza delle Necessità non è visibile sulla mappa, qui siamo _letteralmente_ fuori dal mondo» affermò suadente, avvicinandosi pericolosamente. A fior di labbra, poi, prima di baciarlo con la convinzione di avere ormai tutta la concentrazione del Grifondoro: «Quindi _i nostri nomi_ possono assumere tutte le posizioni che ci vengono in mente» decretò.  
E Harry finalmente si rilassò. Beh, più o meno.  
 

☼

   
 La seconda prova si gareggiò nel campo da Quidditch, del prato e degli anelli che lo caratterizzavano però non vi era traccia o più probabilmente il tutto era stato magicamente incantato affinché l’occhio nudo non avesse potuto percepire nient’altro se non quella scatola nera di dimensioni mastodontiche, dove ogni Campione avrebbe dovuto fare il suo ingresso e dalla quale poi sarebbe dovuto uscire, sano e salvo.  
«Bene, ci siete tutti» disse il signor Bigman, guardando con un sorrisetto molesto ognuno dei Campioni. Kendall e Josh si guardarono, forse per la prima volta con un’espressione disperata a segnare i loro volti. Louis constatò che anche le loro scatole si erano marchiate con uno stemma, ma tutte mostravano levigature diverse. Ciò nonostante, quel dettaglio sembrava non aver dato nemmeno a loro alcuna utile informazione per studiare un piano per quella seconda prova. Che l’Ufficio per i Giochi e gli Sport magici del Ministero avesse osato troppo per quel Torneo Tremaghi?  
« _Sonorus!»_ affermò il signorotto, incantando la voce per amplificarla. Gli studenti, posti sulle tribune, le uniche a non essere sparite dal campo da Quidditch, si misero all’ascolto in un religioso silenzio. Louis alzò lo sguardo laddove aveva lasciato Harry e sorrise, mentre il Grifondoro, che lo guardava veramente terrorizzato, cercava di fare lo stesso per non gettargli addosso altra ansia. Poi, gli strizzò un occhio e gli sorrise. Era abbastanza tranquillo.  
Anche se la forza non sapeva proprio da dove gli venisse fuori.  
«Tutti i nostri campioni sono pronti per la seconda prova, che comincerà al mio via, con l’ingresso del primo nella classifica temporanea, ovvero il signor Krum. Dopo seguirà il signor Tomlinson e, infine, la signorina Kendall. Avete con voi lo scrigno conquistato nella prima prova?»  
I tre campioni annuirono. «Ottimo!» esclamò il signor Bigman. Poi: «E ascoltate questo mio consiglio: in questa prova non vi sarà chiesto di provare il coraggio dettato dalla vostra forza o dalla vostra intelligenza» affermò con fare solenne. «Bensì, quello del vostro cuore» aggiunse. I tre campioni si guardarono l’un l’altro, domandandosi cosa diavolo volesse dire. Louis, prima che Bigman fischiasse l’inizio, tornò a guardare verso gli spalti alla ricerca di Harry.  
«Avrete un’ora a disposizione per trovare la via d’uscita. Uno, due e tre!» disse e poi fischiò.  
Entrò per primo Josh. Dopo un minuto, toccò a Louis che ancora era alla ricerca del Grifondoro. Fu spinto da Bigman in persona all’interno della mastodontica scatola, così ebbe pochi secondi per riempirsi la mente dell’immagine di Harry che, dagli spalti, gli urlava incoraggiamenti.  
Fu inghiottito dal buio pesto con la voce di Harry ancora nelle orecchie. Faceva così freddo che sentì la pelle bruciare come se fosse fuoco e non il vuoto a circondarlo. Dubitò all’instante che poco più avanti di lui ci fosse Josh Krum. In qualche modo era entrato in quel luogo, ovunque esso fosse, da solo. Josh era altrove, chissà dove, ma non lì. Così come Kendall quando avrebbe fatto il suo ingresso.  
« _Lumos_ » esclamò, facendosi un po’ di luce per capire dove dovesse andare, mentre con l’altra mano stringeva a sé il cofanetto.  
Iniziò a camminare e si accorse soltanto dopo dieci passi che ad ognuno di essi che aveva compiuto, come un eco molto lontano, le sue orecchie avevano udito un _tum,_ un suono che associò a quello di un tamburo percosso dalle mani. Poteva trovarsi dentro un tamburo? Troppo assurdo?  
Camminò ancora.  
Tum.  
Tum.  
Tum.  
Tum.  
Velocizzò il passo.  
Tumtum tumtum.  
No, non poteva essere un tamburo.  
Si distrasse quando dopo aver visto soltanto la luce della sua bacchetta e il buio che lo circondava, intercettò il primo oggetto.  
Lo illuminò scoprendo un orsacchiotto malconcio. «Boo?» affermò Louis, piuttosto stranito. Perché il suo orsacchiotto dell’infanzia si trovava lì? Trovò pace, però, perché da bambino per molto tempo si era domandato dove fosse finito il suo compagno di giochi preferito e mai nessuno era stato capace di ritrovarlo. Quando, perciò, tentò di afferrarlo si ritrovò nuovamente rattristato nel vederlo scomparire come soffiato, granello per granello, via dal vento.  
Riprese a camminare.  
Tum.  
Tum.  
Tum.  
Tumtum tumtum tumtum.  
Quando udì l’armonia pulita di una musica, scattò girandosi alla sua destra e lo vide, il pianoforte a coda, bianchissimo, con la spaccatura sul lato destro che aveva causato egli stesso andandoci a sbattere con la scopa. La stessa incrinatura per cui aveva pianto, chiuso nel ripostiglio, quando suo padre lo aveva messo in punizione.  
Indietreggiò nel riconoscerlo, col cuore a tremila battiti al secondo e riprese a camminare. Stavolta, corse.  
Tumtumtumtumtumtum.  
Vide una scopa e un’altra ancora. Tutte quelle che aveva usato per imparare a volare. Corse ancora più velocemente, sempre dritto a sé, con la speranza che stesse andando nella direzione giusta, dall’altra parte della scatola mastodontica in cui era finito.  
Si fermò, poi, girando su se stesso con fiatone. Vide in lontananza, coperto da una leggera nebbiolina, animato come una cartolina turistica, il prato vicino al laghetto artificiale dove amava andare nei suoi pomeriggi primaverili, nascondendosi dal chiasso della numerosa famiglia che si riuniva nel maniero di famiglia.  
«Guidami» incantò la propria bacchetta affinché lo conducesse a Nord e riprese a correre, iniziando a domandarsi dove fosse finito. Era morto? Era sul punto di farlo e non se ne stava nemmeno rendendo conto?  
Tumtumtumtumtumtum  
Il cuore gli martellava nelle orecchie. Corse. Poi inciampò e cadde a faccia in giù. Il cofanetto gli scivolò dalle mani fermandosi a pochi metri davanti a lui. La luce proveniente dalla bacchetta si dissolse, ma quando Louis mise a fuoco l’aria circoscritta a lui, capì di non aver più bisogno di luce, perché uno specchio davanti a sé ne produceva abbastanza per permettergli di vedere.  
Louis si alzò, avvicinandosi lentamente. Prese il cofanetto a terra e poi iniziò a studiare quello specchio che nella sua memoria non gli ricordava nulla. Non era stato suo.  
Si insospettì e si avvicinò ulteriormente. Tanto, da riuscire a specchiarvi dentro. Distolse subito lo sguardo verso l’alto.  
Era un specchio meraviglioso, alto tre volte più di lui, con una cornice d’oro riccamente decorata che si reggeva su due zampe di leone. In cima, portava incisa un’iscrizione: “ _erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi”_.  
Louis lo riconobbe all’istante, leggendo l’iscrizione da destra verso sinistra: «I show not your face but your heart’s desire» disse in un sussurro.  
Evitò ancora di guardarsi allo specchio, avendo prova che nel riflesso avrebbe visto ciò che bramava e inclinò il capo verso lo scrigno che riprese a maneggiare fra le proprie mani.  
Ora, quel «I open with your heart» aveva decisamente più senso. Ma la difficoltà di quanto ciò sarebbe stata ardua glielo confermò la prima parte di quella frase incisa nel legno: love is not a bed of roses.  
A quel punto, Louis guardò il suo riflesso. Vide se stesso con la Coppa Tremaghi, trionfante. Vide la sua cupidigia più recondita, quella che conoscevano in molti, ma che lui era certo avrebbe visto in quello specchio delle brame: lui, una leggenda. Come aveva sempre sognato.  
Lo scrigno nelle sue mani non fece alcun rumore, segno che non si sarebbe aperto in quel modo. Louis girò su se stesso, evitando di guardare ulteriormente un se stesso che non era e del quale, quasi, si vergognava, per guardarsi attorno: «Lumos» esclamò, ma la bacchetta si illuminò per qualche secondo. Poi tremolò e si spense nuovamente.  
«COSA DEVO FARE?» urlò disperato.  
Non ricevette risposta da nessuno, perché la risposta doveva trovarla da solo, in se stesso. Guardò nuovamente il riflesso, infastidendosi nel ritrovare la medesima figura di se stesso come una Leggenda. Si avvicinò, pronto a spaccare con un pugno il vetro di quello specchio, ma invece si piegò in ginocchio e poi si mise a sedere a terra. Terrorizzato all’idea che sarebbe rimasto lì per sempre, incapace di uscire a causa di un cuore egoista.  
   
   
Il primo campione ad uscire dalla scatola infernale fu Kendall. Combattere con la propria bellezza, le risultò piuttosto semplice. Quando la porta si aprì, lasciandola uscire, stremata e in lacrime, Harry si alzò in piedi con un sorriso che gli morì subito, lasciandogli un pesantissimo nodo alla gola, quando vide che era la studentessa di Beauxbatons.  
Si sedette, mentre tutti acclamavano il primo campione uscito vittorioso dalla seconda prova.  
Liam gli si sedette al fianco poco dopo, ignorando Niall che non faceva altro che guardare la porta aspettandosi con ansia che questa si riaprisse per veder uscire fuori il _suo_ campione preferito.  
«Hey, stai tranquillo. Louis sa il fatto suo, ce la farà» lo incoraggiò Liam, stringendogli una mano. Harry lo guardò incerto e abbozzò un sorriso che, però, morì nuovamente con la stessa velocità del primo. «È che questa volta non ci eravamo preparati un piano. Non siamo riusciti a capire cosa significasse la scritta sul cofanetto e abbiamo preso la seconda prova sottogamba… ed è colpa mia- è tutta colpa mia… io l’ho distratto» piagnucolò.  
Liam sorrise intenerito, mentre gli stringeva la mano. «Harry, non incolpare te stesso per qualcosa che ha fatto stare bene entrambi. Non gli succederà nulla di grave, stai tranquillo. A breve lo vedremo uscire da quella porta con la solita aria da strafottente e tutte le tue paranoie ti risulteranno per quello che sono: stupide!»  
A quelle parole, Niall contribuì a peggiorare le cose. Si voltò verso i due amici e «È uscito! Ce l’ha fatta!» esclamò sovraeccitato, illudendo Harry, che subito si alzò per raggiungerlo e assistere all’uscita del secondo campione, che l’amico Grifondoro stesse parlando di Louis e non di Josh.  
Josh Krum fu il secondo a uscire vincente dalla seconda prova. Combattere contro il proprio orgoglio da guerriero lo aveva stremato come era naturale che ci si aspettasse, ma il suo sguardo fiero, col quale rispondeva ai cori di vittoria, non sembrava essere mutato.  
Liam si alzò per schiaffeggiare la nuca di Niall, quando constatò anche lui la figura di Krum acclamata dalla sua scuola e da tutti gli altri studenti. «Oh, scusa, Harry…io-» disse Niall, non appena riconobbe la delusione e lo spavento negli occhi di Harry.  
«Ora manca solo Louis» sussurrò Harry, ignorando l’amico e decidendo di guardare perpetuamente la porta dell’immensa scatola infernale. Harry iniziò a pregare Louis di venire fuori e di smetterla di farsi attendere così tanto.  
«I campioni di Beauxbatons e Durmstrang escono vittoriosi dalla seconda prova. Al campione di Hogwarts restano ancora venti minuti per venire fuori» esclamò il signor Bigman.  
Harry strinse i pugni, mentre Liam gli stringeva la spalla per incoraggiarlo a mantenere saldi i nervi. «Andrà tutto bene».  
   
Non seppe quanto tempo rimase fermo a guardare il riflesso di un se stesso completamente diverso da ciò che sentiva di essere, chiedendosi se mai avrebbe potuto provare la sensazione di non aver paura di niente, esattamente come la leggenda, quella lì davanti a sé, sembrava dimostrare con aria tronfia e coraggiosa.  
Si incantò a fissarsi, agognando con amarezza qualcosa che probabilmente stava svanendo col passare dei secondi, entrando in una sorta di trance. Come assopito, quindi, circondato da buio, vuoto e silenzio, non percepì il fruscio alle sue spalle, benché la pelle della schiena gli si intirizzì in reazione.  
Non si accorse nemmeno dell’ombra che cheta scivolava lentamente avvicinandosi a lui. Ma si agitò subito, quando la stessa ombra informe lo prese alle spalle. Si ritrovò in piedi, ancora riflesso allo specchio, strangolato da quella che sembrava una cappa nera increspata i cui lembi si stringevano sempre di più attorno al suo corpo.  
Emise diversi gemiti di dolore, incapace di reagire o di capire cosa l’avesse preso in contropiede con l’intento di ucciderlo. Poi capì che l’ombra non stava cercando di soffocarlo ma di inghiottirlo, di mangiarlo vivo.  
Rivide se stesso nello specchio delle brame, mentre annaspava di dolore, e la leggenda Louis non stringeva più una coppa, ma lo guardava. Lo fissava mentre veniva inghiottito vivo da quell’ombra con una paura che, lì, mentre faticava a respirare, la riconobbe perfettamente.  
Iniziò così ad agitarsi nella morsa di quella creatura tenebrosa e faticando ad alzare un braccio per puntare la bacchetta alle sue spalle, Louis provò uno Stupeficium silenzioso, che però risultò inefficace nel soggiogare la creatura.  
E fu proprio in quell’attimo di insuccesso, ad un passo ormai dal morire in pasto a quella bestia, che gli sovvenne un ricordo. Lo visse come un dejà-vù e pensò che fosse la Morte stessa a rincuorargli la sua dipartita nel modo più dolce possibile.  
Si arrese, così, al suo carnefice.  
   
 _Harry leggeva spesso “Gli animali fantastici: dove trovarli” tant’è che ormai credeva di conoscere a memoria ogni pagina di quel libro._  
 _Louis, seduto sul divano con il capo di Harry sulle sue ginocchia, mentre gli carezzava i morbidi capelli arricciati, lo fissò incuriosito dall’espressione inorridita che il ranocchio aveva assunto mentre leggeva una pagina in particolare._  
 _«Rospo, cosa stai leggendo di così obbrobrioso da farti fare una smorfia così schifata?»_  
 _Harry ci mise parecchia forza di volontà per smettere di leggere, ma poi abbassando il libro guardò gli occhi di Louis e sorrise, sciogliendo la smorfia di disgusto che aveva assunto fino ad allora._  
 _«Del Lethifold, hai presento? Il Velo Vivente che si ciba inghiottendo le sue vittime nel cuore della notte. L’unico ad essergli scampato è un certo Flavius Belby»._  
 _«E perché inorridisci mentre ne leggi?» domandò Louis con un ghigno, mentre continuava a intrecciare le ciocche di capelli di Harry alle sue dita._  
 _Harry fece spallucce e lo guardò nuovamente: «è una morte terribile. Non l’augurerei nemmeno al mio peggior nemico, una fine del genere.»_  
 _«Ti ringrazio» replicò Louis accentuando il proprio ghigno. Anche Harry si lasciò scappare un sorriso, sincero, mentre lo guardava ripensando ai vecchi tempi in cui lo credeva davvero, che il suo migliore amico fosse per lui una nemesi._  
 _«E com’è riuscito a sopravvivere, il fortunato Belby?»_  
   
Louis tentò allora di trovare le ultime forze per pronunciare l’incantesimo, ma lo fece con una lentezza tale da fargli credere che ormai fosse spacciato e che fosse troppo tardi per pensare di poter avere la stessa fortuna di Flavius Belby.  
Eppure fu proprio grazie all’immagine di quel sorriso di Harry, accoccolato tra le sue ginocchia mentre lui gli accarezzava i capelli puntando la bacchetta verso lo specchio, che lo aiutò quando «expecto… patronum» pronunciò l’incantesimo con tutta la forza che gli rimaneva.  
Louis puntò allo specchio, impedito dall’ombra che ormai l’aveva trangugiato per più della metà del suo corpo e il ranocchio di medie dimensioni che scaturì fuori dalla bacchetta saltellò subito in direzione del mostro.  
All’instante, sentì di nuovo di poter respirare crollando in ginocchio sul pavimento. Alzò il capo solo per vedere il Lethifold che scivolava lontano inseguito dal suo Patronus. Respirò a fatica, sentendo il bisogno di tutto l’ossigeno che lo circondava e tornò a respirare normalmente, sapendo di essere vivo, soltanto quando il rospo argenteo si mostrò davanti ai suoi occhi per garantirgli che erano riusciti a salvarsi.  
Louis lo guardò e sorrise, soltanto poi per vederlo scappare via. «Harry…» lo richiamò alzandosi, come a volerlo trattenere. Le gambe gli cedevano, segnalando quanto il suo corpo fosse sfiancato da quell’estenuante prova.  
Osservò con disperazione il suo Patronus attraversare lo specchio e scomparire al suo interno e poi… lo vide. E dalla disperazione, passò al sollievo. Sospirò.  
Louis si avvicinò allo specchio, incredulo e «Harry» disse sorpreso.  
Harry era lì. Accanto a lui. Nello specchio. Si girò a guardarsi attorno, per un momento stregato dalla magia dello Specchio delle Brame. Deluso nel ritrovarsi ancora da solo, tornò a guardare il suo riflesso.  
«Harry…» piagnucolò, toccando il vetro dello specchio, ma la figura meravigliosa di fronte a lui gli sorrise semplicemente, mentre con le mani gli mostrava lo scrigno.  
Louis sgranò gli occhi, stupito da ciò che stava vedendo. E lo era anche il suo riflesso, che guardava Harry, spogliato della fierezza che lo aveva caratterizzato fino ad allora. «Lumos!» disse, mettendosi alla ricerca del cofanetto. Lo trovò lì dove era stato seduto prima dell’attacco del Lethifold e lo afferrò.  
Tornò a guardare lo specchio, dove Harry gli sorrideva ancora mostrandogli due tenere fossette.  
 _I open with your heart._  
Con il cofanetto in mano, Louis vide l’Harry nel riflesso passarlo a Louis e fargli l’occhiolino.  
 _I show not your face but your heart’s desire._  
Ora il desiderio di rivedere Harry era più forte di tutto, così sorrise anche lui quando «Harry» ripeté nuovamente, sentendo fra le sue mani lo scrigno aprirsi.  
Al suo interno ci trovò una chiave, che Louis usò, subito dopo aver intercettato nella cornice dello specchio una fessura, per aprire proprio lo specchio e uscire dalla scatola infernale.  
Un colpo di cannoni e le urla di tutti gli studenti gli diede il bentornato al mondo.  
Avrebbe potuto sentirsi una leggenda, proprio in quel momento, così come aveva sempre desiderato.  
Aveva lottato contro due volontà accecanti ed era stato arduo nonché miracoloso sopravvivere a un Lethifold, eppure lo aveva fatto: aveva capito cosa fosse veramente importante nella sua vita.  
Perché Louis, proprio in quell’istante, desiderò solo ritrovare il suo ranocchio. Desiderò rivedere Harry.  
Non importò nemmeno che fosse arrivato terzo, in quella competizione, perché fu importante per lui esserne uscito vivo. Col cuore in mano.  
 

☼

   
Harry trasse un profondo sospiro di sollievo e sorrise con le lacrime agli occhi quando lo rivide, disteso a terra che si guardava attorno spaesato.  
Fu Liam a incoraggiarlo, ancora, a fare quella mossa che il proprio corpo imbambolato stava impedendogli di compiere: «Su, forza, che aspetti Harry? Vai ad abbracciarlo».  
E il Grifondoro non se lo fece ripetere.  
Scese correndo a perdifiato e oltrepassò chiunque gli si mettesse in mezzo. Spintonò perfino il signor Bigman che voleva impedirgli di avvicinarsi ai tre Campioni e poco prima che i loro corpi si scontrassero in un abbraccio, nell’ennesimo schianto, Harry vide Louis rimirarlo come se fosse un’apparizione e non reale.  
L’abbraccio, però, fu quanto di più vero Louis avesse potuto provare in tutta quella marasma di confusione emotiva e psicologica che stava vivendo. Harry lo circondò con le braccia, ma fu lui a stringerlo con tutta la forza che aveva.  
Harry lo sentì, senza capire, nel suo orecchio dirgli: «L’ho fatto per te, Harry. Ci sono riuscito grazie a te, ranocchio». Come se fosse suo il merito di quella vittoria.  
Rise e annusò avidamente l’odore del Serpeverde e, si sentì meglio, perché Louis, come gli aveva promesso, era tornato da lui.  
 

☼

   
Harry ebbe due istinti quando Louis gli raccontò tutto. Il primo fu animalesco: andare a prendersela non solo verbalmente con chi aveva ideato quella stramaledetta seconda prova. Il secondo, che placò il primo, fu quello di intenerirsi a tal punto da mettersi quasi a piangere.  
Louis, senza censurare nulla sull’accaduto, gli aveva parlato _a cuore aperto._  
«Non credo che fosse un vero Lethifold, sai? Non credo nemmeno che fossimo in un luogo vero e proprio. È come se entrando in quella scatola ci fossimo introdotti in noi stessi. Ho rivisto le cose che ho amato di più nella mia infanzia e poi davanti allo Specchio delle Brame era un po’ come se mi vergognassi degli ideali con cui avevo riempito il mio cuore. E il Lethifold si è generato proprio da questa mia vergogna, attaccandomi così come io mi sono aggrappato sempre all’idea che volessi diventare una leggenda. Quando ho usato il Patronus e ho pensato a te… Harry… è come se io mi fossi spogliato di tutto ciò che ho sempre ritenuto importante, realizzando cosa davvero lo fosse. Difatti, poi, non è stato il riflesso di me ad aprire lo scrigno, ma… tu, Harry. Questo significava “I open with your heart”».  
Harry singhiozzò, incapace di trattenere quella baraonda di emozioni che stava provando all’ascoltare le parole di Louis. «Quindi mi stai dicendo che io sono il tuo cuore?»  
Louis negò velocemente con un sorriso. «Ti sto dicendo, in maniera veramente stucchevole, che tu ora ci sei dentro, al mio cuore. E occupi un sacco di spazio».  
Il bacio, che si scambiarono dopo quella chiacchierata sulla Torre dell’Orologio, fu più dolce di quanto potesse esserlo qualsiasi torta di melassa che le cucine di Hogwarts servivano quasi sempre sulle quattro tavole delle Casate di Hogwarts.  
 

☼

   
Niall era decisamente stanco.  
Erano passati sette mesi dall’arrivo degli studenti di Durmstrang e Beauxbatons e lui era stanco.  
Alla fine aveva scoperto che Barbara Palvin aveva accettato il suo invito per simpatia, in quanto lei era una più che dichiarata lesbica, innamorata di una compagna di scuola che, però, era rimasta in Francia. E quindi il Ballo del Ceppo aveva fin dal principio della serata tagliato ogni sua vana convinzione che, per una volta, qualcuno di estremamente meraviglioso si fosse interessato a lui.  
In più, non riusciva a sillabare nemmeno una parola in più rispetto al banalissimo “ciao” con il suo idolo, Josh Krum. Il che era veramente troppo sfiancante, se si considerava anche il fatto che gli amici gli facevano considerare questo dettaglio come una motivazione del fatto che, in realtà, il Devine fosse la sua eccezione all’eterosessualità.  
Glielo aveva detto Liam: «Non c’è nulla di male se ti piacesse in quel senso» e Niall aveva sbandierato a gran voce che non ci sarebbe stato nessun problema se le cose fossero state veramente così ma «NON MI PIACE IN QUEL SENSO» urlava perdendo la ragione ogni volta. Poi si calmava ed esasperato aggiungeva: «Lo stimo soltanto. Ecco, lo stimo… tanto».  
Glielo aveva detto Harry: «Il fatto è che ti infervori veramente tanto quando si tratta di lui. Non ti ho mai visto così, se non quando giocano i Kenmare Kestrels. E tu _ami_ la tua squadra, Niall».  
La reazione dell’irlandese di fronte a quella questione posta da Harry con logica, lo aveva lasciano inebetito a tal punto da rimanersene a bocca aperta per qualche secondo, prima di alzarsi infervorato per esclamare: «Non voglio restare un secondo di più con voi che dite queste baggianate» e poi defilarsi con la coda tra le gambe.  
E, infine, glielo disse anche Louis, in un’assolata giornata di metà maggio: «Avanti, _ciuffo biondo,_ è molto semplice la questione: se ti è capitato almeno una volta di fare un sogno erotico sul bulgaro, allora non si tratta più di mera stima nei suoi confronti».  
Era veramente semplice, più della logica di Harry. E, difatti, Niall si ritrovò a dover mentire, col viso arrossato dall’imbarazzo: «NON HO MAI FATTO SOGNI EROTICI SU KRUM!».  
Perciò, torniamo alla premessa, Niall era veramente stanco. Stanco delle deduzioni fatte dagli amici e stanco, perfino, dalla sua inabilità nell’esprimersi con il bulgaro perché questa incapacità avvalorava di molto le deduzioni dei suoi compagni di scuola. E ciò non andava assolutamente bene.  
Perciò una settimana prima della terza prova, che si sarebbe disputata verso la fine di maggio, quando il castello di Hogwarts già era tornato alla frenesia dei preparativi per il grande finale del Torneo, il Grifondoro irlandese si decise.  
Fu un caso se prese una decisione quando incrociò Josh Krum sul viadotto in pietra che conduceva al lago.  
Lo superò con la mano alzata pronta a salutarlo e la voce d’improvviso atona gli morì in gola quando «c-c…iao» disse, senza farsi udire dal Devine, che infatti continuò a camminare a testa bassa con un libro fra le mani che stava leggendo.  
«DEVI SMETTERLA DI AVERE QUESTE CONVERSAZIONI IMMAGINARIE NELLA TESTA, NIALL!» si urlò in rimprovero.  
Il bulgaro, colto di sorpresa, saltò sul posto voltandosi laddove era giunta la voce con la bacchetta impugnata in una mano, pronto a scagliare un incantesimo. Quando, però, vide che era soltanto uno studente di Hogwarts, venne meno alla postura vigile e allarmata e si incamminò verso il Grifondoro.  
«Dici a me?» gli domandò quando gli fu davanti.  
Niall sgranò gli occhi e si morse l’interno delle guance. Non sapeva cosa lo aveva fatto urlare, probabilmente la frustrazione scaturitagli a causa di ciò che gli dicevano i compagni, ma con Josh, lì davanti, a guardarlo sconcertato, Niall si domandò cosa potesse dirgli, ora, dopo una figura becera come quella che aveva appena fatto.  
Alla fine, iniziò a ridere, grattandosi grossolanamente il capo. Josh, con un sopracciglio alzato in un primo momento, si rilassò subito dopo quando ascoltò quel suono ilare provocato dall’altro ragazzo e lo riconobbe come un ricordo.  
«Tu sei amico di Louis, no?» gli chiese, allora.  
Niall avrebbe dovuto rispondere sinceramente, ma era troppo complicato farlo – troppe parole da utilizzare e la sua gola si era improvvisamente inaridita  - così optò per un semplicissimo: «E sì, uno dei suoi migliori amici, infatti!»  
Josh annuì e sorrise. «Puoi fare un favore a me, allora?»  
Niall avvampò, indicandosi: «Io?»  
Il Devine annuì ridacchiando ancora, trovandolo assurdamente divertente. «Oh sì, sì. Certo! Certo che te lo faccio un favore. Dimmi tutto!»  
«Puoi dire a Louis che la terza prova sarà, mh, in un…» incespicò su un termine che proprio non gli veniva nella lingua con cui stavano comunicando e che ovviamente non era la sua lingua madre. «Blato» disse. Niall si accigliò, ipotizzando di essere talmente scioccato da ciò che stava succedendo da non riuscire neppure più a comprendere cosa gli stesse dicendo.  
«Bolotnyy» tentò, allora, in russo. Ma ancora niente, l’irlandese non capiva.  
«Zona bagnata con piante» tentò di farsi capire, ma nemmeno così sembrò funzionare. «Il lago?» tentò Niall. Josh annuì, poi negò: «No- quasi! AH!» urlò, poi, quando evidentemente la parola gli venne in mente.  
«Palude» affermò. «Si dice così, no? Palude» e il bulgaro la ripeté più volte, mentre Niall annuiva confuso.  
«La terza prova sarà in una palude?»  
Josh annuì. «Sì. Palude. Palude. Dici tu a Louis?»  
Niall era ancora confuso ma alla fine sorrise: «Ma certo! Dirò proprio così: Josh Krum, il Devine, mi ha chiesto gentilmente, in una conversazione dove entrambi abbiamo comunicato, di dire a Louis Tomlinson, il mio carissimo amico, che la terza prova si svolgerà in una palude» chiacchierò farneticando.  
Josh, che aveva compreso poco del delirio se non i concetti base, annuì incerto e confuso e «Okay…» gli rispose. Poi lo salutò riprendendo la propria strada: «Ciao…».  
«Io sono Niall, comunque» gli urlò l’irlandese salutandolo con la voce che, alla consapevolezza di essere riuscito a fronteggiare il suo idolo, gli era tornata più forte che mai.  
 

☼

   
Nonostante l’improbabilità dell’informazione ottenuta da Niall (dubbia non solo perché se dovevano credere a questa dovevano anche credere al fatto che l’irlandese avesse parlato veramente con Josh Krum, ma perché era strano credere che il Torneo Tremaghi si sarebbe concluso in una palude), Harry e Louis tornarono a esercitarsi nella Stanza delle Necessità studiando un piano su come affrontare con successo quell’ultima prova.  
Era però giunta l’inizio dell’estate e con essa anche le prime giornate di Sole, così si fermavano nella Stanza delle Necessità soltanto per allenarsi, sgattaiolando poi al di fuori delle mura del castello per godersi le giornate all’aria aperta.  
La sera prima della terza prova, Harry e Louis erano sgattaiolati verso il campo da Quidditch, per nascondersi sugli spalti di Corvonero. Perché escludendo le tribune di appartenenza di entrambi  e il perentorio «No, non metterò mai piede in qualcosa direttamente riassociabile ai Tassorosso» capriccio di Louis, che Harry finse di non sentire, quella di Corvonero poteva definirsi come un’adeguata via di mezzo.  
I mesi trascorsi erano volati senza che loro potessero neanche accorgersi che presto la scuola sarebbe finita, facendo concludere a Louis il più fondamentale dei percorsi formativi della sua vita.  
Harry lo realizzò proprio quella notte. Sdraiati su due panche distinte, guardavano il cielo sereno e trapuntato di stelle in un religioso silenzio. Louis si voltò a guardarlo e subito si accigliò, vedendolo crucciato: «Cosa ti passa per la testa, ranocchio?» gli domandò il Serpeverde, allungando una mano per destarlo toccandogli un braccio fermo sull’addome.  
Harry si voltò a guardarlo con uno sguardo così penetrante da disturbare il ghigno solito che Louis aveva assunto. «Pensavo al futuro, Louis» gli disse, ritornando a guardare il cielo sopra di loro.  
«Pensavo che tra poco tu ti sarai diplomato mentre io resterò qui a Hogwarts per due anni ancora. E per la prima volta, il pensiero di restare in questa scuola non è piacevole come lo è sempre stato. Ed è strano, no?»  
Louis ammorbidì il suo ghigno e si mise a sedere per guardare Harry con una dolcezza che, da qualche mese, era capace di dimostrargli con insolita nonchalance. Si alzò, poi, e «fammi un po’ di spazio, avanti» gli disse, inducendolo a mettersi d’un fianco per farlo sdraiare accanto a lui.  
Quando, abbracciati, tornarono a guardarsi «Non è strano. La consapevolezza che ti mancherò atrocemente ti fa vedere tutto ciò che verrà con la stessa visibilità di un miope».  
Harry sbuffò: «Sei sempre il solito sbruffone. Comunque, lo dici sul serio o solo per confortarmi?»  
Louis lo guardò dritto negli occhi, mentre le loro gambe si incrociavano fra loro per ancorarsi indelebilmente. «Pensa che questa estate andremo in giro per il mondo come abbiamo sempre immaginato e che vivremo giorno dopo giorno sempre insieme. Avrai ricordi a sufficienza per campare poi, al rientro a Hogwarts, fino alle feste di Natale, nelle quali ci vedremo ancora. E poi di nuovo fino alle feste pasqu-»  
«Voglio fare l’amore con te» sbottò Harry, interrompendolo. Louis sgranò gli occhi, mentre tutte le parole che gli stava dicendo tamponavano contro le labbra semichiuse.  
In tutti quei mesi si erano scambiati molti gesti d’affetto ed erano state tante le _famose_ lezioni di Anatomia Umana, ma sazi di orgasmi ottenuti con carezze, attenzioni e tutte le posizioni possibili non avevano mai avuto il coraggio di spingersi a tanto, non erano mai giunti ad appartenersi totalmente in quell’unione carnale.  
Harry lo guardò, nell’oscurità non si potevano scorgere le sue gote arrossate, ma ormai aveva lasciato che i suoi pensieri si sbrogliassero senza alcun tipo di filtro e quindi continuò: «Non so perché te l’ho detto ora, ma ci penso da un po’. Io non ho mai avuto una relazione seria con qualcun altro prima di te ed è praticamente con te che ho avuto modo di vivermi le mie prime volte… e ovviamente so che anche quest’altra prima volta avrebbe avuto occasione di succedere, presto o tardi, ma, ecco, vorrei che accadesse qui, a Hogwarts, dove tutto ebbe inizio. Prima che tu te ne vada…» sentenziò.  
Louis rimase inebetito a guardarlo. Sbatté diverse volte gli occhi guardando Harry che forse gli aveva detto la cosa più bella che potesse dirgli e che l’aveva fatto con una disinvoltura capace di imbarazzare tutta la parte di lui che, in quel momento, avrebbe potuto farsi beffa di lui.  
Quel silenzio del Serpeverde, però, non agevolò il flusso di pensieri di Harry che «Oh mio dio, sono così egoista. Io ti ho detto cosa voglio, senza magari pensare che per te non è la stessa cosa, che vuoi aspettare. E avrebbe pure senso se fino ad ora non è mai successo che tu… che noi… sì, insomma» farfugliò, tentando di liberarsi dalla presa di Louis che, con forza, invece, lo teneva ben saldo a sé.  
«Te ne vuoi stare un attimo zitto e farmi metabolizzare un attimo ciò che mi hai detto?» lo ammonì, scoprendo che la sua voce fosse roca e incerta… avrebbe osato dire “emozionata”.  
Harry tacque, mentre si arrestava come una statua tra le mani del Serpeverde.  
«Non è mai successo fino ad ora perché non ho mai pensato che la mia prima volta sarebbe stata con un ragazzo e la cosa mi manda un po’ nel panico, pensavo che per te fosse lo stesso, ecco…»  
Harry negò ingenuamente, mentre elaborava quel fatto per la prima volta. «In effetti è un po’ strano ora che mi ci fai pensare. Però ho voglia di fare l’amore con te. Tanta voglia…» ammise onestamente. Louis avvampò.  
«La smetti di essere così assurdamente destabilizzante, ranocchio?» affermò, ridacchiando isterico. Harry rise, mentre si stringeva più a lui scoprendo che, con le sole parole, erano stati già capaci di eccitarsi tantissimo.  
Si guardarono intensamente, con una malizia che dissipò ogni loro preoccupazione. «Anche io ho voglia di fare l’amore con te» decretò Louis.  
Harry sogghignò: «Lo sento» affermò birichino, strusciando il bacino contro quello dell’altro.  
Risero ancora, poi il Grifondoro tornò serio. «Non voglio però che tu ti senta costretto da ciò che ti ho detto, Louis. A me va bene anche se continuiamo a… dedicarci altri tipi di attenzioni»  
Louis sbuffò roteando gli occhi al cielo. «Te l’ho già detto, rospo: devi stare zitto. Ora, citando qualcuno a caso: baciami, sciocco, e facciamolo» ma questa volta fu lui a prenderlo per la nuca inducendolo obbligatoriamente a fare ciò che gli aveva esortato di compiere in fretta.  
Si baciarono a lungo, prima di iniziare a spogliarsi e fu in un baleno ritrovarsi nudi sotto un tappeto fatto dei loro abiti.  
Non lasciarono spazio ai preliminari, come se quei lunghi mesi non fossero stati altro che una preparazione a quel momento. Si erano conosciuti in ogni angolo del loro corpo e avevano agito come due esseri animali che, prima annusandosi e poi riponendo ognuno la propria fiducia nell’altro, ora si abbandonavano a quel legame che li avrebbe resi un tutt’uno ma non solo, come è dato a credere, fino a quando insieme avrebbero raggiunto l’apice del piacere. Perché quel tipo di unione non solo legava i loro corpi, ma suggellava anche le loro anime come in un Voto infrangibile in cui entrambi promettevano di appartenersi reciprocamente attraverso la magia più forte di tutte: l’amore.  
Louis guardò Harry un momento prima che tutto questo accadesse. Si specchiò in quegli occhi capaci di parlargli ancor prima che lo facessero quelle labbra che tanto lo ossessionavano. E Harry, dopo un tremolio di insicurezza, trovò coraggio proprio nelle iridi azzurre di Louis che per la prima volta non gli parvero più stalattiti, ma un mare dove avrebbe tanto voluto sprofondare. Così gli rispose. Con un sorriso.  
Fu un secondo di terribile bruciore, perso senza fiato, ma poi Harry volle di più, appagato di quella graffiante consapevolezza di pienezza, e annuì dando modo a Louis di continuare.  
Quando si legarono inesorabilmente rimasero fermi a prendere fiato. Entrambi emozionati da quanto stava succedendo, si erano ritrovati infatti senza respiro, a tremare concitati. Si baciarono a lungo, stringe dosi più addosso, come avevano sempre fatto, e scompigliandosi i capelli a vicenda.  
Poi Louis fece i primi passi verso l’estasi e Harry gradì che non l’avesse avvisato e che, piuttosto, avesse continuato a baciarlo.  
Stretti in quell’abbraccio e velocizzando i movimenti, con la stessa smania di un assaggiatore che prova un vino e poi si scola tutta la scorta in cantina, sopraggiunsero al piacere in pochi intensi attimi. Prima Louis che, spasmodicamente, rallentando le spinte e frizionando con una mano il sesso ancora eccitato dell’altro, permise anche a Harry di raggiungerlo nell’orgasmo.  
Poi, se ne rimasero così, ancora uniti, ed esausti, su una panca della tribuna di Corvonero che non sarebbe stata più la stessa, dopo quella notte.  
«Ora, rospo, non aspettarti da me che ti dica quanto ti amo perché non accadrà» gli sussurrò baciandolo e avviluppandogli dispettosamente il labbro inferiore per distrarlo dal fatto che, esplicitamente, si fosse dichiarato.  
«Perché? Tu ti aspettavi invece che presto o tardi ti avrei detto che ti amo proprio un sacco?» replicò il Grifondoro.  
«No, non me lo aspettavo affatto, ma certe cose è meglio metterle in chiaro. Sai, per non illuderci» rispose Louis, sogghignando mentre lo stomaco in subbuglio gli confermava che per quanto si approfondisse il legame con Harry, certe emozioni non sparivano mai facendo perdere le loro tracce.  
«E ora che le abbiamo rimesse in chiaro, ricominciamo da capo?» chiese il Grifondoro di slancio.  
Il Serpeverde rise divertito. «Ti rendi conto che sono ancora dentro di te, sì?» obiettò.  
Harry lo afferrò per le guance con entrambe le mani e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra con un suono che riecheggiò per tutto il campo di Quidditch. «A certe belle sensazioni ci faccio l’abitudine piuttosto in fretta» replicò, scoppiando entrambi a ridere.  
 

☼

   
Per la terza prova i Campioni furono scortati nella rimessa delle barche. Louis si accorse della stranezza del lago fin da subito, anche se era piuttosto sovrappensiero perché alla mattina non era riuscito a incontrare Harry per scambiarsi la solita chiacchierata che, nelle due prove antecedenti, lo avevano aiutato caricandolo del coraggio che il ranocchio sapeva esprimergli con un solo sguardo. Il pensiero di ciò che era successo nella notte precedente, in ogni caso, era stato capace di mantenerlo tranquillo, nonostante la solita sensazione di ansia da prestazione che gli fasciava come di consueto ogni nervo del corpo.  
Non aveva incontrato Harry, ma aveva avuto modo di rivedere i propri genitori, anche se di quell’incontro ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.  
«Io e tuo padre siamo molto fieri di te» gli aveva detto la madre, lanciando uno sguardo al marito che, austero, non sembrava trasmettergli nessun senso di fierezza o di orgoglio nell’avere un figlio che con successo fino ad allora era riuscito a sostenere vittoriosamente due prove del durissimo Torneo Tremaghi.  
Difatti, il signor Tomlinson aveva poi salutato il figlio col il suo solito atteggiamento altezzoso che, precedentemente, Louis aveva tentato di imitare: «Non mettere in cattiva luce la tua famiglia, Louis. Mi raccomando» al quale Louis, con un accenno del capo, aveva replicato piuttosto seccato un «Certo, padre».  
Il signor Bigman annunciò che la terza prova si sarebbe svolta sul lago nero, incantato per l’occasione in una palude stepposa sulla quale si sarebbero introdotti attraverso le tre barche, o per lo meno fino a quando sarebbe stato possibile.  
«La prova consisterà nel ritrovare la Coppa all’interno della palude, nella quale vi scontrerete in innumerevoli difficoltà e le più ardue saranno proprio le scelte che sarete costretti a compiere. Vi auguro buona fortuna e che il migliore di voi conquisti la coppa!» esclamò Bigman, facendo l’occhiolino a Josh che guardò Kendall e poi Louis, piuttosto a disagio.  
«Al mio tre, entrerà per prima la signorina Jenner che nella seconda prova è riuscita ad avere un vantaggio sul Campione di Durmastrang, il quale entrerà per secondo» spiegò, poi come ricordandosi dell’esistenza di Louis: «E il Campione di Hogwarts, giunto terzo alla seconda prova, sarà l’ultimo ad addentrarsi nella palude». Dopo quanto detto, fu abbastanza chiaro su chi avesse puntato il signor Bigman.  
Kendall Jenner salì sulla propria barca come le era stat indicato e al fischio del signor Bigman incantò la barca affinché si muovesse tra le sponde stagnose della palude.  
Poi seguì Josh. E quando entrambi i campioni scomparirono alla vista dei professori, scesi nella rimessa assieme a loro, fu il turno di Louis.  
   
Prima di abbandonare la rimessa delle barche ci impiegò diversi motivi, ma quando si addentrò nella palude, alla sua destra poté sentire gli incitamenti degli studenti che si erano messi sulla riva del lago nero per assistere come pubblico. Louis cercò Harry, fra loro, ma non lo trovò, nonostante avesse intercettato Liam e Niall e i suoi genitori.  
Rimase a guardare verso le rive fino a quando la barca non si arrestò urtando contro il terriccio e facendolo sbilanciare inavvertitamente in avanti. Era arrivato al capolinea, da lì avrebbe dovuto continuare a piedi. E la strada percorribile che si diramava davanti a lui lo allontanava di molto dalle sponde del lago nero.  
Cercò ancora un po’ di vedere Harry tra la folla, ma poi il cuore gli balzò in gola quando _Looooouis_ si sentì chiamare in lontananza da una voce che gli parse immediatamente quella terrificata di Harry.  
Guardò davanti a sé, dove si estendeva la strada stagnante, con disperazione. Il cuore pulsò freneticamente con la paura a mangiargli il petto al pensiero che quella voce, quel richiamo, gli scaturì nella mente: non aveva visto Harry, nella folla di persone, perché Harry era lì. Con lui. Probabilmente in pericolo.  
Per questo iniziò a correre, ma la nebbia che stagliava ogni luogo della palude gli impediva di capire dove stesse andando.  
Sperò e al tempo stesso non si augurò di sentire di nuovo quella voce chiamarlo. Lo sperava, credendo così di poterla seguire per giungere in soccorso del Grifondoro. Ma non si augurava di sentirla ancora, con la speranza che si fosse solo immaginato di udirla. Invece…  
 _Looooouis_  
La sentì ancora. Alla sua sinistra. E iniziò a correre nonostante lo stagno lì diventasse più melmoso a tal punto da inghiottire i suoi piedi fino alle caviglie rallentando la sua corsa.  
«HARRY?» urlò disperatamente. Un lampo fra la nebbia alla sua destra lo illuse di averlo visto correre e lo seguì. La disperazione fu preda del suo corpo, al pensiero che Harry fosse realmente in pericolo, lì dentro, e seguì cieco il niente, fino a quando non cadde, intrappolato per la caviglia da un Dugbog che aveva già iniziato a rosicchiargli la carne con i suoi denti aguzzi. Tentò di strapparlo dalle proprie gambe con l’inutile risultato «ahia!» di essere ferito ad un braccio, con uno squarcio che gli avrebbe senz’altro lasciato una bella ferita e alla quale sul momento non diede molto peso.  
«Stupeficium!» urlò poi, puntando la bestiola con la propria bacchetta, e il Dugbog, schiantandosi nello stagno dopo un breve volo, tornò nella sua forma immobile di un pezzo di legno morto.  
Louis si rialzò e si guardò attorno. Il petto si alzava e abbassava frenetico, l’agonia ad appesantirgli il cuore si era moltiplicata alla consapevolezza di averlo perso a causa di uno stupidissimo Dugbog.  
«HARRY?» urlò, girandosi attorno. Un altro guizzo che vide con la coda dell’occhio alla sua destra lo fece scattare in una corsa stremante.  
«HARRY? DOVE SEI?» urlò. «HARRY?»  
 _Loooouis_  
Cambiò direzione seguendo la voce ma si arrestò dopo qualche metro quando vide Josh Krum piegato verso una zona della palude più profonda ammaliato, da una creatura magica che lo stava inducendo a seguirlo negli abissi, dove lo avrebbe sbranato, di quello che, seppur incantato, rimaneva pur sempre il lago nero.  
Proprio perché il demone aveva assunto la forma di un cavallo dalla criniera fatta di giunchi di palude, Louis riuscì a qualificarlo come un Kelpie. Ciò nonostante assistette alla scena guardandosi attorno con sguardo esasperato, mentre Josh si calava nell’acqua paludosa per salire sul dorso del demone equino. Per un attimo ebbe il dubbio di aiutarlo. Doveva cercare Harry che era lì, in pericolo, da qualche parte, ma fu proprio il pensiero di Harry a fargli sbrogliare ogni dubbio su cosa fare. Perché Harry avrebbe aiutato chiunque, anche il proprio nemico, senza battere ciglio.  
Così avanzò a passo spedito verso Josh e con la bacchetta puntata contro il Kelpie: «Imposium!» lanciò l’incantesimo con spigliata sicurezza, nonostante l’elevata difficoltà. Il demone acquatico si rivelò per la creatura malefica qual era e sortito l’effetto dell’incantesimo si ritrasse, scomparendo sott’acqua.  
Josh sembrò destarsi dal momento di trance in cui era stato inghiottito e si guardò spaesato attorno, incontrando lo sguardo del suo salvatore.  
«Cosa è successo?» chiese.  
Louis rispose semplicemente: «Fai attenzione» prima di iniziare a correre nella direzione in cui l’ultima volta aveva creduto di sentire la voce di Harry chiamarlo.  
Sentì quella voce invocarlo ancora tre volte, fino a quando non intuì che fosse proprio quella voce a guidarlo all’interno della palude. Le sponde del lago chissà dove erano finite, perché ovunque fosse Louis non riusciva più a capire quanto si fosse allontanato dal castello.  
L’unico segnale che avrebbe potuto dargli un’idea furono le scintille rosse sparate in cielo che vide a miglia di distanza, poco dopo aver lasciato Josh Krum alle sue spalle, dettaglio che gli diede modo di pensare che forse Kendall doveva aver chiesto aiuto con l’incantesimo «Periculum», squalificandosi dalla gara. Ma al momento non gli importò, troppo preso dalla corsa a ritrovare Harry, che sembrava sempre sfuggirgli per un soffio.  
Rallentò non per stanchezza, ad un tratto, ma soltanto perché addentrandosi in una parte della palude in cui la vegetazione gli risultò sempre più fitta, fu per lui come ritrovarsi in un labirinto.  
Nonostante non ce l’avesse avuta fin dall’inizio, la direzione da prendere fu ancor più difficile da scegliere, ma Louis procedette senza sentirsi mai stanco.  
Ritornò ad accelerare il passo soltanto quando, al semplice suono iniziale di mormorii spettrali, iniziò a vedere dei corpi pallidi e smunti circondarlo.  
Sperò che non fossero ciò che gli sembrarono immediatamente, ovvero Inferi, e intercettato un varco lo puntò correndo in quella direzione. Scampò a una delle creature per il rotto della cuffia, abbandonandola nella sterpaglia di erbe e liane. Si voltò col pensiero che se non l’avesse impedito probabilmente quelle creature lo avrebbero seguito e, così, preparato anche su quell’argomento -  grazie a chi sappiamo bene – puntò nuovamente la bacchetta sulla fitta vegetazione e «Incendio» esclamò, dando modo al fuoco di bruciare tutto e ostacolare quelle creature a inseguirlo.  
 _Looooouis_  
Fu richiamato alle sue spalle e subito riprese a correre. «HARRY» urlò, andandogli incontro.  
E poi, finalmente, lo trovò.  
Harry era davanti a sé, con le gambe intrappolate nel fango e bloccato dalla presa salda di quelli che sembravano essere rami.  
Accanto a lui, la coppa Tremaghi scintillava eretta su un piedistallo.  
 _All’interno della palude, vi scontrerete in innumerevoli difficoltà e le più ardue saranno proprio le scelte che sarete costretti a compiere._  
Alla consapevolezza che quella sarebbe stata l’ardua scelta da compiere, Louis fu certo dell’enorme errore in cui erano caduti coloro che avevano organizzato quella prova.  
Perché, dinnanzi alla coppa e a Harry, Louis Tomlinson non aveva proprio nulla da scegliere.  
Avanzò, così, affondando nel fango fino al bacino, e con l’intenzione di liberare Harry dalla presa costrittiva in cui era legato, ignorando la magnificenza della Coppa Tremaghi che attendeva di essere conquistata. Era pronto a lasciarla a Josh Krum, senza remore, quando si lanciò per afferrare Harry, impaurito che attendendo oltre il ragazzo gli sarebbe potuto sfuggire nuovamente, scomparendo nel nulla.  
Stringere Harry, in quel momento, fu una sensazione stranissima. Louis sentì come un gancio afferrarlo per l’ombelico per poi essere strattonato velocemente in se stesso. Ad occhi chiusi pensò che fosse la sensazione di sollievo nel sapere che la persona amata fosse finalmente fra le sue braccia, al sicuro.  
«È tutto okay, Harry. Sei sano e salvo» gli sussurrò quando, riaprendo gli occhi, dopo il tonfo contro un qualcosa di solido sotto di loro, si vide accerchiato da tutti gli studenti che aveva visto in lontananza all’inizio della terza prova, quando era ancora sulla barca.  
Cercò Harry tra le sue braccia e vide la Coppa Tremaghi. Tutti lo acclamavano, «è LOUIS TOMLINSON», «LOUIS TOMLINSON HA CONQUISTATO LA COPPA! HOGWARTS HA VINTO!» ma la sua espressione terrificata gli rendeva incapace di gustarsi l’euforia generale di essere lui il Campione di quel Torneo.  
Era certo di essersi buttato su Harry. Era assolutamente sicuro di aver scelto Harry e non la Coppa. A quel pensiero, l’idea che Harry potesse essere rimasto nella palude, stretto e forse ucciso dalla morsa di quei rami incantati, lo fece alzare di scatto e urlare: «HARRY! HARRY! DOV’è HARRY? AIUTATEMI! HARRY! È RIMASTO NELLA PALUDE! HARRY!» e subito, consapevole che avesse fatto la cosa più sbagliata, abbandonare l’unica persona a cui teneva veramente nella vita, Louis iniziò a piangere. «HARRY- voi non capite! È rimasto lì! TOGLIETEVI DI MEZZO, DEVO ANDARE! HARRY! SMETTETELA, VOI NON CAPITE! HARRY!» urlò ancora, mentre tutti coloro che lo circondavano lo esultavano di gioia senza ascoltarlo.  
Giunsero anche i suoi genitori. «Louis, hai vinto!» gli disse la madre. «Suvvia, figliolo, non è _dignitoso_ per un uomo piangere. Asciugati la faccia!» lo rimproverò il padre.  
Louis lo ignorò. «HARRY è RIMASTO Lì, QUALCUNO MI AIUTI, IO DEVO RITORNAR-» interruppe il suo delirio e anche i suoi tentativi di liberarsi della presa dei genitori davanti a lui e delle persone alle sue spalle che lo incitavano gloriosamente, quando Harry riuscì a farsi avanti nella marasma di gente e a fronteggiarlo.  
Louis tacque, incredulo che fosse lì davanti a lui, incolume senza nemmeno un graffio. «Harry…?» gracchiò, asciugandosi velocemente gli occhi per vederlo limpidamente e per accertarsi che fosse veramente lui.  
Il Grifondoro lo guardò subito preoccupato: «Louis, che ti succede? Hai vinto!» disse, abbracciandolo.  
Soltanto quando percepì e riconobbe il suo odore e il suo corpo contro il proprio, Louis ebbe la certezza che fosse vero e lo strinse a sua volta. «Oh, Harry…» mormorò, nascondendo il volto nell’incavo del suo collo.  
«Eri lì, Harry. Nella palude. Dovevo scegliere tra te e la Coppa e quando ho scelto te mi sono ritrovato qui, con la Coppa tra le mani… credevo-» tentò di spiegargli, nonostante il baccano intorno a loro. Lo strinse più forte a sé, rilassandosi nel sentirlo respirare e ridacchiare sulla sua pelle.  
Bigman stava proclamando il vincitore piuttosto seccamente – doveva aver perso una gran quantità di soldi assieme alla scommessa - mentre una pattuglia di maghi procedeva nella palude per recuperare il campione di Durmstrang. E in tutto quel casino, le parole di Louis furono poche, ma sufficienti affinché Harry comprendesse il conflitto interiore e la confusione che il Serpeverde doveva star provando.  
«Shh» lo ammutolì calmandolo. «Sono qui e tutto va bene. Era la prova che dovevi superare. Hai scelto me, Louis, rinunciando a diventare una leggenda. Ma non avevo dubbi su questo e guarda la vita come ti ha ricompensato? Ti ha dato ciò che volevi. Sei il vincitore del Torneo, Louis!» si congratulò fiero, cercando i suoi occhi per sorridergli.  
I genitori di Louis assistevano con un mutismo imbarazzante, ma non ebbero nemmeno modo di poter dire nulla perché gli studenti presto si avvicinarono ancora di più per festeggiare il loro campione, ancora ancorato all’abbraccio di Harry, escludendoli dalla folla.  
Louis, infatti, rise e pianse a quella affermazione, mentre si guardava attorno constatando per la prima volta la gioia che tutti gli studenti gli stavano esprimendo con urla e inni. Infine negò mentre tornava a guardarlo in viso: «Hai ragione, la vita mi ha ricompensato dandomi proprio ciò che volevo, ranocchio».  
E Harry seppe, senza chiederglielo, ma soltanto guardandolo in quegli occhi dove aveva ancora voglia di tuffarsi per sprofondare, che Louis non si riferiva affatto alla Coppa Tremaghi o alla consapevolezza di aver raggiunto ogni sua ambizione. Bensì a lui, colui che aveva scelto.  
Gli sorrise, per questo, e lo abbracciò più forte.  
Riconobbe in quell’istante, mentre un coro inneggiava Louis Tomlinson, quanto anche lui fosse grato alla vita che, in modi veramente insoliti, lo aveva condotto proprio lì tra le braccia di quel ragazzo che gli era stato inizialmente nemico, divenendo poi l’amico a cui aveva imparato a voler bene, finendo poi per amarlo.  
   
 

Epilogo  
 _Perché non ci facciamo mancare proprio nulla_  
 

Ed eccoci qui alla fine di questa storia. Ma nonostante questo, la fine non è molto diversa dal suo inizio. Come una favola abbiamo visto quale sia la distanza che intercorre tra l’odio e l’amore, passando per l’amicizia, e mi sembra giusto fare una breccia sul futuro.  
 

_19 anni dopo…_

   
No, sono troppi. Torniamo un po’ indietro.  
 

  
_10 anni dopo…_  
 

Harry Styles, ex Grifondoro, Auror da ormai 5 anni, più tre come allievo, è ancora un secchione. Nel risolvere i casi deve sempre procedere per gradi, studiando prima ogni ipotesi e affrontando poi le dovute conclusioni. E questo tipo di atteggiamento professionale manda in bestia il suo partner che, però, fidandosi ciecamente di lui da ormai più di diciassette anni, lo lascia fare sopportandolo.  
Louis Tomlinson, ex Serpeverde – anche se secondo lui non si è mai un ex Serpeverde, perché Serpeverde ci si nasce e ci si muore -, Auror da 7 anni, più tre come allievo, è ancora un bigotto, sbruffone altezzoso e spesso arrogante. Divenuto leggenda con la vittoria del Torneo Tremaghi ha scoperto la sua passione per il crimine e si sente un eccezionale investigatore, nonostante abbia potuto frequentare il corso da Auror per il rotto della cuffia, visto i suoi scarsi risultati nei M.A.G.O.  
Crede davvero che sia lui a dover sopportare il proprio partner quando, la realtà è ben diversa, ma dettagli, perché Harry trae molta soddisfazione nel ricordargli ogni volta che se può vivere quella vita che ama tanto, è anche grazie al sottoscritto, come ha tenuto a precisargli il Serpeverde durante una delle prove del Torneo.  
Ciò nonostante, da più di diciassette anni ama la stessa persona e con la stessa intensità di uno Stupeficium glielo dimostra, baciandolo in ogni angolo del mondo.  
Sbirciamo nel loro futuro. In un momento in particolare che mi fa piacere farvi vedere.  
   
«Styles!», «Tomlinson» li chiamò una voce perentoria nell’ufficio del Quartier generale degli Auror nel quale i due nostri vecchi beniamini lavoravano ormai da diversi anni. «Sì, signore» risposero entrambi all’unisono, mostrandosi all’uomo che li aveva chiamati.  
«Siete chiamati a rapporto dal Capo» informò loro prima di andarsene senza aggiungere nient’altro.  
Harry e Louis si guardarono con malcelata confidenza, scambiandosi congetture allarmati sul motivo per cui fossero richiesti entrambi, all’improvviso, senza la consapevolezza che ci fosse un caso misterioso da risolvere – informazioni che giravano tra Auror e Auror sempre prima delle ufficializzazioni e delle assegnazioni.  
Ciò nonostante, i due Auror si misero a camminare verso l’ufficio del loro Capo. E lo fecero con una lentezza tale da rendere infinita quella breve camminata.  
«Se ha scoperto del disastro che tu _hai combinato_ con il caso del _Nundu,_ giuro che-» lo minacciò, ma fu interrotto dall’altro che con espressione stizzita: «Non capisco ancora cosa intendi per “disastro” visto che quel caso è stato archiviato come uno dei più clamorosi success- ah, tu parli dell’incendio che _abbiamo provocato_ mentre catturavamo la bestia ma-»  
Harry lo puntò, fermandosi sul posto: «No, no, no. Chiariamo: tu hai provocato l’incendio, io ho catturato la bestia» precisò. Louis allargò le braccia e con una smorfia strafottente replicò: «Si chiama gioco di squadra, _honey_ ».  
Harry lo demolì con un solo sguardo. Louis ridacchiò con un ghigno insolente e riprese a camminare: «Ma se proprio insisti, mi assumerò la responsabilità e mi prenderò la colpa di tutto. Ma se mi mandano ad Azkaban, tu poi come farai senza di me?» ipotizzò assurdamente.  
Harry sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. Per un momento quasi lo sperò, perché lui aveva decisamente bisogno di una vacanza.  
«Festeggerei con il miglior Whisky Incendiario che abbiamo a casa» replicò sorridendogli amorevolmente. Louis lo guardò torvo.  
«L’ho sempre saputo che sei un sociopatico, sperare che il proprio partner finisca dietro le spalle alla mercé dei Dissennatori…»  
«Sociopatico, io? No, a quelli non importa nulla di nessuno. A me importa di te. Per quanto infausto possa essere questo mio destino…» affermò, pizzicandogli un fianco.  
Louis lo fronteggiò. «Infausto destino, ranocchio?» chiese, sbattendolo al muro e guardandolo con malizia. «Ieri notte non mi sembrava pensassi che il tuo fosse un infausto destino, visto come urlavi a gran voce, grazie a me» lo provocò, prima di essere spinto via dall’ex Grifondoro e, a sua volta, costretto a indietreggiare fino alla parete di fronte, dove Harry lo chiuse con il proprio corpo.  
«Dovresti stare attento nel pronunciare certe cose quando siamo in servizio» lo ammonì. Suonava come una minaccia.  
Louis sorrise con gli occhi vispi, specchiandosi in quelli di Harry: «Quali cose?»  
«Cose che mi fanno venire voglia di dimostrarti che se voglio, anch’io so farti urlare» si osservarono ancora, silenti, con due sorrisi simili nella loro malizia.  
Stavano sul punto di baciarsi per finirla con tutta quella tensione sessuale che avevano caricato fino all’inverosimile quando «Ve lo dissi la prima volta che vi conobbi e ve lo ripeto ancora: una camera da Madama Rosmerta non vi farebbe male per sfogare le vostre frustrazioni» una voce li rimise in guardia.  
Vedere Zayn Malik di fronte a loro con la stessa spavalderia e faccia da strafottente fu una sorpresa per entrambi, ma soprattutto per Harry che con disinvoltura camminò per andargli incontro e abbracciarlo amichevolmente.  
Louis rimase un passo più indietro, guardando torvo quell’immagine davanti agli occhi.  
«Zayn! Ma che sorpresa! Cosa ci fai qui?» affermò Harry con entusiasmo.  
«Sì, che gran sorpresa» finse Louis.  
Zayn ridacchiò guardando entrambi dopo aver stretto la mano di Louis e «Che ci faccio qui, eh?» fece spallucce. «Lo sapevate che il vostro capo andava in pensione, no? Beh, ho preso il suo posto!»  
Harry lo guardò con uno stupore misto a contentezza, ma non fu lo stesso per Louis che con un ciglio alzato, mentre Harry lo abbracciava nuovamente per congratularsi con lui «Ma non sarai troppo giovane?» domandò piuttosto dubbioso.  
Harry gli lanciò un’occhiataccia: «Louis!» lo riprese a denti stretti, ma il diretto interessato lo ignorò sfidando con il solo sguardo quello che si era appena qualificato come il suo capo.  
«Beh, ti ringrazio per l’implicito complimento. In effetti, me li porto molto bene gli anni. Non posso dire lo stesso di te» replicò Zayn sarcastico. Louis lo guardò con sufficienza.  
«Comunque, a parte l’età, spero di poter fare un lavoro all’altezza del mio predecessore, qui al Quartier Generale degli Auror!»  
«Sarà sicuramente così, Zayn. Sono davvero contento!» esclamò Harry, mentre Zayn invitava entrambi ad entrare nel suo ufficio per brindare in onore di quella nuova novità sul loro posto di lavoro.  
Louis rimase un secondo di più sulla porta, con le braccia incrociate al petto, guardando i due entrare e accomodarsi vicino alla scrivania.  
Si guardò distrattamente la cicatrice sul braccio che si era inferto durante il Torneo Tremaghi e sorrise d’istinto, ripensando a quante ne erano capitate in dieci anni, da quel giorno. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Harry, mentre rideva con Zayn, e percepì la costanza, forse l’unica, nella sua vita.  
Harry era ancora il suo ricordo felice, il balsamo per la sua anima irrequieta ed era ancora colui che dopo aver provato la paura di averlo perso, aveva stretto a sé con la determinazione di non lasciarlo mai andare, nemmeno per una distrazione.  
«Brindiamo a noi, allora, che da oggi iniziamo una nuova, e si spera fruttuosa, collaborazione!» brindò Zayn. Louis lo raggiunse, afferrando il bicchiere che gli servì Harry, sorridendogli e graziandolo delle tenere fossette ai lati della bocca.  
Tutte le cicatrici sul corpo che si era guadagnato come Auror in quei lunghissimi dieci anni, non erano niente in confronto alla felicità che provava ancora, sempre, nel guardare il ragazzo che aveva tanto odiato, nonostante la tenerissima faccia da ranocchio, poi voluto bene come il migliore degli amici e, infine, scelto di amare.  
Andava tutto bene.  
 

_…E a te,_   
_se sei_   
_rimasto_   
_Con Harry_   
_– e Louis –_   
_Fin proprio_   
_Alla_   
_Fine_

   
 


End file.
